Remnants of Another Life – Books 2 & 3: Revived & Renewed
by GambitLove
Summary: When an easy mission turns out to be anything but, Kagome, team leader of R.O.O.T's infamous Alpha Team, finds herself, yet again, in the middle of a potential international crisis. When the world's psychics begin disappearing alongside the appearance of new "ultimate soldiers", will she and her team be able to work together to solve the mystery before there is a global war?
1. Chapter 1

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

 _PREFACE_

 _Book II of the Remnants of Another Life Series. When an easy mission turns out to be anything but, Kagome, team leader of R.O.O.T's infamous Alpha Team, finds herself, yet again, in the middle of a potential international crisis. When the world's psychics begin disappearing alongside the appearance of new "ultimate soldiers", will she and her team be able to work together to solve the mystery before there is a global war? Or will they be torn apart?_

 _**You WILL need to read Book 1 prior to reading this story. Otherwise you will NOT be able to understand all of the background or the terminology!.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

A heavy silence blanketed Hashima Island, only interrupted by the occasional heavy wave as it crashed against the beach. The typical symphony of life that was usually present in the background of any given place was harshly absent here. The lack of the moon in the sky added to the oppressive nature of the surroundings, covering the area in thick, black ink.

In an attempt to maintain his sanity, Koga, codename Fang, tried to focus solely on his sense of smell.

There were three wolves fanned out from his location on the shore, each taking nine o'clock, twelve o'clock and three o'clock positions.

He had sent the animals out almost an hour ago and was anxiously awaiting their return.

In an attempt to prevent his mind from wandering, he closed his eyes in order to maintain focus. Only a few more minutes passed before the scent of the wolves became stronger, signaling their return.

The animals surrounded him silently and upon his signal, came forth, lowly growling and reporting their findings.

 _The enemy location is twenty minutes North from my current location. The entrance is being guarded by one male human who is armed with, what looks to be, the same lightweight MK-48 machine gun that we use. There is a mix of two additional human scents in the air; one male and one female. These second set of scents are most likely inside of the hideout. There are no other findings East or West._ He mentally translated, quickly.

This information brought the authoritative female voice of his leader forth into his mind.

 _Quake, Terrain and Trace, I'm sending you three out first. I want you to take out the guard at the entrance discreetly. Meet up with Fang at his location. Fang, once they get there, have the wolves escort them to the enemy hideout. The rest of us will catch up with you momentarily and we will go together to take out the enemy inside. Remember, that female is a hostage, we need her alive._

A shared " _understood"_ came through the mental connection before it was once again replaced by silence.

Mere minutes went by before his first three teammates exited their hiding place within the ocean and silently fell in line behind him. In response, Koga growled lowly to the wolves that were watching him intently.

 _They understand that they are to take you and they're ready to go._ Koga advised.

Quake, Terrain and Trace nodded in response, following the wolves into the dense vegetation.

 _Why do we keep getting all the shit missions lately?_ Frisk asked absentmindedly as he, Mystic and Kagome made their way out of the water and over to Koga's location on the beach. _Any other team could be handling this right now._ He stated, dejectedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _This is not the time, Frisk. I need you to focus._ She said in response.

R.O.O.T, had been going through a frantic restructuring process over the past six months. The organization was short on resources due to a recent internal conspiracy. As dirty agents had been flushed out, all internal departments had become short staffed as a result. The Human Resources department had been scrambling to recruit new members; however, it would take time to fill in all of the gaps. In the interim, the remaining staff had been forced to pick up the slack, resulting in the infamous Alpha Team, taking on fieldwork that would normally be assigned to lower ranking teams.

Alpha team leader, Kagome, codename Wraith, didn't mind the easier tasks as of late. Her team had just taken on Koga and six wolves as new members, and the easier missions served the valuable purpose of training that otherwise wouldn't have been possible.

Overall, the group had been working very well together, with exception to a few personality issues that had been ongoing between Frisk and Koga. Otherwise, Koga immediately fit in with the group and was very well liked and respected by his teammates. The wolf pack followed his instructions seamlessly, but the animals still had a long way to go in order to become fully desensitized to humans, machinery and weaponry.

 _Do all seven of us and three of the dogs really need to be here to take out two enemies?_ Frisk pushed.

 _They aren't dogs!_ Koga hissed, as usual, taking Frisk's bait.

 _You're right. Dogs would have been a much better choice, much easier to train and a lot more loyal. Why don't you try using them instead?_ Frisk sarcastically goaded.

The heat of Koga's anger washed over the group.

 _Fang, don't give in to senseless taunting. You really want to get to Frisk? Ignore him. I know it's a lot easier said than done._ Kagome warned, as she approached Koga's location on the beach, chancing a glance at his face.

Koga's handsome features were twisted into a scowl.

 _It's impossible to ignore me. I'm way too annoying._ Frisk continued, as their group set off with Koga leading the way by scent.

 _What's the lead dog's name again?_ Frisk asked the group.

 _The alpha wolf is named is Kiba._ Mystic supplied.

Frisk seemed to turn this information over in his head silently while a wide smile slowly began making its way across his features.

A few minutes went by as the group made their way through the thick jungle like vegetation of the island before Frisk's voice came through their thoughts again.

 _Kiba means fang in Japanese, does it not?_ He wondered into their collective consciousness.

 _Shut up, Frisk. You're really pushing it now._ Kagome ordered, sucking her teeth.

Frisk snickered to himself, but remained silent, apparently packing the joke away for another day.

 _Who is this hostage anyway?_ Koga asked, attempting to divert Frisk's attention.

 _She is the daughter of a British politician. She's been missing for months and had been presumed dead. The Intelligence department's facial recognition software spotted her in Nagasaki along with two hooded men. Apparently they procured a small boat and were headed in the direction of this uninhabited island._ Kagome answered.

The team had only been traveling for about ten minutes before the thoughts of the first group came into their consciousness.

 _We're in position and have visual on the first target. This guy is freaking massive!_ Trace alerted, excitement making its way into his voice. _Terrain is going to create a small distraction and then Quake is going to get behind him to try using a chokehold. Hopefully he goes unconscious without any trouble._

 _Sounds good. Everyone have your stun guns ready as a plan B. Try to avoid killing him unless you really have to, the Interrogation department is going to want to speak with him. Regardless, make sure that whatever you end up doing is completely silent._ Kagome instructed.

 _Understood._ Came the collective reply.

* * *

Terrain observed the small hut ahead of her current position in the trees. There was no lighting emanating from inside of the hut and her surroundings were completely black. There was also the shadow of a huge man with a machine gun guarding the entrance.

She began collecting small rocks and pebbles around her, filling her palm, before setting off through the trees to make her way to the left of the armed guard. Kiba, Fang's alpha wolf, followed her silently.

When she finally got to the other side of the hideout, she began by throwing one rock, pelting it into the side of the hut, making a small popping sound. Unfortunately, the guard did not respond. As a result, she tried again, this time throwing two rocks, making a slightly louder noise. This seemed to get the guards attention.

The guard took a few steps to the source of the noise to investigate, prompting Quake to leave his hidden position in the trees to follow, slowly making his way behind him.

Before the guard could turn back around to return to his original position, Quake wrapped his right arm around the guard's neck, compressing his jugular.

Normally, on a smaller opponent, this move would have gone down smoothly. However, the large guard immediately began to struggle, bending at the waist and using his full weight to haul Quake up and over his back.

 _Shit._

Terrain and Trace quickly left the trees, flanking the guard.

 _On the count of three, let go and we'll both stun him._ Terrain ordered to Quake, readying her weapon, before she started counting down.

 _One. Two. Three!_

Quake immediately let go, rolling backwards to get out of the way, while Trace and Terrain immediately prodded the guard's sides with their stun guns.

He wasn't going down.

 _We need more juice!_ Trace exclaimed, prompting Quake to draw his stun gun and jab the weapon into the man's back.

The guard's eye's rolled back into his head and the team exchanged glances, all nodding to signify the release of their weapons from the man's body.

Once all three removed their stun guns, Quake once again slithered his arm around the guard's neck, waiting for him to lose complete consciousness.

The guard's eyes slowly began to return to focus.

 _What the fuck is going on here? He won't go down!?_ Quake rumbled, beginning to panic.

 _We're here. Try to hold on, Quake!_ Kagome interrupted. _Fang, Frisk and Mystic, we have a change of plans. I need you three to break into the hideout now and take down the guard on the inside. It's dark in there, so follow Fang, he'll identify the male scent for your group._ Kagome ordered.

 _Got it._ Koga grumbled, running at god's speed to the entrance of the hut, not hesitating to kick the door in, as Mystic and Frisk scrambled to try to keep up with him. _The male scent will be to the left once we get in there. The female scent is in the middle of the room._

As Koga's group entered the hut, Kagome approached Quake, pulling her twelve inch Marine knife from its holster on her back. She cut the strap holding the guard's machine gun, gently placing the weapon on the floor before kicking it away from her. She then wedged the knife against a sliver of the guard's neck that was exposed underneath Quake's arm, using two hands to anchor it in place.

 _Let go!_ She commanded.

As Quake released his hold, she immediately twisted her body, pulling the knife around with her, resulting in a deep and forceful slash to the man's neck. She could hear a pop sound as the blade severed the cartilage of the man's throat. A giser of blood immediately began to spray upwards, washing over the team.

Unperturbed, the guard immediately took two steps forward and grabbed Kagome by the neck, lifting her off the ground.

 _What the fuck is wrong with this guy!_ Quake shouted, hands springing forth, attempting to break the man's hold on Kagome's neck.

Terrain who had been watching the melee immediately drew her Glock and positioned it against the side of the guard's head.

 _I'm going to shoot, do not get in the way!_ She shouted, before pulling the trigger.

The bullet to the skull forced the guard to finally release the hold he had on Kagome's neck, as he fell sideways onto the ground.

 _Wraith! Are you ok?_ Terrain shouted, as she stepped forward, attempting to catch her.

 _Yes, I'm fine._ Kagome said, sputtering as she struggled to catch her breath.

A rustling sound from the ground brought their collective attention back to the guard. The team watched on in horror as he attempted to right himself.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Trace shouted. _This isn't possible!_ He continued, as he released his own firearm, approaching the guard, and in the same fashion as Terrain, shot him yet again, point blank, in the head.

The guard once again fell sideways, momentarily lying on the ground before shakily moving to right himself.

* * *

The moment the door gave way, Koga bolted to the left, jumping into the air and releasing a powerful kick into the enemy's torso.

The man stumbled backwards and Koga used the opportunity to extend his claws in an attempt to force his hand into the man's chest.

 _Wraith! Are you ok?_

Out of all the collective thoughts that he had been listening to from the team outside, it was these four words in conjunction with the sound of an earlier shot being fired that shattered his concentration.

He paid for the momentary distraction when the enemy quickly righted himself and pushed his newfound forward momentum into Koga; landing a hard punch to his temple.

The edges of Koga's vision went fuzzy as he was pushed back into the wall of the hut.

 _Yes, I'm fine._

He absorbed Kagome's words as he shook his head a few times attempting to correct his sight. He saw that Frisk had come forward, taking his previous place in front of the enemy, his Glock now aimed at the man's head.

"One more step and I'll shoot." He drawled in warning.

But the enemy paid no mind, quickly tackling Frisk backwards, attempting to stab him with a military grade hunting knife that he had released from his belt.

Koga rushed forward, positioning himself behind the large man before snaking his claws around the man's throat and ripping it to shreds.

The man reacted by turning quickly, sweeping his knife along with the movement, attempting to slash Koga's chest; a movement that Koga was able to dodge.

 _Um. Should he be able to do that?_ Frisk asked, perplexed, as he aimed his Glock at the man's head and fired, knocking the enemy down to the ground.

A second passed before the enemy tried to right himself, struggling to stand up.

* * *

Mystic quickly made her way to the woman that was tied up in the center of the room attempting to ignore the male fighting that was going on in the corner. She removed her knife from her vest and worked quickly to cut through the rope that was tethering the woman's hands and feet.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We are going to get you out of here. We are taking you home." She whispered, willing her voice to be a soothing as possible, as she attempted to read the woman's features in the dark.

Once she finished cutting the rope, the woman did not move.

"It's time to go honey. You are free now. Please come with me. I'm here to help you." She said, waiting for some kind of response.

A response did not come.

"Are you okay?" Mystic asked, freeing her flashlight from her utility belt and shining the small light on the woman's face.

The woman was staring at the floor, unblinking; her eyes wide and horrified, her pupils dilated.

 _Something's wrong with this chick._ Mystic warned. _We might need to carry her._

Mystic's hand came forth as she attempted to grab the woman's hand in order to pull her up. The moment that she made contact, the woman's emotions came flooding into her mind.

It was the most horrific feeling of terror that Mystic had ever experienced. A piercing scream came forth, overtaking Mystic's hearing. Several seconds passed before she realized the scream was coming from her own throat. Panicked, she attempted to let go of the woman's hand, but her body would not respond to her command.

* * *

All the members of Alpha team grabbed their heads. The sound of Mystic's screaming and her current state of terror was flooding through their minds.

They could not mentally speak to each other over the noise.

Quake immediately took off, leaving the team and running inside of the hut, scrambling to get to her.

"Open fire on this asshole!" Kagome shouted, as she began to empty her clip into the guard's head while attempting to work through the noise that was threatening to split her mind in two.

In response, Terrain and Trace aimed their guns at the guard and began firing as well.

* * *

Upon hearing the shooting spree that was apparently now taking place outside, Frisk followed suit, immediately firing upon the enemy before him that continued attempting to stand.

"Kill his ass!" He shouted to Koga over the noisy chaos that was taking place in his mind.

Koga released his Urbana rifle from his shoulder, jumping away from the enemy to flank Frisk. He immediately began to fire upon the man's heart, as it seemed Frisk was already going to town on the man's head.

Several shots were fired by both men before the enemy stayed down, however, he continued to twitch.

"Is he a zombie?" Koga shouted to Frisk, as Quake burst into the room behind them.

The moment that Quake noticed Mystic's form in the center of the room, he ran towards her, pulling her to him in a strong, protective embrace.

The woman was trembling as he placed his large hand on her cheek, whispering to her, attempting to soothe her.

"Cut the connection." He said gently into her ear. "I'm right here, baby. Feel _me_. Feel my emotions and take them. You're safe with me. Sense my feelings." He soothed, kissing her forehead. "You need to cut the connection now, Mystic."

Thankfully, he seemed to be able to get through to her as the entire team's shared psychic connection immediately cut off; an empty silence replacing the former hysterical screaming.

Quake chanced a quick glance over to the hostage before him. She looked terrified, unblinking as she continued to stare blankly at the floor.

Quake picked Mystic up, carrying her closely to his chest as she trembled against him. She had begun sobbing and she was clinging to him tightly.

He needed to get her out of here.

Quake turned away from the hostage and proceeded to exit the hut, taking Mystic with him.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Frisk shouted over his shoulder as Koga continued to stare at the zombie that was twitching on the floor.

Koga sucked his teeth, understanding Quake's feelings completely. He was currently fighting his own instincts with everything he had at the moment to not bolt outside himself and check on Kagome.

"I'll go get the hostage." He growled, as he made his way towards the woman in the center of the room, giving her a quick once over.

 _She actually looks like a zombie._ He thought to himself as he grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder.

It was at that moment that Kagome burst into the hut, shining her flashlight around taking inventory of the current occupants. Her features were twisted in worry as she looked Koga over.

"I'm fine." He assured her in a low and soothing tone. "Are you okay?" He asked, attempting to examine her.

She nodded, meeting his eyes before walking over to inspect the enemy that was rocking at Frisk's feet.

"He just won't die." Frisk said, fascinated.

"We have a similar situation outside." Kagome bit out.

"Is Mystic alright?" He asked, worry taking over his tone.

"I wouldn't know. Quake ran off with her like a bat out of hell. He's most likely making his way back to the boats without us." She huffed as Koga came up behind her, squeezing her hand.

"That is why intergroup relationships are a bad idea." Frisk chided, frustration coming through his voice. "They get in the way of clear decision making."

"If it wasn't for Quake's relationship with Mystic, she'd probably still be screaming like a maniac right now and we'd all have that raw fear running through our minds. That would be a _real_ threat to our collective clear decision making, wouldn't it?" Koga growled.

Frisk shot Koga a nasty look before making a point to stare at his, and Kagome's, entwined hands.

"Are you guys on a date right now or a mission?" He asked simply, before turning to join the balance of the team outside.

Kagome huffed. She could sense Koga tense at Frisk's statement. If things continued this way, she worried that Koga was going to lose his temper. Frisk was his superior in terms of ranking, and assaulting a superior would be a sure fire way to get suspended from the team.

"Just ignore him." She whispered, squeezing his hand before releasing it to join the group outside.

"At some point that may become impossible." He angrily growled as he followed her.

* * *

"Terrain, I want you to put a call in to the Medical Research department. Let them know we're bringing them two bodies and a hostage. Give them a quick synopsis of what is going on with these two enemies. I'm sure they're going to want to take a look at them."

"Will do." Terrain replied as she removed her phone from her pocket, walking off to the side to make the call.

"Frisk, why, don't you see if you are able to get any information out of him?" Kagome said, as she pointed to the man on the ground. "If you can't get anything off this guy, go and try the one inside." She commanded.

Frisk took off his gloves, his face twisting in disgust and he placed his hands on what was left of the guard's face.

"Nothing's coming through." He grumbled, before taking off to try again on the second man inside.

"Trace. I'm sorry, but when Terrain gets back, can you two drag this guy back to the boats?" Kagome asked. "Make sure you disarm him completely. Frisk and I will drag the second guy. We'll catch up to you. Proceed as if you are expecting an enemy attack." She stated, before turning her attention over to Koga.

"Fang, please send the wolves off to follow Quake. Though I doubt it, we all need to proceed as if enemy reinforcements may be coming. I don't want him out there by himself." She said, as she left to join Frisk inside the hut.

Koga sniffed the air and approached the trees to the right of the hut. He began growling lowly, giving his wolves their new instructions before returning to Trace and Terrain's position, watching as they hoisted the twitching guard onto their shoulders before setting off.

Kagome and Frisk weren't too far behind. In another moment they exited the hut hauling the body of the second enemy on their shoulders in similar fashion. As they approached him, Koga set off with them into the woods.

"Were you able to get anything?" Koga asked Frisk curiously.

"Not a thing. They're both completely blank. It's as if they're dead. They don't have a pulse nor do they have much of a brain left in their heads, but their bodies keep moving. It's really weird." He answered thoughtfully. "That obviously shouldn't be possible."

"Should you maybe try probing the hostage?" He asked.

"Negative." Kagome responded, answering in Frisk's stead. "Something about that woman set Mystic off. I don't want the same thing happening to Frisk."

"But, they have different sensory abilities. Mystic is a psychic and a clairvoyant, she operates by feel. From what I gather, Frisk just mentally rapes people, stealing their experiences and making them his own." He responded, sarcastically.

"Yup, that pretty much sums up my abilities, thank you so much for clearing that up. It makes me very happy to know that you take so much interest in me, Fang." Frisk happily responded, much to Koga's annoyance.

"I need you both to be quiet." Kagome bit out, becoming frustrated. "Let's not speak out loud about our team's abilities. We don't know who may be listening."

This "simple" rescue mission had quickly turned into a fiasco, with two members of the group taking off against orders. The last thing she wanted was another problem rearing its ugly head because the group had decided to get too comfortable in their surroundings.

"Stop letting your guard down." She instructed the men.

 _Lately, this group has collectively become a bit too cocky for my liking._ She thought to herself.

The remainder of the walk to the shore was made in absolute silence. Twenty minutes passed before the remainder of the group came into Kagome's vision, lined up on the shore. Apparently Quake had made himself useful in his absence, as the two boats that they had hidden alongside the rocky shore were now docked in front of them.

Kagome made her way over to Quake, noticing that Mystic was still in his arms; her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"When we get back, we need to talk." She whispered to him as he lowered his head upon her approach.

"Understood." He answered, his eyes never leaving Mystic's face.

"Quake, Mystic, Frisk and Terrain, take one of the enemies and two wolves with you. Fang, Trace and I will take everyone else." She ordered, as the team split up. "If anything happens, use your radios to communicate."

"Yes, boss!" Frisk answered cheerfully. "Is Fang Jr. going in your boat or in mine?"

Kagome studied him quizzically before he pointed to the gray wolf that had come forth onto the beach.

"For God's sake, Frisk. Would you please shut up!?" Terrain shouted. "What's gotten into you today? You're worse than usual. Geez."

Kiba happily followed Koga and the female hostage that he was carrying into the boat, making his own decision in the matter.

"Looks like it's settled then." Trace muttered as he dragged the still twitching guard into the boat, following closely behind Kiba.

Koga growled and the two brown wolves that had come forward onto the beach immediately entered Frisk's boat.

Kagome was the last to get into her boat before they took off towards the mainland where her team would be catching a plane back to their base back in South Korea.

She looked over her group, noticing that Koga was rubbing his temples. Kiba was at his side, studying his master.

She shuffled over to him before speaking.

"How's your head?" She asked, tenderly.

Koga had been doing very well communicating via the shared psychic link, however he was still new to it and it usually left him with splitting headaches. She had noted that he had been able to go longer and longer stretches lately. It took about a year for her to have mastered it without the lingering physical effects. Koga had been working with the group for the past five months. He still had a ways to go before he would be left unaffected.

"It's killing me." He grumbled. "I can't wait to take a few aspirins and have a nap on the plane." He answered, his hand snaking out and wrapping around her back, pulling her to him and taking in her scent. "It's more so due to dealing with Frisk's bullshit than the mental connection this time around. That guy really is an asshole." He spat, choosing to forgo mention of the punch he had recently taken to the head due to his own distraction.

"He's always, admittedly, been a huge pain in the ass. But something's going on with him lately. He's usually never this bad. I plan on having a talk with him when we get back." She whispered, leaning over to place a kiss against his throbbing temple. "I'll take care of it."

"Is Quake in trouble?" Koga asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, he is. I can understand his feelings, but he completely took off on us, putting himself and Mystic in danger. That is unacceptable."

"I wonder what Mystic saw in that girl's head." Trace said absentmindedly as he studied the female that was now sitting in the middle of the boat, staring at the floor. "That reaction was so unlike her."

"I know." Kagome agreed, sympathizing. "We all shared in her shock. That was terrible. It had to be so much worse for Mystic. She had to have seen something pretty bad."

"Can you speak?" Trace said, attempting to engage the female hostage.

The woman made no visible response to the question.

 _She gives me the creeps._ Kagome thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 2

Upon entering the small private plane, Trace and Frisk unceremoniously dumped the two twitching guards on the floor in front of the first two seats that were near the cockpit, tying both bodies together securely.

Koga gently placed the female hostage in the second row. Terrain had attempted to make her comfortable, even offering her some water, but the woman remained in a stupor, entirely motionless.

As the rest of the members shuffled around to find their seats, Koga immediately dove into his own, reclining the chair and slinging his arm over his eyes, attempting to sleep off his splitting headache.

His three wolves configured themselves around, and under, his seat.

Kagome was tempted to take her seat next to his, but she found herself having to do some much needed damage control instead.

"Mystic?" She said softly as she approached the middle aisle, kneeling down and taking the woman's hand delicately.

Mystic's eyes were red and swollen as she looked up at her.

 _Poor thing. She looks like she's been through hell._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Kagome whispered, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible.

"Not really, but I'll be ok." Mystic whispered, attempting a reassuring smile, before her thoughts abruptly cut straight through Kagome's mind.

 _Please don't suspend Quake. I needed his help; he was only trying to protect me._

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?" Kagome pushed onwards with the verbal conversation, realizing that the others were now listening out of concern for Mystic's wellbeing.

 _I'm not going to suspend him, but I do need to put him on probation._ Kagome mentally answered. _I get it Mystic, more so now than ever before, I truly understand how he feels. But, he abandoned the team. He didn't even tell anyone where he was going. That's something Frisk and I will need to take up with him._

"Not now." Mystic sputtered. "I don't understand everything I saw. Honestly, I don't even want to try to remember any of those visions any time soon."

 _This is my fault. I am to blame. I lost all control. If anyone should be in trouble, it should be me. I am so very sorry, Wraith._

"I completely understand. When you do feel that you are able to share anything with me, please do. I'd like to know what is going on with that woman and I'm sure R.O.O.T is going to want to know as well." Kagome said, as she pointed to the hostage's seat towards the front of the plane. "She seriously freaks me out." She whispered.

 _It's going to be okay, Mystic. Please try not to worry. You've been through enough already. I want you to rest now._

"She should. That woman is dangerous and should be treated as a threat." Mystic muttered, before squeezing her eyes closed.

 _Thank you, Wraith. And, as far as that hostage woman goes... stay the hell away from her. Warn the Medical Research team, the Interrogation squad, or whomever the fuck has to deal with her, not to make skin on skin contact with her and to guard their thoughts. She is a psychic and she is dangerous._

Kagome felt her skin prickle up in goose bumps, a chill making its way up her spine.

"Let's talk first thing in the morning then." Kagome said, seriousness now lacing her voice, as she stood up and squeezed Mystic's shoulder; feeling their shared mental connection go dead.

 _Fucking creepy._ She thought as she now made a beeline for the vacant seat next to Frisk.

She needed to talk to him about his ongoing behavior. Luckily, Frisk's seat was towards the back of the plane, offering them much more privacy than she was afforded with Mystic.

As she plopped down next to him, Frisk looked her over skeptically.

"Fighting with your boyfriend?" He asked, as a sarcastic grin spread its way across his face.

"No, I'm actually fighting with my second in command right now, but the dummy hasn't figured it out yet." She replied, her voice taking on a hushed tone.

Frisk huffed, rolling his head back and closing his eyes.

"Can we fight later, Rai?" I'm really not in the mood for this right now.

"No, we can't. You need to talk to me. What the hell is going on with you lately?" She practically hissed. "I get that you like to joke around, but it isn't like you to be _this_ over the top all of the time. You're driving everybody nuts."

Kagome could see Frisk take a deep breath, but he didn't respond.

"Is this about Fang?" She whispered. "The General assigned him to Alpha Team personally. You know he is more than qualified to be here. He's been working so hard to become an asset to this group, Frisk."

"That's not it, Rai. I have no issues with his abilities. He actually comes in pretty handy when you're not around." He whispered. "You see, the problem lies with the _both_ of you. You just so happen to be my boss, so he ends up catching all of the flack instead." He said curtly, as if he were explaining simple math to a toddler.

"That answer really doesn't explain anything, Frisk."

"But it does, Wraith." He muttered. "When Fang joined the team you promised us full transparency. You explained that the guy's a wolf demon and that's all fine and dandy. But the part about being a mated wolf demon, whose mate just so happens to be our team leader - that's where shit gets pretty complicated." He huffed. "You explained this to all of us, and from what I understand, the guy, biologically, isn't able to control himself when it comes to you and your safety."

Kagome remained silent, taking the information in.

"On normal sub team missions or regular reconnaissance assignments when you're not around, the guy's a gem. He's the best hand-to-hand combat fighter we have. His tracking skills are top notch, he has military background and he's completely reliable and trustworthy. But on Alpha Team field missions, where the entire group is involved, when YOU are present, the guy's completely on edge. He fights his instincts when it comes to you and becomes easily distracted because of it. Add in the part that you explained to us about his "demonic bloodlust" and he becomes one giant ticking time bomb. If anything happens to you, he's going to lose his shit and we're all going to become his targets if we get in his way. He's fucking dangerous." He spat. "And then, there is the subject of _you_. When the shit hits the fan, how do I know that you won't put his safety first, ahead of the safety of the team and ahead of the very purpose of the mission?" He continued. "Look at what happened with Quake tonight. This hasn't been the first time we've had problems with him or Mystic making selfish decisions because they are influenced by their relationship with each other." He grumbled. "Right now, more than half of our team is having private relationships with one another. That means that I can't fully trust half of my team's motives, nor can I completely trust the leader that is giving out the orders."

"Have I ever given you any indication at all that I would abandon my team, abandon everything that I've worked so hard for, just because I happen to be involved with Fang?" She asked through clenched teeth, attempting to control her temper. "I've been the leader of this team for over two years, Frisk, and I've been a member of this team way longer than that. I have always done my duty and done everything in my power to keep my teammates safe. And now, just because I am in a relationship, all of that trust falls to the wayside? Do NOT compare me and Fang to Quake and Mystic."

"He spaced out tonight." Frisk drawled out, ignoring her, his eyes shifting over to Fang's seat. "Something happened to you outside and as soon as Terrain asked if you were okay, he lost all focus and took a loaded punch right to the side of the head. Did he happen to mention that to you?"

 _Koga got hurt?_

When Kagome did not immediately respond, Frisk continued. "I'm guessing he didn't want to tell you. Could it be because he doesn't want to worry you? Maybe it's because he doesn't want you to think that he can't handle being sent out alongside you in the field."

Kagome sucked her teeth. Frisk as annoying as he could be, was her second in command for a reason. The guy did not mess around when it came to the work. He had proven his ability to lead the team in Kagome's stead on multiple occasions over the past few years. Kagome didn't know who Frisk used to be before joining R.O.O.T, however it didn't take much effort to fashion a guess based on the large arching Semper Fidelis tattoo that spread the width of his back. It was most likely that Frisk had once been a U.S. Marine. The lives and safety of his teammates meant more to him than his very own.

"What happened to you outside?" He whispered, filling the newfound silence.

"I slit that guard's throat, but it wasn't enough to stop him. As a result, he was able to get me in choke hold. Terrain let a round off in the guy's head to get him off of me. I'm okay though. I just lost my breath for a moment."

"You can easily tell me that. But, why didn't you tell _him_ that when he asked you back at that hideout?" Frisk questioned simply. "The two of you seem to really be struggling with how to work with each other in this group." He continued, more than making his point.

Kagome took a moment to look Frisk over. The man next to her was tall and built. He had short dirty blonde hair that was flared into spikes on top of his head. He's eyes were a light blue and he had chiseled features. However his face did not look harsh, there was a boyish quality to his expressions, especially when he smiled. His arms were muscled and covered in tattoos.

"You've made your point." She murmured, dejectedly. "Your concerns are completely valid." She admitted. "However, why are you only telling me about all of this now? Why did I have to approach _you_ about it? You never had any issues talking to me about problems before. Why wouldn't you have said something to me earlier, before it even got to this point?"

Frisk hesitated, appearing to struggle with his answer.

"Because this is the first time I've seen you so genuinely happy." He stated, as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't… I mean, _I don't_ _w_ ant to ruin that for you, Rai. I know we work together, but when we clock out, I actually like to think that we are… friends." He finished, struggling a bit with the words. "And, I don't have very many friends."

 _That's because you intentionally push people away._ She thought to herself.

"Then as your commander and as your friend, please allow me to work on this. I'll do whatever it takes to reassure you of my commitment to this team and Fang's ability to work within it as well. But understand that until we all get used to the new situation, it is going to take some time." She said, sincerely.

Frisk eyed her before nodding his head.

"Just promise me two things?" She asked.

"What's that?" He responded, curiously.

"Lighten up on him." She said, her eyes flicking over to Koga's seat. "Your concerns are legitimate, but he has done nothing to betray your trust. You can't punish him for something that hasn't happened."

Frisk sucked his teeth. "Well, that's no fun…"

"AND..." She continued, interrupting him, "…promise me that you won't ever shut down on me again. If something's on your mind, you have to tell me. Remember, if we stop talking…"

"…we die." He finished for her.

This was the line that Wraith usually recited before each of the team's joint missions.

Kagome nodded her head, making a fist with her hand and holding it to her heart. An action that Frisk mirrored, meeting her eyes.

"By the way, we will need to have a talk with Quake when we get back." She said before getting up from her seat.

"Yup." Frisk replied.

"Oh, and whatever you do, do not touch that hostage without your gloves on. Not sure if you heard what Mystic said before, but that woman happens to be a psychic and Mystic believes that she is hostile." Kagome warned, as she walked away to go and sit next to Koga.

* * *

Kagome stole a glance across the aisle once she arrived at Koga's row. The hostage remained in the same position as when she was first seated. Her long blonde hair lay matted against her scalp and down her back. Her thin frame was hunched over, her head was tilted and her eyes blankly stared down at the floor. Her hands lay limp at her sides.

Kagome turned away from the woman and made a point to look Koga over before carefully stepping over the wolves that were piled up on the floor and taking the seat right next to him. His arm was slumped over his eyes and as a result, she wasn't visibly able to make out any possible bruising from the punch that he took earlier in the night.

 _We do need to work on our communication with each other._ She thought to herself as her hand gently massaged the spot that the guard's hand had once occupied on her own throat. _We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other for fear of worrying one another._

She noticed that Koga inhaled deeply as she silently sunk in next to him, seeming to slightly relax as she began to check the work messages on her phone, trying not to disturb him.

"Everything okay?" He grumbled, not moving his arm from his face, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes, actually." She whispered as her hand snuck over to hold his, rubbing her thumb across his fingers. "How's your head feeling?"

"A little better now. I'll be back to one hundred percent come the morning." He promised.

"Where did the enemy hit you?" She muttered.

 _God damnit, Frisk!_

Koga lifted his arm slightly, shifting his eyes over to examine Kagome before speaking.

"My right temple. But I'm okay, really."

"Okay. I trust you. Next time, please just tell me." She said, simply. "I'd rather know. That's all."

Koga nodded, prompting Kagome to speak again.

"That guard that I was fighting tonight got me in a choke hold. I'm okay, but I may end up a little bruised tomorrow." She said softly, watching as Koga's features twisted into a scowl, his body immediately stiffening as he attempted to suppress his rage.

Kagome quickly squeezed his hand. "We need to be able to talk about these things openly so we can learn how to deal with them. No secrets."

Koga once again covered his eyes with his arm. "You're right." He mumbled, as he attempted to relax his breathing.

"I'm going to get hurt from time to time, Koga." She whispered. "It's inevitable. It comes with the territory."

"I understand that. But, it doesn't make it any easier to take though. Don't you feel the same way about me?" He asked, tenderly.

"Of course I do. It hurts my heart just thinking about it. But, I'm not a mated wolf demon..."

 _So that's what they were talking about._

"What exactly is your point?" Koga harshly interrupted, not liking the direction their conversation was obviously headed in.

"I'm just saying that I need to know that you'll to be able to control your emotions if something were to happen to me." She said, softly.

"You need to know, or _Frisk_ does?" He spat, his voice becoming louder.

Kagome rubbed her head. This was most likely going to turn into a fight, one she didn't want to try to have in hushed whispers in front of her team.

"We both do. Don't get angry with me, please. It is a valid team concern." She said, soothingly. "Look, when we get back, Frisk and I need to have a conversation with Quake. When we're done, I'd like to openly talk to you about this, not fight with you."

She could almost feel Koga's anger wash over her.

 _What a great fucking night this is turning out to be._ She thought idly to herself.

"We already talked about this before I joined the team. What more do you want me to say?" He whispered, attempting to keep his voice low. "I'm trying here. I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know what else you guys want me to do." He huffed in annoyance.

"Does my presence on missions unnerve you?" She asked, not wanting to have this talk now, but not willing to push it casually aside if Koga was upset. "Do I make you lose focus?

"No." He said, removing his arm from his eyes and dropping it to his side. "Not really."

Kagome stared into his deep blue eyes, studying them.

"Maybe a little." He admitted, frowning as he flicked his eyes away from hers."

"Why?" She pushed.

"It's hard to explain. It's purely instinctual. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, I've seen you in action. I trust in your leadership and in your abilities and I trust in this team's ability in keeping you safe. It's just a raw protectiveness that comes alive inside of me when I believe that you could be in danger. I've been trying to work through it, but it's distracting sometimes. The more I focus on trying to prevent it, the more sensitive I actually become to it." He admitted, frustrated.

"What can I do to help you?" She whispered, lightly cupping his face with her hands and bringing his eyes back to hers.

"I don't know of anything you can do. If I'm able to think of something, I'll tell you, baby." He huffed, his expression slowly softening with the contact. "It's a wolf demon thing and it's not something I have any prior experience with. So, I'm not sure if there's anything anyone can really do. I just have to figure out a way of working through it. I'll get there eventually." He said, closing his eyes as he allowed his face to sink into the warmth of her touch.

Kagome watched as Koga nuzzled into her hands, his body instantly relaxing into her touch.

 _I have this man's absolute devotion._ She thought to herself, the understanding of which warmed her heart.

"I am so in love with you." She whispered, accidentally voicing her thoughts before she could stop herself.

Koga's eyes fluttered open and he raised his own hand over to her, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip before coming to rest on her chin. A musky masculine scent made its way up into the air, washing over her as he looked upon her.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." He said honestly, as he leaned forward, taking her lips with his in a chaste kiss.

"Oh, come on!" Frisk's strained voice could be heard from the back.

As Kagome and Koga turned, peering between the gap in their seats, they saw Trace directly behind them holding his nose. Further down the line, Quake had also pinched his nose and had begun breathing through his mouth. All the way in the back, Frisk was muttering to himself while staring at the ceiling.

"Fucking… wolf demons…"

All of the women had smiles on their faces.

"Sorry!" Kagome shouted, trying to suppress a laugh.

"We talked about this shit, damnit! I'm glad that the crop dusting of pheromones is so enjoyable for everyone here with ovaries, but for the rest of us, it fucking stinks!" Frisk shouted, squinting his eyes. "Why the hell would you two kick up a fuss in a damn plane?! It's not even like I can open a freaking window to get some air in here!" He grunted out through sporadic coughs.

Kagome elbowed Koga. "You should apologize, too." She giggled.

"Oh, hell no! Let him suffer! Serves him right!" Koga shouted loudly with a wide sadistic smile on his face.

"But, what about Quake and Trace? What did they ever do to you?" She said once her laughter finally subsided.

"I'll buy them a round next time we all go out for drinks." He grumbled, smirking.

* * *

Kagome sunk into her seat, smiling as she took in Koga's bonding scent. She closed her eyes, attempting to get a few moments of rest. However, her mind, as usual, immediately conjured up a flurry of images of all the things she wanted to do to Koga's body once she finally got him home tonight.

 _I think I'll take him in the shower._

She imagined, the teasing way she would run her tongue over his sharp teeth in a steamy kiss as she ran her hands down and over his muscled chest before resting them on his chiseled hips. She pictured how she would slide her soapy wet body down his, making him groan low in his throat as he watched her, before taking his diamond hard…

Kagome's protective blue powers instantly engulfed her, snapping her out of her fantasy. An electric shock zipped straight up her spine.

 _What the hell?_

She immediately looked over to her right, noticing that Koga had apparently been watching her, his attention obviously being drawn in by the scent of her arousal.

He tilted his head sideways as he looked upon her questioningly through hooded lids.

She quickly turned her head and looked to her left, trying to find the source of the threat.

Two dilated terror stricken eyes were staring at her.

Kagome flinched.

At some point, the hostage had apparently shifted her position. Her previously unfocused eyes were now wide. They remained unblinking as they stared in Kagome's direction.

 _What the FUUUUUUUCK!?_

Kagome tried to convince herself that the woman's movement had been some kind of a fluke, but she couldn't help but flinch yet again as she watched the hostage's hand rise up, stretching across the aisle that separated them, as if inviting Kagome to touch her.

 _Get it together, Kagome!_ Her mind screamed, as she tried to swallow back the terror that was threating to overtake her. _You are the team leader, damnit!_

She took a deep breath and twisted in her seat. Her right hand reached for her Glock while her left hand went straight for the set of gloves that she had in her pocket.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Koga shouted as he leaned over Kagome, finally getting a full view of what had spooked her.

His words had the entire team releasing their weapons and launching out of their seats, as they made their way over to Kagome's and Koga's place at the front of the plane.

"Do NOT touch her!" Mystic commanded as she ran down the aisle, her firearm positioned at the hostage's head.

"I'm not going to!" Kagome replied as she aimed her gun at the woman, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Can you understand me?" Kagome asked, thankful that a firm sense of authority was able to make it through into her voice.

The woman did not respond.

Kagome shuffled her left hand into the glove. Once she finally got it on, she reached her glowing hand over the aisle in an effort to make contact.

"Wraith!" Mystic warned.

"I have a glove on and my shield is up. I just want to see what happens." She barked.

As Kagome took the woman's hand into her glowing blue one, the hostage gently entwined her fingers with hers as the rest of the team looked on.

Kagome didn't feel anything.

"That's enough, Wraith." Koga demanded, snarling. "We're almost back at the base. Let R.O.O.T deal with her."

Kagome furrowed her brows in irritation.

"He will betray you." The woman whispered, through clenched teeth, her lips unmoving.

"What?" Kagome, choked out.

"When in the arms of another, he will break your very heart. A life must be sacrificed to replace the one taken away."

Kagome pulled her hand free and the hostage's hand dropped lifelessly back onto her lap in response.

Kagome didn't know why, but her heart was racing within her chest.

Moments passed in complete silence.

"Could you read my palm next? I'm a Sagittarius, my lucky number is fifteen and I have a giant crush on this girl in my class! What do you see in my future?" Frisk hollered sarcastically over to the hostage, attempting to change the current spine chilling mood.

The ploy mostly worked with a few chuckles of laughter making their way through the group, easing the tension. However, Kagome remained unaffected as she sat motionless in her chair, staring at the hostage.

"Wraith!" Koga snapped. The sheer anger in his voice broke her out of her trance.

"Huh?" She said, as she diverted her eyes in his direction.

Koga was looking down at her, his features twisted into a harsh frown.

 _He will betray you. When in the arms of another, he will break your very heart…_

She didn't know why, but Kagome felt absolutely ill at the moment.

"Prepare for landing." Came the crackled voice through the plane's intercom system.


	3. Chapter 3

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 3

A small party made up of three members of the Medical Research department and three members of the Interrogation department were waiting on the runway when Alpha Team's small plane arrived.

Kagome exited the plane first, taking Mystic along with her, as she needed her help in debriefing the outside group on the state of the hostage and the two guards that they had captured.

Trace followed close behind the two women, carrying the hostage with him.

Once Kagome was out of sight, Koga released the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

 _The woman is going to be the death of me. Of all the stupid…_

"You okay, Fang?" Frisk asked in passing, as he made his way over to the bodies of the guards.

Koga responded with a scowl.

Although Koga respected Frisk's abilities, he truly couldn't stand him. It was obvious to him, and everyone else for that matter, that Frisk didn't trust him. Usually when Frisk addressed him, it was purely for the purpose of antagonizing him.

"Not talking to me, babe?" Frisk drawled as he hurled the guard's body over onto his shoulder.

Koga channeled his patience, just wishing that this night could be over.

"I'm fine. Just peachy."

"Super! Then do you mind taking the other guard outside with me?" He grumbled as he made his way towards the exit.

Koga huffed as he approached the second guard, dragging him over his shoulder and turning to follow Frisk out the exit and onto the landing strip of their base.

As the two men walked over to the small group that had begun taking copious notes around Kagome, Frisk addressed him.

"I know I've been a dick lately, and I'm sorry." He said, his voice low and seemingly sincere.

The words completely threw Koga off balance, making him wary of Frisk's intentions.

He made no effort to respond.

As the two men approached Kagome and Mystic's small audience, they dumped the two guards in unison at their feet before turning to rejoin the rest of their team at the runway.

"I need you to know that you _can_ trust me. I mean that, seriously. If something's on your mind or if you need something, I got you. I fuck around a lot, but I don't play games when it comes to my people. If you don't believe that, you can ask any of the other brothers or sisters on this team. That's all I'm saying." He said, smoothly, as he went off to direct the remainder of their group.

 _What the hell was all that about?_ Koga wondered. _What in the world did he, and Kagome talk about on the ride over here?!_

Upon meeting up with the team, Koga whistled loudly, prompting the three wolves to exit the plane and join him.

 _Figures that the one time I try to take a nap instead of eavesdropping, some crazy conversation about me seems to go down._

"Terrain, Trace and Fang, you are dismissed. Keep an eye on your messages in case anything comes up. Your reports on this mission will be due to me before end of day tomorrow." Frisk commanded, saluting.

Terrain, Trace and Koga saluted in response.

"Quake, you stay with me. Wraith and I will need to talk to you once she finishes up over there." Frisk grumbled.

Koga turned, making his way towards the main offices of the base. He was going to his car. He had to drop the wolves back off at the Dobongsan nature preserve.

Terrain and Trace set off in the opposite direction, off to the base's housing units.

* * *

"She has psychic abilities and she _will_ invade your mind and manipulate your thoughts if given a chance." Mystic calmly said. "It is imperative that _only_ other psychics be used to work with her, those who have absolute mastery of their abilities."

Mystic had Kagome's full attention as she instructed the Medical and Interrogation agents about the care that the hostage was to receive.

"This woman was brutally tortured. Her psych is completely fragmented. She is not sane and she will lash out with her powers. Be warned that you must not trust what you think, see or feel when in her presence. No one should be left alone with her." Mystic said, her voice slightly cracking as she looked at the floor.

 _What the hell did you see in that woman's mind?_ Kagome wondered, as she watched Mystic's hands tremble.

As the small group made off with the hostage and the guards, Mystic and Kagome turned to meet back up with Frisk and Quake back on the runway.

"What do you think will happen to her?" Mystic softly asked, breaking the silence of the walk.

"I think our poor hostage is going to remain a hostage for a while longer." Kagome answered, taking pity on the strange abducted woman. "There are obviously going to be a lot of questions that need to be answered about those two guards that were with her. Until R.O.O.T figures out what that was all about, and where she's been all this time, they're not going to let her go back to her family."

"She scares the shit out of me, but I can't help but feel so sad for her. She's been through so much. There's just no way she'll ever be normal again." Mystic said, trying to stop fresh tears from making their way from her eyes.

Kagome stopped walking, turning instead to wrap her arms around the petite silver haired woman at her side.

"Would you be willing to try to help her?" Kagome asked gently, remembering that Mystic had once mentioned that she had worked with neglected, abused and traumatized children before joining R.O.O.T.

Mystic stiffened in her arms before Kagome felt the woman nod.

"I don't want to be left alone with her though." She muttered.

"That's completely understandable. Let me see if I can work something out with the Interrogation department. They'll most likely welcome the assistance. They _will_ heed your warning and will assign their own psychics to work with her. You'll probably never have to be alone with her, and you'll be in the company of your own kind." Kagome said warmly.

"I'd like that."

The two women broke their shared embrace and continued walking.

"Do you have any idea what she could have been talking about back there, when I touched her?" Kagome wondered offhandedly.

"What exactly happened before that whole commotion anyway?"

"I think I had fallen into a light sleep. The next thing I knew, my protective powers kicked up, and when I tried to figure out why, I noticed that she had moved. She was just staring at me."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"Uh. It was about Fang." She muttered, not wanting to get into the specifics.

Mystic paused deep in thought.

"The mind is most vulnerable when a person is asleep. She was most likely poking around in your thoughts if she had been focusing on you. Good thing your powers kicked in and woke you up. I really can't say what she was attempting to do."

"Do you think that message may have been about Fang, then?" She asked, worriedly.

"Try not to let it get to you, Wraith. That woman is not well. It could have been about anything; something that she heard while being tortured, something that she imagined, a childhood memory, the list of possibilities goes on and on."

Mystic's words did nothing to ease Kagome's sense of dread.

As if picking up on Kagome's feelings, Mystic once again attempted to reassure her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Fang's completely infatuated with you, sweetie. He truly loves you and you're both very lucky to have each other. That man would happily die before he ever betrays you, and I don't see him jumping into the arms of another in this lifetime either. Seriously, don't worry about it." She whispered as the two women approached the waiting men.

 _"…in this lifetime..."_ Kagome's mind repeated. _Whose, I wonder? My very short one or his incredibly long one?_

"You ready?" Frisk asked Kagome, eyes flicking over to Quake as she approached.

"Yup. Let's get this over with." She huffed.

* * *

It was another two hours before Kagome, exhaustedly, made it through the door of her and Koga's shared apartment.

Apparently Koga, as usual, had cooked something wonderful, and the smell of the home cooked meal had her stomach growling.

She kicked off her boots and began to disarm herself in the hallway, before making her way to the kitchen, grabbing the open bottle of wine off of the counter top and taking a giant swig, closing her eyes as the warm gulp of liquid make its way down her throat.

"Rough day, _baby_?" Koga asked sarcastically, watching her from the darkness of the dining room.

He was dressed only in lose fitting pajama pants that slung off of his waist, flaunting his defined stomach muscles and indented hips. His muscled arms were crossed tightly against his sculptured chest as he leaned against the wall, staring at her.

 _Here we go. Because fighting with everyone all night long wasn't enough. Let's just keep the momentum going here as well._

Kagome huffed, staring at him for a moment from her position in the kitchen, before turning and stomping her way over to the bedroom to get changed.

She could hear Koga's footsteps following closely behind her.

 _So much for getting away._ She crankily thought to herself, as she pulled her vest up over her head.

"You seem to have something that you want to say." She said calmly over her shoulder, as she worked to unfasten the clasp of her tactical pants.

Koga said nothing as he watched her undress, trying to suppress his instant physical reaction to the mere sight of her flesh.

"Why did you touch her?" He said, willing his voice to be calm and willing his eyes to look away from her semi naked form, but failing miserably.

"I just wanted to see what would happen." She said simply as she rummaged through her nightstand, pulling out one of his t-shirts and putting it on.

"You didn't want anyone touching her, yet you decided to do it. Why?" He growled, frustrated.

"I didn't want anyone touching her until we knew what she was capable of. Mystic told us on the plane that we shouldn't make skin-to-skin contact with her. In case you didn't notice, I wore a glove and I had my shield up. Nothing happened, so what's the problem, _baby_?" She said with forced sweetness.

She heard a low rumble escape from Koga's chest.

 _He is pissed._

Kagome crossed her arms, turning to look at him.

 _Eyes are still blue. That's a plus._

She took a calming breath as she made her way over to him. She stopped directly in front of him, looking up into his face while placing her palm against his heart.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." She said sincerely. "But, why can't you just trust me?" She asked, her head now tilting downwards in defeat.

"I do trust _you_ , Kagome. None of us trusted that woman, not even you. Yet you…" Koga took a deep breath.

 _Why am I so angry?_ He wondered as he looked at Kagome's slumping form.

His hands instinctually wrapped around her, holding her to him tightly as he took in her scent.

"I'm… sorry. I really don't have any right to be mad. I'm happy you're alright and that we get to spend a little quiet time together." He said softly into her hair, as he kissed the top of her head.

He felt her body lean into his, her arms wrapping around his waist.

 _I really have to get over this over protectiveness crap. This isn't me! Never in my life have I behaved like… THIS. If I don't stop this controlling boyfriend bullshit, I'm going to end up losing her._

The thought terrified him and his arms began possessively tightening around her in response, never wanting to let her go.

"Koga! Can't breathe!"

Koga eased his hold on her a little.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Her giggle eased his nerves.

"It's been a very long night for the both of us." He said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Let's eat."

* * *

The couple took their time eating, completely enjoying each other's company over candlelight. They paused in their shared storytelling from time to time only to sip the wine.

"So, Frisk apparently wants to be my best friend now." Koga, said in between their shared laughter.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"He basically apologized for being a jerk and told me that I could talk to him if I ever needed anything."

 _Really? Wow, Frisk. You actually took our conversation to heart._ Kagome thought warmly.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "I'm glad."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you may have had something to do with that." Koga chuckled.

"Not really. I just asked him to give you a fair chance. That's all." She said, smiling.

Koga took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her over from her chair and onto his lap.

She smiled as she straddled his hips, placing her hands on top of his shoulders, her loose hair falling over them in a black curtain as she looked down into his face.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered, his eyes searching hers. "I'm so sorry I've been such a pain in the ass lately. Thank you so much for putting up with me."

Kagome's mouth came down on his, softly brushing his lips with hers.

"We'll get through it." She whispered the words sweetly against his mouth. "I'm never giving up on you, Koga. You're stuck with me now, remember?" She said in a seductively low voice.

The words, Koga found, were a desperately needed reassurance. He closed his eyes, his lips parting slightly in heated anticipation as he caught the sweet and musky scent of her desire. It was her most intimate scent, and although she had no control over it, he liked to think it was something that existed just for him.

She traced her tongue innocently across his lips, wetting them, before sucking his bottom lip up into her mouth. She lightly sucked on it before nibbling on it with her teeth. Her hands slid down his shoulders and to his chest as she slightly readjusted her position on his lap, moving her core on top of his newfound erection and slowing rocking above him.

As Kagome's tongue slid into his mouth, running across his teeth, Koga's hands had come up, wrapping around her waist and placing additional pressure onto her hips; increasing the weight behind her thrusts.

Her tongue danced around his, pausing from time to time to hungrily kiss his lips before invading his mouth yet again. When their breathing had become ragged, her hands flew upwards to his hair, releasing it from its binding before fisting her fingers within it, pulling his head backwards, giving her more access into his mouth.

Koga dropped his hands from Kagome's hips momentarily, using them to now shift his pants down off of his hips while balancing his mate's weight atop his lap.

Kagome could feel the thick length of Koga's freed manhood spring up to rest against her core. He was hot and solid and wet.

 _So ready for me. Always ready for me._ Her mind purred over the sound of fabric tearing.

As Koga's claws worked to slice the sides of her panties away, his bonding scent began washing over her, enhancing her desire.

Her hands released their hold in his hair, making quick work in removing her shirt before they flew backwards to her spine, removing the clasp of her bra.

Koga groaned as his hands smoothed over her body, worshipping her flesh.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered reverently, his voice becoming a low growling echo, as he gazed over her with his now red and glowing eyes.

Kagome dropped her head to his neck, biting into the muscle as she worked her way down and over to his shoulder. She lifted slightly, removing the remnants of her panties before delicately setting her wet folds over his throbbing shaft.

"Tell me that you love me." She said near his ear. Her voice had become low and husky, almost pleading.

His hands flew to her face, dragging her mouth back over his and he kissed her with such tenderness that she thought they would both drown in the overwhelming sensation of it.

As they paused for air, her forehead rested on his and his eyes intensely bored up into hers.

"I love you." He said through hitched husky breaths. "I love you with all that I am and everything that I have, Kagome. I always will." He promised. "I am yours."

Kagome closed her eyes and lifted her hips. She opened them again to watch his face as she slowly slid his massive member deep inside of her.

Koga's eyes squeezed shut as he completely surrendered himself to the paralyzing wave of ecstasy that washed over him, loudly groaning. He could feel Kagome's inner muscles stretching to accommodate his girth and they clenched down on him, pulsating around him.

Before he could fully recover, she set a measured and hard pace, slowly sliding him out of her, before quickly slamming back down on him.

The room became filled with the wet sounds of his cock sliding out of her as she raised her hips, along with the harsh smacking sounds of her heavy downward thrusts that would, once again, take him forcibly back inside of her.

Koga's hands moved back over her hips, adding his strength to her thrusts, filling her harshly and completely.

Kagome groaned in approval, throwing her head back as her hands snaked over to her breasts, kneading the soft and heavy mounds and pinching her nipples as Koga looked on, completely mesmerized by her motions.

She could feel his body tensing beneath hers in preparation for his impending orgasm.

"Cum for me, baby." She demanded, as her left hand slid down to her stomach, the fingers of her right hand falling lower and applying pressure to her clit.

Koga sprung up from the chair, turning and pinning Kagome roughly against the kitchen's wall with his hips, her thighs being supported by his arms.

"You first." He growled through elongated fanged teeth, not giving her a chance to argue as his mouth dropped to her neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh, while furiously slamming into her.

Kagome desperately grabbed onto his shoulders, her body quickly tensing as her orgasm threatened to overtake her.

"I'm there, baby. Cum with me." She begged, as her release wildly erupted within her. She shuddered, gasping for air as she rode through the overwhelming waves of pleasure.

Koga had barely been able to hold onto his release before he had stood up, but feeling Kagome's orgasm fist his cock shattered the last shred of his self control. His clawed hands grabbed her wrists, lifting them above her head, using them to pin her to the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he madly thrust into her.

His body crumpled against hers as he exploded inside of her over and over and over again. The sheer pleasure of his orgasms shot like electricity through his body. Sex with Kagome was like a drug and the high was like nothing in this world.

"Mmmmm. That was amazing." She moaned into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Koga struggled to catch his breath, slowly making his way back down to earth, focusing on the sound of her rapid heartbeat against his chest.

"Do you ever have multiples?" He grumbled, curiously. He couldn't remember the last time that he had only cum once anymore, which, over the long course of his life, had used to be pretty normal.

"Not like you do." She said softly against his neck. "I can have one and then another soon afterwards. But nothing like what you are able to do." She said, beginning to giggle. "I guess my plumbing is a little different."

A devilish smile snuck its way over Koga's face.

 _Challenge accepted._

* * *

Kagome awoke before the alarm, not knowing what time she had actually managed to fall asleep the night before. Koga had fallen asleep on top of her, his head on her chest, a trace of a satisfied smile still ghosted across his face.

 _That was certainly an interesting night._ She thought to herself as she ran her hand through Koga's long onyx hair.

Apparently, she was in fact capable of having multiple orgasms.

 _How many had there been?_ She wondered to herself. _Was it three?_

She found that she had lost count.

 _I'll have to ask him when he wakes up._ She thought, suppressing a giggle.

She gently rolled Koga to his side, slipping away from him as she tiptoed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

 _Christ, I am going to be sore today. With all the sexual activity over the past six months, you'd think my body would be used to it by now._

As the pot began to bubble, she heard the bathroom's shower jets turn on.

 _Wow. Someone's up pretty early today. Maybe he's ready for another round._ She thought seductively, as she poured herself a cup of the strong brew, taking a sip before sneaking over to the bathroom to join him.

As she approached the door a low groaning sound stopped her in her tracks.

Her eyes widened.

 _Um. Okay. I'm an adult and so is he. This is normal. Maybe he just needs a little alone time?_ She thought, trying not to feel insulted.

As she turned to go back to the kitchen she heard another moan, but this voice sure didn't belong to Koga.

She spun around, pressing her ear against the door.

A woman was panting, calling his name over the sounds of paced thrusting.

Kagome's heart pounded against her chest and she stopped breathing, straining to listen over the sound of her frantic heartbeat.

"Tell me you love me, baby." The woman demanded in between the sounds of the heated thrusts.

"I love you, Ellie." Koga's voice promised her. "I belong to you. Always will." He swore.

Kagome panicked and time seemed to slow down as she backed away from the door and kicked the damn thing right down off the hinges.

She ran into the bathroom and almost collapsed upon seeing Koga pinning a woman up against the wall of their shower by her wrists, her legs were wrapped around his hips and he was fucking her, hard.

"Koga!" She screamed.

 _This couldn't be real. What is he…? Why? Who is she?_ Her mind raced attempting to make sense of it all.

Koga turned to face her, irritation twisting his features into a hateful scowl as he looked upon her.

"Get out!" He demanded. "Now!"

"You get the fuck out! This is MY house, asshole! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, her voice was so filled with fury that she couldn't even recognize it as her own.

It was at this moment that the woman Koga had been screwing cocked her head to the side, allowing Kagome the chance to finally see her face. Her long blonde hair was soaked by the water and hung over her naked breasts. Her eyes were wide and dilated, staring right through to her very soul.

Kagome nearly vomited at the recognition.

"You? How? What the FUCK is going on?" Kagome screamed as her arms flew up to protectively wrap around her. She suddenly felt very cold.

"It was never going to work out." Koga spat. "Not for a very long period of time anyway." He muttered, looking Kagome over in disgust.

"Huh?" Kagome sputtered stupidly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can easily answer your own damn question by just taking a look at yourself." He growled. "Look at me and then look at yourself. Then see if you can still ask me what the hell I am talking about."

Kagome shakily turned to her left, looking into her large vanity mirror. The image that looked back at her scared the shit out of her.

The elderly woman in the mirror had long white hair and serious brown eyes. She was wrinkled and hunched over, age spots marking her arms. Kagome instantly knew who the woman was, but her brain refused to accept the revelation.

She backed away from the mirror horrified.

"I don't understand. What is happening?" She demanded, feeling as though she was about to fully lose it.

"Don't tell me that you still don't understand!" Koga berated her. "What am I supposed to do? Come home and stick my dick into that?" He said incredulously, pointing at the mirror.

"Look at me, Wraith!"

Kagome turned her head back over to him. He hadn't moved, but the blonde hostage had now wrapped her arms around his neck and was peering at her from over his shoulder.

"I barely age, Wraith. But, you sure as hell do." He said, grinning. "Look at me and then look at yourself." He repeated, as Kagome's eyes fluttered back to the mirror, finding the image of her elderly self staring right back at her with saddened brown eyes.

"This isn't real." She muttered, attempting to make sense of her situation. "There is no way this could be real."

"But it is, _my love_. This problem is very, very real, isn't it?" He said, before erupting into an obnoxious fit of laughter.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. Sheer rage erupted through her as her fist burst forth and she punched Koga in the face with everything that she had.

"Koga!" She screamed, enraged.

* * *

"Kagome you HAVE to wake up!" Koga shouted as he began shaking her, trying his best to rouse her.

His instincts kicked up in warning and he somehow managed to shift his body to the side, one second before her fist exploded forward and almost connected with his face.

"Kagome! You're having a nightmare." He said, his voice becoming frantic as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

He noticed that when she finally opened her eyes, she studied him for only a moment before her face twisted in disgust.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She hatefully spat, forcibly pushing him off of her. "You asshole!"

"Kagome. You have to listen to me. We're in our bedroom. You were having a bad dream. You called out to me. I'm just trying to help." He said gently.

Kagome looked around the room before her eyes landed back on him. Without any warning, she suddenly took off down the hallway, storming into their shared bathroom.

Koga watched as the lights flickered on and he counted down the minutes in silence, not sure if he should follow her or not. It was only when he heard the soft stifled sobbing that the decision was made for him. His legs swiftly took him as fast as he could manage right back to her side.

Kagome, the fiercest and most fearless woman he had even known, was staring into their bathroom mirror as large heated tears streamed their way down her beautiful face.

As he approached her, he held his arms out, attempting to pull her to him, but she hurriedly backed away from him, slamming herself backwards into the bathroom wall.

"Stay away from me." She sputtered.

Koga worriedly studied her, not knowing what to do. He instead, plopped down onto the floor, crossing his legs and his arms, trying his best to appear small and unthreatening in some way.

"You had a nightmare." He said softly. "Do you remember what you dreamed about?"

 _That was a dream or this is?_ She wondered to herself as she glanced back into the bathroom mirror, her youthful image looking back at her.

"What is the last thing I did before falling asleep?" She asked angrily, her voice on edge.

"Me." Koga answered innocently. "We were trying to see how many times I could make you…"

Kagome scowled at him and he quickly gave up on the attempt to finish his sentence.

"Three times?" She muttered, remembering her thoughts from her dream as she turned and stared at the wall of the shower.

"Yes. Three." Koga answered, hesitantly. "You're really starting to worry me."

Kagome ignored him. She instead reached her hand out to touch the wall of the shower.

"Look at me, Kagome." He pleaded.

 _"Look at me, Wraith…"_ She remembered. _"Look at me and then look at yourself…"_

Kagome turned to look at him.

 _"I barely age, Wraith. But, you sure as hell do…"_

"You don't age but I do." She said sadly, new tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, getting up and attempting yet again to touch her.

This time Kagome didn't back away. She hurriedly wrapped her arms around him, tightly, and began sobbing.

"What was your dream about?" Koga soothed as he held her against him, running his hands through her hair while he lightly rocked her. "Please baby, I need you to talk to me."

"You… and the hostage… I was so old." She sputtered.

"Me and the hostage what?" He asked, curiously.

"You were fucking her!" She shouted, releasing her hold on him and backing away, feeling absolutely sick.

Koga just stared at her. "It was a dream Kagome, it wasn't real."

"It sure felt pretty fucking real to me!" She spat, trying to subdue a gag.

"I would never… Kagome, the only person in this world that I want is you. It's always been you."

 _It wasn't real. He did nothing wrong._ Her mind chided.

"I was old. You told me…" She hesitated. "You don't age Koga, but I do. You may want me now, but how can we possibly have a future together?" She choked out, wrapping her arms around herself in complete grief. "Time is very different for each of us. It may have always _been_ me, but it can't possibly always _be_ me, now can it?" She whispered as the tears continued to run down her face.

Koga felt all the breath leave his lungs. Her words completely scarred him, leaving him off balance and vulnerable.

"All we can do is enjoy the time we have Kagome. Don't count the days and don't track the time. I sure as hell don't. Just live for the day and don't think about… stuff like that." He mumbled, his eyes now staring at the floor.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"How long has this been bothering you?"

"It crosses my mind from time to time. I never really paid it much attention. But that dream…" She hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

"The dream made it real for you?" Koga finished.

"Yes. It did. I don't know where the hell all this crap came from all of a sudden." She said, frustrated.

 _"The mind is most vulnerable when a person is asleep."_ Mystic's earlier words echoed into her head.

Kagome blinked a few times.

 _That crazy bitch got into my head!_

"I fucked up." She muttered, running her hand nervously through her hair. "I seriously and majorly fucked up."

Koga tilted his head to the side, studying her.

"You were right. I shouldn't have relaxed around that woman on the plane nor should I have touched her. She got the fuck into my head!" She spat, anger now rising through her body, replacing all the fear.

"Huh?"

"She's doing this to me. She's poking around in my mind." She said angrily, walking back to the bedroom and taking her cell phone off her nightstand.

Koga turned her words over in his mind, before following her, a heated anger washing over him.

 _I'll kill the bitch._

"Who are you calling?" He asked angrily.

"I need to talk to Mystic."


	4. Chapter 4

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Calm down, Wraith." Mystic said, squeezing her leader's hand firmly with hers.

It had been one o'clock in the morning when she received Wraith's frantic call. The woman had been furious, speaking in scattered speech about the hostage that they just rescued, saying that she had been invading her mind. She apparently had a nightmare and had been beside herself. Not knowing what else to do, Mystic quickly dressed and made her way up to Wraith and Fang's apartment on the eighth floor. When Wraith had greeted her, she had expected that she would be angry, but nothing prepared her for the set of swollen and puffy eyes that looked over her instead.

 _She had been crying._

For some reason the very thought had been absurd. She had known Wraith since she first joined the team years ago and they had become fast friends. She had watched the woman as she quickly rose through the ranks. She had been the first choice in replacing their previous Alpha Team leader when she had been promoted to Reconnaissance department head, over two years ago. She admired Wraith, fiercely. The very thought of her ever being sad and vulnerable had never once crossed her mind, even as a joke.

It was unnerving.

"I need you to tell me in detail what you saw. Tell me everything and try not to leave any detail out. Not one." She commanded, watching as Wraith's eyes hesitantly flew over to Fang who was watching them from the corner of their bedroom.

 _Would you rather show me?_ She mentally asked her, as she sensed her hesitation.

 _I don't want to hide anything from him. But, some parts are going to be hard to describe in front of him._ She said, sadly.

 _I can connect him too and you can show the both of us. Would that be easier?_ She asked tenderly.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Fang, Wraith is going to show us what she saw. Is it alright if I mentally connect you?" She asked, her eyes studying his worried features.

"Yea." He quickly agreed as he made his way over to sit next to them, his arm wrapping around Wraith's shoulders, physically supporting her.

 _He really is so perfect for you._

Mystic kept the private thought to herself as she closed her eyes, connecting with Wraith and Fang's consciousness.

 _Try to remember. Picture every detail in your mind. If something gets to be too hard, then stop. Don't force it._ She instructed, as she and Fang were transported into Wraith's kitchen, watching as she walked down the hallway to start a pot of coffee.

Mystic and Koga watched on as Kagome's dream played out for them from start to finish without interruption. When the mental world turned black, signaling the end of the memory, Mystic cut the connection and opened her eyes.

She immediately noticed that a black and menacing aura was visibly emanating from Fang. His free hand was balled up into a fist and it was trembling. His canine teeth had elongated and his eyes were red and glowing.

"Holy shit!" She sputtered as she got up, attempting to put some distance between them.

Wraith looked at Mystic in confusion before realization dawned on her. Her hands immediately flew up to Fang's face, cupping it and drawing it to her.

"Stay with me." She whispered as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Stay right here with me."

Fang physically relaxed and squeezed his eyes shut. A few moments later, when he opened them again, Mystic noticed that they had returned to their original blue color.

"It's okay. He's fine." She said to Mystic. "He's just angry. He will not hurt you." She explained.

"I'm fine." He repeated, his voice a growling and murderous echo.

 _Guess that's the demonic bloodlust she warned us all about._

Mystic cleared her throat as she returned to Wraith's bedside.

"When you fell asleep on the plane. You said you were dreaming of Fang. What were you dreaming about?" She asked, recapturing Wraith's hand with her own.

"I was dreaming about having sex with him in the shower. I didn't even get to before I was interrupted." She muttered.

"Okay, that could explain why all that happened in the shower, if that's what she got a peek at back then." She said absentmindedly. "The aging thing…" She hesitated. "When is the last time you thought about that, uh, problem?"

"Today, when we were talking on the runway." She remembered. "You mentioned… this lifetime." She paused before continuing. "And it made me think about the differences in our time…" She mumbled as Fang's arm instinctually tightened its hold around her.

"When you two speak to each other in private, do you use your codenames or your real names?" She asked.

"We use our real names." Fang answered.

"Always?"

"Yes, always. We knew each other… once… before joining R.O.O.T. Use of our real names is what is natural to us. The only time we use codenames is when other people are around." He mumbled. "Why?"

"In the dream, you only referred to her as Wraith. If the dream wasn't being manipulated, Wraith's subconscious would have only had you speak to her using her real name as that's what she is used to hearing." She said, softly. "That hostage doesn't know your real name Wraith, but you did unwillingly give her Fang's. Not that it matters much, but it does go to show that she was pulling some strings in the background."

Kagome looked down at her hands, worrying at her nails as she tried to process all this information.

"Wraith, honey." Mystic said, tenderly. "She showed you your fears. She made them as real to you as I am, physically sitting right next to you now. You are terrified of losing this man, that he will leave you, and you really, truly, shouldn't be." She tisked, her eyes fluttering over to Fang before returning their attention back to Wraith. "I've known you for a very long time Wraith. I've seen you handle every obstacle that has been thrown in your way. All except for one, and that is loss. You compartmentalize it and pack it away, never dealing with the reality of it. I'm not sure what happened in your past, but I honestly don't have to be a psychic to know that you've lost someone very important to you and it traumatized you deeply…"

Kagome cut her off, anger trickling into her voice.

"I've lost quite a bit of people." She corrected. "And, I lost them all suddenly and without warning. And, they all happily moved on with their lives, completely forgetting about me…" She hesitated, frowning, as her eyes accusingly glanced over at Koga. "…and I had to move on just the same, as if they never even existed in the first place." She hissed. "But, then I found one again. I found _him_ and I will not lose him this time…"

"Wraith, you can't stop time and you can't stop death. You don't have to deal with it today, but you will have to deal with the fact that you and Fang may not last forever, you will grow old, and one day, you are going to die and so will the people around you…"

"Can we stop?" Fang growled as his hands massaged his temples. "I can't listen to this."

Mystic was so focused on Wraith that she didn't notice the effects the conversation were having on Fang.

 _He can't deal with the thought of losing her and she can't deal with the thought of losing him._

"How do I stop this chick from coming back?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to put some safeguards into your consciousness. I can keep her out, but I can't stop the nightmares." She said hesitantly. "She opened a door and forced you to feel one of your greatest fears. It's no longer tucked away in a neat and tidy box anymore, Wraith. You're going to have to deal with it and until you do, it is going to continue to reappear in your subconscious, just like any other trauma the mind encounters."

"Great. I feel like I'm in my old psychology class." She said softly, attempting to joke, but no smile reached her lips.

Mystic reached her hand forward, placing her small palm against Wraith's forehead. "I just need you to relax. You won't feel anything. This isn't going to hurt. I'll be done before you know it!" She said, smiling at her before turning to Fang. "Fang, don't go anywhere. You're next. You also fell asleep around that woman and you carried her too."

"It wouldn't hurt to do the entire team tomorrow, would it?" Kagome asked, concerned for the remaining members of her team.

"Of course not. I'll make the arrangements myself." Mystic promised.

Kagome leaned forward into Mystic's soothing touch and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kagome had been in her office, typing furiously away at her computer in an attempt to finalize her report on their recent Alpha Team mission, when a dozen long stemmed roses were gently placed on top of her desk, momentarily distracting her.

She looked up, over the flowers, to see Koga with a proud smile upon his face.

"I hope you like them." He said. "I picked them myself."

 _Of course you did._

Kagome rose out of her seat and walked over to him, taking his mouth in a sweet and hungry kiss.

"I love them." She whispered, smiling. "Thank you."

"What are you working on?" He asked curiously.

"I'm finishing up the mission report from last night's adventure." She muttered. "I'm almost done."

"Yea? I just finished mine and sent it to Frisk." He muttered. "Why do we all have to write these stupid things? Can't the team leads just do it?"

Kagome laughed. "We all have different experiences and notice different things during our shared missions. It's better to have everyone's perspective versus just one or two biased leadership perspectives." She said. "R.O.O.T is very thorough with things like this."

As Kagome turned to examine the flowers, Koga pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How can I bribe you to do my paperwork for me?" He whispered, the smell of cut wood and fresh earth slowly making its way into the air, wrapping itself around her.

"Not going to happen." Kagome said through a smile, knowing how much Koga hated paperwork.

"I'm sure there is some way I can convince you." He teased, the tips of his teeth poking out beneath his upper lip as he smiled.

"You can try." She hummed, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she looked up at him.

The both jumped at the sound of a knock upon Kagome's door.

"Are you on break?" A deep female voice said curtly, apparently addressing Kagome.

 _Holy shit!_

"Yes! On a break!" She muttered, nervously.

Koga looked over their unwelcomed visitor. The woman was tall and lean. Her brown hair was pulled tightly into a bun. She had hard gray eyes and incredibly serious features. She wore a black suit and walked with an air of importance about her.

She glanced at Koga before turning her attention back to Kagome.

"I'm guessing this is _him_?" She said, her mouth slowing turning upwards into a smile.

Kagome nodded and began attempting to straighten her suit.

"I'm Inspect, and it is a hell of a pleasure to finally meet you, agent Fang." She barked, saluting before holding her hand out.

 _Inspect is the Reconnaissance department's head._ His mind warned.

Koga quickly saluted before reaching out and shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you." He said, as a confusing mixed scent made it way up into his nose.

"How's life on Alpha Team treating you?" She happily asked.

"It's been an adjustment, but it's the best decision I've ever made. I'm very happy to be on the team."

Kagome looked him over, slightly smiling to herself.

"Glad to hear that. The leader is the second best that our department's ever had." She said jokingly, winking at Kagome.

"Who was the first?" Koga asked, confused.

" _I was_. But you can't hold that against me. I happen to be pretty fond of myself." She said, laughing heartily.

Koga found himself laughing along with her. Picturing her ordering Kagome around on the field.

"Wraith was my second in command back then. She was a natural fit, the only one who could fill such large shoes." She said, proudly.

Koga noticed that Kagome blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Inspect." She said, happily. "I hope I can continue to make you proud."

"How are you liking life on the base?" She questioned. "The place is like one giant frat house if you ask me. It could take some adjustment after living so long on the outside, in the real world."

"It suits me just fine. I wouldn't change a thing." He said, trying to make sense of the woman's mixed scent, without losing focus on the conversation.

"How can I help you, Inspect?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night's mission." She whispered.

"Are we not having that meeting in your office later?" She asked innocently, checking her computer's digital calendar. "I show the appointment is in an hour from now? I'm almost done with the report." She said, confused.

"It is but I'm trying to get the hell out of my office for a little while. I practically live in there. It's nice to walk around to rub elbows with my people once in a while." She grumbled. "I was around so I figured I'd check in with you to see if you were free." She said, worriedly eyeing the door.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

 _She's trying to hide from someone._ She thought, knowing her boss very well.

"No, not at all. But, I can see you are busy. We'll just keep the appointment in my office as scheduled." She muttered, turning to leave.

She almost got through the doorway before crashing hard into Frisk's chest; the man had apparently had been on his way to speak to Kagome as well.

"Ooof."

"Hey, watch it!" Frisk growled, before realizing whom, exactly, he was mouthing off to.

"You stupid motherfucker." She huffed, lifting her hands and pushing hard against his chest.

Kagome and Koga looked on as Frisk took a step backwards while turning three different shades of red.

 _Is he embarrassed? Never thought I'd see the day…_ Kagome thought.

Koga was widely smirking.

 _That's the other smell. No fucking way!_

"What the hell are you doing _here_?! I was just looking for you. Why the fuck haven't you been in your office all day?" Frisk grumbled, as he looked down at Inspect from his great height advantage.

"I'm sorry, but just who the hell do you think you're talking to? I have no problem suspending your ass for insubordination." She threatened. "Honestly, it was something I should have done years ago."

Frisk kept his mouth shut as he moved aside to let Inspect pass. The two met eyes for a moment before she left.

 _What the hell was all that about?_ Kagome wondered.

 _I so know what that was all about._ Koga thought as he inwardly grinned.

"Anyway! Here are the group's reports." Frisk drawled, as he threw a mountain of paperwork onto Kagome's desk. "Enjoy!" He spat, before Terrain and Trace wandered through the door and into Kagome's office.

"Hey, is there a party in here?" Trace said, taking a visual inventory of the occupants of the room.

"Really? Is there cake?" Terrain wondered loudly. "I'm down for cake." She said, as she eyed the flowers on Wraith's desk. "Oh shit. Is it your birthday, Wraith?!" She questioned.

 _I need to get a lock for my door._

"There was cake but you guys missed it. Inspect was just here, but the angry bitch purposefully ate it all so you two wouldn't be able to have any." Frisk said seriously.

"There really was a cake?" Trace asked, completely confused, not wanting to fall for one of Frisk's stupid jokes.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, interrupting the foolish conversation.

"We just sat down with Mystic so she could put some walls up in our heads. She explained that our freaky hostage tried to bother you last night." Terrain stated. "We just wanted to check in on you."

Trace nodded as he looked Wraith over. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Mystic said, rubbing her temples as she quickly made her way through the door. "I got to everyone but Frisk." She informed Wraith, before turning her attention to Frisk. "Frisk I need you to come with me for a few minutes. I sent you a message but you never responded. Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Yea, where have you been all day, Frisk?" Koga asked knowingly, holding the man's eyes with his as he flashed him a wicked smile.

"Fang! Are you… are you trying to come on to me?" He sputtered in mock horror. "I've warned you about this. I'm afraid you leave me no choice but to report you for sexual harassment. R.O.O.T takes that shit very fucking seriously!" He hollered.

"Hey Mystic, did you know that today is Wraith's birthday?" Terrain whispered over the escalating chaos. "They got a cake and everything, but didn't tell any of us!" She said, angrily.

Mystic studied Terrain for a moment before closing her eyes, the action bringing yet another body into Kagome's small, cramped office.

"There's cake in here?" Quake asked curiously, in a low voice as he stormed into the office.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Kagome ordered. "All of you. Get the hell out of here!"

Quake looked absolutely devastated. "But I was told..." He muttered, not finishing his sentence, before turning and walking right back out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Rai!" Terrain said honestly, before she and Trace exited the door.

"Yea, happy birthday!" said Trace.

Mystic shook her head. "It's not really your birthday, is it?" She asked, before Frisk took her by the arm and led her out the door.

"Come on Mystic, do whatever you need to do to me and let's keep moving." He grumbled, his eyes hesitantly flashing back over to Fang before disappearing into the hallway.

Koga turned to Kagome, noticing that she was staring at him expectantly.

"You, too." She said gently.

"But…"

"Koga, I _have_ to finish this report. After all the team shenanigans, I only have fifteen minutes before I have to go over everything in Inspect's office." She muttered, becoming desperate.

"Frisk is banging Inspect!" He shouted in a mock whisper.

"What?!"

"He is!" He hissed, excitement ringing through his hushed voice.

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell it." He said, proudly.

"Koga… I have to meet with her in a few minutes."

"Maybe she'll mention something to you!" He said, fully gossiping at this point.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and took his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'll see what I am able to find out." She said, smiling as she pulled away from him. "But right now, I need you to go."

"Okay, got it." He said happily, practically skipping out of her office.

Kagome sat back down and attempted to suppress her laughter as she worked to finish the remainder of her report.

 _Best damn team in the world._

* * *

"This may not be first time that we've encountered these types of soldiers." Inspect, rattled on, as she leafed through Kagome's report. "Two other teams have accidentally made the acquaintance of similar guards but have not able to take them down. In both instances, those guards have always been associated with a hostage that R.O.O.T had been trying to retrieve. Both teams that fought with them barely escaped with their lives and both teams allowed the hostages that they were after slip away." She huffed. "Good job in bringing us both."

"Who is she?" Kagome asked curiously. "The British hostage that we recovered. What is her name?"

"Ellie Date." Inspect answered. "I heard whispers that the Interrogation group has been having some trouble breaking her down and getting information from her. Until she cooperates, I'm afraid we won't be able to take her home."

As the women were talking, the phone rang, briefly interrupting their conversation.

Inspect rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone.

"Yes?" She paused, listening. "My day is always packed. I'm in a meeting right now." She sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll meet you on your floor. I'm bringing the Alpha Team leader with me. She'll be able to answer any questions you have better than I can."

Inspect slammed down the phone and got up from her desk. "Come on, we are going to meet the with some of the Medical Research folks. They have information." She ordered as she took off with Kagome falling in line right behind her.

* * *

"Cybertronics?" Kagome repeated, as the new head of the Medical Research department explained his findings.

"Explain." Inspect commanded.

Department Head, Anatomy, began to look annoyed. Inspect was attempting to intimidate him.

"The guards have computer chips within their bodies, controlling their nervous systems and their muscles. The use of these computerized circuits in conjunction with a living organisms is called, cybertronics."

"So they're being controlled remotely?" Inspect asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure from where, but their bodies are acting without their consent. That's why they won't stop moving and why they're so hard to for anyone to take down." He finished. "We have a team assisting us from the Technology department. They'll be looking into the hardware that we're pulling out of these guys."

Kagome looked over as she saw two nerdy looking men exit the Medical Research department's autopsy suite door. They were pale and looked as though they were going to pass out.

Anatomy followed her eyes, a hint of a smile ghosting over his face.

 _Poor techies._ Kagome thought, taking pity on the men. _They are so out of their element in there._

"So how do we disable these cybertronic soldiers if we encounter them again?" Kagome asked, warily.

"Blow them up, electrocute them or cut off their limbs or heads. The loss of main body parts will prevent them from successfully attacking you. Don't get me wrong, it won't stop them from moving, but it does offer you the greatest advantage." Anatomy said smoothly.

"My team used their stun guns on one. It didn't do much." Kagome advised.

"Forget the stun guns. You need to pack some pretty high voltage instead and ensure that you are able zap them for a pretty decent amount of time in order to fry their circuits." He advised.

"What was the medical status of the hostage?" Inspect asked.

"She wasn't very healthy, but that was to be expected. It didn't appear that she has had any proper diet or nutrition in a very long time. There's no way for me to tell how long, though. She's currently holed up with the Interrogation department."

Inspect sighed. "Looks like I'll be following up with the Tech department on their findings regarding those circuits."

"Hey you!" She shouted over to one of the traumatized young men that had been using the wall behind him to hold himself upright. "Instead of standing there trembling, why don't you grow a pair and hurry your ass back over to your department. We need to figure out what the hell is going on with that hardware." She commanded. "Lives fucking depend on it!" She roared.

The young agent's eyes went wide and he ran, practically stumbling, over to the elevator bank.

"I'm going to set off to the Interrogation's department's floor." Inspect advised. "Are you done for the day, Wraith?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please update me on your findings with Interrogation. That hostage mentally attacked Mystic and me. With your consent, I'd like to be looped in on her status." Kagome said, angrily.

"Sure thing, babe." Inspect said after studying her.

 _She's like a female version of Frisk._ Kagome thought to herself, wondering why she never bothered to notice it before.

"I'll walk with you back to the elevators." Kagome, said softly, attempting to follow Inspect as she turned to leave.

"Excuse me, agent Wraith!" Anatomy, called out to her. "If you have any more questions, or would like to discuss any of my group's findings further, please do not hesitate to contact me directly." He said, smiling at her. "My department owes you. We are completely at your service."

"Um. Thanks." She said, as she accepted his card, before turning and jogging to catch back up with her boss.

"Don't you ever get tired of men throwing themselves at you?" Inspect whispered as she fell in line alongside her. "That guy's more your usual type."

Kagome scowled. "You're right. He was. But, I've recently found that that particular type doesn't really do much for me." She said pensively.

"Glad you're open to diversity." Inspect chuckled.

"So, you've finally met Fang." She said as the women approached the main lobby. "What do you think?"

"He's pretty hot. Total bad boy type. He oddly suits you very well." Inspect, said chuckling to herself.

"That's for sure." Kagome muttered. "When are _you_ going to settle down and find a man tough enough to handle you?" She asked her former team leader.

"Oh please. Such a man does not exist." She joked.

Kagome did not miss the sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course he does. He's out there. I'm sure of it." Kagome said happily. She had missed her casual talks with this woman. Inspect had been Kagome's mentor and she had so many good memories of their time together.

"Squeee! We'd be able to go on a double date then, and get our hair and nails done, and talk about all the naughty sex advice we've read in girlie magazines!" She screeched, sarcastically, cracking her knuckles.

 _Yup. Frisk's freggin soul mate._ Kagome grumbled. _How the hell did these two finally hook up?_ She wondered. _They worked together for years and all they ever did was fight._

She took a chance.

"Why are you hiding from Frisk?" She asked innocently.

Inspect's features fell. She looked horrified for only a moment, before relaxing the expression on her face.

"What the hell makes you say that?" She spat.

"Come on, Inspect. How long have I known you? He was looking for you all day, and you were off 'rubbing elbows with your people' instead of stuck behind your desk, which is completely unlike you." She retorted.

"I was not hiding from Frisk. Not that it's any of your business, but I needed to get the hell out of that office. You try sitting at a desk every fucking day. It sucks." She muttered, grumpily. "I miss the field every damn day."

"Then why did you take the job?"

"Because I could handle it. I could help people on a larger scale. It was the next step up for me. I just miss the action the most; the thrill of the mission, my blood pumping hard through my veins with the threat of danger around every corner."

"Fighting with Frisk." Kagome, giggled.

"Yes, even fighting with Frisk everyday." She smiled, her eyes hazing over in memory. "And combat training with you." She muttered.

The elevator pinged, signaling the arrival at the Interrogation department's floor.

"Thanks for taking the ride, Wraith. See you soon."

"Hey! Let's schedule a combat session soon. Just like old times. Have your secretary book it on my calendar."

Inspect looked Kagome over before breaking into a genuine smile. "You're on!" She retorted, saluting, a salute which Kagome returned.

* * *

As Kagome walked back to her office, she let her mind wander through her findings from the day.

 _I wonder what new terrorist group or corrupt government is responsible for these ultimate soldiers. I swear, there can never be a moment of freaking peace in this world without some psycho threatening to tear everything apart._

She sighed to herself.

 _How many of these guys are out there? What is someone planning on using them for?_

As she begun to straighten up her desk, the ping of her phone interrupted her silent musings.

 _Team drinks at Gunbae tonight?_

Gunbae was the on base bar and it was usually packed every single night. They offered strong drinks and had a large dance floor. It was the only option for those too lazy or just plain uninterested in leaving the base and mingling with civilians.

The group text exploded, with all answers of the affirmative.

Kagome sent a private message to Koga.

 _You interested in drinks tonight with the gang?_

He quickly responded.

 _Only if you're up for it. But, if you just want to rest tonight, I'd totally understand._

She replied.

 _I'll go. Might as well hang out for a little bit and if we get bored, we can always leave._

He answered.

 _Ok. Meet there?_

She smiled.

 _Yup. See you in a few._

Kagome flicked back to the group message, advising the team that she and Fang would in fact be there, before turning to leave.

 _Wait a minute._ She thought devilishly, taking her phone back out of her pocket and sending off a message, a smirk making its way across her face.

* * *

As Kagome entered the bar she was immediately assaulted by the loud music. She made her way off to the side of the large wrap around bar, looking for her team in their usual, unofficial spot, towards the back.

"So glad you could make it." Frisk said upon her approach. He was leaning over the bar and had pulled a seat out for her next to him. "Where's your other half?"

"Most likely on his way back from dropping off the wolves." She said as she climbed into the seat, motioning for the bartender's attention.

"Hey you two!" Terrain said happily as she bounced over, Trace following closely behind her.

"You ever wonder if those two are together?" Frisk whispered as he and Kagome watched them approach. "Where you find one, you always find the other."

Kagome started hysterically laughing. Hard.

"What?" Frisk asked. "Is that such an odd question to ask?"

"Frisk!" Kagome said, attempting to speak over her laughter. "How long have you been on this team?"

"Huh? Seven years." He said, puzzled.

"Do you pay attention to anything that doesn't have to do with work?" She said, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Not really. Are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

"They are brother and sister." Kagome squeaked out in between her whooping laughter. "They're fraternal twins. Everybody knows that. We've all discussed this numerous times over the years. Where does you mind go sometimes?"

Frisk studied them as they made their way over.

"I really had no idea. This changes everything I've ever thought about them." He said, surprised.

Kagome shook her head, noticing that the bartender had placed her favorite drink in front of her.

"Speaking of those who are together. Who have you been into lately?" She asked, knowing that Frisk would pick up on the double entendre.

Frisk squinted his eyes, studying Kagome's face seriously.

"Maybe you should tell me." He said, in a whisper.

Before Kagome could think much about his answer, Mystic and Quake made their way over to them and the collective group had begun talking shop, exchanging funny stories and crazy experiences.

Kagome was so enthralled by the conversation that she didn't notice that Anatomy had approached her until he gently rubbed her arm.

"Nice to see you again, agent Wraith." He said, smiling.

Kagome had turned to acknowledge him, before hearing Frisk's stern voice calling over her shoulder.

"Back off buddy. She has a psycho boyfriend and if he sees you, it is highly likely that he is going to start trouble. We like it here and don't want to get banned from this place anytime soon." He warned.

"Frisk, I'd like you to meet Anatomy. He's the new head of the Medical Research department. He's working on the two guards we took in yesterday." Kagome informed him.

"Good job in insulting the top brass." Quake said softly, suppressing a smile.

Frisk saluted and turned back to the conversation he had previously been having with the group.

"It would be rude not to say hello." Anatomy said softly, before turning to return to the other side of the bar.

"He ran away. He really did come over here to try to hit on you." Mystic said, squeezing Wraith's arm.

"Probably." Kagome said unaffected, as she took a sip of her drink.

"He's gorgeous, Wraith!" Terrain said giddily. "And he's a department head! Shit, if he's lonely, I'll go over and keep him company."

"Good looks and power. Every girl's dream." Frisk muttered.

"Oh stop. I can get by on good looks alone. And that's one sexy son of a bitch! The power is just a bonus at this point." Terrain retorted.

"Whose a sexy son of a bitch?" Koga drawled out as he wrapped his arm around Kagome, his other flying upwards in signal to the bartender.

Koga noticed that the group had gotten quiet.

"Did I miss something?" He inquisitively asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Terrain was just telling us that she wanted to bang the new head of the Medical Research department." Mystic supplied.

"Uh. Congratulations?" Koga offered, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks! Wraith was just going to introduce me." She said, as she turned her attention over to Wraith. "Weren't you?"

Kagome sighed. "You don't need me to be your wing man, Terrain. Go and introduce yourself. You've never had a problem doing that before."

"I've never had a problem doing that before when I was tipsy. I just got here and am completely sober. I don't want to chance the guy leaving before I am able to drink up some nerve. Come on, you know him. It'll take two seconds."

Koga nudged Kagome. "Go and help her out."

Terrain grabbed Wraith's hand dragging her over to the other side of the bar.

Frisk shook his head. _This could turn into trouble._ He thought, taking a swig of his beer and almost choking on it when he heard the sound of a very familiar voice behind him.

"Hello agents. How are my busy little bees?" Inspect drawled.

 _What the hell is she doing here?_ He thought, mind racing, as he spun around to face her.

"Why are you here?" Frisk asked bluntly. "Are you searching for your desk perhaps? I can't remember very many times that I've seen you without it."

"I am actually. But since I so happen to be higher up on the food chain, I'm going to assign that task over to you. Be a good boy and go and find it for me. And while you're looking, grab me a beer too." She said dismissively, a large smile occupying her face.

"Nice to see you again." Koga said in greeting, noting the confusion on Frisk's face.

"Nice to see you, too! Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Inspect asked.

"She went to introduce Terrain to someone. She should be right back." He said, simply, looking over to the other side of the bar and catching a glimpse of Kagome and Terrain speaking to a man on the other end.

* * *

"Those circuits had a strange emblem on them." Anatomy announced. "When I tried to look it up, I found that the image is a logo that is tied to a global company called Tsuki Industries. The circuit boards themselves are something that are being mass produced on a large scale, not something made up specifically for this purpose."

"So someone is manipulating the hardware for the purposes of remotely controlling soldiers." Kagome thought out loud. "They'd have to have access to someone in the medical field to be able to embed those circuits into people's bodies."

"You're most likely correct on both counts." He agreed. "There is a lot of information on Tsuki Industries. I didn't get a chance to go through much of it. They are probably unaware that their goods are being used in this way. They are a publicly owned company, however there is one shareholder with the majority of the shares. There is no information on him or her. I'm sure if something bad happens and word gets out, the company would suffer tremendous financial damages as a result."

"You've really done your homework." Wraith said, impressed. "If this Medical Research gig doesn't work out, you may want to transfer over to the Intelligence department." She joked.

Anatomy flashed her a perfect smile. The man wore his black hair in a modern cut, short on the sides, but longer on top, the length of which was combed forward and spiked out in front. He was tall and tanned and had friendly green eyes.

Kagome could tell from speaking with him, that the man was incredibly dedicated to his work.

She had gone over and introduced Terrain, but somehow the conversation diverted to the information that he was able to dig up about the circuits he had found earlier. Terrain basically looked on as Wraith and Anatomy controlled the conversation.

"So my friend here was interested in meeting you." Kagome said, smiling, hoping he would take the hint and she could finally slip away.

"Terrain, right?" Anatomy said sweetly, as he looked her over. "Are you on Wraith's famous Alpha Team too?" He asked politely.

Terrain's eyes lit up. "I am. I was on the mission to retrieve that hostage last night. I also fought with one of those guards…"

"Please excuse me you two." Kagome cut in, smiling.

Both nodded at her, with Anatomy slyly giving her the once over before turning his attention back to Terrain.

 _Thank God!_ Kagome mused, before making her way back over to her team.

"What took you so long?" Koga asked curiously.

"It took a while to break the ice." She said, offhandedly, returning to her drink.

"Who are you trying to hook her up with?" Inspect said, apparently pausing from an argument she had been having with Frisk just so that she could address her.

"Anatomy." She responded, quickly.

"The guy that obviously wanted to jump _your_ bones?" She said, laughing, not noticing the look of warning that Frisk had begun flashing her.

"Who?" Koga growled, not missing a beat.

"Don't worry about it, it's just one of Wraith's many admirers." Inspect said casually, returning her attention to Frisk.

Frisk immediately grabbed her hand and led her over to another section of the bar.

"A past relationship?" Koga whispered through clenched teeth.

"No. I just met him this afternoon. He worked on the hostage and the two guard's bodies last night. He debriefed Inspect and me on his findings. Inspect was convinced he was interested in me." She said softly, cursing Inspect's bluntness as she watched Koga's eyes fly over to the other side of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 5

Koga's arms possessively wrapped around Kagome as he scanned through the crowd of people at the bar in an attempt to find the man that Kagome had been speaking with.

 _I just want to see what he looks like. That's all._ He tried to convince himself.

Kagome felt the muscles of Koga's arms tense around her as he quietly searched the faces of the room around them.

Kagome didn't want any trouble. She already knew that Koga was still very new to the hardwired behavior that came along with being a mated wolf demon. The poor man had really been struggling to control his overprotective and possessive instincts over the past six months. As flattering as it was sometimes, the last thing she wanted was a scene, or even worse, a fight, because Koga was put into a situation where he might not be able to stop what was purely instinctual behavior.

When his bonding scent had begun to heavily flood the air, a scent that she had only previously been exposed to during their shared intimate and tender moments, she immediately understood that this time around, it was a warning, and the message was loud and clear.

She. Was. His.

Kagome wiggled out of his arms, taking his hand in hers, and attempted to drag him somewhere else; heeding all the warning signs that Koga was unaware that he was even giving.

"Hey!" He growled. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet." She muttered, pulling him while trying to walk quickly.

"Why?" He spat.

Kagome wished she could channel her powers to pinpoint Anatomy's location so that she could make sure they were going as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately, Koga had recently become able to sense this ability, and he would want to know who she was looking for.

She found herself wishing that she were also able to track by smell.

"Dance with me." She demanded, finding herself approaching the bar's large dance floor.

Koga wasn't falling for it.

"You're trying to hide me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm trying to prevent problems." She said soothingly, squeezing his hand. "And I really love dancing with you. So it's a win-win situation no matter how you look at it."

Koga stopped in his tracks and pulled Kagome's arm, effectively dragging her back to him.

"What problems do you think you are trying to prevent?" He said, his voice becoming low and menacing.

 _Here we go._ Her mind grumbled, becoming flustered.

"A possible fight!" She shouted, rubbing her temples. "Why else would you possibly be looking around for that guy?"

Koga just stared at her.

"Look, I'm trying to be patient and understanding here. I just want to enjoy you right now. Not argue with you."

"I wasn't looking to start a fight." He growled. "I just wanted to see what the guy looked like. If he really is interested in you, then I want to make sure I know his face. Give me a little credit here. I'm not as much of psycho as you make me out to be."

"Then you may want to see a doctor because your bonding scent seems to be going a little haywire."

Koga frowned in confusion.

"Too bad that the guy with the sharpest sense of smell isn't able to smell himself." She said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Does it smell different in some way?" He asked curiously, the anger leaving his face.

"Yes, it was pretty strong back there. You'd most likely have cleared out the entire male population of the bar if I had let you stay there any longer than I did." She said sarcastically.

Koga smiled, seemingly pleased with himself.

 _Oh, for God's sakes!_

Kagome once again turned, attempting to drag Koga to the dance floor. Luckily, this time around, he offered her very little resistance. He followed her through the crowd and wrapped his arms around her as they began to sway in unison to the music's throbbing tempo.

"Was that so hard?" She shouted into his ear as she pressed her body flush against his.

* * *

"Where did Fang and Wraith go?" Mystic asked innocently, looking around for her friends. "They wouldn't have left without saying goodbye."

"She dragged Fang over to the dance floor, most likely trying to distract him." Frisk muttered, as his eyes flicked over to Inspect. "You can't say stupid shit like that around him." He warned.

"Stupid shit?" Inspect asked, genuinely confused.

"It's probably not a good idea to mention that someone else may be interested in Wraith around Fang." Trace supplied. "Even if it's joking around. He's extremely protective of her."

"Protective? Or _controlling_?" Inspect asked angrily, becoming a little protective of Wraith herself.

"He's not controlling. It's not at all like that." Mystic chided. "I'm sure you are aware that he is a wolf demon and that he has mated with Wraith."

"Yes, I am aware of what he is. The General filled me in on all of the 'non-human' specifics." She huffed.

"He's just trying to keep her his and keep her safe. He's just acting in a way that is natural to his own race. He's a little over the top sometimes, but that's only because we can't help but judge him by our own human standards. He earnestly tries to control his impulses around her and he is very good to her."

"I guess I didn't realize that Fang was _that…_ sensitive?" She said, struggling to find the correct word. "How has Wraith been at putting up with it?" Inspect wondered.

"She actually puts up with it quite well. She's been very patient and understanding. The behavior is frustrating for both of them most times, but they always work it out. They genuinely love each other." Mystic said happily as her eyes flicked over to Quake.

"Best feeling in the world." Quake said, giving Mystic a wink.

The group's heartfelt chat was interrupted as an ecstatic Terrain came running over to them.

"Guess who has a date with the head of the Medical Research department!" She squealed.

Frisk rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"That's great, Terrain. Where is the lucky guy?" Quake asked.

"He just left."

 _Anatomy just left. He and Terrain are going to be going on a date. Good work on hooking them up!_ Mystic abruptly announced into Wraith's consciousness. _It's safe to come back here, just in case you were wondering._

 _Good for her. I'm glad._ Wraith's voice responded. And, _thanks for the head's up._

A few moments later Kagome and Koga rejoined the team. Both were flushed and out of breath, but smiling happily. Koga's arms were wrapped around her waist from behind, and she was leaning into him, her hands resting on his arms.

"Hey Wraith! You'll never guess what just happened?" Terrain exclaimed.

Kagome's eyes fluttered over to the woman but said nothing.

"Anatomy is going to be taking me out this weekend! For dinner off base!" Terrain informed her, not able to keep the joy out of her voice. "If everything works out, maybe we can do a double sometime!"

 _Not happening._ Koga and Kagome both thought.

"Uh. Sure, Terrain. Maybe one day. But, for now, try not to get too far ahead of yourself. Just go out and have fun. See where you end up." Wraith said, chuckling.

"Where _is_ this… sexy son of a bitch?" Koga asked, repeating Terrain's earlier statement about the man. "I'd love to meet him." He said in a smooth and sly voice, feeling Kagome tense in his arms at his words.

"He left a little while ago."

"That's a _real_ shame." Koga muttered as Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"Everything okay with you two?" Terrain asked, confused.

"Wonderful. Everything is just wonderful." Kagome answered as Koga sputtered rubbing his side.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and Kagome found herself in the Reconnaissance department's training center, suited up in her heavy sparring gear.

Two weeks had passed since she offered herself up to train with Inspect, and the woman had quickly taken her up on her offer, immediately booking them space in which to spar.

 _It's been years since we've sparred._ Kagome thought to herself, feeling excited.

Inspect had been Kagome's Krav Maga and Taekwondo instructor when she first joined R.O.O.T, ten years ago. The woman was a master and had taught her everything that she knew about hand-to-hand combat. Kagome struggled through the vicious training but Inspect had never once given up on her.

"Ready, agent Wraith?" A commanding voice boomed out behind her, signaling Inspect's entrance.

Kagome smiled.

"You've been out of action for quite some time. I'll make sure to take it easy of you." She said sweetly.

"Don't get cocky, brat. The arrogant are the first to die on the battlefield. Don't think for one second that I haven't kept up on my dedication to the arts. I'm not going to hold back. You better fight me as though your life depends on it." She spat as she fell into a fighting stance.

Kagome's mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "Good. It's been a while since I've been able to fully let loose. Let's do this!" She shouted as she too, fell into her stance.

As if a silent bell had been rung to signal the start of the fight, both women charged each other.

Inspect immediately went low, spinning her leg in an attempt to break Kagome's stance. Kagome quickly flipped over the woman in response, avoiding the attack. However, Inspect's arm swung outwards, grabbing onto her ankle, and swinging her into the wall. Hard.

Kagome slammed into the wall, the sound of the impact echoed loudly through the room.

She recovered quickly, pushing her body along with the momentum of the crash, and using it to charge Inspect, flinging her leg up in a crescent kick.

Inspect dodged, but by doing so, fell into Kagome's trap as she had already anticipated the movement by rotating her torso and landing a hard punch into Inspect's cheek.

Inspect stumbled before rolling backwards and springing up yet again, charging Kagome and slamming into her stomach with her shoulder. Inspect grunted as she picked Kagome up by the waist, over her shoulder, and arched backward, slamming her hard into the floor.

Kagome attempted to force the air back into her winded lungs and pain shot down her spine. She lifted her legs, capturing Inspect's neck in between her thighs. She clenched her muscles against Inspect's jugular vein and twisted her body to her side, taking the woman's head along with the movement.

She wasn't expecting the pain that shot into her thigh when Inspect bit her.

"You crazy bitch!" Kagome screamed.

The bite had the intended effect as Kagome momentarily eased the hold she had on Inspect with her thighs, and a moment was all that had Inspect needed. She shot her body over Kagome's and straddled her, raising her fist and punching her hard in the face.

Kagome's hand flew up and punched Inspect will all that she had into the most sensitive bundle of female nerves that was nested in between the woman's legs.

Inspect screamed and rolled off of Kagome and onto her side, attempting to breathe through the pain.

Kagome used the opportunity to jump to her feet and kick Inspect hard in her stomach, watching as the woman struggled to swallow the bile that had risen into her throat as a result.

Kagome rose her right leg up, planning to land a downward kick directly onto the woman's face. But, Inspect used the opportunity to roll over towards Kagome, grabbing her one rooted ankle and pulling it forwards. As Kagome fell downwards, Inspect forcibly swung her own leg upwards and landed a hard kick right onto Kagome's chin.

Kagome saw stars and she fell backwards onto the floor.

 _A perfectly executed K.O._ She thought, as she struggled to breathe, her world becoming fuzzy.

"Better move or I'm really going to fuck you up!" Inspect screamed as she bolted upwards and charged her. "Wraith! Work through it! You're better than this! Time to let the fuck go!"

Kagome stumbled backwards praying that she could maintain her balance, breathing hard as she attempted to resupply her brain with much needed oxygen. She raised her hands up and took a defensive stance, bracing against Inspect's next attack.

Inspect's legs flew up, assaulting Kagome with a fast series of kicks to each of her sides. As Kagome used her hands to guard her ribs, Inspect's fist slammed into her mouth.

Kagome spit blood. She instinctually hardened her muscles, forcing her own legs up and slamming them both into Inspect's chest, effectively blasting the woman away from her. The move catapulted Inspect into the wall, her head slamming backwards into the hard structure.

Kagome smiled sadistically as Inspect crumbled to the floor.

Inspect sputtered, her breath ragged and harsh. "That's it. Use me. Take it all out on me, Rai. I'm tough enough to handle it." She said as she quickly got back onto her feet. "All that bullshit you carry around with you, weighing you down, let it all loose on me!" She hollered, smiling, and very apparently enjoying the shared violence between them.

Kagome growled as she charged forth. She imagined all the pain she felt when she lost her friends, she remembered all the hardships she encountered as she rose through the ranks of R.O.O.T and the constant stress of trying to maintain the peace in her work and romantic life. She pictured the hostage she had rescued screwing Koga in her dream and she pictured Ayame's face and the evil grin she had, when she had once attempted to shoot Koga in the head. She channeled all her frustrations, anger and insecurities, using them as a source of strength as she slammed her fist into Inspect's stomach.

Inspect smiled. She had blocked the punch, but the sheer force of it had her stumbling backwards, struggling to recapture her footing.

* * *

The two women that had reserved the sparing area were way over their time allowance. A small crowd had gathered, watching the two fighters in awe, none daring to interrupt them.

The women were bloodied, bruised and covered in sweat. Both had their hair braided closely to their scalps and wore red sparring gear over their heads and their workout clothing.

One of the onlookers shook his head as he watched the two highly ranked leaders fight each other with all that they had. He lifted his phone and took a picture of the state of the two women and sent it off into the Alpha Team's shared message chat, finding that no caption was necessary.

* * *

Koga's phone pinged early in the morning.

He grumbled as he rolled over to check the message, cursing that fact that R.O.O.T agents were always on call and always at the mercy of their phones.

He cracked an eye open as he checked the Alpha Team's group message, glancing over the picture that Frisk had sent.

It was a picture of two women fighting, apparently to the death.

Maybe it was the haze of sleep or maybe it was the condition the combatants were in, but it took Koga more than a few seconds to recognize that one of the women was Kagome.

 _What the fuck is going on!?_ His mind screamed as it finally made the connection and he scrambled to get dressed and out of bed, while the group message exploded with various comments from the other team members.

Koga quickly typed, not sparing any time to read any of the comments.

 _Where are you!?_

Frisk quickly replied.

 _Recon training center._

Koga furrowed his brows, remembering that Kagome had told him she would be leaving early that morning to work out with Inspect.

 _Work out my ass!_ His mind roared, as he raced out of his apartment and over to the training grounds.

At Koga's great speed, it only took him ten minutes to get over to his department's training area. Apparently he wasn't the only one that got out of bed to see the commotion. Terrain and Trace stood by Frisk, their eyes focused on the melee that was taking place before them. Koga picked up the scent of Mystic and Quake nearby, obviously making their way over to see as well.

Koga pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers, before stopping to take in the sight before him. Kagome was a bloody mess, but she was smiling from ear to ear as she worked to beat the ever-loving crap out of Inspect.

Inspect looked no worse for wear.

Before Koga could take off running to stop the fight, a large hand came down on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"She's enjoying it. Don't interrupt her." Quake said seriously.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Koga shouted as his eyes flicked back over to Kagome's blooded and eerily joyous face.

Another hand grabbed a hold of his arm and his head quickly turned in that direction noticing that it belonged to Mystic.

"Fight those instincts of yours for a few more minutes. They're almost done." She instructed. "I won't let you break up this fight."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" He asked incredulously as he once again tried to push forward, finding that yet another hand found it's way over to him, it's heavy weight pinning down his one free shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere. This is good training for you as well, Fang. Stand there and control yourself as you watch your mate kick some ass. She doesn't need you to jump in and rescue her. That's an order." He gruffed. "Don't worry. They're not going to kill each other."

Koga tensed, his instincts were screaming at him to pull free.

He closed his eyes and attempted to take a calming breath, finding that it wasn't working.

He looked on, through an internal tug of war, watching as Kagome landed a 360 kick to the side of Inspect's head. The woman went down and Kagome immediately jumped on top of her, ruthlessly punching the woman several times in the face.

Koga had seen Kagome fight before, but it was always calm, controlled and efficient. This time was very different. It was raw, angry and dirty. The smell of blood in the air was turning his stomach, however he noticed a sweet musky scent was entwined within.

 _She's…_

Kagome was apparently very turned on.

Koga didn't know what the make of the revelation. He was fighting his impulses with everything he had not to go to her, yet his body had now begun responding to Kagome's actions in a completely different way.

Inspect's fist shot up and made hard contact with Kagome's jaw, resulting in Kagome falling on top of her. The woman's hands snaked upwards and slowly rolled Kagome's body off of her, but she made no attempt to get up or to further attack. Inspect instead, laid in her position on the floor, with her chest heaving for air and a large satiated smile on her face.

Koga felt all the hands that were holding him in place finally release him and he flew forward. He found himself to be utterly speechless as he dropped down to Kagome's side and tried to look over all of her obvious injuries.

Kagome lay in similar fashion to Inspect. She was conscious and was grinning while attempting to catch her breath. The smile quickly faded when Koga's worried face flooded into her vision.

She turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his eyes, and noticed that Frisk had gone to Inspect's side and was helping her up.

"That was one hell of a fight!" He muttered to her, his voice full of pride as he leaned down and hoisted her up. His eyes flickered over to Kagome and he nodded to her, silently congratulating her on her part in scrimmage.

 _Every one has lost their fucking minds!_ Koga thought in horror.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kagome's hand flew up and landed on his cheek.

"Your eyes are still blue." She said happily, her eyes sparkling.

Koga could have cared less about what Kagome thought about his current physical appearance. He instead attempted to lift her up into his arms.

"No. I can stand on my own. I just need a little help getting to my feet!" She grumbled as she sat up, offering him her hand, expecting him to pull her to her feet.

Koga growled in disapproval but complied, pulling Kagome upwards. He watched as she easily balanced herself on her feet and made quick work of freeing herself from her sparing gear. Once the task had been completed, she braced herself and made her way in the direction of the showers, however her movements were halted as Koga grabbed a hold of her hand.

Koga was absolutely pissed off.

He was furious and yet, he was immensely proud of her. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to break something, and for some reason he wanted to make love to her until she was too tired to call out his name. The strange combination of emotions effectively stupefied Koga and he found himself to be utterly speechless.

"Please don't be mad. I am fine, I promise. I feel really good right now, lighter and cleaner in a way." She said through blood stained lips.

Koga paid only a moment of attention to her speech before he quickly leaned forward and silenced her with his mouth. His tongue twisting against hers and savoring the copper taste of her as he roughly wrapped his arms around her.

The scene brought forth whistles and hollers from the crowd.

 _This was so not the reaction I was expecting._ Kagome thought as she hurriedly broke the kiss.

"Not here." She whispered, taking in the deep scent of Koga's arousal.

He was looking at her as though he wanted to devour her.

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as she made her way over to the far side of the building, setting off for the stairwell.

* * *

Kagome chanced a glance around her. When she was sure that no one was around, she pushed open the door that would give her access to the stairwell, pulling Koga behind her. The stairwell was a place that no one ever used and it was the perfect place for a few minutes of privacy.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the couple completely froze. All plans of their sexual rendezvous quickly became forgotten.

Koga and Kagome stared in shock at the heated scene in front of them. Both willed their bodies to leave but found that their brains had collectively abandoned them as they struggled to understand the meaning behind the two entwined bodies in front of them.

Frisk and Inspect had apparently had the same exact idea about the unused stairwell and at that very moment, both sets of couples were staring at each other, equally horrified.

"Sorry!" Kagome sputtered, closing her eyes, trying to forget the images of naked flesh that stood before her. She willed her body to move, but the most she was able to manage was a few steps backwards into Koga's hard chest.

She tried pushing backwards on him, hoping he would somehow get them out of there, but it seemed Koga was just as unable to form coherent thought as Kagome was.

"Get out!" Inspect shouted, anger lacing her voice.

Something in Kagome's mind finally clicked and she turned to move, pushing Koga backwards and dragging him back out of the door and back into the building.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she leaned against the wall, her heart slamming in her chest.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I told you." Koga snickered, as he, in one movement, swooped down and threw Kagome over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Looks like we have no choice but to stop home real quick." He said coyly.

"Oh." Kagome giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 6

"How rude can a person possibly be?" Anatomy muttered to himself as he once again looked at his watch.

He was supposed to be meeting with Inspect and _she was supposed_ to be meeting him in the lobby of her floor. He had been waiting for over fifteen minutes.

 _Looks like I need to set off and try to find her._ His mind grumbled, as he wondered which direction he should take off in.

Koga had just delivered a cleaned up Kagome to her office. He had made love to her several times that morning, only breaking to wash her and tend to her wounds before they both needed to go in to the office and start the day. After all the sex they had just had, his earlier frazzled nerves finally felt settled and relaxed.

 _In another few hours, once all the swelling sets in, she is going to be as sore as hell._ He thought sympathetically to himself about Kagome's state.

He was now off to pick up his wolf pack's pups. They were five months old and he wanted to start desensitizing them to noise and people.

Once he arrived in the main lobby, he accidentally made eye contact with a man who was wearing the Medical Research department's signature lab coat. He was apparently lost and hoping that someone would stop and provide him with directions.

"Won't be me." He muttered offhandedly, as he diverted his eyes and pushed his way through to the elevators.

"Excuse me!"

 _Fuck!_

Koga debated ignoring him, but the man called out to him again.

"Would you mind helping me for just a moment? I just need to be pointed in the direction of your department head." He said politely.

"You're looking for Inspect then." Koga muttered, finally turning to address him while giving him a once over.

The man was obviously the pretty boy type. He was only a few inches shorter than Koga. His hair was lightly spiked upwards above his forehead. He had sun tanned skin and a perfectly aligned white teeth. His green eyes were guarded, but warm. As he was wearing the lab coat, Koga assumed he was either a doctor or a scientist as the Medical Research department was made up of both.

 _Definitely the kind of guy that a girl would love to bring home to meet their mother._

"She's going to be all the way on the other side of this floor. Make a left here and then make your first right. Follow the aisle between the cubicles all the way until you can't go straight anymore. You will end up right in front of her office."

"Left, first right, straight." The man repeated, memorizing the directions.

"Yup." Koga drawled as he turned to be on his way.

"Thank you very much." The man said politely as he set off.

* * *

Kagome had been on the phone with one of the agents from the Intelligence department for the past hour. Two weeks ago, with Inspect's permission, she had put in a request that they investigate all of Tsuki Industries circuit sales. She wanted to see if they were able to find any purchase fluctuations from the past year. She was hoping that they might be able to provide her with some kind of lead in the ongoing ultimate soldier problem.

"I understand that this is a lot of information to have to pick through, but has there been a new buyer in the past year? There has to be some kind of connection. Can you find out if maybe the circuits that we pulled were stolen?"

Kagome paused as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"We tried. All the serial numbers were scratched off. There's no other information other than the emblem that was on the hardware."

She tisked before pausing again.

"Understood. Please provide me with all the information that you pulled. I'd like to go through it myself." She said, agitation making its way into her voice before she hung up the phone.

 _There has to be a connection somewhere._ She thought before a loud rapping on her open door broke her concentration.

"Agent Wraith, may I come in?" Came Anatomy's smooth low voice.

The man paused as he looked at her.

"Oh my God! Your face!" He sputtered, before hurriedly taking a few steps towards her, pausing in front of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome wondered.

"I just got out of a meeting with Inspect. She looked just as chewed up as you do." He muttered. "She told me you two had a combat session this morning. I just finished treating her and I just wanted to check on you as well, to see if you were also as badly injured…" He trailed off, studying her. "Is this how agents in the Reconnaissance department train? This seems a bit… excessive." He muttered.

"I'll be fine." Kagome said as she smiled.

The action split the scab that had formed on her lower lip and drove a heated throbbing pain through her slowly swelling face.

Anatomy shook his head. "Come here and let me take a look at you, please."

 _Always so well mannered and polite._

"No, really. I'm okay. I don't want to trouble you." She said, attempting to blot at her bleeding lip with a tissue.

"You're not troubling me. I went into the medical field specifically to help the injured. You _are_ injured, Wraith. Please, let me take a look at you." He said earnestly.

Kagome got up and crossed over to his position on the other side of her desk, prompting Anatomy to glance her over with a clinical eye.

"May I see your hands?" He said as his eyes cast downwards.

Kagome lifted them, and he took them with his, rubbing his thumb over her swollen knuckles.

"This is going to feel warm, but it will not be painful. I ask that you please try to relax." He said softly as his hands bathed hers in a barely visible green light.

Kagome watched on as her cuts and swollen knuckles slowly healed right before her very eyes.

The treatment only took a few minutes before her hands were as good as new.

Kagome lifted her hands, studying them in awe. "Is this your gift?" She said impressed.

"Yes, I guess you could say that I was predisposed for this type of work." He said offhandedly. "Now, would you also allow me to heal your face?"

"Sure. I'd appreciate that, actually." She said gratefully, as Anatomy's hands gently wrapped around her cheeks, tilting her head up to his as he focused his special abilities on her.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the soft warmth of his powers coast over her face. The heat was soothing and she could feel the tenderness of her bruising begin to subside.

* * *

Koga had arrived back at his department's floor with two adolescent wolf pups. The two pups were wearing protective vests and had been fighting with the gear the entire walk there. His goal was to expose them to the noise and the multiple scents that could be found in this type of environment. After a brief stay in the Reconnaissance department, he would be taking them outside for a mock search and rescue mission before dropping them back off again and spending the rest of his day doing some overdue paperwork.

He also wanted to check on Kagome. His mind briefly fluttered back to her injuries.

He knew he shouldn't bother her, but he just wanted to see her and make sure that she was still all right.

Knowing that she would probably need an ice pack right about now, he set off in the direction of the floor's kitchenette freezer and grabbed several.

With the ice packs in hand, he and the pups set off in the direction of her office.

When he was halfway there a face that he had been hoping to avoid quickly came into view.

As Frisk met his eyes across the path between the many desks, Koga hesitated. He wanted to turn around and avoid him, but Frisk apparently had other ideas and began walking in his direction.

"Fang!" He shouted over to him. "I need to talk to you." He commanded as he quickly approached.

Koga scowled.

 _This is awkward._ He thought as he tried not to remember the sight of Frisk thrusting in between Inspect's legs earlier this morning.

"I'm actually busy right now." Koga said as he pointed to the wolves.

"That's great. So am I. But you will talk to me. NOW." He demanded as he pulled him out of the aisle and off to the side.

"What you saw earlier…" He trailed off in a barely audible whisper.

Koga saw where this was going and answered Frisk's unspoken request for him.

"I didn't see anything. Have no idea what you're talking about." He grumbled, diverting his eyes.

Frisk eyed him for a moment, apparently trying to figure out if he should trust him.

Koga must have passed the test as Frisk took a step backwards and nodded to him, his arm sweeping outwards in invitation for him to pass.

"Thanks." He muttered as Koga made his way past him.

"Don't mention it."

"Off to see Wraith?"

"Yea. She's probably going to need some ice for her face." Koga grumbled as he shook the ice packs in his fist.

"I'll come with you. I want to talk to her about... that thing as well."

"No need. She didn't see anything either. There's nothing to talk about."

Frisk grew silent, but much to Koga's annoyance, followed him anyway.

When Kagome's door came into view, Koga, as usual, barged right in.

The last thing he would remember that day was the serene look on Kagome's face as she very obviously readied herself to kiss the man that he had helped in the lobby earlier.

* * *

Koga's mind swam in a heavy mist of confusion. It was hard to form coherent thought and it was especially difficult to open his eyes.

The situation felt oddly familiar to one that he had found himself in six months earlier, before he joined Alpha Team.

He tried to remember how he ended up in this predicament, but nothing was coming to mind.

He struggled to open his eyes, celebrating his success, as the ceiling of his room began to fade into his vision. He stayed this way, slowly blinking, as the world around him slowly came into focus.

 _Where am I?_

He concentrated and managed to shift his head to the side.

He was greeted with the outline of Frisk's shadowed form menacingly leaning against the wall, in the dark, on the far side of the room.

"Are you awake?" He spat, never leaving his position from the darkened corner.

Koga tried to speak, but all he was able to manage was a gurgled grunt.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked, his voice full of venom.

Koga again tried to respond, having a bit more success this time around. "Where. Is. Here?" He croaked.

"You're in the base's hospital and you have a special sedation cocktail pumping into you. We took a page right out of the Tokyo police force's Wolf Demon handbook just for you." He said sarcastically. "Chapter 1: How to stop and prevent Demonic Bloodlust. Items you will need: Tranquilizers and a shit ton of sedatives. Dosage Requirement: When the son of a bitch drops to the floor, you know you've administered the correct amount." He snickered, however the humor that has always been in his voice was now completely gone.

"What. Happened?" Koga asked. His mind was somewhat cloudy but he was slowly becoming terrified.

"You. Happened. You completely lost your ever loving mind." He huffed. "You know Fang, you may not believe this, but I really wanted you to work out. I wanted you to prove me wrong about being a danger to this team. I really wanted to believe in you, damnit. But, you completely blew it!" He angrily shouted.

"Wraith? Where is. Wraith?" He asked shakily.

 _What the hell did I do?_

"She's with Inspect in General Yamada's office. Most likely getting _her_ ass handed to her. You are _her_ responsibility."

Upon hearing this information, Koga's adrenaline began to spike.

He used it to his advantage by attempting to sit up, but the action made him dizzy and he plopped back down to the mattress.

"Tell me what happened, Frisk." He growled, his voice becoming clear as he fought his way through the sedatives.

Frisk decided he had had enough.

He charged out of his darkened corner and grabbed Koga roughly by his shirt, pulling him upwards so that he was mere inches from his face.

Koga's eyes widened in shock as he observed the decrepit and raw state of Frisk's face; it was covered in stitches and butterfly clips that forcibly closed four deep gashes that started from his left ear and stretched across the width of his face, ending at his right cheek, barely missing his eye. There were five puncture wounds on his neck that had also been sewn shut.

He reeked of blood, sweat and antiseptic.

"I told you. YOU are what happened! You tried to kill the head of the Medical Research department. In your rampage, you not only attempted to kill me, but you also managed to completely destroy Wraith's office. Do you seriously not remember any of that?!" He screamed. "You're fucking nuts!"

Koga heart was slamming in his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated, scrambling to remember something, anything. His efforts were rewarded with the image of a man cradling Kagome's face as she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss.

Rage exploded through him.

As Frisk witnessed Koga's black aura beginning to surround his body, he leaned over and, with his free hand, turned up the IV that was administering the sedatives to full blast.

The drugs had the desired effect and the aura began to dissipate as Koga's eyelids began to droop.

"Before you pass out, I need you to listen to me and burn my words into that primitive brain of yours." He hissed. "I know what it looked like, but that man was actually healing Wraith's face. He was helping her – the woman you supposedly love. They weren't doing a damn thing more than that! She didn't fucking betray your stupid ass."

Frisk ended the statement by releasing his hold on Koga's shirt, which forcibly dropped Koga's full weight back onto the mattress, watching as the man's eyes slowly fluttered closed.

 _It would only take a moment to break his neck._ His mind advised, as Frisk looked down upon him.

"You're not even fucking worth it." He muttered.

As he was about leave the room, another thought occurred to him.

Frisk seemed to pause for a moment before he leaned back over Koga's vulnerable form, slowly removing his gloves and placing his hands on his face.

The contact only lasted for a moment before he abruptly leaned over and turned the IV drip back down and stomped off, leaving the room.

* * *

"He assaulted two agents, Wraith, one of which was his superior!" Yamada's angry voice boomed across his office. "He is a danger to others. It's best to suspend him for a time and reassign him to the Assassination department."

Kagome didn't know what to say, she was scrambling to find a way to fix everything, but was finding it to be too difficult.

"He just needs another chance, Yamada. Please, I am begging you. I agree with temporarily suspending him. But, we can follow that time with a probationary period instead of reassigning him to another department."

Yamada slammed his fist on his desk, effectively silencing her.

"If Fang had actually managed to kill Anatomy and Frisk, which is exactly what he was attempting to do, would you still feel the same way?" He asked inquisitively.

"No. No, I wouldn't." Kagome said firmly. "If he had killed them, I would agree with your decision to remove him from Alpha Team and the Reconnaissance department permanently."

Yamada laughed. "So, if he killed two agents in cold blood, _then_ you think it would be appropriate to reassign him?" He chided in disbelief. "I'm afraid that if he _murdered_ Anatomy and Frisk, he'd then be our prisoner." He bit out. "You're not thinking very clearly are you, agent Wraith?" He said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he studied her.

Kagome felt anger wash through her.

 _He is right._ She acquiesced, remembering the situation that brought her here.

* * *

Kagome had closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the comforting feel of Anatomy's treatment when, without warning, her protective powers forcibly exploded outwards, covering her and Anatomy in a strong blue shield.

The action forced her eyes to open in confusion. She didn't have a chance to scan around for the source of the threat. Instead the threat made itself known to her when she witnessed a clawed hand come into her peripheral vision, thrusting outwards and savagely slashing Anatomy's throat.

Anatomy had been roughly flung backwards by the motion.

Kagome reactively forced her powers outwards, adding all the spiritual energy that she could muster into fortifying the shield.

She could hear Frisk's voice screaming out behind her.

"Get out NOW. Run!"

When she turned her head, she saw Koga engulfed in a black aura, he was in full bloodlust, his teeth and claws were fully elongated, his eyes the tell tale red, and he was loudly snarling. Frisk had jumped on his back and was attempting to restrain him.

"You need to run, Rai! Get the fuck out of here!"

Kagome watched on in a stupor as Koga easily twisted out of Frisk's hold, pushing him backwards and viciously slashing him across the face with his claws. As Frisk struggled to get back to his feet, Koga quickly snatched him by the neck, sinking his claws into the flesh as he raised Frisk up, into the air, as if he weighed nothing more than paper.

 _Move Kagome! He's going to kill him. YOU HAVE TO MOVE!_ Her mind screamed.

A few seconds that felt like an eternity passed before her body sprung into action, running over to the men and grabbing Koga's raised arm.

"Let him go. NOW!" She screamed, as she pulled on Koga's arm with all of her weight, not managing to lower his hold in the slightest.

Koga apparently did not notice her, he instead began smiling, giving Frisk a show of all of his sharp and jagged teeth, as he lifted his free claw into the air.

This was a move that Kagome was extremely familiar with.

Koga was going to plunge his clawed hand into Frisk's heart.

"Koga! Stop!" She begged, immediately throwing her blue shield up over Frisk as she let go of her hold on Koga's arm. She immediately used both of her hands to now grab onto Koga's free claw, positioning her body over it so that it was aligned with her heart.

"To kill him, you'd have to kill me, too. Is that what you want? Do you want me to die?!"

Koga's red glowing eyes flicked down to her and Kagome met them full on, challenging him.

Without any warning, Koga twisted his torso away from her and easily pulled his hand free from her grasp. The movement took Frisk's dangling form along with it.

For a moment Kagome considered calling upon her purification powers, but was too afraid that by doing so she might accidentally kill him.

"God damnit, Koga. Stop!"

 _There has to be something I can do!_ Her mind screamed. _What the hell can I do?_

In the past, her voice and touch had always been enough to get through to him. But this time, it wasn't working.

 _He hasn't attempted to hurt me yet._ She thought, yet the revelation did nothing to comfort her.

 _I need to find another way to connect with him! But, how?_

The clock was ticking. The shield she had up on Frisk wasn't going to last forever.

As if testing the waters, Koga's clawed hand catapulted forward, crashing harshly into Frisk's chest, apparently not able to break through Kagome's shield.

Unfortunately, this served to further infuriate Koga. Kagome watched as he drew his hand back yet again, this time, his claw was bathed in a strong yellow light.

 _The Goraishi? Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Kagome desperately closed her eyes as she called upon her spiritual powers while focusing on Koga's essence. She commanded all the energy that was left at her disposal to reach out to him, to forcibly try and connect with him.

A thick cord of energy snaked forth, immediately twisting around Koga's dark energy and dissipating it. Once the black aura was gone, a blue glow of light began emanating from Koga's body instead.

Somehow this had been enough. Koga dropped Frisk before he, himself, crumpled over onto the floor.

Kagome ran over to the men, scrambling to get to Frisk, first.

His face was completely covered in blood and she could barely make out his features. The sight panicked her.

"Frisk! I need you to talk to me! Frisk!" She shouted.

"I'm alive." He grumbled, allowing Kagome to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm going to get you help. Don't worry." She promised. "I'll take care of you. I can fix this." She rambled as she desperately looked around for a way to stop the bleeding.

A voice behind her interrupted her escalating internal hysterics.

"Let me look at him."

Kagome looked up into Anatomy's serious face.

"Are you…?" She trailed off.

"Alight?" He finished for her, as he bent down and examined Frisk's neck and face.

Kagome nodded, her eyes wide.

"Only thanks to you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for that shield you threw up." He said offhandedly as he fished out his cell phone and made an emergency phone call to his department.

In a few moments a flood of lab coats burst through the giant crowd that had formed outside of Kagome's office and surrounded the two downed men. As the medical team attempted to remove an unconscious Koga, Kagome called out to them.

"That man is a wolf demon. He needs to be sedated, _heavily_." She commanded.

She wasn't taking any more chances with him.

Anatomy's eyes studied her for a moment, apparently intrigued.

"Wolf demon?" He asked. "Well then, agent Wraith, I need you to tell me everything you know about what it is to be a wolf demon so that I can ensure that we treat this man correctly." He demanded.

Kagome lowered her eyes and hurriedly attempted to explain everything that she knew about wolf demons from start to finish hoping she didn't leave anything vital out.

"His name is Fang, and, in addition to what I've told you, all of the information that we have about his people can be accessed in the R.O.O.T files as well. Feel free to investigate further, just in case I absentmindedly left anything out."

"This is most interesting." Anatomy muttered. "A completely different species. I've never encountered something such as this."

"Enzyme used to be one, too." She informed him. "We just didn't find out about it until much later."

Anatomy's eyes widened, fascinated by the revelation.

"Agent Wraith, what drove that man…" He hesitated, attempting to recall Koga's name. "What drove agent Fang to attack us?" He asked, motioning to himself and Frisk.

Kagome's eyes noticed a flurry of activity fly up outside, as she peered out the door, she noticed that General Yamada and Inspect were both making their way towards her office.

 _Here we go._ She thought dejectedly.

Kagome took a preparative breath and attempted to educate Anatomy on all that she knew about the mating habits and behaviors of wolf demons before she was, very obviously, going to be dragged away.

* * *

The memory of the events that had just transpired threatened to suffocate her. Kagome was somewhat grateful to be ripped out of her musings and back into the present by the anger that was coming through the General's harsh voice.

"I asked both of you if your romantic relationship was going to get in the way of the work. You both assured me that it wouldn't be a problem." The General grumbled. "Yet, nothing could be further from the truth…"

A knock on the door interrupted the General's lecture.

"I'm in a meeting!" He shouted.

The door flew open in response with Anatomy rudely forcing his way into the room.

Anatomy had accompanied Inspect and Yamada when they took Kagome back to the General's office, but Yamada had ordered that he stay outside until he was finished speaking to both women about their new Alpha Team situation.

Anatomy looked over the meeting's occupants before meeting the General's eyes.

"I think I should have a say." He commanded, folding his arms across his chest.

 _He had apparently been eavesdropping._ Kagome thought.

"Who in the hell do you think you are speaking to?" The General shouted, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. "All you agents have become incredibly arrogant over the years. You are speaking to your commander, Anatomy, and I am commanding you to get the hell out of my office!"

"No. I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say. I was one of the people who had been attacked and it was all based on one giant misunderstanding. That man should not be punished for reacting the way that he did. I've just recently been informed as to what he is. He was responding in an instinctual way. He was not in control."

"That's exactly the point. He was not able to control himself, and THAT is what is unacceptable." Yamada huffed.

"Are those zombie soldiers that Alpha Team took down responsible for their actions?" He questioned. "They have no control of their bodies. If they were alive, would you imprison them or, better yet, turn them over to any of the governments that they may have offended so that they can be tried for their crimes?" He argued.

Yamada studied him silently.

"You wouldn't. _R.O.O.T_ wouldn't. We would instead try to help them. Just like those soldiers, Fang was not at the metaphorical steering wheel when this entire commotion happened. So why aren't we trying to actually HELP him instead of trying to throw him away? How many years has he dedicated to this organization, Yamada?"

"Alright, I'll take the bait. How would you suggest that we _help_ him?" Yamada asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure the world's wolf demons have all struggled with this very same behavior, they might have a way of dealing with this. That's the first place I'd start. And if that search yields no results, I'll look into finding a treatment medically." Anatomy retorted smugly.

Yamada appeared to turn this declaration over in his head before speaking again.

"Why do you care so much what happens to him?" He asked simply.

"Because I joined this group so that I could heal people, help them. Fang needs help, I can't just turn a blind eye to a person in need."

Kagome stared at Anatomy in complete awe.

Yamada thought about Anatomy's speech for a moment before swinging his head over to Kagome and Inspect, choosing now to address them.

"It seems that Wraith will owe Anatomy a very large debt today." He grumbled. "Effective immediately, Fang is to be suspended from active Alpha Team missions, he will instead play a supporting role to the group from his _desk_. The timeframe of his suspension is entirely dependant on Anatomy, here. If, and when, he is able to "fix" him and provide me with full medical clearance, Fang can have his active member status reinstated."

"Understood." All three agents said in unison.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office." He barked, concluding the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 7

As the door slammed behind the three agents, Inspect immediately turned running off to the elevator bank. She was very apparently going to check on Frisk.

Kagome sighed.

 _This is all my fault. Everyone warned me, but I didn't listen._

"Agent Wraith, are you alright?" Anatomy asked softly.

 _No._

"I've been better." She mumbled, feeling completely defeated.

"I wasn't lying in there. I will find a way to help him." He promised.

Kagome immediately took the man in a large and firm hug.

"Thank you." She said, forcibly controlling the tears that yearned to be shed. "If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

"There is actually." He stammered, obviously blushing as Kagome released her hold on him.

"Do you have any wolf demon connections that I could possibly speak with?" He asked. "I need your help because, after all my confident talk back there, I really haven't the slightest idea on where to start." He admitted.

"Yes, I do. Let me make a phone call first. I want to see if an old friend would be willing to help us out." She said, as Ginta's fanged grin popped into her mind. "Once I speak with him, and if it is okay, I will provide you with his information. I will help you every step of the way however I can." She promised.

"Thank you. Now, come walk with me to the base's hospital. I want to take a real look at Frisk's face. The quicker I can get to him, the lower the probability that he will scar." He said, as he turned in the direction of the elevator bank, with Kagome quickly falling in step behind him.

* * *

Apparently Frisk had been released and was no longer in the hospital when Anatomy and Kagome got there. Kagome launched her tracking powers and found him instead, outside, playing with Koga's two wolf pups, with a worried Inspect at his side.

"Frisk! We've been looking all over for you! Please, let Anatomy take a look at your wounds, he can heal you." Kagome said as she quickly ran over to him.

Frisk turned before Kagome roughly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, a hug that he returned.

"Are you saying you don't like my new look, Rai?" He teased as he focused his attention over to Anatomy.

"This may take a few minutes." Anatomy muttered as he looked over the chaos that was etched into Frisk's face.

"Take your time. I have nowhere to be." He muttered as Anatomy's hands gently cupped his face.

As Frisk was receiving his treatment, Kagome's eyes fluttered over to Inspect. She looked like hell. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the woman so physically distraught.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, breaking Inspect's concentration of what Anatomy was doing to her lover's face.

Inspect frowned.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but I'm really fucking pissed at you anyway." She said angrily. "I plan on having a little heart to heart with you about this… situation. But, now is not the time." She scolded, the words forcing Kagome to take a few steps away from her. "Shouldn't you be off checking on your rabid dog instead?" She huffed.

The words angered Kagome, but she immediately let them go. She put herself in Inspect's shoes and completely understood where she was coming from.

"I needed to check on Frisk first." She said, softly.

Inspect did not respond.

"You're avoiding him." Frisk bit out. "He's sedated. He's fine. I just visited him." He muttered.

The words did nothing to soothe her.

Kagome looked over at the two wolves that were wrestling with each other in the grass.

"I should really go and take them back to the nature preserve." She said softly, as she whistled in an attempt to get the wolves attention.

Both wolves looked up for a moment before going right back to their match.

 _Easier said than done._

Kagome walked off, attempting to catch the two animals by their vests, but the animals understood her actions as a form of play and began yipping and running around her.

A loud barking sound came over from Frisk's direction, immediately gaining the wolves attention and setting them off to his side.

Kagome watched mystified as both wolves sat at his feet, waiting for his instruction.

"I'll take care of the puppies." Frisk shouted over to her. "They like me better anyway." He said sarcastically.

"You'll take them to the nature preserve?" Kagome asked incredulously, as she made her way back over to Frisk.

"I don't see why not. The pack knows me, they've been on missions with me before. All I have to do is follow these two to their den to drop them off, and then I'll be on my merry way. Plus, I'd appreciate getting off base for a while. It's been a long day." He huffed as he attempted to stay still during Anatomy's treatment.

"Uh. Thanks." Kagome muttered as she turned to leave, her mind racing to come up with an excuse for something, anything, else to do at the moment.

 _Ginta!_

Instead of reentering the hospital, Kagome took out her phone and wandered out into the grass.

She pulled up Ginta's contact information and dialed her phone.

Ginta picked up on the first ring.

"Sister Kagome!" He said happily into the phone as a way of greeting.

"Hi Ginta!" She said, forcing happiness into her tone. "Do you have a few minutes to speak with me? I'm afraid I am in desperate need of your help."

Ginta paused only for a moment.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I've been better. Look, I know this may seem like it is coming out of nowhere, and I apologize for the abruptness of it all, but how do mated wolf demons keep themselves from flying off the handle and attempting to kill everybody?" She rambled.

The other line remained silent.

"Are you there?" Kagome bit out after several strained minutes.

"Yes. I… Did something happen with Koga?" He said nervously.

"We've been having problems dealing with his bonding instincts lately. It's becoming overwhelming, and today he almost killed two people, one of which was his teammate."

Ginta remained silent, prompting Kagome to continue on.

"He thought I had betrayed him." She sputtered. "But I didn't. And, he flipped the fuck out. I couldn't get through to him at all. He went all out beast and I wasn't able to stop him, Ginta. How the hell do wolf demons control that shit?!" She said angrily.

Ginta huffed. _Koga has no experience with being bonded to another. Too bad the idiot never paid an ounce of attention to our tribe's teachings when they were readily available to him._

"For the most part, that kind of out of control male behavior is kept in check by the pheromones of the female mate." Ginta growled, remembering the wolf demon tribe's most sacred law about not laying with humans.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Kagome shouted incredulously.

"You can't." Ginta said sadly. "When a pair is bonded, they connect to each other by scent. It is an instinctual exchange that happens in unison at the moment that they accept one another. It is a natural balancing system. Don't get me wrong, mated wolf demons will always be instinctually aggressive and possessive over their partners, but they don't get set off into a state of bloodlust unless directly challenged by a competing male or female or unless their mate is in danger."

Kagome struggled to understand.

"Sister Kagome. You aren't able to mark him as your mate and because of that, Koga will always be left raw and unbalanced. His body is subconsciously seeking a primal reassurance from you that you aren't able to give him, leaving him with the burden of dealing with all of his overwhelming urges by himself. In all honesty, I'm not even sure how it was that Koga was able to bond with you, since you were not able to return the act in the first place."

"Do you mean to tell me, that in your entire tribe's history, not one wolf demon has taken a human as a mate?" She said, beginning to panic.

"It is our most sacred law not to lay with humans." Ginta advised. "However, plenty of wolf demons have done it and still do. It's never really been a problem because none of us have ever been able to bond with humans anyway, it has never progressed past sex." He said, remembering all of Koga's obvious sexual exploits with humans in the past.

As Kagome's silence stretched out on the other end of the phone, Ginta found his heart breaking for her.

"I can look into this further for you. We have plenty of books detailing the history of our tribe and I can consult with our healers. Would that help?" He asked, softly.

"Yes, please do. This is very important Ginta. It appears as though our future in working together is going to depend on some sort of miracle at this point. Anything you can do to help to make that happen would be eternally appreciated." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I will be back in touch then." Ginta said softly, before pausing, deep in thought. "Sister Kagome, how was it that you were finally able to stop Koga?" He asked curiously.

Kagome hesitated, struggling to remember. "I reached into him. Somewhere along the line a part of my spiritual essence mixed in with his. I called that energy forth and he just… collapsed." She remembered.

Ginta scratched his head, her explanation didn't make any sense to him.

"In the meantime, until you hear back from me, make sure you keep animal tranquilizers on hand just in case something happens. Don't be afraid to overdo it." He warned. "I promise to get back to you with any information that I am able to dig up soon." He said as he hung up the line.

* * *

 _Looks like I'm out of excuses._ She thought as she shoved her phone back into her pocket and made her way back into the hospital to try to find Koga's room.

When she finally found the room, she hesitated at the door. She had no idea what to say to him. She was furious, terrified, sad and disappointed, but more than anything she was overwhelmingly worried about him.

It was this worry that forced her to reach out and open the door.

As she walked into the darkened room and over to his bed, her eyes flew over his face.

His features were twisted in worry and his eyes were closed.

She looked at the flow of his IV drip and contemplated turning it down, but was afraid to do so.

She was about to try speaking to him when she watched him sniff the air, cracking his eyes open to look at her.

Neither was able to say anything.

Kagome forced herself to move her hand, slowly wrapping it around his.

Koga squeezed her hand and cast his eyes down, away from her face.

"You should leave." He grumbled, his voice cracking.

"I'm not going anywhere." She soothed, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "I'm right where I need to be."

Koga sucked his teeth.

"You _need to be_ with another human. Someone who can give you a normal life, a real future, some fucking peace." He muttered as his eyes angrily shut closed.

"And _you_ need to be with another wolf demon. Someone who can stay by your side long into the future, naturally balance your crazy fucking hormones and give _you_ a normal life." She spat.

"Kagome, I'm being serious right now. This isn't a fucking joke!"

"So am I." She muttered, flicking her eyes upwards to the ceiling and praying for patience.

Koga opened his eyes and turned his head over to her.

"What are you saying then?" He demanded. "Are you finally leaving me?" He hissed.

Kagome angrily lowered her eyes, meeting his and holding his stare.

"Not on your life." She spat. "We'll work it out. We _have_ to find a way to work it out, Koga."

Koga studied her for a second before turning his face away.

"You really are an idiot." He grumbled. "There is no way to work _this_ out."

"You're right, Koga. Finding a solution would require the two of us. I can't work anything out by myself. Are you really giving up on this? On us?" She accused as she noted that his bonding scent began to heavily invade the air.

Koga's heart was slamming in his chest. He wanted to make her leave him, he wanted to force her far away to keep her safe, but he selfishly couldn't speak the words.

Kagome separated her hand from his, moving it to instead pull Koga's face back to hers.

Koga allowed her to tilt his head, but would not meet her eyes.

"Koga, I love you." She whispered softly and earnestly.

The words broke Koga's heart.

"You shouldn't." He muttered.

"But I do, and I know you love me, too." She said as she placed a light kiss against his cheek. "I really wish I was a wolf demon though." She confided as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. "I'd get to have claws and teeth and I'd get to run around in a cute little fur outfit and pretend to have a tail so all my friends would think I was cool…" She joked, attempting to lighten the mood. "And I'd have this wealth of pheromones at my disposal to balance out my mate's needs and claim his as mine." She drifted off, he tone becoming sad.

Koga didn't respond.

"Koga, please talk to me. I need you to talk to me baby, please." She whispered. "Don't shut me out."

"I don't know what to say." He grumbled.

"Tell me that you love me." She requested. "I'd love to hear those words right now." She said as her hand reached up and gently began to stroke his hair. "I'd love to hear you tell me that you'd never give up on us either."

"If it is to keep you safe, Kagome…" He attempted, but wasn't able to complete his sentence and had to try again. "If giving up on you would keep you safe… from me… then I would do so." He croaked, the words giving him obvious pain.

"That's the exact opposite of what we need right now." She said angrily, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking upon his face.

Koga's eyes continued to be cast downwards, avoiding hers.

"Stop being such a damn coward and look at me." She demanded roughly, watching as his eyes slowly lifted up to hers. "You don't get to do this. After all the trouble you caused, you don't get to fucking push _me_ away." She hissed. "I'm afraid I have no interest in attending your little pity party, Koga. I'm here, by your side, supporting _my mate_ after he almost accidentally killed two fucking people. I've had my ass handed to me today and lost the confidence of my three most treasured colleagues, yet here I am – trying to lift you, my most precious person, back up onto his feet! And what are YOU doing in response? You're trying to run away with your tail in between your legs." She said, anger now lacing her voice. "Actually, now that I think about it, running away always seemed to be your thing, wasn't it? You were pretty good at it too, always leaving everyone else to deal with the mess." She said, sarcastically laughing to herself as she lifted off of the bed and turned to leave.

As she got to the door of the room, a memory was called forth into her mind. It was a lecture that Koga's former mate had given to her about mated wolf demons from a previous mission she was on to retrieve Koga. She decided to recite the woman's words out loud.

"A bonded male will not abandon his mate. Even if he knows he will die. He will not leave even if you command it. He will fight to protect his female, instinctually, until his very last breath." She paused after the recital, and turned to face Koga. "From the sound of what a bonded male wolf demon is supposed to be, you're really missing the mark. Maybe you were never truly mated to me in the first place." She huffed before she turned back around and exited the room.

* * *

Every time that Koga had thought that he could fall no lower, life surprised him by slamming him downwards into another fiery pit of hell.

 _She's right. I'm a fucking coward._

Kagome, had been fighting his war, cleaning up his mess, and he had emotionally abandoned her, something that he promised her he would never do.

 _I don't deserve her. The only thing I seem to be capable of doing is burdening her._ His mind grumbled, pitifully.

Koga felt truly lost.

 _She deserves to be with a man who can take care of her and give her a real life._ He thought dejectedly as his body rose out of the bed and removed the needle of his IV.

As usual with Koga, mind and body never seemed to be quite on the same page. His body was instinctually driven to go after her and whether his brain liked it or not, it was going to do just that.

Koga huffed as he made to stand up, quickly exiting the room and picking up on her scent, following it out of the hospital and over to their shared apartment.

He quietly entered the apartment, noticing that Kagome had not bothered turning any lights on. He slowly followed her scent through the hallway, stopping at their bedroom door.

The odor of fresh tears wafted out from the door, the scent of which burned through Koga's heart.

He opened the door, his eyes quickly taking in her form. She was rolled up into a little ball upon their bed, and her face was buried in her pillow. She made no sound, but Koga could see her chest heavily heaving from time to time.

 _I did this to her._

Luckily before Koga's mouth could pick back up on its earlier efforts to say something completely stupid, his body reacted to the scene first, coming forward and pulling her tightly into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I am so fucking sorry."

Kagome's hands snaked upwards and fastened themselves securely around his neck.

She said nothing.

"I _do_ love you, Kagome. No matter what happens, promise me that you'll never forget that." He choked out. "I'm so scared of losing you and I'm so scared of staying with you. The only thing I truly know is that I love you and I always will."

"This is all my fault." She whispered. "I'm not enough for you, Koga. I can't give you what you need and it kills me."

"Are you crazy? You are more than enough for me, more than I even deserve. I'm the one that can't seem to get out of my own way. You say that you'll stand by my side, but eventually you are going to throw in the towel. No one could possibly deal with all my issues for very long." He confided.

"I'll throw in the towel when I am dead." She muttered.

"If you don't, you'll probably end up dead because of me." He spat.

"You're not going to hurt me. I believe that."

"I used to too, but I can't even fucking remember…" He sputtered. "I have no recollection at all of what happened today. Not a clue. The last thing I remember was that guy from the lobby leaning in to kiss you and you…"

Koga could feel his rage begin to burn though him again.

"We weren't going to kiss, Koga. That was Anatomy and he happens to have a special gift for healing. He was trying to heal my shit show of a face when you walked in and obviously got the wrong idea."

"Anatomy?" He growled. "The man from the bar that Terrain was into? The one that Inspect said was interested in you?"

"Yes, that one. The one who also pleaded your case to Yamada today and managed to keep you with our squad." She retorted, wondering if now was an appropriate time to tell him about his inactive status on their team.

Koga quieted attempting to process this information.

"He may have been attracted to me upon meeting me some time ago, but he's been dating Terrain. He seems to be very interested in her and she in him. He wasn't trying to do anything today but help me. He is not your enemy." She said, soothingly.

Koga's heart rate seemed to slow down as he processed her explanation. He focused on drawing in Kagome's scent which assisted in relaxing him, an action that Kagome picked up on.

"Does smelling me calm you down?" She asked, questioningly.

"A little." He muttered, as he placed a kiss atop her head.

"I spoke to Ginta today and he was able to figure out why it's been so hard for you to control yourself." She muttered, hoping she wouldn't fall into tears while explaining it to him.

"You called, Ginta?" He said, shocked. "How embarrassing!" He growled.

"You're embarrassed because I called a mutual friend for help?" She sputtered.

"No, I'm embarrassed that you would call a wolf demon for help about our private business." He seethed.

"Anyway!" She interrupted, plowing right on ahead. "The reason why you've had such a hard time fighting your instincts is because I haven't been able to bond with you. Apparently, you're in need of my bonding scent to neutralize your raw impulses and since I don't have one, you've been left… unchecked." She muttered, forcing out the words.

"That's a load of bullshit."

 _You're such a pain in the ass!_

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled away from Koga so that she could look up into his eyes.

"It's not bullshit. It makes a lot of sense. Embrace it so that we can collectively think of a way to work around it, instead of instantly rejecting everything that you don't like hearing." She commanded.

"How in the world would we work around something like that?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure. Ginta said he would look into it, and Anatomy offered his help as well. Maybe there's something, that he, as a scientist, can do." She said, hopefully. "Otherwise we're going to be shit out of luck in terms of ever being able to work together again."

Koga's eyes became serious.

"What happened? I want to know about every damn thing that happened today after I walked into your office." He demanded.

Kagome took a steadying breath before she recounted the entire story for him, up until the point that she reached the hospital.

Koga was absolutely devastated as he processed all of the day's events. He had almost killed two people, one of which he had actually come to consider a friend in the most recent weeks. He didn't even so much care about being forced into desk duty.

"This is such a mess." He growled, rubbing his face with his hands, feeling incredibly guilty about everything. "How is Frisk? Did you talk to him?" He asked, remembering the conversation he had had privately with him in his room earlier and feeling sick.

"Yes. He seemed okay. When I last saw him, he was being sarcastic as usual and was going to do me the favor of dropping off the wolf pups."

"You let _Frisk_ drop off the pups?" He asked, horrified. "There's no way they'll listen to him. Those are wild animals he's dealing with." He huffed, becoming worried.

"It's fine. They listened to him just like they always listened to you, I saw it with my own eyes. He was even playing with them outside." She said, soothingly.

Koga couldn't believe it.

"If you were to see Anatomy again, are you going to lose your shit?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure."

"If I went over to talk to him tomorrow, are you going to lose your shit?" Kagome tired again.

Koga hesitated. "I think I'll be alright as long as I don't see him, but I'm not sure. I don't even know which way is up anymore, I really don't." He said miserably.

Kagome took pity on him and once again wrapped her arms around him in a supportive hug.

"We'll work through it." She promised. "We'll figure this out. I told you, I'm not giving up on you."


	8. Chapter 8

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 8

Koga allowed himself to be soothed by Kagome's words. He felt himself collapse into her hug and brought his lips down against hers in a soft and tender kiss.

"I need you right now." He confided, allowing himself to become completely vulnerable in front of her. "I feel as though I might break." He whispered against her mouth.

Kagome dropped her head down and placed a loving kiss over his heart. She slowly began to back him over towards their bed.

At the foot of the bed, she reached up and cupped his face. "Just feel me then. Embrace everything that is me and draw strength from it. I have plenty for the both of us." She said as she smiled up at him. "Don't think baby, just let me love you." She said softly as she pulled his lips back down against hers.

Kagome could feel a low growl rumble deep within Koga's throat as she deepened the kiss and his hands began to slowly roam over her body in response.

Kagome made quick work of undressing each of them before guiding Koga down onto their bed. She took her time and set a slow pace as she leaned over him and trailed wet kisses down the length of his torso. She started at his neck and worked her way down his chest, dragging her tongue over the soft flesh that stood in stark contrast to the hardened muscles that flexed beneath. She savored the taste of him as she licked, bit and sucked her way over him while her hands simultaneously ghosted over his arms, gently tracing her fingertips over the ridges and caverns that his defined biceps and triceps left in their wake.

Koga let his eyes close as he surrendered himself to the warmth and wetness of Kagome's mouth as it washed over him, the combination of it, in conjunction with the tingles her hands were eliciting from their exploration of his arms, sent chills up his spine. The scent of her arousal was flooding his senses and his body instantly responded to it. His hips slowly lifted seeking a physical connection with her, attempting to satiate her body's silent demand for him.

When Kagome had finally made her way down to Koga's waist, she lowered her weight onto him, catching his hot and pulsing erection between her heavy breasts. She used her upper arms to squeeze her soft mounds around him and she began to grind against him.

Koga's body immediately responded to the friction and he began to thrust against her. He slightly bent at the waist and supported himself on his elbows, rising from his previous flat position on the bed just so that he could watch her.

As soon as Kagome felt Koga's eyes on her, she peered up at him, holding his stare, as she made a show of slowly opening her mouth and running the underside of her tongue across the head of his cock during one of his upward thrusts.

"Mmmm… baby, don't stop…" He groaned, his mouth slightly opening in an attempt to feed his increasing need for air.

Kagome reacted by tracing her lips over the head of his member, letting her breath ghost over the tip before slowing dipping her head down and sliding him inside of her mouth and down her throat. She hummed against him, the vibrations of which sent waves of pleasure up and over Koga's spine. She sucked down on him, working her tongue against the underside of his member, before sliding the length of him back out and releasing him with a loud pop. She lowered herself, kneeling in between his spread legs, before snaking her arms under his thighs and wrapping them up around his waist, entwining her hands and locking him into place. She leaned forward, pushing herself in between his thighs, using her shoulders to push down against the limbs, the action forcing his legs to spread further apart.

His erection twitched involuntarily, seeking her attention.

 _I'll get to you in a minute._

Kagome leaned forward and began to run her tongue over the soft junction between Koga's thighs and his groin. He immediately squirmed in her hold and she could hear his breathing hitch. She took this as a further invitation into the sensitive area, lowering her mouth to suck lightly on it.

Koga dropped off of his elbows, moaning lowly as his newly clawed hands flew forward to wrap themselves in her hair. His back involuntarily arched up off the mattress and his hips attempted to thrust against her, his bonding scent began wafting over her and quickly filled the room.

Kagome took notice of the beautifully earthy and wild scent, trying not to pay any mind to the strong and powerful concentration of it.

 _That is what his body is craving from me; something that I cannot return._

The thought twisted its way through her mind without permission and she forcibly pushed it aside, instead focusing her attention back on him, rolling her tongue unabashedly over his entire groin while attempting to hold him still with her arms. His hitched breathing and low groans were pushing her along, encouraging her to do more.

When she had her fill, she lightly rolled her face against his twitching erection, slowly sliding it down her cheek, before catching it with her mouth and twisting her tongue around the sensitive and weeping tip.

Koga's hands pulled against her hair, pushing her down on him until she had taken him to the hilt. Kagome released the firm hold she had on him with her arms and leaned forward, giving herself some much needed leverage, as she repositioned her hands on his hips, squeezing the bones and using them for support. She began to push Koga's hips down into the mattress allowing the springs to push him back up, doing the majority of the heavy lifting for her as she pumped him into her mouth.

When Koga began to growl and when she began to feel his muscles begin to strain and tighten around her, she released him from her mouth and slid her tongue down the underside of his shaft, completing the motion by nuzzling her face into his sack. She licked her way across the thin and sensitive skin, before sucking one of his heavy testicles up into her mouth, gently and carefully stroking it with her tongue before she repeated the action with the other.

"Oh fuck… Kagome." He groaned, releasing his hold on her hair and shakily panting for breath.

Kagome watched as the two large organs began to pull up and away from her.

 _He's about to cum._ She thought as she quickly took his pulsing cock fully back into her mouth, sucking on it hard as she groaned loudly against him. The vibrations of which had Koga's eyes rolling back into his head in absolute pleasure.

Kagome's hands slid upwards, over his stomach and his chest, before finally grabbing a hold of his hair, pulling his head back and arching him. The motion prompted Koga's hands to roughly return to her head, holding it firmly as he began to slam into her mouth.

Kagome watched him as his body tremored and twisted as he came. His warm orgasm exploded down her throat and she struggled to swallow the generous amount of it. With each pull of her mouth, each swallow, he came yet again, drowning her in the delicious taste of his seed, over and over until he finally surrendered to sheer exhaustion.

Sensing that his body had finally relaxed, she gently released him from her mouth. She set off to crawl her way over him, placing warm and loving kisses against his flesh each step of the way.

As she hovered over him and was finally able to meet his glowing red eyes, her hand reached out and gently pushed all loose strands of hair away from his face.

Koga's eyes silently studied her face before sweeping appreciatively down her naked body. Without warning, he rolled her underneath him, flipping her onto her stomach and spreading her legs with his own before pulling her hips backwards so that she was on all fours.

He leaned his weight on top of her back and he positioned his face in the crook of her neck. His arms snaked their way around her lower stomach. His hands affectionately massaged and caressed their way upwards and over to her soft breasts. As Kagome began to groan, he lowered his mouth, ghosting his sharp teeth across her jugular before dropping down and taking the soft flesh of her neck into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it while his hands cupped her breasts, softly pinching her nipples as she arched into him.

When Kagome rocked backwards with her hips, urgently seeking the feel of his, he released the hold he had on her with his mouth. He instead moved his head over to her spine, lightly tracing his tongue down the bone until he reached her ass, only stopping to rise up over her and look upon her submissive and spread form. The sweet scent of her arousal floated up to him, awaking a primal hunger inside of him.

Koga positioned his cock in between her thighs, noting that they were completely soaked by her desire for him. The acknowledgement of which had him growling loudly in approval. When he felt the warm seductive heat of her core, he slowly pumped himself in between her slick legs, rubbing the length of his shaft against her clit, causing her to tremble and moan. Her breathing began coming out in short and ragged bursts.

 _She's so close._

Koga straddled her legs, using his knees to forcibly close her thighs tightly against his erection as his hands firmly grabbed a hold of her hips. He began to pump against her slowly as he once again leaned over her, noting that Kagome turned her head to meet him as he captured her mouth with his in a slow and wet kiss. He twisted his tongue against hers before removing it again and pumping it slowly back into her mouth in conjunction with his timed and leisurely thrusts.

Kagome's groans were becoming desperate as she slowly began to lose herself within the sheer pleasure that Koga was eliciting from her body.

When she believed that she physically couldn't take any more, she secretly braced her and Koga's shared weight onto her left hand, while reaching down in between her legs with her right. She tilted her palm and, after timing Koga's thrusts, forced it downwards against her core and near her entrance. The act diverted the course of Koga's cock, sliding him inside of her.

Both shuddered from the penetration as Kagome's inner walls began to stretch to accommodate the large girth that became nested within.

Koga abruptly broke their shared kiss to lean back onto his knees, his hands once again coming to firmly grip her hips as he began to slowly pump into her.

Kagome's legs trembled as she struggled to match his heavy thrusts, a problem that Koga easily corrected by pulling her torso backwards, forcing her onto her knees and causing her to lean backwards into him.

Her arms instinctually snaked up around his neck and his left arm wrapped tightly around her stomach, anchoring her to him as his right hand coasted over her breasts, squeezing the round mounts and dragging his fingertips over her tightened nipples.

As she leaned her head backwards to rest on his shoulder, he once again lowered his mouth to hers, running his tongue softly over her lips, as her heavy and ragged breathing ghosted against his mouth.

Koga began to quicken the pace of his thrusts watching as her body began to quiver in his arms. He could feel the heat and the invisible electricity of her powers washing over him.

"Koga…" She cried out, as her arms tightened against his neck. "Baby, you feel so good. I…" She groaned.

"You what?" He whispered, as he dipped his head down and began to once again suck on her neck.

"I love you." She whispered. "I am yours." She hummed out devotedly, in between her quick and hitched breaths.

The words, as usual, softly filled Koga's heart and sent shockwaves of pure possessiveness and protectiveness through his veins. When combined with the hot feel of her tight sex clenching down on his, it sent him fiercely over the edge, as he began to slam himself wildly into her in response.

Kagome immediately joined him, shuddering violently against him. One of her arms uncoiled from Koga's neck and slid upwards to grab a hold of his long black hair. She roughly pulled on it while she arched backwards against him and rode out the suffocating pulses of her orgasm. When she finally felt herself coming back down to earth, Koga's palm flew down to her clit, applying hard pressure to the engorged bud as he continued to quickly thrust into her. The action set off another explosion inside of her and had her frantically moaning out Koga's name. Koga obediently followed Kagome over the edge yet again, losing himself in the shared ecstasy, before finally rolling them both over onto their sides to allow them to collectively catch their breath.

When Koga's breathing had finally calmed, he propped himself up on his arm, leaning over Kagome and gliding his free arm around her stomach, pulling her tightly to him. It was at this moment that he began to lightly glow.

He closed his eyes, fully embracing the feeling that surrounded him as he allowed the calming warmth of Kagome's essence to slowly fill him. It gently stroked his inner beast, easily turning the ferocious wolf into a malleable and playful puppy, while oddly reassuring him in some simple way as it bound itself to his very existence. When he once again opened his eyes, he looked down upon her and studied her face. Her features were soft and relaxed and her eyes were barely open, her pupils were unfocusedly staring out in the direction of the wall. Her breathing was still rapid, but it was slowly relaxing. It looked as though she were about to fall asleep.

There were multiple times in the months since Koga had found her again that he was able to feel or see her powers. Usually when they were intimate, he would feel her powers ghosting over him, but as for the glowing, it had only happened when Kagome used her tracking abilities to look for him; her powers would wrap around him and flood him with what felt to be, her very soul. He didn't understand it, but it was an indescribable and loving connection that he knew she shared with him… and only with him. Now, as he surrendered himself to the glow, he found himself wishing that she would do it more often as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her temple.

"Feeling a little better?" She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Much, much better. I feel completely grounded. Thank you." He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

She chuckled. "You don't have to thank me for sex." Kagome said teasingly, through her smile.

"I'm not thanking you for the sex. Although, maybe I should. It was incredible, as always." He muttered into her hair.

"Well then, I guess I would have to thank you as well." She hummed as she snuggled against him.

Several minutes passed and Kagome drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken again when Koga spoke to her, jolting her out of her slumber.

"Kagome?"

"Mmmm."

"You do realize that I'm still glowing, don't you?"

Kagome opened her eyes and rotated her head to look over his body, apparently noticing the glow for the first time.

"That's odd." She said as she turned her body over to face his and began to study him.

"I really do… love it when you do this." He said sincerely, hoping that she would pick up on his hint.

"I'm not doing anything though." She said softly. "I didn't call forth my powers."

"Really?" He said softly. "I usually feel your powers rush over me when we… make love. But this… this is different…" He trailed off, purring. "I assumed you were controlling this right now."

 _…your powers rush over me when we make love…_

"This is my first time hearing about this." She said honestly. "Usually the glow sets off in you when I focus on your spiritual essence. I didn't know you were able to feel my powers any other time though. When did this first start?" She asked curiously.

"It happened the first time we had sex." Koga answered quickly. "There was no glow back then, but I physically felt your heat and electricity washing over and into me." He whispered in a low voice. "After that, I found that I was able to sense your powers. I only noticed that I was able to see them after you rescued me from Japan."

Kagome processed this information not knowing what to make of it. She did remember that her powers had apparently upgraded after she had lost him back on a recent mission in Japan. Afterwards, she had amazingly been able to sense his spirit from any location with distance no longer posing a problem.

"Why haven't you ever said anything before?"

"They're _your_ powers. I thought you knew." He mumbled.

Kagome focused on her powers and forcibly cut the connection, ending the glow.

"Hey! What did you do that for? I just told you that I like that!"

Koga childishly scowled at her.

"I just want to see something." She explained as she attempted to reestablish the energy link.

She focused on Koga's essence and he immediately began to glow again beside her.

 _Why would this happen without my knowing?_ She wondered.

"I really enjoy this." Koga whispered.

"Okay. Okay. I get it, Koga. Now that I know about it, I promise I will do it more often." She huffed, dramatically rolling her eyes.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when Kagome's phone began to ring.

She begrudgingly reached over to her nightstand in order to answer the offending item.

"Agent Wraith." She mumbled, trying to shake the sleep from her voice.

She quietly listened to Inspect's commanding voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes. Ma'am. I'll suit up and be right there. I am alerting the team now and we will set off in thirty minutes." She bit out, as she launched herself out of bed and hurried over to her walk in closet, rushing to get dressed into her tactical clothing.

"Hey Siri! Conference call Alpha Team using speakerphone." She muttered as she struggled to slide into her sports bra and her vest at the same time.

One by one the Alpha Team members answered the call. All sounded half asleep.

"We have a mission. Meet me on the airstrip in thirty minutes."

"Understood" Croaked the tired voices in unison, as they all hung up the line.

"What's going on?!" Koga grumbled as he got out bed and watched her scramble to get dressed.

"There is a massive attack in progress in Shanghai, China." She said hurriedly. "It appears those cybertronic soldiers are at it again, however this time, there is a small army of them and they're apparently forcing their way into the Tsuki Industries' industrial plant that is located there. There are multiple hostages involved. The Chinese military has been attempting to stop them, but has suffered massive casualties and cannot push their way through without risking the lives of the hostages or their civilians. Our R.O.O.T base is the closest, so our people are being sent in. All the departments are sending in ground teams with combat capabilities. Alpha Team is being sent to the front lines, and has permission to use all other available teams as support." She said hurriedly, as she began arming herself.

Kagome took a deep breath and immediately braced herself for the obvious argument that was going to ensue. She patiently waited for Koga to, predictably, demand to go with her. She imagined him, if left to his own stubborn devices, somehow finding a way to sneak aboard their plane and force himself into the mission regardless.

She truly wouldn't put such an action past him.

Instead, a few moments ticked by in silence. The only sounds being the metallic noises that her Glocks made as she placed them into their holsters.

Kagome chanced a glance over in Koga's direction.

"Please be careful." He growled protectively, as he looked her over. "Those soldiers are no joke. No matter what, make sure that you are able to come back home to me." He ordered before dropping his voice to continue. "And please… apologize to everyone… for me."

After Kagome finished wrapping her bow around her back she quickly paused to study him.

"That's it?" She said, confused.

"That's what?" He asked, equally confused.

"Nothing." She said softly. "Koga, are you feeling okay?" She asked, becoming worried.

"I feel fine. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just… This is really unlike you, that's all."

"I just want you to be safe. I know you can handle it. I wish I could go, but I very obviously have to guard my desk against the forces of evil for the rest of eternity." He grumbled sarcastically as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Kagome rushed over to him, her palm roughly landing against his forehead as she checked him for signs of a fever.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "You're starting to worry me."

Kagome dropped her hand and just stared at him for a moment, before wrapping him tightly into a hug.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Uh. You're welcome?" He said, completely baffled by her behavior.

* * *

Kagome stood on the runway waiting for the arrival of the rest of her active Alpha Team members to meet her. She spent the time working with the armory and the other agency team leaders, stocking up on high voltage stun rods and armor piercing bullets. She also added grenades and various other explosives to their shared team inventory. After what they experienced the last time, she was going in prepared.

She and the other team leads exchanged notes on the various strengths, weaknesses and abilities that each of the participating agents had to contribute to the mission. Kagome worked with them to formulate a plan of attack that would allow them to get in, save the hostages, and take down the guards. Sadly, because of the danger the ultimate soldiers posed, the directive was to try to kill them on sight. For a moment she felt incredibly guilty about this, knowing that these soldiers were innocent and not in control of their actions; however, the lives of her people meant more to her. It was an easy and necessary decision to make, however the immorality of it deeply grated her.

As the team leads dispersed, she watched the large Airbus A400M Atlas plane as it slowly rolled its way down the runway. The four engine turboprop military transport aircraft would be taking a total of thirty three R.O.O.T agents and sky dropping them into the perimeter of the Tsuki Industries' manufacturing plant. Outside of Wraith's current Alpha Team count of six, she would have nine additional Reconnaissance members that were comprised of the Beta and Omega teams. There would be six agents from the Intelligence department, four medics from the Medical Research department, three agents from the Interrogation department and five from the Assassination department.

An image of Koga's fanged grin burst into her consciousness.

 _He really would have loved this._ She thought dejectedly.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts as she watched her team approach her from the far side of the runway. They all walked together and with purpose, flanked by four adult wolves. All had their heads raised proudly in the air and looked completely bad ass. The other agents that had gathered on the runway immediately shuffled out of their way, looking upon them in awe.

 _That's MY team._ She thought proudly, trying her best not to focus on the one missing member, instead diverting her attention to the appearance of Koga's four wolves and attempting to figure out why in the hell they were there.

As the group approached her, she nodded to them approvingly before dropping her gaze down to the wolves.

For some reason she caught the odd smell of bacon wafting through the air.

"Why are they here?" She asked pointing down at the wolves. "We can't control them."

"I can." Frisk said smugly. "They'll listen to me. Promise."

Kagome studied him, realization slowly dawning on her.

"Frisk, what the hell did you do?!" She hissed, in a hushed whisper, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

When he didn't immediately answer, she willed herself to remain calm, but it wasn't working.

"I learned to how speak with them." He said quickly, diverting his eyes.

"Fang willingly shared that knowledge with you?" She asked accusingly.

 _There's no way in hell he would do that!_

"No. I copied the knowledge of the language while he was… predisposed." He grumbled, a hint of guilt lacing through his voice.

"Frisk! How _could_ you?!"

"I didn't mean to absorb it, I really didn't. I just wanted to check on something, and well… I got a little greedy." He admitted.

"What the hell were you checking for?"

"I wanted to believe him, Rai. I really did. But, the only way I could do that is if I was able to see for myself…" He trailed off, before attempting to continue. "I needed to see what the hell was going on with him. I needed to check his memories, absorb his experiences, to be sure that he really wasn't aware of what he did… to me." He muttered.

 _Oh, Frisk._ Her mind thought sympathetically.

"His story checked out." He muttered. "He really had no memory of the attack." He said offhandedly, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strip of bacon, gently offering it to the Alpha wolf.

Kiba greedily snatched the food from Frisk's hand.

"Frisk!" Kagome shouted, punching him hard into the arm. "You can't give them that! They're wild animals, not dogs! Fang really will kill you this time around if he finds out!"

"Then don't tell him." He drawled, as he walked off towards the transport aircraft, the four wolves following closely behind him, wagging their tails.

Kagome watched him go, horrified.

"Um, Wraith?" Terrain's soft voice broke her concentration on Frisk's back.

Kagome turned to face her.

"We all heard about what happened yesterday. Is Fang really off the team?"

Kagome sighed and she motioned to the group to follow her over to the plane.

"He's still a member of the team, but has inactive status. He will remain that way until Anatomy is able to provide the General with some kind of medical clearance proving that he is able to control himself." She huffed, noticing that the entire team was paying close attention. "Fang also wanted me to apologize to all of you on his behalf, for his recent actions."

"Lucky you were around. Anatomy told me what happened. Fang was going to kill him." Terrain said angrily.

"Yes. He was." Kagome agreed. "But, please keep it in mind that he wasn't conscious during that… episode. It doesn't make it right, Terrain, but I need you to know that it really wasn't him doing any of those things. He feels incredibly guilty."

Terrain said nothing further as the group approached Frisk's location by the stairs leading up to the plane.

As the group stood before her Kagome turned to address them, filling them in, in detail, on the situation they were all about to enter in China.

"On the plane the other team leaders and I will be briefing everyone collectively on our strategy going in. But I just wanted to speak to you all first, before we put our lives on the line." She said in her most commanding voice.

"Inspirational speech time!" Frisk shouted, smiling.

"Team Alpha, our mission today is to retrieve fifteen innocent hostages, possibly more. Our secondary goal is to keep those hostages safe and keep them alive while we enter warlike conditions. That being said, know that our _primary_ goal is to keep one another alive and safe – we are not going in there to make any sacrifices. Watch each other's backs and, as always, move as one. Never stop communicating with each other. If we stop talking, we die!" She hollered as she saluted the group.

The group's hands flew up, saluting in return before they collectively erupted into hoots and hollers, gaining the attention of the balance of the agents on the runway.

The group immediately turned, adrenaline pumping through their veins, as they hurried up the stairway leading to the entrance of the plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Airbus A400m Atlas silently circled the sky around Tsuki Industries' Chinese manufacturing factory, its infrared cameras providing the plane's occupants with the heat signatures of the many bodies down below.

In observance of the heat signatures in relation to the landscape, it was easy to surmise that all the bodies that were located outside of the perimeter of the factory belonged to those of the Chinese military. All others that were located within were either hostages or enemy soldiers.

The general plan was to try to somehow evacuate the hostages before working to take down the hostile soldiers. The total count of heat signatures within the manufacturing factory's perimeter was thirty-six. There was no way of telling how many of the hostages accounted for this number.

Based on the Intelligence department's information, the cameras that were stationed around the factory recorded fifteen men and women being dragged into the private grounds by soldiers. The count of the soldiers, who all looked to be steroid infused bodybuilders due to their large and hulking appearances, was thirty.

Unfortunately, this initial information was all that was available as the small army immediately cut the power. So, all in all, there were a total of forty-five bodies scattered around down there and R.O.O.T had the difficult task of having to figure out who was friend and who was foe while out on the field.

Kagome had briefed all of her plane's occupants about the soldier's abilities along with their weaknesses, courtesy of Anatomy's recent findings. Prior to taking off, she had worked with the other team leaders to identify the agents who had the most impactful and offensive front line abilities. These included nature types, combat types and energy types. All others that did not fall into these three categories were classified as having supportive abilities. These included stealth types, search and tracking types, psychic types and supernatural mage types. If an agent fell into both categories, like Kagome would, they were deferred into an offensive position.

All agents were given earpiece radios, night vision eyewear and the standard R.O.O.T heavy combat tactical gear, which was made up of fire resistant clothing and Teflon armor. All agents were provided with high voltage stun rods and grenades. Any additional weaponry was made up of the individual agent's choosing.

Alpha Team wore yellow bands around their left biceps in an attempt to provide all other agents with a visual cue as to whom they were out on the field. Even the wolves' Teflon vests were marked with reflective yellow tape. For similar identification purposes, the medically trained agents wore white armbands and all other agents either wore red bands signifying an offensive role or blue bands signifying a supportive role.

The directive on the field was based on a simple buddy system strategy. Offensive agents would quietly surround the perimeter while their assigned support agents would search the field and attempt to identify and rescue the hostages. If the support agents encountered trouble, their assigned offensive agent counterpart would charge in and handle the fighting. Each set of agents would remain in contact with their teammate with their very own radio frequency. There was one frequency that was reserved for shared communications with the entire group.

Alpha Team's had its own objective on this mission. They were to find a way inside the factory and dispatch all hostile forces within, while keeping any potential hostages safe long enough for the outside groups to slowly make their way inside to support them. According to the math, there should be a total of nine people waiting for them inside. If this number was completely made up of ultimate soldiers, Alpha Team was truly going to have their hands full before any backup arrived.

"Almost time to fly." Came the pilot's notification to the passengers, signaling for all of the agents to begin to strap into their parachute gear.

"Alright everyone. Before we all become airborne, remember that the key to completing this mission is communication. I can't stress enough how important it is to alert your teammates to your locations, your findings and to any problems that you may encounter down there. You will all be working in small teams, but each of you makes up a very large force; this is no time to try to be an independent hero. If one person goes off on their own, there _will_ be casualties suffered by all of us." Kagome instructed.

"Keep in mind that we were all selected because we were the best that R.O.O.T has to offer for this particular problem. When you are down there, I want you to remember, that our enemy is sensitive to electricity. If you _are_ going to zap them, make sure the voltage on your stun rods is turned all the way up. If you do strike them with the rods, you have to hold the charge for a long time to ensure you fry their circuitry. Additionally, these soldiers can be blown up. However, proceed with _extreme_ caution in doing so. If you are not on the established perimeter, then you do NOT have clearance to use explosives; too far within the perimeter and the explosion can, and most likely will, react with the materials and chemicals that are littered all over that factory. Also, you're very likely to accidentally take out some of your comrade agents as well. So again, I command you to use EXTREME caution in your judgment with using explosives. Finally, these soldiers can be weakened by the removal of their limbs and their heads. It will not stop them from moving, but it will prevent them from successfully attacking you." She said authoritatively.

"The Intelligence department provided the Chinese government with false information a few hours ago. Because of this, the Chinese military is under the impression that allied North Korean troops are coming in to assist them. They will believe that we are these troops and will not attack us. As you all know, we are a secret military operation and would like to keep it that way. So, if for some reason you aren't able to make it back to the plane, you know how to get back in touch with the organization for assistance."

Kagome finally paused as she looked over the faces in the large group. They were all beaming at her. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in the air.

"If there are any questions, now is the time to ask."

The group remained silent.

"Alright agents, make sure you watch each other's backs down there. That is the most important service that you can provide on this mission, and it is to each other. Now, go and kick some ultimate soldier ass!" She barked out as she saluted.

The group collectively saluted back to her, standing tall.

* * *

The large doors on each of the sides of the aircraft began to open and the plane circled the factory high in the sky, an action that intentionally cloaked its presence.

Two by two, the agents jumped out of the plane with their assigned teammate, cloaked by the darkness of the night as they launched their parachutes. All agents glided over to their assigned sections. When on the ground, the support agents immediately set off to identify and rescue any hostages as planned.

Alpha Team was the last to exit the plane, with the men in the group carrying the nervous wolves. Their largest member, Quake, took two. They collectively floated to their assigned section, which was located on the outside perimeter of the factory, facing the factory's rear entrance. The plane's infrared cameras confirmed that this area had the least amount of heat signatures and should provide them with the least resistance.

 _This is all you, Trace. Tell me, how are we looking?_ Wraith mentally asked through Mystic's psychic connection.

Trace dropped down to his knees, his hands flying up to his temples as he closed his eyes.

 _There are a total of six people scattered ahead. Two groups of three._ He advised quickly.

 _Is there a clear path to the entrance?_

 _Four of the six are moving around quite a bit on our right and our left, while two are staying completely still. If we were to make a run for it, I can't decipher whether or not we'll run into any of those who are moving._ He advised.

 _Okay Trace, we're going to burst forward. You need to lead us, and we will flank you with Quake taking the rear._

 _Understood._

 _Frisk, have the wolves occupy the inside of our circle._

 _On it._ He replied, as he lowly began to growl, transferring the order over to their wolves.

Alpha Team released their guns and flew around Trace in the ordered formation, with the wolves keeping to the inside of the protective circle. They made their way towards the back entrance in a crouched run.

Time was not on their side, however. The dawn was upon them and the sky would slowly be brightening with the rising of the sun.

As the team carefully made their way ahead, they heard the sounds of fighting slowly begin to kick up around the far-reaching grounds of the factory. Apparently, the six people that were scattered within Alpha Team's section seemed to pick up on the noises as well.

 _We've got incoming on the right side. One body is making its way towards us._

 _Fire up the rods. If it's a soldier coming our way, using our guns to bring him down is going to kick up a fuss and it may draw other hostiles towards us._ Kagome advised.

 _Understood._ Came the joint reply, as all members readied their stun rods.

 _Let's angle to the left and try to pick up the pace to avoid him._ Trace commanded, as the team broke out into a real run, following his lead.

Kagome's shield instinctively flew up over the group as several shots were fired off in their direction.

 _We've been made._ She said quickly, as she turned her head to the right and caught a glimpse of the large soldier who was heatedly running to catch up to them. He had a machine gun poised in his right arm.

 _So much for being quiet. Time for plan B._ Frisk muttered, as he swung his own machine gun over in the soldier's direction and repeatedly fired, landing several bullets into the soldier's head.

The soldier went down before quickly attempting to get up again in the same exact fashion that the group had encountered back on Hashima Island.

 _Another body is making way towards us, this time from our left._ Trace advised.

 _If we stop to fight these soldiers here, who knows how many could surround us. But, if we run to the back entrance, we're most likely going to find it to be locked, which would require time to find another way in; this situation could also lead to us becoming cornered._ Kagome thought.

 _So what are your orders then?_ Frisk asked as he and Mystic joined forces and let off several more rounds of bullets into the solider from before.

Kagome looked ahead, noticing that the factory had several large windows surrounding its foundation.

 _Let's charge forward and break through one of those windows up ahead instead of wasting time with the door. I'll keep the shield up over us for as long as I can while we do. Once we get inside, have the wolves set off to collect information from the shadows. There should be plenty of places for them to hide in there._

 _Roger._ Came the collective reply.

 _And if we encounter any more soldiers on our way, try to shoot at their eyes, hands and feet. If you can destroy any of these body parts, they shouldn't be able to see, walk or fire their guns any longer._ She said thoughtfully.

 _Their eyes, hands or feet? Do you know how fucking hard that is going to be, Rai? These motherfuckers are moving, not taking a nap in front of stationary sniper rifle. How the hell are we supposed to manage that?!_ Frisk huffed.

 _I said to try. I didn't say it would be easy. The only other option would be to try to engage them in close combat so that we can attempt to stun them, and that's going to take some time. If multiple soldiers crowd us, we're done for. It's not like any of us are able to chop their limbs off, nor can we use explosives right now. We don't really have very many choices or a whole lot of time here._

 _I never thought I'd say it, but I wish Fang Sr. were here. He'd be able to slash his way through some limbs for sure._ Frisk muttered.

Several more shots fired at them, this time from their left, the soldier that Trace was trying to avoid had found them, the rising sun assisting in his efforts.

Quake raised his machine gun and began to fire at the soldier's feet. The man stumbled mid run but quickly righted himself, prompting Quake to try again.

Kagome swung her Glock in the soldier's direction and attempted to shoot out one of his eyes. As she and the soldier were both running, she missed, hitting his skull instead. The impact dropped the soldier to the floor, but he quickly righted himself.

 _Guys, two more are coming our way, one on either side!_ Trace shouted.

 _We're almost there!_ Kagome shouted. _Quake, get ready! The minute we get to those windows, make sure they aren't able to follow us._

 _Got it!_ Quake drawled, releasing his machine gun and shifting it over his back by the strap. _Make sure you guys cover me!_

 _Will do, baby!_ Mystic said excitedly. She really got a kick out of watching her man in action.

As the windows finally came into view, Quake stopped running and turned away from the group. A smile stretched across his face as he made two fists, rising them high above his head before dropping to his knees and slamming them down ferociously against the floor.

The earth immediately came to life, rumbling loudly and splitting. The vibrations of the resulting earthquake forced both the attackers and Alpha Team to fall flat against the ground to brace themselves.

Quake rose to his feet quickly, clapping his hands together and closing his eyes. He took a breath before separating his hands slowly, spreading each of his arms outwards to his sides. His face became red and his breathing ragged.

The motion forced the chasm that he had created earlier to spread, following the direction of his hands.

Once the rumbling finally stopped, the deep and wide crack that he created circled the entire side of the factory, keeping Alpha Team separated from the rest of the grounds. The incredible chasm that Quake created was over forty feet deep. If anyone fell into it, they would not be able to climb back out without some type of mechanical assistance.

The wolves unfortunately became slightly disorientated by all the commotion and began nervously whining.

 _Frisk, make sure you continue to speak with them and manage their expectations at all times! You need to tell them what is going on so they don't freak out!_ Kagome warned. _Right now, their behavior and their lives are your responsibility._

 _Sorry! I didn't even think about any of that._ Frisk muttered as he began to soothe the wolves.

The four soldiers that were chasing the group halted around the giant hole. Instead, they aimed their weapons and began firing on them from all sides as Quake made his way back to the group.

 _Hurry guys, this shield isn't completely impenetrable!_

All members rushed towards the closest window as Kagome stood behind them, willing her shield to hold as she protected them.

Terrain made quick work of breaking the window and Trace peered inside, willing his powers to divulge the location of any additional targets.

 _It's pitch black in there. Luckily, I'm not sensing any people within this specific area._

 _That's great. Get the wolves in there._ Kagome ordered.

 _Understood._ Said Frisk as he began growling, alerting the wolves of their orders as he and Trace worked to carefully get them in through the window.

As soon as the wolves were in, the remainder of the team scrambled to get inside. Kagome was the last to enter the factory.

 _From what we can tell from the photos, there is only one giant floor, but Terrain, I want you to check to make sure._ Kagome instructed.

 _Got it._ She said as she dropped to her knees and placed her hands down on the floor.

She was only down for about a minute before she perked right back up again.

 _There are two subfloors beneath us._

 _That's really odd for a factory._ Kagome said, puzzled.

 _That may be where the missing nine bodies are hiding._ Frisk said thoughtfully.

 _Let's look for a way to get down there._ Wraith commanded.

Frisk started barking lowly and the wolves quickly fanned out, in search of a possible entrance.

The team walked together, as one unit, as they followed along the warehouse wall. Several minutes passed before one of the wolves signaled to them by loudly barking.

 _Fang Jr. found it!_ Frisk said excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. What had started as a joke just to annoy Koga seemed to have apparently stuck permanently. She didn't think Frisk would ever refer to Kiba as anything but Fang Jr. again.

As they made their way over to the alpha wolf, they watched him as he stood on his hind legs and attempted to open a door to a stairway.

 _Alright guys, ready your weapons. I'm going first. If there's trouble, my protective powers will kick up to protect us._ Wraith advised.

 _Roger._

Kagome took a deep breath as she descended down the stairwell in the pitch black darkness. Her night vision goggles were only helping so much. She pushed on carefully, willing her footsteps to softly ghost over the metallic steps, not wanting to make any noise.

When she finally approached the platform, signaling the first sublevel, she hesitated to open the door.

 _Trace, can you feel anything?_ She asked, feeling Trace shuffle to fall in line behind her.

 _There are three people in there._ He said quickly.

 _How close are they to the door?_

 _About one hundred feet._

 _Crap. I really don't like the idea of fighting a bunch of zombie soldiers in the dark._ Kagome thought to herself.

Although the night vision goggles were helpful, they were disorientating and not meant for close quarters combat.

She found herself, once again, wishing that Koga were with them. With his super senses, he would have no trouble fighting any enemies that they encountered even in complete darkness. Also, with his sensory abilities, incredible speed and sharp claws, he would be the best choice to go in first.

 _Trace. We are going to follow you. Try to get us as close as you can so that we can get a visual confirmation of who is in there, without getting us found out._

 _Understood._ He advised, as he squeezed his way past Kagome, taking the lead.

* * *

Trace quietly opened the door and made a left with the balance of the team following him single file.

 _Frisk, have the wolves circle the perimeter to cover us._

 _Yup._ Frisk responded, as he quickly instructed the wolves.

 _It appears that all three are in the middle of this space. They are not moving._ Trace advised the group.

 _Understood. Let's try to make our way over there. Try to be as slow moving as possible. It's going to be easy to trip on something with all this junk down here._ Wraith muttered as she took note of all the circuit boards that were loaded into crates and boxes throughout the space. Apparently the level they were on was being used for storage.

The team carefully wove in between the large racks, pallets, and boxes as they quietly made their way to the center of the floor.

Trace abruptly stopped, causing all members to pile up into one another.

 _Hey! If you're going to stop moving up there, you need to tell us!_ Frisk grumbled from the back.

 _I can see them._ Trace said, his voice barely a whisper.

 _You don't need to whisper, dummy. No one can hear us!_ Frisk shouted loudly into the group's minds.

Kagome ignored the comment, moving forward so that she could flank Trace, straining her eyes to see. She could make out the outlines of three people sitting on the floor.

 _We have to get closer._ She advised as she took several steps forward.

The closer proximity rewarded her with clearer images of three people, two males and one female, sitting on the floor. Their posture was slumped. All three appeared to be staring in the darkness at the floor.

 _I think these three are hostages._ She muttered as she took a few steps closer until she was only a few feet away.

She felt the remainder of her team come up behind her.

 _Yea, these guys definitely don't look like soldiers._ Quake said as he studied the three silent forms ahead.

Trace, are you sure that these are the only three people on this floor? Wraith asked.

Trace stilled and scanned the area before answering.

 _Yes. These are the only three people here._ He confirmed.

Kagome didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. Her sensory powers seemed to agree as she felt a quick wave of electricity run up her spine.

 _Something doesn't feel right. Why would three hostages be dumped here unattended?_

 _The soldiers may have dumped them here while they went off to either look for something or to fight._ Quake provided.

 _Maybe._ Kagome wondered.

 _Let's try talking to them._ Mystic thought softly. _If they're anything like Ellie, they've probably been tortured. We need to try to figure out if they'll come with us, or if we're going to need to carry them out._

The team looked on as Mystic took a few steps forward, stopping in front of the male hostage that was positioned in the middle.

"My name is Mystic. My friends and I are here to rescue you. We will not harm you." She said gently.

None of the hostages moved, nor did they raise their heads in response to her sudden voice.

Frisk sighed. _Of course it won't go that smoothly. We're probably going to have to drag them upstairs until our reinforcements arrive._

Without any warning, the male hostage's hand shot forward, roughly wrapping itself around Mystic's wrist.

The entire team bolted forward, aiming their weapons at the hostage's head.

"Let her go!" Quake yelled, his low authoritative voice echoing within the large space.

The hostage's hand dropped and fell back to his side on the floor.

 _Are you alright, Mystic?_ Kagome worriedly asked.

Mystic didn't respond.

 _Answer her Mystic!_ Quake roared inside their heads.

 _Quake. Calm the fuck down. We don't need a repeat of last time._ Frisk warned.

 _I am fine._ Mystic responded softly. _We should take these three with us as we make our way downstairs_.

 _I'd rather leave these three people here before we check out what is going on downstairs._ Kagome instructed.

 _No, we need to take them with us and go straight downstairs._ Mystic whispered into their minds.

Kagome studied her for a moment before speaking.

 _If there are soldiers down there, then we would be adding three bodies to the count that we would be forced to protect in addition to each other._ She informed her.

Mystic said nothing in response.

 _Frisk, call over the wolves. We're going to exit this space and check out the bottom floor. I don't think these three will be going anywhere. They seem just as immobile as the hostage we rescued from Hashima Island._ Kagome ordered.

Frisk growled for a few seconds, before turning around to make his way back to the stairwell. The remainder of the team followed behind him.

 _Trace when we get to the stairwell, please lead the way again. Same routine._ Kagome instructed.

 _Got it._ Trace said in acknowledgement as he, once again, took the lead.

As Alpha Team made their way down the stairwell, they paused at the door.

 _How many?_ Wraith asked.

 _Six. And they're all moving and scattered about._ Trace advised as he reached to open the door. Before Trace could pull on the handle, a wave of warning flooded Kagome's senses. Her hand immediately jolted forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

 _There's danger in there._ She whispered as she felt everyone stiffen behind her.

A few seconds ticked by in silence in the darkness, before Quake's voice broke into their consciousness.

 _Mystic, where are you?_

The group paused, each scanning over the faces of their little group in the dark.

 _Is she still upstairs?_ Terrain asked, confused.

 _Mystic. We need you to respond to us. Where are you?_ Wraith hissed, losing her patience.

 _I'm upstairs helping the hostages._

 _What?_

 _We can't leave them here._ She said in a low voice.

 _Mystic, leave those damn hostages alone and get down here NOW. That is an order._ Kagome commanded.

Mystic didn't respond, nor did they sense her enter the stairwell.

 _Quake. Bring her downstairs, forcibly if necessary._ Kagome said. _Frisk, take the wolves and go with him._

Both men turned and went back up the stairwell. Several minutes passed before they could mentally hear Quake and Frisk arguing with Mystic to drop the hostage she apparently had been trying to drag out of the room above. They were also privy to the small scuffle that ensued before both men returned.

Quake had apparently forced her to go with him, as Mystic was now slung over his shoulder.

 _What the hell is the matter with you?_ Kagome grumbled as Quake lowered Mystic back onto her feet. _Have you lost your damn mind?_

 _You need to listen to me. We can't leave those people up there. Please trust me!_

Kagome once again felt a small warning ghost over her as she studied Mystic's face.

 _Are you suggesting that we rescue those hostages in the same way that we rescued Fang from the Tokyo police station six months ago?_ Kagome said warily.

The remainder of the group frowned.

 _Yes. The same way is fine. We can't just leave them there._ Mystic said, softly.

Frisk and Kagome exchanged worried glances.

 _We stole those three helicopters back then and used them to escape Japan._ He said, chuckling. _That was a lot of fun. Don't you agree, Mystic?_

 _Yes. It was. Now please, let's go back upstairs._ She whispered urgently.

 _Of course. Please lead the way._ Kagome said happily, as she moved to fall in step behind her.

As Mystic turned, Frisk and Kagome both jumped into action. Frisk quickly restrained Quake and covered his mouth with his hand as Kagome simultaneously brought the handle of her Glock down against the back of Mystic's skull. Hard.

The low hum of their shared mental connection went silent as Mystic lost consciousness. Kagome kindly ensured that she caught the woman in her arms before she fell over onto her face.

Terrain and Trace ran over to assist Frisk in holding Quake down.

"Quake, I need you to stay calm. You know why I needed to do that." Kagome whispered, praying that the six people that occupied their current floor were not able to hear them in the stairwell. "I couldn't have you interfere."

Quake's eyes were wide and he was covered in sweat. He looked into Kagome's face, meeting her eyes, before he shakily nodded his head.

"Would you please carry her? Keep her safe?" Kagome asked gently, as Frisk finally let go of Quake's mouth.

Quake once again nodded.

"All of these hostages may be like that first one we encountered on that island." Kagome whispered as she passed Mystic's body over to Quake. "No one should touch them. They should be treated as a threat."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get them out of here? And what about all the agents outside that are attempting to rescue them?" Terrain said in her lowest possible voice.

Kagome's hand immediately flew up to her earpiece and she jumped onto the global R.O.O.T frequency to address all agents.

"All agents. This is Alpha Team leader, Wraith. All hostages should be treated as hostile and are extremely dangerous. Do not speak to them and do not, I repeat, do NOT make skin-to-skin contact with them. Proceed with absolute caution in handling them. It should be assumed that they are able to control the minds of others. If anyone had handled them and is now acting suspicious, knock them unconscious. That is an order!" She whispered.

"This is just great." Terrain quietly huffed. "I wish we knew all of this before. I can only imagine how many agents have already touched them while attempting to rescue them." She said worriedly. "So now everyone outside is not only fighting the soldiers, they're also going to be fighting with each other, and trying to capture hostages all at the same time."

"What a fucking mess." Kagome grumbled as she tried to stifle her rising panic, her hand flying back up to her earpiece.

"Team leaders, what is the situation outside? How soon until Alpha Team can be provided with reinforcements?"

"The majority of soldiers have been incapacitated, our people are grouping together to take on what's left. We have no hostage casualties at this time. We can't spare many hands, but I will send you, what seem to be, the best two offensive agents that are out here." Reconnaissance Beta Team leader, Cover, advised.

"Understood." Kagome whispered as she dropped her hand from her ear and contemplated their current situation.

 _There are six people moving around on this floor_. She thought. _One, or all, of them pose a definite threat to us. With Mystic down, there are only five of us left to fight plus four wolves._

Kagome turned to address her group.

"I want all of us back upstairs on the main floor until these additional agents arrive."

"Amen to that." Trace said softly as the collective group turned to go back up the stairwell.


	10. Chapter 10

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 10

Alpha Team had fanned out on the main floor of the factory, waiting for their backup to arrive.

As Kagome wandered, she made note of the machines around her. The machines were large and took up the length of two football fields. As she investigated further, she noted the stamp size circuits that were lined up on the machine's tread. They matched the ones that Anatomy had pulled from the two soldiers they took down several weeks ago.

 _So this is Tsuki Industries circuit production plant? Is that why the ultimate soldiers are attacking it?_

It appeared that boxes of the circuits had been stacked in piles near the factory's front entrance.

 _Looks like they're here trying to stock up on these parts._ She concluded. _Guess buying them was probably getting to be too expensive._ She thought sarcastically, as she noted the sheer volume that had been gathered.

 _How many soldiers are they hoping to create with this massive supply?_

"Two bodies are approaching the front entrance." Trace shouted, the advisement echoing through the large structure.

"Trace, show us the direction they are coming from. Everyone, draw your weapons. Don't take any chances."

Alpha Team made their way over to the area where they had heard Trace's voice, going to back him up.

Soon, a knock rang out against the factory's metalic front entrance door.

"Probably our reinforcements if they're going to go out of their way knock." Frisk muttered, looking over at Kagome for permission to unlatch the large metal door.

Kagome nodded and he set to work, lifting the large lever that held the door in place.

As the large sheet of metal swung open, two females wearing red armbands stepped forward.

One of the women had long flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a ninja mask that covered most of her face with exception to her light sparkling blue eyes which were reminiscent of the ocean. She was tall, thin and lean and was covered in dried blood. The black handles of two katanas protruded upwards, over each of her shoulders, from the holster that was strapped to her back.

The second woman looked exactly like the first. Only she did not wear a mask and her hair was tightly braided down her back. She did not wear the standard R.O.O.T tactical clothing either. She had on a skin tight, black rubber suit that was stitched in zig zag fashion with copper colored thread. She also wore matching copper colored gloves over her hands.

"I am agent Wraith. Please tell me your codenames and abilities." Kagome ordered as she looked the women over.

"We are Deception and Bolt from the Assassination department sent in to assist you." The ninja looking woman answered. "My name is Deception and I have the power of invisibility. I am exceptional at using my two Katanas and can be of great assistance in reducing enemy soldiers to pieces." She said, proudly.

"My name is Bolt." The second woman said. I am also from the Assassination department and can generate large electrical currents and drive them into the bodies of enemy soldiers, completely incapacitating them." She said, seriously.

Kagome smiled. "You two are perfect! We thank you for your assistance." She said, warmly.

Both women bowed their heads in gratitude.

"We have three hostages one floor beneath us. One of which, attempted to invade our teammate's mind. We had to knock her unconscious as a result." She advised, as she pointed over to Mystic's unmoving form that was slumped over Quake's large shoulder.

"We also have six unidentified people moving about two floors beneath us. Upon approaching that particular floor, my sensory powers warned of great danger. As body count on that floor outnumbered us, we called in for your assistance." Kagome advised.

"Are you two, twins?" Frisk asked hurriedly as he looked the two women over.

 _Seriously, Frisk? We're on a fucking mission right now!_ Kagome thought, as she shot Frisk a dirty look.

Both women exchanged glances with each other before responding. "Yes we are. Why does that matter?" Deception said, harshly.

"We have twins on this team, too!" Frisk said stupidly as means of an answer. "What a coincidence!"

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted. "Frisk, I need you to focus right now. If you don't have anything mission related to say, then do not speak!" She demanded, before abruptly turning her attention back to the two women.

"Now that you two are here, I'd like you to accompany us as we secure the bottom floor." She instructed as she turned to make her way back to the stairwell.

"I will give you a quick synopsis of our team's abilities while we walk."

Deception and Bolt nodded and immediately flanked Kagome as she set off in the direction of the stairwell. Kagome quickly updated them on the working details of her team as she devised a plan on how to approach any hostile threats that were waiting for them on the bottom floor.

"When we get to the door, Trace is going divulge the positions of the people who are scattered about. Once we know everyone's locations, I will send the wolves in to surround the perimeter." She quickly advised.

"Frisk, tell them that they are to come forth to assist our team if needed."

Frisk nodded as he began quietly barking and growling to the wolves.

"Terrain, I want you to stay behind in this stairwell with Mystic. If she wakes up, knock her back out. If anything happens, jump onto our frequency and alert us immediately"

"Will do."

Quake immediately interrupted. " _I_ will stay behind and look after her."

Kagome scowled. "No, you will not. You cannot be trusted to make sound decisions when it comes to her. If she tries something, you will not be able to use force on her. You are the strongest member of this team, Quake, we need you to be out there fighting, not babysitting."

"But, I'd be the most likely to get through to her." He pushed.

"I used to think that way once, same as you do." Kagome whispered angrily. "And we almost lost Frisk because of it."

Quake's eyes quickly dropped to the floor and he made no further effort to argue.

Kagome noted his submission before she continued with her directions.

"We will enter this floor in a straight line and will break away from each other, one by one, as we encounter each of the people that are in there. The order will be Quake, Deception, Frisk, Bolt, me and Trace. If one of you encounters a hostage during your turn, guard them, if you must touch them; make sure you are wearing your gloves. If you see that any of your teammates are in need of support, then you may use your own judgement to break away and assist as you see fit."

"Understood." Whispered all of the agents in the group, as Trace approached the door at the bottom of the stairwell.

"First body is twenty feet to the East, next is thirty five feet North…" Trace rambled, as he identified the six locations within.

"Understood. Let the wolves in. We'll all set off to the closest location to the East." Kagome commanded, as they pushed their way, single file, through the door.

Trace led them silently in the dark around the large boxes that were scattered throughout the floor.

It did not take very long for them to encounter the first body.

The large soldier was working to drag two large pallets over to the door.

Quake immediately broke away from the group as they continued on towards the next closest body. Who turned out to be another soldier, who was, very much like the first, packing away hardware into the factory's many boxes.

The group looked on as the solid image of Deception completely faded away signaling her leave from the group.

 _That's so fucking cool. I wish I could do that. My life would be so much easier._ Kagome thought enviously to herself as she continued on, following Trace.

The team soon discovered as they broke off one by one, that all of the bodies on this floor were soldiers. All of them were working to move large quantities of computer circuits towards the door. Apparently they were not aware of the situation outside and were working to move items so that they could easily be transferred out of the factory.

Kagome hid behind a giant rack as she broke off from her position behind Trace. She would give him a few minutes to meet up with his target, before she would engage her assigned soldier.

The minutes ticked off before Trace's voice came through the Alpha Team frequency.

"I'm ready."

Kagome pushed on her ear piece. "Let's go."

Immediately rounds of bullets began to fill the factory, the loud sounds of the blasts becoming deafening as they echoed across the room.

Kagome quickly removed her bow and positioned two of her arrows against the cord.

She took a moment to aim before she quickly fired at her soldier's face, perfectly piercing each of his eyes in one sweep.

The soldier flew backwards onto the ground. His two hands immediately flew up to rip the two arrows out of his skull, resulting in a sickening tearing and grating sound.

He quickly rolled over and stood up, reaching for his machine gun, and blindly spraying the area, left to right, in a flood of high powered bullets.

 _Shit!_

Kagome launched her shield, enforcing it with as much spiritual energy as she could muster, as she dropped down to her stomach, flush against the floor. She released her twelve inch Marine knife from its holster on her back, fisting the weapon as she quickly army crawled on her stomach over to the soldier's position.

Her shield held up against the few bullets that had managed to hit her. As she got closer to the soldier, who was still spraying outwards into the room, she soon fell outside of his chaotic range. Upon arriving at the soldier's booted feet, she rolled to her side, and slashed her knife out with all of her might against the soldier's Achilles tendon, ripping through the delicate tissue.

The soldier fell backwards and Kagome scrambled to her feet, cutting the strap of his machine gun and tearing the weapon away from the confused soldier.

She immediately used the weapon to spray an onslaught of hot bullets into his face, completely decimating his head at the close range.

The soldier's body began to twitch as she studied it.

As soon as she felt the man was no longer a threat, she walked away, summoning her powers and following the thick cord that led over to Trace's position.

Trace had climbed up one of the large shelving racks and was using the height advantage to fire down at his soldier below. The soldier was trying to empty the entire magazine of his machine gun, into the rack above.

From Trace's nest high above, he was able to see the glow of Kagome's blue protective shield from down below. He met her eyes for only a moment, before he went back to firing upon the soldier.

Kagome snuck around behind the soldier's firing position. She forced a heavy amount of spiritual energy into her shield, and slowly began to creep up behind him, her knife still clenched in her right hand.

When she was two feet away from the soldier, she quickly jumped up, onto his back, wrapping her left arm around his neck while squeezing her legs around him, locking her body into place. Her knifed hand immediately flew up and began to hack viciously at the soldier's right eye. She could hear the crunching sound of the bone as the man's eye socket began to crumble from the assault. This signaled her to focus her attention over to the next one, stabbing her large knife harshly around the general direction of his one remaining left eye.

The soldier's hand reached upwards, swinging around frantically as he attempted to grab a hold of her.

Trace tried to assist by attempting to shoot at the solder's ankles. It took a few tries before he landed the shot and the soldier began to fall backwards.

Kagome immediately jumped off of the soldier's back. When he hit the floor, she quickly studied his face.

She had succeeded in relieving the man of the use of his eyes. The soldier seemed unperturbed as he rolled over and quickly worked to get back on his feet. Kagome fell flat to the floor, aiming her Glock an inch away from the soldier's ankle and pulled the trigger.

The blast shattered the connective bone and the soldier dropped. She jumped back up, and swung her confiscated machine gun over from its position on her back. She immediately began to fire upon the soldier's face until she, much like the first soldier, obliterated his head.

She heard Trace quickly running over to her as she studied the soldier on the floor. She leaned forward and took the soldier's machine gun, hurriedly passing it over to Trace.

"Let's make our way over to the others." She commanded, before she took off in a stealthy run, with Trace falling in line behind her.

Apparently Bolt did not need any help. Kagome found her looking over the smoking and charred body of her assigned soldier. She immediately fell in line with them as they passed her, working their way back to the door.

Frisk was firing on his soldier, while two wolves worked to drag the man down to the floor. If it weren't for the soldier's huge form, the ferocious animals would have succeeded. Before the group could assist Frisk, the soldier's head fell neatly from his neck, rolling across the floor and stopping eerily at Frisk's feet. The group watched on as the soldier's arms were abruptly disconnected from his body at the biceps.

The head on the floor levitated and Kagome held back a scream. She quickly became thankful that she did, as Deception reappeared to the group, holding the head in the air by the hair, in her clenched hand.

"Such a shame. This one was cute." She said devilishly, before throwing the head up into the air and splitting it in half with one quick sweep of her katana.

"Only one to go." Kagome muttered as the group made their way back to Quake.

When they approached Quake's area they found an immobilized soldier twitching on the ground. Apparently his arms and neck had been broken.

 _You're definitely the strongest man on our team, Quake. You did that with your bare hands?_ Kagome thought to herself in awe as she scanned around for Quake.

"Where is he?" Bolt whispered.

Kagome launched her tracking powers, the thick cord leading away from them and back to the stairwell.

"He's in the stairwell?" Kagome said.

 _You idiot! God damnit, Quake. You abandoned us again!_ Kagome's mind chided, angrily.

Kagome briefly met Frisk's eyes before she made her way over to the doorway.

He understood her unspoken thoughts and began to shake his head.

"Call the wolves back."

"Roger." He muttered dejectedly, before he began to growl.

Kagome got to the door and opened it. She took a few steps before she froze; attempting to figure out what she was looking at through her night vision eyewear.

Frustrated, she ripped the eyewear off of her face and forced her powers up around her, the soft blue glow providing her with enough light to confirm what she couldn't understand initially.

Quake and Terrain were lying in a pool of blood on the floor and Mystic was missing.

"Frisk!" Kagome shouted as she dropped to her knees before her two downed teammates. "I think Mystic took out Quake and Terrain!"

"What?!" Frisk shouted from behind her.

Trace immediately forced his way to the front of the group and dropped to his knees in front of his sister. His hands shaking as he scrambled to check her for injuries.

Terrain had apparently been shot twice in the chest and was struggling to breathe.

Kagome quickly found that Quake had been shot in the stomach.

"I messed up." He muttered, as Frisk pushed his way over to his position on the floor.

Frisk applied pressure to his stomach, attempting to slow the bleeding.

Kagome immediately took to the shared frequency. "This is Wraith. We need medical support immediately." She shouted. "I have two down who are badly injured."

"Understood. We can only spare two medics for a short time. We have completely cleaned up out here, but we have a ton of injured ourselves. Do you need any other type of support?" Cover said, roughly.

"Yes. We have three hostages here. We will need help getting them over to the pick-up area. She said, becoming frustrated.

Kagome's team already had to carry the two bodies of their teammates, one of which was huge, outside for help. She didn't want to bog the rest of the team down with the removal of the hostages. Honestly, she didn't even want anyone on her team even touching them. Plus, Mystic was missing.

Kagome launched her tracking powers, focusing everything she had on Mystic's spiritual presence.

A thick cord formed and snaked up the stairwell.

"Trace, are you able to carry Terrain outside?" She barked, trying to ignore the muffled sounds the man was making as he tried to suppress his tears.

"Yes." He muttered.

"Everyone else, I want you all to help carry Quake outside."

"Understood." The balance of the agents said softly, as they positioned themselves around the large man, each taking a section as they lifted him up.

Kagome took the lead up the stairwell, following the cord and launching her shield over the large group behind her.

As they passed the landing for the first sub level, she noticed that the cord diverted through the door.

 _She's with those damn hostages._ She thought, coming to a stop.

Kagome pushed herself against the wall, allowing the rest of her team members to pass by her.

"Once you get outside, and once medical help arrives for Quake and Terrain, I want whoever is available to meet me back here." She said softly, as her eyes shifted to the door.

"She's in there?" Deception whispered.

"Yes. But it's not her. She's being controlled."

The group continued up the stairs while Kagome guarded the door, watching the invisible cord that reached through the door as it shifted gently about.

* * *

Alpha Team hurriedly exited the front of the factory, walking over to the open area that was filled with people. Apparently, all agents had convened here.

Twelve hostages were grouped together in the center of the area. The few medics that were around were rushing about attempting to treat their comrades.

Two of the medics rushed forward once Alpha Team pushed their way through the commotion.

Quake and Terrain were gently placed on the ground as the medics attempted to treat them.

"I'm going back for Wraith and Mystic." Frisk grumbled. "Trace you stay here."

Trace nodded his head as he watched on as the medic removed Terrain's Teflon armor and worked to cut through her vest.

"Would you two ladies mind assisting me?" Frisk requested.

Deception and Bolt exchanged glances before they nodded their heads, quickly turning to follow Frisk back to the factory.

"Whatever happens, don't kill the woman in there." He ordered to the two women behind him.

"I know killing people is a shared specialty between the two of you, assassins. But I'm ordering that you to try to subdue her or knock her unconscious. You can't kill her."

Neither woman said anything in response.

The small group of three soon met Kagome back in the stairwell.

Kagome immediately covered them in her shield as she turned to open the door.

"What's the plan?" Frisk whispered.

"We're going to take her by force. Expect that she will try to kill us. We need to work around that and the hostages at the same time." Kagome said before turning.

"Deception, I'm really counting on your invisibility in there." She muttered.

Kagome opened the door and pushed her way inside, following the energy cord that she had tied to Mystic over to the middle of the floor.

She quickly found Mystic attempting to drag the male hostage that had touched her earlier across the floor and to the doorway.

Kagome raised her Glock and aimed the weapon at Mystic's shoulder.

"Let him go, Mystic." She demanded.

Mystic's head flew up as she studied her.

"You won't shoot me."

"I will if I have to. Let him go!" She repeated.

Mystic ignored her, dropping her attention back to the man and continuing in her efforts to drag him across the room.

Kagome watched her for a moment, before she shifted the aim of her weapon.

"Let him go or I'll kill him." She barked.

Mystic once again looked up, noticing that Kagome had shifted targets.

"You can't."

"Oh yes, I can. Accidents happen all the time on missions like these. I don't give one shit about that guy. I will not hesitate to kill him." She promised, smiling widely.

Mystic froze and began to search Kagome's face.

"Don't. He needs our help. We need to get him out of here."

"No, he doesn't need our help. Quake and Terrain are the ones that need our help. They're outside dying, Mystic. You did that to them." She spat.

Mystic stared at her.

"You should be able to feel it. The man you love, out there taking his last breath, all because you shot him…" She trailed off.

Mystic's hands immediately flew to her head and she hunched over her knees, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Get out of my head!" She roared, as she grabbed her gun from its holster and aimed it at Kagome.

Whatever she had been trying to do was interrupted as her head swung backwards and she was lifted up into the air.

Mystic's hands flew up as she struggled to pull an invisible force away from her neck.

Kagome rushed forward, witnessing in slow motion as Mystic's armed hand flew upwards in an attempt to shoot at the invisible attacker.

Kagome swung her own gun back over to the male hostage and shot him, without hesitation, in the head.

The act instantaneously forced Mystic's hand to drop lifelessly at her side.

Deception revealed herself immediately afterwards , her right arm was snaked around Mystic's neck. She carefully released her hold on the woman as she went limp in her arms.

Frisk rushed forward to carry her.

Kagome looked over the two hostages that were left.

"I know you assholes can understand me. So I'm going to make this quick. You can either stand and walk out of here and possibly have a life after all of this, or you can sit there and continue to be a massive problem, in which case I will not hesitate to execute you both."

A few moments passed and the hostages began to attempt to move, lifting upwards shakily, as if they haven't walked on their own in some time.

Kagome released her second Glock from its holster and positioned both of her weapons at the hostages, one gun aimed at each.

"Frisk, go on ahead. We three will get this garbage outside."

"Yup." Frisk muttered as he took off.

* * *

It was twenty or so minutes before Kagome, Deception and Bolt made their way back to the gathering place in the front of the building.

Kagome had forced the hostages to hobble to the area on their own and both were panting frantically for breath.

"Go and join the rest of your group." She hissed at them, as she motioned to the twelve hostages that were huddled together in the center of the grounds.

Upon seeing Kagome, the six team leaders quickly made their way over to her.

"All accounted for?" Cover said upon his approach.

"All except for one hostage casualty." She muttered. "Time to call in the Airbus for a pick up. What is the status of the injured?" She said, as she turned her attention over to the leader of the Medical team.

"We don't have any casualties…yet." Pulse curtly replied. "The sooner we can get back to base the better." She advised.

As the leaders were distracted by the information exchange, they didn't notice as a stitched up and bandaged Quake lifted himself up off of the floor and slowly shuffled his way over to hostages that were in the center of the grounds.

No one noticed at all, as he stepped over the twisting and twitching bodies of the soldiers that littered the earth beneath him in his efforts to get to them.

And certainly, no one noticed, when he released his Glock from its holster and began to shoot into the huddled grouping of bodies.

At the sounds of the shots, the entire field erupted into a state of panic as agents from all sides attempted to tackle Quake and disarm him.

Kagome and Frisk ran faster than they thought was possible over to the commotion.

Once Quake was restrained, several agents rushed over to the hostages to investigate the extent of the damages.

"Quake! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Frisk screamed.

"How could you?!" Kagome shouted, out of breath, as she arrived in front of him.

Quake wouldn't acknowledge or respond to either of them.

"We have two dead." One of the agents shouted over at them. "And apparently another is on the way!"

Kagome turned and ran over, her eyes sweeping over the bloodied hostages. She watched as the third victim quickly succumbed to her injuries, her eyes rolling back into her head as she took her last breath.

As the woman died, two solders that littered the floor next to her feet stopped twitching.

 _That's odd._ Kagome thought, wondering if there was a connection.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the sounds of the Airbus could be heard overhead, the large airship making its way to the east side of the factory, preparing to land.

"All agents, it is an order that everyone assist in helping the injured and the hostages onto the plane first." Wraith commanded into her earpiece. "Let's wrap this up quickly and go home."


	11. Chapter 11

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 11

Kagome's eyes glossed over Terrain's body, as she silently prayed to a higher power. The woman was lying on a stretcher and was positioned at the back of the plane on the floor. Her skin had a hue of blue and she had been struggling to breathe for some time. Kagome and Frisk forcibly pulled Pulse over to her, begging her to treat their friend. Instead of getting angry about the interruption, Pulse immediately dropped to her knees and began to work on Terrain, pushing all the others, with exception to Trace, away.

In an effort to distract her mind and keep a hold on her sanity, she decided to call Anatomy.

Anatomy had been expecting a call from his assigned team leader, Pulse, at the conclusion of this particular mission. But, what he didn't expect when he answered the phone was to be bombarded by Wraith's furious voice.

"How dare you only provide us with four medics!" She angrily grumbled into the phone. "Four medics for twenty nine agents?!" She hissed, in disbelief.

"Wraith, you must understand, my department is not made up of people who excel at fighting. I couldn't just send a fleet of medics out, unless the rest of the agents felt like protecting all of them during the entire mission." He said, calmly. "I sent you all the agents at my disposal who had advanced healing capabilities and who could also fight."

Kagome took a steadying breath. "Anatomy, I'm sorry, but that is truly pathetic. The Medical Research department is R.O.O.T's second largest department on our base. Out of all the people on your staff, only four people can be sent out on missions? That isn't enough!" She shouted, as she watched Pulse use a scalpel to cut a small hole in between two of Terrain's ribs, using the wound to guide a sharp plastic tube directly into her lung.

Blood rushed out of the tube and Terrain, finally, took a large breath of air.

Kagome closed her eyes.

 _Thank God._

"Anatomy?" She said softly. "Please have a large team waiting for us when we arrive in the next hour and prepare the surgery rooms as well, as your staff will need to use them."

"Of course I will, Wraith." He said soothingly, before briefly pausing. "How did everyone make out?"

Kagome debated whether or not she should tell him the truth now or save it for later.

Now won out.

"Alpha Team was practically decimated." She lowly whispered. "And Terrain is… in very bad shape. We're all praying that she can hold on long enough to be operated on." She admitted, squeezing her eyes shut at the confession.

"What?! What happened to her?! Is Pulse there?! Wraith, put Pulse on the phone NOW!" He demanded.

Kagome looked down at the medic that was stitching Terrain's tube into place.

"She's busy right now. She just inserted a tube into Terrain's lung to drain it." She said quietly, noticing how some of the color was finally coming back into Terrain's face. Trace was lying down next to her on the floor, talking to her in whispers, making sure she knew he was there.

"What?! Then find another medic and put them on the phone! Damnit, Wraith, put someone on the fucking phone!" Anatomy ordered.

Pulse finally rose from her position on the floor and turned to Wraith. "She should be okay for now. Keep an eye on her and come and get me immediately if her condition changes."

"Thank you so much!" Wraith said, gratefully. "Oh, and, Anatomy would like to speak with you." She advised as she passed the woman her phone.

Pulse announced herself into the receiver before she began speaking hurriedly in medical terms. She stayed on the phone for about ten minutes while she updated Anatomy on Terrain's, and the remainder of the group's, condition before hanging up.

"I was putting off that call until we got closer to the base." Pulse muttered. "He is romantically involved with this woman, is he not?" She said, as she pointed to Terrain. "Anatomy uses her picture as the wallpaper on his phone." She said, softly. "Now the poor man is going to have to sweat out the status of her condition for the next hour, before we make it to base."

As Pulse walked off to tend to the multitude of agent injuries, Kagome lowered herself once again to Terrain's side and squeezed her hand.

Terrain's eyes shifted over to her and she squeezed her hand in return.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered.

Terrain let go of Kagome's hand and lifted up her index finger, shaking it side to side.

Kagome understood the gesture. _Don't be._

Kagome recaptured Terrain's hand and held it over her heart.

A tap to Kagome's shoulder interrupted the tender moment.

"Rai, it's about time to call in, no?" Frisk whispered sympathetically.

Kagome nodded and released Terrain's hand, standing and pulling out her phone.

She wasn't surprised that Inspect answered her call on the first ring.

Wraith quickly walked through the sea of agents on the plane and made her way over to the cockpit where she would be afforded some privacy. Quickly, she debriefed Inspect on the status of the group's mission. When she got to the part about Quake, her speech slowed as she fought to explain what he had done to the hostages.

"Rai, you know I am going to have to report this to Yamada." Inspect growled, not attempting to suppress her anger.

"Yes, I know." Kagome muttered.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She inquired. "Was he under the same mind control as Mystic?" She asked, a small quiver of hope falling from her voice.

"No ma'am, I don't believe so. As far as I can tell, that was not the case."

Inspect sucked her teeth. "Damnit."

"I know." Wraith grumbled.

"What a shit show." Inspect said, as she attempted to take a deep calming breath. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you in an hour, Rai. I'll be on that runway to meet you when you land." She said, dismissing her, before she hung up the line.

Kagome began walking back to the group, now searching for Frisk. She wanted to talk to him. She finally found him having a hushed conversation on the ground in between the two assassin twins, the wolves were piled on top of him while they spoke.

When she approached, he made eye contact with her and immediately scrambled to get up to his feet.

"It's okay, Frisk. I can come back."

"Noooooooooo. It's fine!" He sputtered as he rushed to get over to her.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously before looking back over at the twins. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No. No way. Everything's great, Rai!" He said, with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Busy flirting with the twins?" Kagome concluded.

"Huh? Hell no!" He grumbled.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were. A pair of gorgeous twins is every man's fantasy." She said honestly as she looked Bolt and Deception over.

"More so than you know…" Frisk trailed off, before he snickered.

"Are you afraid that I'll tell Inspect?"

"Tell her what? I wasn't flirting with anyone." He hissed.

"Of course you weren't." She said, innocently.

Frisk scowled at her and Kagome decided that was a good point in which to change the track of the conversation.

"I spoke to Inspect and she knows about Quake." She whispered.

Frisk's face changed over from a scowl to one of worry.

"It's not like I could hide it even if I wanted to. He killed those hostages in front of everyone on this mission." She hissed, feeling anger wash through her.

"The Interrogation department will probably get their hands on him after he receives medical treatment at the base." Frisk grumbled, shaking his head.

"Forget being suspended at this point, he's probably going to become a prisoner until the General can figure out what to do with him."

Both Kagome and Frisk looked over at Quake.

Quake's large body occupied the back wall of the plane near Terrain's position on the floor. He was sitting up and leaning against the back wall with his hands cuffed behind his back. An awake, and sobbing, Mystic was hunched over his lap.

It appeared as though he was attempting to soothe Mystic as he bent down over her small form, speaking to her in whispers while she nodded her head.

"How long until we land?" Frisk muttered.

"Forty five minutes." Kagome said, sadly.

"Then let's hurry up and fill him in on what is probably about to go down." Frisk said under his breath, as he made his way over to Quake, with Kagome falling in behind him.

* * *

Koga had been waiting on the runway for what seemed like an eternity.

He had snuck onto the runway to watch Kagome's plane take off and he had sat there, for the past nine hours, anxiously awaiting her return.

Of course, he wasn't going to mention that fact to anyone.

He had brought his laptop with him. In case anyone asked what he was doing, he could say he was working remotely. Technically he _was_ manning his desk in a metaphorical sense.

When he saw, what looked to be, the entire Medical Research department along with their massive hospital crew, flooding the runway, his heart began to violently beat in his chest.

 _Why do they need so many people?_

In an attempt to burn off the overwhelming amount of anxiety and worry that had begun to wash over him, he began to frantically pace.

It wasn't long before Koga noticed that some of R.O.O.T's top brass had begun to show up as well. He watched on as Inspect quickly made her way out onto the runway, walking upon the pavement as though she owned it. As soon as the woman noticed him, she scowled and took off in a different direction.

Koga shook his head, trying not to let her behavior affect him, yet the knot of guilt that he had been carrying low in his stomach for the past day and a half painfully tightened against his will.

It was when Anatomy burst onto the runway, running at top speed, that Koga's anguish… along with a memory that he wished he could forever bury… came back in full force.

Luckily, Koga's sense of foreboding won out over his primal desire to tear Anatomy to shreds.

 _Something is wrong. He wouldn't be running like that if something wasn't wrong._

As Koga turned his head, he noticed several members of the Interrogation department make an appearance. General Yamada was following them onto the runway.

 _Why is he here? What the hell happened out there?_ He thought nervously as he watched the large Airbus finally come into view overhead.

* * *

When the Airbus finally landed, all agents worked together to move the hostages and the injured out to the Medical crews that were waiting for them.

 _It looks like Anatomy brought his entire staff._ Kagome thought absentmindedly as she, Trace and Frisk worked to gently carry Terrain's stretcher down the plane's steps and out onto the runway, the four wolves following behind them.

They didn't have to go very far. Anatomy was waiting for Terrain at the bottom of the plane's stairs. The man's features were twisted in worry as he watched them slowly carry her.

The minute they passed her over to the emergency crew, Anatomy and Trace took off after her.

Kagome, Frisk, and the wolves walked off to the side, hoping to stay out of the way as they watched more of the injured being carried out of the plane. Their hearts were heavy, as they knew that Quake would soon be next.

Several moments passed before Quake's form finally came into view. He was walking on his own, flanked by Cover, Mystic and several other agents. As he was loaded onto the awaiting stretcher, Mystic, along with several Interrogation agents that were in the crowd, silently took off after him.

Kagome launched her tracking powers and set off to find Inspect.

Frisk remained as he was at the side of the stairs, watching as the balance of the people exited plane. He planned to speak with Inspect as soon as she had finished with Wraith.

Koga had set out to find Kagome the moment the plane landed. But, Instead of recklessly pushing his way through the large crowd, he waited until most of the medical crews began to clear out, signaling the commencement of the treatment of the injured.

Using this as a cue, he quickly set forth in an attempt to find her. His search rewarded him with the sight of her and Inspect, apparently they were having a difficult conversation, both women were scowling. Knowing that he couldn't approach just yet, he set off to find the rest of his team.

He noted that Frisk's scent was in the air along with a strong scent of…

 _Bacon?_

Koga ignored the randomness of the revelation as he worked his way over to Alpha Team's second in command.

He found Frisk waiting at the stairwell of the plane. He was apparently watching on as all the agents dispersed from the runway and was surrounded by four of Koga's wolves.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here!?" Koga roared as he approached Frisk. The sudden and loud greeting jolted Frisk and he fought the urge to place a hand over his heart.

"Hi sunshine!" Frisk sang in greeting.

"Did they go on the mission? Who the hell brought them here?!" Koga continued, rambling, apparently horrified.

"Don't you remember? You had them with you before you went full blown psycho in Wraith's office. They've been hanging around the base ever since." Frisk said, seriously.

"What? No I didn't. I had the pups with me."

"No, you didn't. Maybe when you blacked out, some of your memories got a little confused?" Frisk chided, mocking him.

Koga scratched his head, apparently very lost in thought.

Frisk took this opportunity to knell down and whisper something into Kiba's ear. The alpha wolf looked at him and seemingly nodded.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Koga shouted, now barely controlling his temper.

"Just telling Fang Jr. that you're nuts." Frisk answered. "He said he already knows that though."

"Frisk, get the fuck away from my wolves NOW!" Koga growled.

"I'd love to, but I have to wait right here for Inspect." He said, happily. "But, you could make _yourself_ useful and take them back to the nature preserve."

Koga dropped his eyes to Kiba and began growling loudly, finally addressing him. Kiba animatedly began growling and yipping in response.

Whatever the wolf said apparently completely confused Koga, his eyes squinting as he worked to process the information.

"That's not possible. I could have sworn I had the pups with me…" He said, completely puzzled, as his hands flew up to his temples, attempting to massage away the oncoming headache.

"See." Frisk said with a giant smile on his face. "Listen to Jr."

"Stop calling him that!" Koga snapped.

"It's his name!" Frisk retorted.

"His name is Kiba!"

"Right. His name is the Japanese word for 'Fang', which, by the way, is the most uncreative name you could have possibly chosen, _Faaaaaaaang_! I'm shocked you didn't name the rest of them 'Fang' in different languages as well."

Koga began to growl in warning.

"Don't get so angry. Are you looking for a repeat of yesterday?" Frisk said, becoming serious.

The harsh reminder forced Koga to back down, close his eyes and take a deep breath.

The action led him to miss the bacon reward that Frisk stealthily snuck over to Kiba.

"I want to talk to you about that." He said hesitantly, opening his eyes, guilt lacing his tone. "I owe you an apology, Frisk. I know it doesn't make anything right, but I just need to tell you that… I'm sorry. Anything that I can do to try to earn back your trust, just say so." He grumbled. "You were right… about a lot of things." He muttered.

Frisk looked him over seriously before speaking.

"I know that wasn't you, Fang. But, I am going to take you up that offer... one day." He said eerily as his mouth turned up in a twisted smile. "I can forgive you for trying to kill me, but not for fucking up my beautiful face."

Before Koga could try to decipher what exactly Frisk meant, the Kagome's familiar scent began making its way over to him, diverting his attention completely.

Koga turned in her direction and took off in a run, immediately finding her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight and protective embrace. He held her for several moments, unspeaking, before releasing her to immediately check her over for injuries.

"I missed you, too." She whispered as she noted the frantic beat of Koga's heart. "And, I'm not injured. I promise."

Koga studied her serious eyes before leaning down to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"How was the mission?" He asked curiously as he took in her soothing scent.

"It didn't go well. Quake and Terrain are in the hospital. I'm actually on my way over there now." She muttered, obvious exhaustion coming through her voice.

"Why? What happened? Are they alright?" Koga said worriedly, giving Kagome his full attention.

"Those hostages that we saved over there, they were just like Ellie. However, one was strong enough to take over Mystic's mind completely. He made her shoot them. Terrain is in critical condition with a collapsed lung. Quake was patched up, but will require surgery to remove the bullets that are lodged in his stomach."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. Quake lost his shit somewhere along the way and killed three of the hostages we rescued in retribution. After his surgery, he's most likely going to disappear with the Interrogation Squad."

Koga's mouth dropped.

 _We may never see him again if he goes with them._ He thought, the realization terrifying him.

"I'll go with you. You can fill me in on the details as we walk." He said, as he entwined his hand with hers.

"Hey! Take the wolves!" Frisk shouted over to them. "I'm going to be busy for a while."

Kagome studied Frisk, wondering if he told Koga about what he recently 'borrowed' from him.

Frisk met her eyes and made a waving motion under his neck with his hand.

 _Nope._

Koga never took his eyes off of Kagome. He whistled loudly, which prompted the four large wolves over to him.

Kagome, removed her hand from Koga's.

"I'll be right back." She said, as she hurried over to Frisk.

"He's going to find out what you did eventually. You owe it to him to tell him, Frisk." Kagome hissed.

"I will, I promise. But, for right now, he owes me and I just want to have a little fun with him first."

"Enjoy it then, because if you don't tell him by tomorrow, I will." She said calmly, as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Kagome found herself in the waiting room with Mystic, Trace and Frisk. They were waiting for updated status on Quake and Terrain's condition.

Koga had gone to drop off the wolves and would be joining them in a few minutes.

Mystic looked like absolute hell. She had spent the majority of the time apologizing to everyone, for actions that she obviously had no control over. She didn't have any memory of attacking any member of the team. When she woke up, on the plane, she was horrified when Quake explained to her what had happened.

Wraith had picked up on the mind control very quickly and had rightfully knocked her unconscious. Terrain had been assigned to guard her in the stairwell of the factory. Quake had gone to check on her after defeating his assigned soldier and when he did, he saw Terrain about to strike her. His body moved without his permission and he stepped in between the women, taking Mystic into his arms to restrain her. Mystic immediately shot him several times in the stomach as a result. When he hit the ground, she began to fire upon Terrain until she ran out of bullets.

If it had not been for their Teflon armor, both would have died.

The news had been sobering and heartbreaking all at the same time.

The knowledge of what she did, what she allowed that hostage to do, completely broke her heart and she hadn't been able to stop crying since.

When Koga entered the waiting room, he immediately sat down next to Mystic and put his arm around her, silently offering her his strength. Kagome had filled him in on what had happened on his way to the car, and he could not help but feel his heart sadden at what she must be going through. On some level, he found he could completely relate to what she had been through, and what she had done.

Mystic leaned into him and he attempted to soothe her. "I know exactly how you feel. It wasn't you doing those things. Please do not beat yourself up. They're both going to be okay. Quake and Terrain will survive this."

"But at what cost?" She sniffled. "Quake… He's… They're going to take him away. What he did, he's going to have to answer for that… I can't…" She heaved as she attempted to put sentences together.

"We're going to vouch for him. Not sure how much that is going to help, but Wraith and I will be pleading his case to the General." Frisk muttered.

"I just wish he didn't do that in front of thirty three agents." Kagome huffed. "What the hell got into him back there?"

"Could he have been under the influence of mind control, too?" Trace muttered, keeping his swollen eyes cast to the floor.

"Did he talk to or touch any of the hostages at all?" Mystic asked, softly.

"Nope. Not once." Frisk tisked.

"Then probably not."

The group contemplated the gravity of their friend's situation in silence.

Thankfully, the appearance of Pulse, diverted their morbid musings.

"I have news!" She said happily as she approached their seated group.

All leaned forward, literarily on the edge of their seats.

"We finished up on Quake some time ago. His body is still processing the effects of the anesthesia. When he is coherent enough, which will be soon, we will allow one of you to go back there to visit with him."

All eyes flew to Mystic.

"I will go." She sniffled.

"What about my sister?" Trace demanded, his usual low and calm voice completely on edge.

"Terrain just came out of surgery. Anatomy worked on her personally. Her lungs are at one hundred percent. He healed all of the surrounding tissues and damage. She'll actually be able to go back on active duty in as little as a week."

"A week? How is that possible?!" Frisk exclaimed.

The woman had been near death only a few hours ago.

"Like I said, Anatomy worked on her personally." Pulse said softly as she smiled widely. "That's the one man in this world you want at your side if you are injured."

As if on cue, Anatomy pushed through the double white doors that led from the surgery wing of the hospital.

"Alpha Team." He said smoothly, as he approached the team. "I'm very glad the rest of you all seem to be in one piece." He said earnestly, before his eyes landed on Kagome.

The action immediately had Koga growling lowly in his throat, the sound of which diverted Anatomy's attention over to him.

"Please try to relax, agent Fang. I just wanted to thank her for giving me a head's up about Terrain. I'm not a threat." He said softly.

Koga stopped growling but would not divert his eyes or stop scowling.

"Anyway, thank you, Wraith. Terrain is going to be okay. Give her an hour or so to come off the anesthesia and you should all be able to visit her." He said, warmly.

"Thank God!" Trace exclaimed, his voice cracking. He immediately bolted up from his seat and shook Anatomy's hand. "I cannot thank you enough. You saved her." He said, huskily. "Anything I can do for you, ever, please just ask." He continued.

"I may take you up on that one day." Anatomy whispered, speaking more to himself than to Trace.

As Anatomy left, Kagome stood up and pulled out her cell phone. She walked a few steps away over the adjacent hallway so that she could update Inspect.

Frisk walked off to follow her.

"I want to talk to her when you done." He advised as he caught up with her.

Kagome nodded, her eyes washing over her team in the waiting room from her position in the hallway.

Kagome hurriedly filled Inspect in on the status of her injured teammates before she passed the phone over to Frisk.

Frisk took the phone a little further down the hallway, a few feet away from Kagome, so that he could whisper something on the phone.

Kagome stood and watched him. Frisk was grinning.

 _Apparently making some intimate plans._ She thought idly, before her thoughts returned to Quake, attempting to devise a possible way in which to help him.

It wasn't long before two familiar faces came into view down at the far end of the long hallway. Deception and Bolt were both making their way towards the waiting room.

Kagome waved and both women waved back to her.

Frisk apparently noticed the two agents at the same time as Kagome. His happy expression fell from his face as he glanced over at the waiting room and he hurriedly rushed to get off the phone.

As soon as he hung up, he ran over to Kagome and pulled her arm.

"We have to leave. NOW." He sputtered, as he tried to drag her in the opposite direction.

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me. We need to go."

"Frisk, could you just tell me what's going on?" She huffed, sinking down on her heels and refusing to budge.

Koga stopped comforting Mystic as he noticed the commotion that Frisk was creating in the hallway. He was trying to physically drag Kagome somewhere and she was yelling at him.

 _What the hell is he doing now?_ He thought angrily to himself.

Apparently Frisk had tired of trying to negotiate with Kagome and instead bent down and slug her over his shoulder.

She responded by furiously punching him in the back.

Koga flew up from his seat and charged over to break up the escalating chaos when he noticed two very familiar scents invade his nose. But by then, it was too late.

Koga froze two feet from Frisk, his head turning in the direction of the two women that were making their way down the hallway.

 _What the hell are they doing here?!_ He thought, panicking.

Frisk immediately noticed the change in Fang's face.

 _It looks like he's about to have a heart attack._ He thought to himself, before trying to get away from the scene while carrying a furious Wraith on his back.

He didn't get very far. As she wasn't able to land a real blow through Frisk's Teflon vest, she had taken to tickling him under his armpits.

Frisk immediately dropped her, balling up and covering his sides.

"Did you just tickle me?" He asked incredulously, before straightening and attempting to catch her again.

"Get the hell off of me!" She shouted, falling into her fighting stance. "I will not hesitate to kick your ass, Frisk. Tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Fang! It is so nice to see you! We heard that you were here and just _had_ to come and say hi before leaving the base."

Deception's lust filled tone interrupted Kagome's murderous musings.

Her head furiously swung away from Frisk and over to the two twins that had captured _her man_ into a tight and overly familiar hug.

"It's been way too long." Bolt purred, her hand rising up to sweep through Koga's hair.

"I tried." Frisk muttered, before he snuck away.

To his credit, Koga was frantically trying to peel both women off of him as he backed away. His efforts were rewarded with him crashing awkwardly into the wall.

Both women giggled before they were abruptly cut off by a familiar and firm commanding voice from over their shoulder.

"Get. Off. Now." The voice warned. "I am only going to tell you once."

The order was followed by the sound of cracking knuckles.

Both women released Koga and turned their attention over to Wraith.

"Is he on duty?" Deception wondered, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No. He belongs to me. So hands off." Kagome said, getting straight to the point. Her voice was calm and she had a wide smile on her face, but there was no mistaking the warning she was giving.

The twins exchanged glances before Bolt attempted to speak.

"Sorry. We used to… know each other… once. We didn't know that you two…"

Kagome ignored her. She walked in between the two women and roughly grabbed Koga's hand, dragging him away with her.

"Well, now you know." She casually called out, over her shoulder.

The two beautiful twins gaped as they watched Kagome's and Koga's forms slowly fade down the hallway.

* * *

 _Every man's fantasy indeed._ Kagome's mind seethed. _What a fucking pig!_

She didn't turn around but could feel Koga stumbling as he tried to keep up with her stride.

 _You can't be mad at him for having a past._ Her mind chided. _You have one, too._

Kagome ignored the thought, instead turning her angry attention over to something else.

 _Frisk fucking knew about it!_ She thought, connecting the dots on his earlier behavior. _Whose side is he on, anyway? So much for having MY back._

"Kagome?" Koga said, softly.

Kagome stopped walking and slowly looked back over at him, smiling sweetly.

Koga knew that Kagome was the most dangerous when that big fake smile was on her face. So, he proceeded with extreme caution.

"It was a long time ago." He said, simply.

"A past relationship?" She asked innocently, wondering how the hell it could even be possible to have anything more than a 'fuck me senseless' type of relationship with those two people.

"Not really. We've all crossed paths a few times on jobs. We just spent some time together every now and again."

 _Yup. Just sex._ She confirmed, her thoughts fading back to a similar type of 'relationship' that she had once had with agent Sleeper.

"Sounds lovely. You don't have to tell me this." Kagome, huffed.

"I don't want to hide anything from you."

"I don't want you to either, but you don't have to delve into any detail here. I get it."

"It wasn't anything serious…"

"Koga, I said I get it. Okay?"

"Are you mad at me?"

 _Yes!_

"No, I'm a little jealous, but I'm not mad." She admitted. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What could you possibly have to be jealous about Kagome?" Koga said softly.

"Coming from the guy that almost killed Anatomy just for touching my face? Hmmm, I don't know, Koga. How could I possibly feel anything outside of joy and elation over seeing those two women practically throwing themselves at you. And knowing that you..." She hissed, beginning to lose her patience.

 _It's been one very long fucking day. I just want to go the hell home and pretend that all of the shit that is going on right now, with everyone, isn't really happening._


	12. Chapter 12

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 12

Kagome jolted upright in bed covered in a cold sweat, her hand clutching her heart as it pounded against her chest.

After the encounter with Ellie, the nightmares had been frequent. Weeks ago, when Mystic had put up safeguards in Kagome's mind, she had warned her that the nightmares would continue. And, they did. However, they were true nightmares conjured up by Kagome's subconscious mind, nothing like the vivid and terrifying experience she had when Ellie had been pulling the strings. Most times, Kagome didn't even remember the details upon waking.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

Kagome took a calming breath before lifting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, willing the images of Koga and the two blonde twins engaged in various sexual positions to get out of her head.

When she got to the bathroom, she leaned over the sink, taking in her reflection. Her hand gently coasted over her face, tracing invisible lines against her pale and smooth skin.

Kagome knew she was beautiful, in fact, she was very confident about that fact. However, sexy, wasn't a word that she would readily use to describe herself.

 _Those two were sexy. They just oozed sex appeal. I can't blame him for…_

Kagome's hand dropped from her face as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

 _Stop thinking about that. Stop thinking about their crazy orgies!_ Her mind lectured.

Kagome backed away from the mirror, attempting to put more of her body into view within its frame.

Her long black hair was silky and fell into waves down to her lower back. She was thin, tall and toned, the definition of her muscles tracing into her skin at moments when she moved a certain way. Her chest was an average size and her breasts were round and naturally perky. Her long lashed almond eyes were large and brown, the color of milk chocolate. Her face was oval and features angled, framed by her long feathered bangs. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were pink and plump.

 _I look like a porcelain doll. Not a sex kitten._ She thought dejectedly as she reproached the mirror and splashed warm water on her face.

 _Why do I have to keep bumping into his exes? Granted, there have only been two so far… well, three actually, but what the hell?_ She thought as she embraced the soothing feel of the water.

 _I have a suspicion this won't be the last time either. And of course, I have to stay calm and act like an adult about everything, meanwhile he's allowed to lose his shit and fly off the handle because of uncontrollable instincts… blah blah blah._

She pictured the scene in the hospital hallway, but instead of commanding the two women to get off of Koga, she imagined forcibly ripping them off of him by their hair and proceeding to beat the ever-loving shit out of them.

She smiled.

 _I so wish I could have done that. That's what he would have done, if he were me._ She giggled, the revised memory serving to make her feel a little better.

She slowly exited the bathroom and made her way down the darkened hallway to get back to bed. It was early dawn and she had a few hours before she had to get ready for work in the morning. After yesterday's mission, she was sure she would be stuck on a multitude of conference calls, debriefing sessions and mission reports, plus she wanted to use every free moment that was available to go and visit with Terrain and Quake.

 _Today is really going to suck._ She thought tiredly, as she gently lowered herself back into bed.

As she cuddled into the mattress, she felt Koga's strong arms wrap around her and pull her to him from his side of the bed. He nuzzled into her neck before he stilled, lightly snoring.

Kagome relaxed in his warmth, snuggling into him as she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kagome was furiously typing her mission report up on her computer before the loud ringing of her phone rudely interrupted her.

She quickly saved the document that she was working on, before reaching over to pick it up.

"Agent Wraith." She said crisply into the phone.

"Agent Wraith. The General would like to speak with you. Please report to his office." Umi, the General's secretary, said quickly into the phone.

"Of course, I'll be right there." She replied, before hanging up and lifting from her chair. She immediately set off down the hallway in the direction of the elevator bank.

Koga noticed her as she passed his desk and popped up, quickly falling in line behind her.

"I'll walk you to wherever you're going." He said, quickly. "I can't stay at that fucking desk another minute. It's torture." He spat.

Kagome took pity on him. Being stuck in the office all day was the worst possible punishment for someone like Koga.

"Alright. We're headed to the top floor." She said, winking at him over her shoulder.

"Are you and Frisk going to be talking to Yamada about Quake now?" He asked, wondering why she was on her way to the General's floor.

"We submitted the request, but we have yet to hear back from him about an appointment." She muttered.

"Why are you going up there, then?"

"I'm not sure. He calls and I come running. You know how it is."

Koga nodded. He used to report directly to the General back when he was on the Assassination squad.

As the couple made their way into the General's waiting area, Koga took a seat while Kagome went on ahead to check in with his secretary.

A few minutes later, she found herself making her way down the familiar maze that led to the General's private office, his secretary escorting her.

When they arrived at the thick redwood door, Umi knocked briskly.

"Come in." The voice on the other side of the door called out seriously.

Umi nodded to Kagome before taking off and Kagome pushed ahead and opened the door.

"Agent Wraith." Yamada said curtly, standing in greeting as she approached his desk.

When she stood before him, he saluted. When she returned the gesture, they both lowered into their seats.

The General didn't waste any time for pleasantries on this visit. He quickly got right down to business.

"We have a situation." He whispered. "I need you to meet with somebody. Think of it as a solo mission."

Kagome nodded, but did not say anything, waiting for the large man to continue.

"How to explain this…" He muttered quizzically. "The main shareholder of Tsuki Industries would like to meet with you."

"I'm sorry. What?" Kagome retorted. "How would anyone outside of R.O.O.T even know who I am?" She questioned.

"He knows who you are because he also happens to be the founder of our secret organization."

"I beg your pardon, Yamada. But, I still don't understand." Kagome stammered.

The General sighed, massaging his temples while trying to come up with a way to explain everything simply.

"R.O.O.T was founded near the end of World War II by one man. This man created our organization with the sole mission to protect world peace from those who would seek to destroy it. With his funding and his initial guidance, R.O.O.T has grown over the years into what it is today. Our founder allows us to run this organization, this giant machine, as we best see fit, never involving himself any further than providing us with funds. Privately, he is involved in every sector of industry in existence and has numerous global industries. The profits from these private investments of his are what pay our bills."

Kagome processed all this information.

 _Why would he want to speak with me?_

"Is he looking to speak with me about yesterday's Shanghai mission, then?" She wondered, her mind recalling the circuits that the ultimate soldiers had been trying to steal. "Will he be coming to the base to meet with me?"

"He will not be coming to the base. We will be sending you to him instead. No one has ever seen this man or spoken directly with him, not even me. He has numerous identities and communicates with us discreetly through others. He will not chance coming here." He grumbled. "And, it is very likely that he does want to speak with you about Shanghai, but I wouldn't know that for certain because he didn't say."

"Understood." Kagome said in acknowledgment. "When and where will I be meeting this man?"

"You'll be meeting with him in six hours at the Ryunique restaurant in Seoul."

 _Ryunique is the most expensive luxury restaurant in all of Seoul, South Korea._

"Am I meeting him over dinner?"

"Yes, you are. Make sure you dress appropriately." The General said offhandedly, before he began to shuffle through some papers on his desk.

"Am I meeting him there on my own, or will I be provided with an escort?"

"I'll have Umi drop you off and pick you up." Yamada muttered.

"How will I know who he is if no one has ever seen him?"

"He saw a copy of your file. He knows what _you_ look like. He'll find you."

"Is there anything I should know before going in?"

"Yes. Don't ask any personal questions. Whatever he asks you, answer honestly and directly. You are there to provide him with information, not to try to pull any information out of him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Kagome affirmed.

"Oh, and Wraith?"

"Yes?"

"This is strictly confidential. As in, don't tell another soul about this, confidential. You are not allowed to speak of your knowledge about the founder or of this mission to _anyone_ BUT me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good. You are dismissed. Umi will be in contact with you to arrange the ride."

"Thank you." Wraith muttered before attempting to regain his ear.

"Is it possible that I could speak to you for a moment about my teammate, Quake." She asked, hopefully.

"Not now." He barked. "I'll be in touch with you about that, once I have a little more information on my end."

Kagome nodded as she made to get up from her chair. When she fully rose, she saluted, and turned to leave the office.

* * *

"You really can't tell me anything?" Koga whispered to her in the elevator as the couple made their way back down to their floor. He didn't know why but his instincts were kicking up and he was drowning in an incredible sense of foreboding.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry." Kagome said honestly. "I wish I could."

"I understand. How long will you be away?" He asked curiously, as another wave of dread washed over him.

"Probably a few hours. I may have to check back in with Yamada afterwards, but I'm not sure."

"When is your next day off?" He muttered, trying to distract himself. "I feel like, with all the recent drama that has been going on, we haven't really gotten to spend any good quality time together. I really miss you."

Kagome turned to face him, taking a few steps toward him. "I know. I feel the same way. The timing is tough right now with Quake and Terrain being out of service. But, let's pick a few days to get off base and just enjoy each other for once, without any distractions or missions or demonic bloodlust…" She trailed off.

Koga chuckled as he pulled her against his chest.

"That sounds nice. I'll plan something then." He promised, as his voice dropped to a low and husky drawl, his eyes fixated on her mouth.

Kagome leaned into him and called forth her powers, focusing on Koga's familiar and comforting essence. She watched on as he instantly began to glow before her.

Koga's eyes immediately closed and his muscles relaxed, his worry instantly leaving him.

Kagome used this opportunity to pull his lips against hers in a wet and promising kiss. Koga melted against her, slowly deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding over hers as it lazily explored her mouth.

The passionate moment was rudely interrupted when a sea of agents flooded onto the elevator at the Reconnaissance department's floor.

"Get a room." Someone snickered.

Kagome giggled as she pulled Koga out of the elevator on onto their floor.

"Guess we're going to have to wait until after your mission." He grumbled.

"Not if I can help it." She whispered, pointing at the stairwell.

Koga smiled devilishly before taking her hand and pulling her over in the direction of the stairwell. "You're on!"

"This time around, let's check first to see if anyone is in there." She said, laughing. "You would think that two master trackers would be able to pick up on that sort of thing."

"We would have, if we weren't so distracted. I seem to recall we had _other_ things on our mind at the time."

* * *

Kagome spent the next few hours finishing up her mission report while looking up the particulars in regards to the level of formal wear that would be required for her meeting at Ryunique that evening.

Umi had been in touch and would be escorting her off of the base at six. This would allow two hours for Kagome to get to the restaurant and plenty of time for her to settle before R.O.O.T's most elusive person approached her.

As soon as she submitted her report she packed her things up and proceeded to leave her office. She was done for the day.

She briskly exited her building and made her way across the grounds, headed back to her apartment to get ready.

After their earlier quickie, Koga had set off to the training center to blow off some steam. But, Kagome knew he was really trying to find an excuse to escape for a few hours. The lack of fieldwork was slowly driving him insane. She took pity on him.

She pulled out her phone and sent Anatomy a message.

 _When would you be available to discuss that wolf demon problem? I spoke to that contact of mine and he was able to provide me with some interesting information._

Anatomy responded within a few minutes.

 _Could you do tomorrow?_

She replied.

 _Depends on the time. What works for you?_

He answered.

 _How does ten in the morning sound?_

She quickly checked her schedule before she replied.

 _It works. See you then._

Kagome pocketed her phone and entered the main lobby to her apartment building.

 _I hope he is able to figure something out. We can't go on like this._ She thought sadly.

When she got into her apartment, she headed straight for the shower and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

When Koga finally got home he felt on edge.

Two days ago, when Kagome's powers had engulfed him before she left for Shanghai, it had relaxed him and he felt the calming effects of it long afterwards. But, earlier, when she did it again, the effects quickly wore off and he found himself worried about her secret mission again.

For some reason, he didn't feel as mentally prepared to properly send Kagome off like he did the last time.

What added gasoline to the fire was the way Kagome was dressed for this _so called mission_.

As she exited their bedroom to greet him, his heart slammed in his chest and he held his breath. Even with the confirmation of her scent, he had to do a double take just to make sure it really was her. She looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a black satin and lace dress. The satin material tightly hugged her body as it wrapped around her chest down to her hips, before it fell loosely at her mid thigh and spilled down to the floor. The fabric had a long slit that started mid thigh and ran down the length of her left leg. The lace swept up the satin fabric in decoration, snaking its way around her breasts before sweeping up and over her right shoulder to support the weight of her chest. She had chosen a pair of black strappy open toe heels to complete the look.

Her hair was swept up into a loose French twist, with wisps of hair intentionally falling from its constraints. Her long bangs, as usual, framed her face. She was wearing makeup today as well, choosing a brown smoky eye look, her lashes were longed and fanned from the use of mascara and her lips were adorned with red lipstick. Two silver dangle earrings accented the look.

The dress was elegant, conservative and sexy at the same time.

"What kind of fucking mission is THIS?!" Koga demanded, once he regained the use of his mouth. His bonding scent immediately flooded the room, covering her, along with everything else, in it.

 _Here we go._

"It's not the kind that you're obviously thinking of." She retorted, attempting to remain calm.

Koga's eyes slowly drifted down her body as he openly gaped at her.

"I don't understand how that could be possible." He growled, his mind obviously coming to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm not going off to seduce anyone, Koga. Don't even put that thought into your head."

"Then what will you be doing? Jumping out of a jet to invade a terrorist base?" He hissed, his eyes wide as he continued to study her.

"Something like that." She muttered sarcastically.

"What?!"

"Nothing." She said softly, taking a deep breath. "Can't you just tell me I look nice? You know, something normal?"

"Are you insane?!" He roared.

"Guess not." She muttered, as she walked past him down the hallway and over to the kitchen counter, pausing momentarily to grab her purse.

 _Thanks for the vote of confidence. I thought I looked really good, too._

"I'm coming with you." He ordered, as he quickly appeared behind her, nearly scaring her half to death.

"Like hell you will!" She shouted, completely out of patience. "Do you want to be discharged, Koga? Is that it? Because that seems to be your goal as of late."

"I'll shadow you. R.O.O.T will never know."

"You've lost your God damn mind!" She screamed. "You know, the other day I was actually very proud of you for not kicking up a giant fuss when I had to go off to Shanghai without you. I finally thought we were making some real progress. Yet, here we are, right back to the crazy talk and overprotective crap."

"This is different, Kagome! I can handle seeing you suit up in your tactical gear and run off to kill the bad guys a little better than _this_ …" He frantically gestured at her appearance. "This is completely different!"

"What if I told you I was going to a corrupt politician's fancy dinner party so that I sneak away and hide bombs in the party hall's foundation?"

Koga paused.

"Is that what you're doing?" He whispered, impressed.

"Answer my question."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." He admitted. "But, can't you just dress like a member of the wait staff though?" He huffed.

Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"Do you understand the number of men that are going to be harassing you?!" He growled, as his eyes slowly ogled her, his bonding scent once again flooding the room.

"I would hope so, otherwise I think I'd be bound to lose what little remains of my self confidence at this point." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She replied. "Look, I'd love to stay here and argue with you, but I have to go."

"Give me a few minutes to gear up. I'll be quick." He instructed as he turned down the hallway.

"Koga! You are NOT coming! If you try to do anything stupid tonight, I'm going to report you to Yamada myself. Then you can get used to seeing me every so often when I have time off, since you will no longer be a part of this organization!" She screamed.

Koga froze in place and Kagome quickly stomped over to him.

"Koga look at me." She said softly, grateful when he actually did.

"I need you to promise me that you will not leave the base tonight. Swear it to me." She pleaded.

Koga met her eyes but didn't immediately respond.

"Koga, please. I am begging you. I need you to promise me."

Koga turned his head away from her and stared at the floor. "I promise. I won't leave the base tonight." He choked out, his voice strained.

"You swear?"

"Yes." He muttered.

Kagome reached her hand out and turned his face back to hers. "Thank you." She said earnestly, as she leaned forward to lightly kiss him. "I trust you."

When she broke the embrace and turned to leave, Koga stared off after her as a fierce fist of despair tightly squeezed his heart.

 _You shouldn't._

He knew it was ridiculous, he knew it was absurd, but for some reason, he felt as though something terrible was going to happen.

The feeling left him gasping for air as he forced his way back down the hallway to suit up.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the restaurant early, as planned.

Umi spent the ride venting about the General and her crazy work schedule. The woman was nice and apparently, from some of the stories that she was telling her, had the patience of a saint.

"Just message me when you need to be picked up."

Kagome nodded, before she turned and walked into Ryunique.

When she entered the small hallway leading to the main floor, she noticed that no expense had been spared in the design of the place. The walls were decorated in fine art, the lighting was dim, accented by the many candles that littered the tables and the floors. There was soft music playing in the background. The oddest detail about the place was the complete lack of patrons.

A young woman who was obviously part of the staff, possibly the hostess, watched her come in and hurriedly made her way over to her.

"Good evening Miss. I am so very sorry, but we are closed."

 _You don't look closed._ Kagome thought. _With exception to the lack of customers, the entire place seems to be up and running._

"I'm sorry? There must be some mistake." Kagome said smoothly.

"My apologies, but there is no mistake. We are completely booked for tonight's service, we cannot allow anyone else in."

"But I am supposed to be meeting someone here."

"That is unfortunate."

 _Did the General make a mistake?_

"You don't look completely booked." She said while scanning the empty room, puzzled.

The woman completely blew her off.

"Again, we apologize for any inconvenience. You are welcome to try again tomorrow."

Without warning, a crackle of electricity made its way up Kagome's spine.

 _Someone is watching me._

Kagome swung away from the woman and began to scan the area. Her heart began pounding in her chest as her very soul began to roar in warning.

 _Danger?_

"That woman is with me." A low arrogant voice smoothly advised from the back of the restaurant floor.

The hostess immediately bowed lowly and hurriedly ran off to busy herself at the bar.

 _No, not… danger..._

Kagome's attention was now fixated on the stranger that had called out to them. She couldn't get a good look at his face in the low lighting and he was standing very far away. Apparently he had been watching the entire exchange that she had with the hostess from the shadows.

 _Remembrance?_

Kagome tried to silence the alarm bells that were sounding off in her body as she took a few steps forward.

The man was wearing a tailored, and apparently very expensive, gray suit. She could also see that he had paired the metallic color with a white button down shirt and a red tie. She couldn't yet make out his face.

"You must forgive me for not speaking out sooner agent Wraith." The photo attached to your file does not do you justice, and, as you must understand, I had to be sure of who you were first.

 _This manner of speaking…_

It was at this moment that R.O.O.T's founder stepped forward, gracefully making his way over to her with the absolute air of importance following his long stride.

 _It can't be…_

It was only a moment before he stood before her, crowding her. His long white hair was pulled back into a low tied ponytail. His cold golden eyes were downcast from his towering height, intensely studying her face.

"You reek of wolf."

* * *

Sesshomaru, cold and ruthless, strategic and cunning, was above such senseless things as emotions and compassion. Such idiotic feelings were reserved for lesser beings, not someone of his great power and stature.

This was why the words that unconsciously fell from his lips stunned him so.

When he arranged this private meeting with agent Wraith, he expected to discuss her reasoning behind investigating his company's financial statements. He also wanted her to report her findings from her recent mission to his manufacturing plant in Shanghai.

At least that's what he told himself.

When he discovered that R.O.O.T's Intelligence department had hacked into Tsuki Industries' financial records, under the orders of Agent Wraith, he wanted to know who she was and why she was poking her nose into his affairs. When he pulled up her agency file and looked at her picture, her face called forth a long buried memory of someone he lost so very long ago.

 _She had looked just like Rin._

Rin had been the one woman that had truly captured his stone cold heart and flooded it with warmth and love. She showed him what it was like to truly live, and he did so, devotedly, at her side, for a very long time.

When he had lost her, his warm beating heart had once again stilled, turning cold and frigid anew. He buried her memory deeply inside of him, trying to forget her, so that he could continue on. Living was not something that he did anymore. He merely existed, burying himself in his work, trying to find a new purpose for his long and dull life.

But then he saw Wraith's picture and he remembered many things long forgotten and buried.

He could have easily found out what Wraith was looking for without involving himself. He could have easily gotten a copy of her Shanghai mission report as well. He did own R.O.O.T, after all. But, for some reason that remained unknown to him, he found he needed to speak with her, look upon her, smell her.

When the overwhelming stench of wolf demon had invaded his nose, a scent so powerfully male and incredibly primal in its foulness, that he, of all people, could not even find the smallest trace of Wraith's own natural scent within it, he felt…

 _Cheated._

So at this moment, Sesshomaru, the master of self-control, was contemplating why in the hell he had allowed himself to act upon a single moment of anger and say something so incredibly impudent.

He also tried to process why he felt so dejected by the absolutely horrid and disgusting smell of wolf demon that encased her in the first place.

As he studied the appropriately named agent before him, he patiently waited for her reaction. Apologizing was not in his character, he had done it once tonight and he did not want to endure the words once again if he could avoid it.

The beautiful woman stared at him. Her expression was one of horror and she was obtusely gaping.

He had obviously insulted her.

As he inwardly steeled himself in preparation to ask for her forgiveness, she saved him by speaking first.

"Do you remember me?" She squeaked, her voice a shaky whisper.

He noticed she had begun to worry at her hands.

"Have we met before?" He asked robotically.

"Yes, five hundred years ago." She whispered, her eyes boring into his, her breathing becoming ragged.

 _Five hundred years ago?_

"You don't appear to be well agent Wraith. Are you alright?" He said in his smooth and commanding voice.

"You really don't remember me?" She sputtered.

 _What the hell! I save the entire world and not one person can bother themselves to remember who I am? Am I really that forgettable?_ Kagome thought, beginning to feel very pissed off.

"No. If I had met you before I would certainly remember it." He said, his head tilting to the side as he began to intensely study her.

"Obviously not." She grumbled, now scowling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Drop the pleasantries, Sesshomaru, they don't suit you. How in the hell do you not remember who I am?! Granted it _has_ been five hundred years, but still!" She said, anger now lacing her voice, as she crossed her arms against her chest and began tapping her foot.

The use of his name had the desired effect and Sesshomaru's carefully placed mask, momentarily fell, which provided Kagome with the rarest of sights to behold as his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Rin?" He whispered, the smallest hint of desperation appearing in his voice as he took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her to him while he unabashedly took a deep whiff of her hair."

This wasn't the response Kagome had been hoping for. In witnessing the moment of vulnerability, from Sesshomaru of all people, she truly felt overwhelmingly guilty.

"No." She said, softly. "No, I'm sorry, I am not. My real name was Kagome. I was a friend of Inuyasha. We hunted for jewel shards together and I destroyed the Shikon no Tama. I remember Rin very well. She was an incredibly brave and happy child. She made flower chains for me a few times, it was incredibly sweet."

She felt Sesshomaru instantly release her and he stepped back away from her, his eyebrows lightly knitted.

 _Great. Now he's pissed. Good job reminding him about the one person in this world that he probably ever cared about, who is very obviously dead. Smooth move Kagome._

"You look just like her." He rumbled. " _Exactly_ like her."

 _Apparently he is not going to let this go._

"I'm sorry?" She said, questioningly.

It only took a few seconds for Sesshomaru's features to quickly smooth, his mask back in place.

"You were Inuyasha's woman. The priestess. The second one. The one that never wore any clothes." He said, quietly. "How is it that you are alive?"

"I did wear clothes! That happened to be my school uniform!" She said, completely insulted.

Sesshomaru silently stared at her waiting for her to answer his question.

"I was a time traveler. I was from this time. For me, only ten years have passed since I last saw you. For you, it has been five hundred."

"Can you go back into time at will?" He asked, becoming hopeful.

"No. After the jewel was destroyed, so was my ability to travel back. I am permanently stuck in this time, my time."

Sesshomaru absorbed this information, twisting it over in his mind. As he did so, the silence between them stretched out.

"Can we sit down? Maybe talk?" Kagome asked, her voice warm and inviting. "I'd love to catch up."


	13. Chapter 13

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru finally seemed to snap out of his trance and he swept his arm over, motioning to a readied table.

As she approached the table, he pulled out her seat and took her hand as she lowered into the chair.

 _Such a gentleman now. Maybe's he's finally matured a bit over the past five centuries and stopped acting like a complete spoiled brat!_

"I honestly never would have believed you to be the type to start a secret organization that's hell bent on maintaining world peace. You've must have really changed over the years, Sesshomaru."

"R.O.O.T was _Rin's_ dream." He corrected. "She used to believe that good would always triumph over evil. When she was... taken from me, the decision to create the organization was in homage to that very belief. It was something that would have made her very happy."

 _How incredibly sweet._

"Do you mind if I asked how she passed?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question, instead busying himself with the menu.

 _He would mind. Next question._

"Do you remember Koga?" She asked, desperately attempting to change the depressing mood.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately flew up.

"The uncouth leader of the United Demon Wolf Tribe?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"Is _he_ the one that has corrupted your scent?" He asked accusatorily.

 _What an odd way to phrase a question._

"Yes. We are… involved." She said, struggling with the answer, as she didn't really understand what exactly he was asking her in the first place.

"Hmph." He snorted dismissively as he returned his attention to the menu. "So that foul concoction is his bonding scent then? Exactly how, pray tell, would such an atrocious act even be possible?"

"Um, I'm not really sure." Kagome hesitated. "It just sort of… happened." She admitted, not quite liking his tone.

"So uncivilized." He muttered.

"You're being completely rude." She hissed, earning herself a quizzical look from Sesshomaru.

"I did not mean to offend." He said unconvincingly.

"Of course you did. I think I preferred the fake you from earlier. That person was much more pleasant."

Sesshomaru studied the brash woman before him, noting how her anger flushed her cheeks. To his credit, if he had been able to obtain the smallest hint of Wraith's scent, he would have, in fact, remembered her – a dog would never forget a scent. Unfortunately, the retched odor that Koga had apparently bathed Wraith in before she left for the evening had prevented any natural recollection that Sesshomaru could have had, and he was curious as to how such a thing could have even been possible to begin with.

From his wealth of knowledge that he had accumulated in the seven hundred years he spent walking the Earth, he knew very well that wolf demons were _incapable_ of mating with humans. Wolf demons, much like the wolves they controlled, were primitive beings. Their existence was tightly bound to the chain of survival. Unlike their superior dog descendants, they were completely inadaptable, hardwired to cling to primal instincts. If he had to describe it simply, dogs could be compared to humans and wolves could be compared to their Neanderthal ancestors. Wolf demons were a race that had been, at one time, on the brink of extinction. Those who could not evolve in order to adapt to the changing environment would die, this was life's requirement across all species.

To know that a wolf demon, and not just any wolf demon, _Koga_ , was able to break away from the metaphorical chain, was unnerving. He briefly wondered what his half-breed brother would think of this coupling, and of this revelation, if he were still alive.

 _Inuyasha would break forth from the grave in a state of unbridled fury if he knew._

The thought elated him.

He remembered how Inuyasha had once come to him, begging for his assistance in finding this missing priestess. He also remembered how Koga had actively participated in looking for her as well. Koga at least had the sense to give up, eventually focusing his efforts into leading one united tribe. His half-brother, well, that was another story entirely. Inuyasha searched on until he took his last dying breath.

 _Ah, the stark distinction between wolves and dogs. Wolves dedicated their lives and loyalties to their pack, and dogs dedicated their lives and loyalties to their humans._

"Earth to Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out.

The unbecoming exclamation shook Sesshomaru from his musings.

"How long are you going to stare off into space?"

This was most unlike him.

"Be careful how you address me, agent Wraith. Do not forget why it is that you are here." He warned.

"Why _am_ I here?!" She exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders.

 _Oh, right. That._

"You are here because I wanted to speak to you about your recent investigation into Tsuki Industries' purchasing history." He advised.

"Oh, what is it that you would like to know?" She asked, curiously.

"What were you looking for?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you are aware of the emergence of Ultimate Soldiers?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

 _Lord this was going to be one hell of a night. Why must he be so difficult to talk to?_ Kagome's mind wondered.

Kagome took a moment to massage her temples.

"We've recently become aware of soldiers who are being controlled remotely by use of cybertronics, cybertronics that are being made by your company. Because of this circuitry, they never stop fighting nor are they able to stop moving even when their bodies have been decimated. They are incredibly dangerous and they are not able to control their actions." She reported.

"I wanted to see if there had been any new buyers of this hardware in the past year. I was trying to find a lead somewhere. To be honest, I glanced through the reports, but without the inclusion of reporting on prior years for comparison, I really can't say if anything stands out." She said, her voice becoming discouraged.

Sesshomaru remained statuesque.

"You really are terrible at having a conversation." She grumbled.

"We are not engaged in a conversation at the moment, you are reporting your findings."

 _Grrrrrrrrr._

"Is there a reason why all demons are so completely infuriating?" She lowly hissed.

There was no response.

"Anyway, since this is _your_ company, can you say offhand if you've had any new circuit buyers as of late? Have there been any significant changes in existing customer order volumes? Is there anything you can think of, at all, about any of this?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked with hers as he flicked his wrist over to his breast pocket releasing his cell phone from within.

He tapped on the device's screen a few times, before raising the phone to his ear.

"Jaken, I want you to have all of our records in the technology sector, across all businesses, audited. Go as far back as the last ten years. Compile a report of _all_ circuitry clients and their typical buying habits over this timeframe. I also want a report of buyers that purchase these products across all companies." He said, promptly hanging up, his eyes never dropping from Kagome's.

 _Jaken? That little shit is STILL alive?!_

"What can you tell me about you mission to Shanghai?" He said aloofly, interrupting her thoughts.

"The soldiers that were there were solely focused on stealing the entire inventory that was on hand at that factory. They only engaged with us when we interrupted them, or went after the hostages that were with them."

"Hostages?"

"Yes, people held against their will by force."

"I am aware of the definition of the word 'hostages', agent Wraith." He chided, smugly. "Where did these hostages come from? All the workers at that manufacturing plant are accounted for, and I am not aware of any Chinese civilians that have gone missing as a result of the raid on the factory."

"From the footage that was collected from your security cameras, the soldiers brought the hostages in with them."

"Why would they bring outside hostages with them to steal hardware?"

"Bargaining power or, maybe, a way to negotiate an escape? I don't really know. Where you find Ultimate Soldiers, you always find spooky hostages."

"Always?"

"Yes, in every instance so far."

"Where are these hostages now?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Fifteen of them are on my base either in the care of the Interrogation department or the Medical Research department."

"Could these people be voluntarily working with the soldiers?"

"It doesn't seem that way. The hostages have always looked filthy, undernourished and abused. The first time I encountered these soldiers, we had a bad experience with one the hostages, she was a psychic and she mentally assaulted me, and a colleague of mine named Mystic. Mystic also happened to be a psychic and she told me that the woman's psyche was completely shattered from trauma. We assumed she was tortured." Kagome answered.

 _Come to think about it…_

"There was another psychic hostage in Shanghai that we had a similar experience with. This one completely took over Mystic and made her shoot two of her teammates."

"These people certainly do not sound like hostages, especially if they are attacking you. Has R.O.O.T investigated the identities of these so called hostages?" Sesshomaru questioned, his voice becoming stern.

"They are simply missing people from across the world."

"Are you aware of the rarity of psychic type powers, agent Wraith?" He said, in disbelief.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." She muttered.

Sesshomaru's eye involuntarily twitched.

"Psychic beings account for less than five percent of the world's population. The fact that you discovered two alongside these soldiers does not sound like a coincidence. The backgrounds of all of the hostages that you recovered should be thoroughly investigated." He grumbled.

"What could the connection be between psychic hostages, circuits and ultimate soldiers?"

"The psychics are using the circuits to assist them in controlling the soldier's bodies." He said simply.

A flood of connections immediately formed in Kagome's head. She remembered how hell bent Mystic had been about "saving" the hostage who had touched her, and how his control over her had dissipated right after she had killed him. She remembered how she noticed that some of the soldiers in Shanghai finally stopped moving after the death of the hostage that Quake killed.

"But that doesn't explain why they would be able to control Mystic's body. Mystic certainly does not have any circuitry embedded in her body. How would that have been possible?" Kagome wondered, confused.

"The psychic mind cannot be compared to the mind of non-psychic humans, Wraith. They use sections of their brains that others do not. They are able to sense and understand things that others simply cannot. Consider their minds to be a widely open door. It would be incredibly easy for one psychic to connect to another. Whereas, it would be much more difficult for them to completely take over a non-psychic's mind without a certain level of permission, training or help. Apparently, they found a way to work around that recently, hence, the need for my circuits."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been around for a very long time, Wraith. I've learned quite a bit over the course of my life. I have also studied the multitude of various "gifts" that R.O.O.T has at its command. The Intelligence department's information on psychics has become quite astounding over the years." He said seriously.

 _How could I have possibly missed all of this? We've been going after the wrong target this whole time. The psychics are the enemy and the soldiers are the hostages._

She had been so distracted by the issues within her team and in her romantic life as of late, that she completely missed such an uncomplicated connection.

"We have a very big problem then." She stammered, as she fumbled to pull out her phone. "We've gone about handling them the wrong way…" She trailed off, as she hurriedly began to dial Yamada.

The General picked up on the very first ring.

"General, we have a very big situation on our hands! I need your full attention."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"I am with our mutual friend right now and I believe he has figured out the Ultimate Soldier mystery. It is most likely that the people we have, up until this point, considered to be hostages are really our enemies. It is highly probable that all of the people that we have in our care right now are psychics and that they have been using circuitry to enhance their ability to control those soldiers. Please have the hostages scanned for circuitry to confirm this."

Kagome paused, her features were twisted in worry as she listed to Yamada's voice on the other end of the phone.

"There's more to it than that, Yamada! With the first hostage, Ellie Date, Mystic and I gave orders that she should be treated as a hostile. Based on that classification, we instructed the Interrogation and Medical Research departments to only use other psychics when working with her. I've just come to find out that psychics should be the last people that should ever be going near these hostages. Apparently, psychics are able to take over the bodies of other psychics without the use of circuitry." She informed him, her voice on edge. "Please track down all of the psychics that have come in contact with any of these hostages and quarantine them, by force if you have to." She ordered, her mind briefly fluttering over to Mystic's wellbeing.

Kagome's eyes searched Sesshomaru's in worry as there was a long silence.

"Understood. I will be with our friend in the meantime, please do not hesitate to contact me if there is any trouble."

Sesshomaru watched on as Kagome hung up the phone, immediately closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You are worried." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes." She confided. "We have quite a few of them on base."

"A possible Trojan horse scenario?"

"I really hope not." She said, sadly.

* * *

Koga sniffed the air on the rooftop of the Ryunique restaurant in Seoul.

She was close.

He had initially lost her.

He could not take his car in the event that anyone became suspicious of his absence from the base. It would be a dead giveaway. So, instead, he set forth on foot. But, because Kagome had left by car, he had lost all trace of her scent within five minutes.

Becoming discouraged, and frantic, he went back home to do something unforgivable. He put his reconnaissance skills to use and fired up Kagome's laptop. He wouldn't be able to log into her R.O.O.T account as it required a password, a fingerprint and a retinal scan, but, he did know the password she used to log into her personal accounts. He prayed that she had somehow left some information behind about where she was going tonight.

He struck gold when he found her Google search history.

 _"Dress code for Ryunique restaurant in Seoul."_

It had been the simplest thing to do, but the gravity of it made him sick to his stomach.

In spite of it, he felt compelled to set forth again. But this time, he had an address in hand.

He ran at an incredible speed under the cover of darkness to get to her. With every mile he passed, with every step that he put between himself and the base, he oddly felt his anxiety slowly begin to dissipate. As he now stood on the rooftop, he felt completely calm. It was as though someone had flipped a switch.

He frantically tried to understand why he was behaving this way. His previous instincts were roaring that something was wrong, that there was danger. But, he didn't understand if it had been the result of unbalanced bonding hormones or an actual threat.

But now, on this rooftop, he felt… normal.

 _I am really losing my fucking mind._

A now levelheaded Koga had a very monumental decision to make. He could either, enter the building and attempt to shadow Kagome or he could return home and leave her be.

* * *

"Did you and Inuyasha ever end up burying the hatchet?" Kagome asked innocently as she finished her wonderful dinner.

"We became somewhat civil over the years." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "He was the best man at my wedding actually."

"No way! That's awesome!" She said, giggling. "I wish I was a fly on the wall just to see how that conversation went down."

Sesshomaru almost cracked a smile.

"It was more of an uncomfortable argument than a conversation."

"I'll bet. It probably ended with clashing swords." She muttered, her eyes twinkling.

"It actually did." Sesshomaru admitted. This time he actually did smile at the memory and Kagome was treated to the sight of his slender and pearly white canine teeth.

"Wine agrees with you." She said, happily.

"I could reply with the same, Miss Wraith. You appear to be much less jaded when you drink."

"I'm not jaded! I am completely pleasant! I just happen to keep bad company." She insinuatingly chided while chuckling to herself.

"That would certainly explain why you have taken _that_ obnoxious wolf demon as your mate." He retorted, his thoughts returning to Koga.

"He's not obnoxious! He's just…" Her mind trailed off to the scene he had caused in their apartment earlier. "…an insecure and overwhelmingly suffocating pain in the ass sometimes!" She finished, frowning.

 _Koga is insecure and suffocating?_

"That is standard mated wolf demon behavior, is it not?" He asked, curiously.

"Not at this level. Mated wolf demons are able to keep their possessive and protective instincts at bay by the use of their partner's pheromones." She grumbled.

"And you are not a wolf demon." Sesshomaru concluded, picturing the level of damage control she must be putting up with on a daily basis.

"I'm hoping that, scientifically, we may be able to figure out a solution for the scent issue." She said sadly. "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise you may not be able to stay with him?" He wondered, calibrating the level of Kagome's devotion to the man.

"No! Otherwise, we're going to have to start back at square one and figure something else out." She grumbled, frustrated. "I'd never give up on him. I trust him. I love him. My very soul literally lives within him." She said, honestly. "But, his instinctual behavior is getting very hard to deal with lately… for everyone. So, I'm hoping that we can find a solution sooner rather than later. That's all." She muttered as her posture drooped slightly, mirroring the weight of her situation.

Sesshomaru found himself hoping that it worked out for her. He wasn't romantically interested in Wraith, but he concluded that he genuinely liked her and wanted her to be happy.

"Is this type of behavior similar with dog demons?" She asked, abruptly.

She watched on as Sesshomaru turned his nose up in the air.

"Dog demons do not _mate_ , we breed." He said condescendingly. "We also do not cover each other in repugnant scents to claim one another either." He said, his voice becoming disgusted.

Dog demons were infamous for the level of infidelity between one another. However, this natural behavior did not hold true in the event that the partner had been a human.

"Geez. Sorry I asked. I was just trying to figure out if you might be able to help me somehow." Kagome bit out, defensively.

"Hmph."

"So, let me ask you, Sesshomaru. Why did you really want to meet with me if you didn't remember who I was?" She said brazenly, trying to take advantage of the now flowing conversation.

"I wanted to know what you were looking for…"

"That's bullshit though, isn't it? It was really because I looked like _her_ , wasn't it?" She said, her voice becoming soft and sympathetic.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"It's okay. I completely understand. There's no shame in it."

"Ridiculous." He scoffed.

"I would have done the same, Sesshomaru. I'm not very good with loss either."

"Maybe you should cease drinking."

"How did she die?" She asked, cautiously.

"Agent Wraith…"

"I considered her a friend, too. And please, call me Kagome right now." She said, sadness was now twisting through her tone.

Sesshomaru studied her, his head slightly tilting in his serious review of her features.

"She was in Hiroshima when the American bomb hit."

 _Huh? That happened in… 1945?_

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination, not even tipsy actually, but the math just wasn't adding up.

"How is that possible?" She muttered, her brows furrowing in confusion. "That would have made her…"

"Over four hundred years old at the time." Sesshomaru finished for her.

"But, Rin was human, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was… Kagome." He confirmed, trying her real name on for size.

"So how is that possible?"

"I found a way to keep her with me. A gift." He whispered. "However, that particular endowment did not protect against atomic explosives." He muttered, a ghost of a frown tracing over his lips.

"I am so very sorry." She said.

Before Sesshomaru could speak again, the ringing of Kagome's phone abruptly interrupted him.

"Excuse me." She said as she reached for it.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Agent Wraith."

Her eyes flew up to Sesshomaru's as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Have Umi come get me and I'll be right there. I am unarmed, so I will need time to suit up. Give me an hour."

"Problem?" He questioned, his voice low and curious.

"Yes, remember that potential situation that we discussed about the base?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I believe it may be happening." She advised, nervously.

"Then you must go."

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the door he actually felt lighter. He found he had enjoyed reminiscing with her, as well as arguing with her, and it was something that he wanted to do again soon.

"If anything goes wrong, I want you to contact me." He ordered as he helped her into her coat.

"How would I get in touch with you?"

"My people will provide you with my contact information within the hour. My information changes every month or so, so you will continue to be updated going forward."

"That must be annoying."

"It is necessary."

"Thank you for tonight. I actually had a lot of fun." Kagome said, honestly.

Sesshomaru nodded as he opened the door for her, escorting her outside.

The moment the open air hit him a familiar and disgusting scent flooded his nose.

His brows furrowed into the slightest of frowns and he deeply sniffed the air.

"Did you tell anyone about our meeting tonight?" He demanded.

"Not a soul. Only the General knows."

"Then would you mind clarifying, exactly what _he_ is doing up there?" He said furiously, as his head tilted skywards, swaying quickly as he attempted to visually track the quick movements of the body that was apparently in motion.

Kagome followed the direction of Sesshomaru's golden eyes and was able to briefly make out the shadow as it jumped rooftop to rooftop, away from them.

"Who?"

"Koga!" He roared.

The sound of the name boomed across the streets, its echo quickly halting the figure up above. Kagome couldn't clearly make it out, but the shadow seemed to turn, looking down in their direction.

 _He didn't!_ Kagome's mind shrieked.

Kagome felt rage explode through her. She immediately launched her tracking powers and her spiritual fury brightly lit Koga up like a Christmas tree. He was too far away for her to see his features, but according to his posture, he appeared to be dumbly staring down at them.

 _He promised me. He swore to me._

"I swear I didn't tell him. He must have followed me here." She seethed through clenched teeth. "I told him that if he tried anything that I would tell Yamada personally and he would be dismissed from the organization… and he promised he wouldn't."

 _Koga is an agent as well? Now THAT is most interesting._ He mused, barely suppressing a smirk.

"Quite the loyal one." Sesshomaru said lowly, fully instigating, as he looked up at the figure above.

He was truly enjoying this.

Sesshomaru and Koga had crossed paths only a handful of times over the centuries and for the most part, they ignored each other each and every time that they had. However, Sesshomaru did bear a grudge against Koga. He didn't forget that it was Koga's wolves that had killed Rin when she was a child. Luckily, he had found her and was able to revive her through the use of the Tenseiga at that time.

The idea of Kagome punishing him in some way certainly appealed to Sesshomaru's vengeful nature.

It was at this moment that Umi pulled up to the restaurant.

"Will you truly tell Yamada?" He whispered, his voice openly curious, as he opened the door to the car for her.

Kagome did not answer him.

Instead he watched on as she cut her spiritual connection and Koga faded back into the darkness above.

"I leave that decision completely at your discretion, Kagome." He said in a low voice. "I didn't see anything." He said, a slight smile lifting the corner of his mouth as he walked back to the entrance of restaurant. Before he opened the door he stopped and called over to her from across his shoulder.

"Agent Wraith?"

Kagome turned to look at him.

"Do try not to kill him."

* * *

 _This is not happening right now!_ Koga's mind screamed, as he stood in complete shock while looking down at a furious Kagome, and a _smirking_ Sesshomaru, that stood down below.

 _He had to have picked up on my scent. That's how he made me. God damn dog demons!_

He _had_ decided to leave. He had pulled himself away and was going home. He did the right thing. Granted, it was the _only_ right thing that he did that evening, but it was still one major decision that he was able to say had indeed been correct.

He stupidly froze at the sound of his real name roaring up at him from the street below. When his body then exploded into an enormous blaze of blue light, he knew the jig was up.

Kagome was never going to forgive him for this and the knowledge made him completely ill.

 _She will leave me this time. There is no way around it. I betrayed her trust. I knowingly lied to her._

Koga's heart was slamming in his chest. He had never been so afraid in his life.

In his reality, the very definition of life required Kagome to be in it.

 _Yet I can't stop fucking up!_

He had honestly believed that she was in danger. Sure, he had felt possessiveness over her appearance tonight. But, it was the terrible sense that something bad was going to happen to her that drove him off of the base and to her side. The knowledge was instinctual. When he finally got here, the foreboding feeling had completely disappeared.

He didn't trust his own mind or body anymore and he honestly was beginning to feel as though he really was going crazy.

He sadly looked on as Kagome made to get into the car. Her eyes were downcast to her feet and stayed in that position as the car drove off with her inside it.

He found that he might have actually felt a little better if she had started screaming at him, or if she started shooting at him with her arrows. But, the way she was quietly leaving, left him in complete hysterics.

As her car sped off he began running. He was hoping that he would somehow be able to get to her before she made it back to their apartment. Somehow, he had to find a way to explain himself to her. He just prayed that she would understand. The painful knot in his stomach didn't seem to agree.

As he ran across the rooftops, acrobatically jumping and flipping as he did, his mind briefly wondered why she had been with Sesshomaru. That condescending fuck really got under his skin.

 _She had been on a mission tonight. Maybe he is a mark?_

He thought it was very likely. Out of everyone that he had met in his long life, Sesshomaru was the most likely to try to take over the world in some way. From what he remembered, the man hated humans and had some serious daddy issues. Becoming the biggest and baddest demon had once been his entire life's motivation. He was pretty full of himself as well.

 _Maybe R.O.O.T is using Kagome's past connection with him as a way to get close to him?_

It was probable. The only thing that bothered him about their meeting tonight was that the man had happened to be a gorgeous and civilized upgrade of Inuyasha. Knowing their history, they certainly would have discussed Inuyasha tonight as well. That was the last person he wanted on Kagome's mind, especially not when he had fucked up so royally tonight.

 _Inuyasha wouldn't have lied to her. He'd fall on his sword before he'd ever betrayed her in any way._ His mind lectured.

The truth of the statement had him gritting his teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 14

Out of the multitude of emotions Kagome was feeling, she couldn't determine which was the most devastating. She felt hurt and she felt furious but more so than anything else, she felt completely robbed.

She could no longer trust Koga.

The realization left a dark emptiness in its wake; one that she didn't know if she would ever be able to once again fill.

Everything that they've been through, all of the challenges that they faced, had always been worth it to her. Koga had always been worth fighting for. But tonight, his actions truly spoke to how much _he_ valued their relationship.

She wasn't worth fighting for… to him.

There was no demonic bloodlust to blame today. No black aura, no red eyes, no claws or fanged teeth. Koga had been completely coherent when he made her that promise tonight. A promise he made when his blue eyes had not been able to meet hers.

Knowing that he would be faced with discharge if he were found out, he still decided to leave the base and follow her. Knowing that he could harm her career, the very career she had worked so hard for, had apparently not even been the slightest of concerns for him. Tonight he decidedly threw their relationship away, threw his career with R.O.O.T and Alpha Team away, and threw her trust away… as if they were nothing more than garbage to him.

Since finding him again, she had done nothing but fight for him and he had done nothing but fight against her every step of the way.

She felt like a complete fool.

 _I have to tell Yamada. I can't keep protecting him and making excuses. Koga can go back to Japan and go back to some semblance of his old life. He can enjoy his freedom, his numerous homes and his many cars, he can enjoy his whores and he can enjoy his solidarity again. Obviously, that's what is most important to him._

She paused as tears welled up into her eyes.

 _Don't lie to yourself. You aren't going to tell Yamada a thing._ Her mind chided.

 _Shut up!_ She seethed.

"Is everything alright, Wraith?" Umi said gently as she eyed her from the driver's seat of the car.

"No. This time, it's really not."

"Would you like to talk about it? Did that man back there do something to you?" She said, her voice becoming serious.

"No, that's not it at all. That man gave me a much needed escape tonight, a few hours of normalcy and peace, and for that I am grateful."

"So what is wrong then?" Umi asked softly.

"I am going to lose someone today." Kagome said through clenched teeth. "And loss really isn't my specialty."

* * *

When Kagome and Umi arrived at the base, both women noted the amount of guards that now littered the entrance.

"What is going on?" Umi said worriedly, as she showed one of the armed guards her credentials and proceeded within the gates.

"There is a standoff situation occurring right now between some of the agents from the Interrogation department. The General advised that he would be waiting for me in the main lobby of the office building. I just need to stop by my apartment so that I can suit up. I should be able to meet him in fifteen minutes."

"Oh my." She huffed, as she pulled into her assigned parking space. "Do be careful agent Wraith."

"I will. Please go home now, Umi, and thank you for the ride." Kagome said sincerely as she exited the car, removed her heels, and broke out into a heated run across the grounds to the apartment suites.

She made it to her apartment in record time and purposefully trained her eyes on the floor as she made her way to her closet, forcibly avoiding the many pictures of her and Koga that were scattered throughout the house.

She quickly stripped off her dress, replacing it with her tactical clothing and Teflon armor. She had just finished arming herself when she heard the click of what she thought to be the locking mechanism on her front door.

 _God damnit! Stay the fuck away from me! I have to meet Yamada right now! There is a massive problem on base and I don't have time to hear your stupid excuses!_ She seethed, completely furious.

She then did something truly malevolent. She called forth her powers of purification and watched on as her body was set ablaze by a white and holy glow.

Her goal, as she stomped over to her front door, was to push Koga backwards, forcing him away from the door and away from her.

Only it wasn't Koga on the other side of the door and the loud clicking sound that she had heard hadn't been the lock.

To make matters worse, as it had never before been tested, she had no way of knowing that she wasn't able to use protective powers and purification powers at the same time.

The hollow tip armor piercing bullets easily drilled through her apartment door as they were released from the high power automatic rifle on the other side. Fifteen rounds were in one clip and fifteen rounds made their way into, and through Kagome's body, forcing her down onto the floor. Her Teflon armor wasn't much of a match for the kind of firepower that had been aimed at it from such close range.

A petite shooter with long silver hair peered through the large gaping holes that now adorned Wraith's door, watching the fallen agent as she sputtered and twitched on the other side.

Ellie looked on from Mystic's body as two tears fell from each of the corners of Wraith's eyes, rolling down her blood stained cheeks while she reached her hand out blindly for help, help that would never come.

It was only a few more seconds before Wraith stopped blinking; her eyes wide and dilated as they stared blankly at the ceiling.

Ellie finally turned away from the macabre scene, now heading for the stairwell. She wanted to get Mystic as far away from the sight as possible.

The agents here had apparently become wise to what she had been up to; thanks to agent Wraith's meddling. Now, her multitudes of host bodies were being taken away from her and she couldn't allow that to happen before she was able to get her real body out of there.

When R.O.O.T agents had attempted to forcibly imprison one of her main bodies under the orders of General Yamada and agent Wraith, she had engaged them. Vigor was a master psychic who specialized in telekinesis. His powers were more than enough to allow her to push her way out of the Interrogation department's main floor, easily throwing aside her potential capturer's bodies as she did so. But then they had called in reinforcements, a substantial amount of them, and she found herself up against too many different powers at the same time. An agent with the ability to teleport had easily managed to get behind her and electrocute her with a stun rod. She barely managed to jump out of Vigor's consciousness in time before he had passed out.

She decided to jump into Mystic's consciousness instead.

She knew full well that agents would soon be coming to imprison Mystic too, if they hadn't already. But Mystic's body offered her a opportunity to take care of one very large problem, and she had to take the chance.

Mystic lived in the same building as Wraith.

Mystic had been in bed sleeping when Ellie entered her body. She briefly celebrated her luck in finding that Mystic had been free. She immediately made the woman get up, out of bed, and go to her weapon closet. She made her take her largest and most powerful weapon out from the shelving and lie in wait on Wraith's floor.

Ellie wasn't sure how much agent Wraith had figured out at that point, nor did she care. There was just too much at stake right now to allow her to live.

Ellie's organization had been spying on R.O.O.T for years. However, agent Wraith had brought an end to that form of espionage months ago and had brilliantly managed to find a way to flush all of the dirty agents out. As a result, her group needed to find a different way to get back in, and here she was, doing just that under the guise of a troubled hostage in need of help.

The plan had worked and Ellie had succeeded in her infiltration mission. During her weeks at the base, she had amassed a wealth of knowledge about the organization and their agents from within. She had to find a way to communicate all of this gathered information back to her own organization, H.A.V.O.C, but apparently Wraith had caught on to her before she had been fully able to figure out how to do so.

Agent Wraith continued to be a major threat to their plans and, this time, the woman just had to go.

Ellie actually did feel a small amount of remorse for using Mystic to kill Wraith. Mystic had genuinely cared about Ellie and her wellbeing. She had picked up on the sentiments a few times over the past few weeks when she had jumped in to visit her. As a reward, Ellie did not allow Mystic to witness her friend's death.

When Ellie finally reached the very bottom of the stairwell on the basement floor, she gently tucked Mystic's body away behind the stairs and put her back into a state of deep sleep. She then left the woman's consciousness to jump around yet again, hoping to find someone closer to her actual body.

* * *

By the time Koga had finally gotten back to the base he was covered in sweat. At the halfway point of his trek, the feeling of foreboding had returned, and the closer he got to the base, the more overwhelming it had become. Several times the sheer fear that was burning through him almost released his inner beast from within and he had been fighting with everything that he had to keep some semblance of control so that he could get back in time to find Kagome.

 _She was in danger!_

His hands shook and his breathing was ragged. He attempted to calm himself while he tried to understand why there was such a heavy presence of agents now guarding the base's entrance.

 _How the hell am I supposed to get in?!_

He spent several minutes trying to come up with a plan, but found that any form of thinking at this point was absolutely impossible with the loud growling that was rumbling through his brain and the high levels of adrenaline that was burning through his body.

 _Fuck it._

He _had_ to get to Kagome. If it was found out that he left the base tonight, then so be it. He didn't care anymore. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to get to her immediately. It was as if her very life depended on it.

He didn't have time for anything else.

Koga approached the entrance and handed his credentials to one of the agents, and he thanked a higher power when they didn't give him any trouble and allowed him in.

 _Thank God!_

The moment he was inside he tested the air for Kagome's scent, finding it straight away. He was about to set off in her direction when a paralyzing bolt of electricity shot up his spine. The powerful feeling was followed by a bitter and sweeping coldness that knocked Koga down to his knees, freezing his muscles and chattering his teeth. He struggled to catch his breath before forcing himself forward through sheer will power alone.

He took off running, moving so fast that he had become a blur, the wind kicking up around him as he tracked Kagome's scent over the grounds and to their apartment building.

He didn't have time for the elevator, so he decided to take the stairwell instead.

Under any other circumstances, he would have found Mystic's scent along with the overpowering smell of gunpowder in the stairwell to be extremely suspicious, but at that moment, the finding was unimportant and Koga did not hesitate as he continued his way up to the eighth floor.

When he finally burst onto his floor he was immediately halted in his tracks, this time, by a scent that set his inner beast into a complete state of utter panic.

 _Blood._

Not just any blood. This was Kagome's blood. And there was a lot of it.

The meaning behind the finding was obvious and he immediately knew.

Deep in his bones he knew.

He knew before he got to their door and he knew as he collapsed at her side.

He had lost her.

He couldn't bring himself to say the words, but he knew Kagome, _his Kagome_ , was not of this world anymore.

Kagome's eyes were unfocused as they stared unblinkingly at the ceiling above. She was lying in a pool of thickening blood, large holes littered her body and she was bathed in a pool of the sticky red substance, unmoving and cold.

He had been too late.

A thick, black and deadly aura began to engulf him as he gently pulled Kagome's body into his arms, holding her tightly and rocking her as he buried his face into her bloodied hair. His clawed hands, coasted over her cheek with the utmost care as his tears washed over her, bathing her in his grief.

"You can't leave me, baby. Please, Kagome. Please! I love you too damn much. I just found you again." He pleaded, his voice a low grow, his devastation echoing through his demonic voice. "You can't do this. I need you. I can't do this without you. Please come back to me. You have to come back."

 _I didn't protect her._

Koga found himself wondering if any of this could be real. He wanted this nightmare he was in to be over, but he couldn't seem to wake up.

Time stilled as he stayed this way, protecting what was left of her. He wasn't aware of the multitude of agents that began to swarm the building or his apartment, or of anything else for that matter. All that existed was her.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" The General grumbled as he watched Vigor's unconscious form being carried through the lobby and off to the basement prison cells below.

Out of patience, Yamada pulled out his cell phone and called Umi.

"Umi, are you having trouble getting Wraith to the base?!" He shouted, becoming very pissed off. "Where are you?"

There was a brief pause before Umi replied. "Sir, I dropped her off over thirty minutes ago. She should have been there by now. She told me she was going to suit up and meet you in the lobby."

The General was immediately filled with a feeling of dread. "Thank you, Umi." He huffed as he disconnected the line.

He quickly dialed another number, becoming impatient when the line rang more than once.

"Agent Frisk." Came the smooth voice over the phone.

"Frisk. Get your ass over to Wraith's apartment immediately. If she is not there, set off and find her. Something is very wrong."

"Understood." Frisk replied, immediately disconnecting the line.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Frisk wondered as he stared at the phone in his hand. _Had something happened to Wraith?_

He immediately rose from bed, quickly getting dressed. He only paused for a moment to kiss the top of Inspect's head, not daring to wake her, before he set off to the apartment buildings across the way.

* * *

"Fang? Fang, it's time. It's been hours. We're going to need her… body now." Frisk whispered, his voice cracking as he fought to choke down his unshed tears.

Four hours ago he had arrived at Wraith and Fang's apartment, along with a flurry of additional agents. When he walked inside, it was painfully obvious that a medical crew would not be necessary. He nearly collapsed when seeing the condition Wraith was in. He had not been prepared for… _this_ , when he arrived here. When the initial shock wore off, he immediately called the General to report the situation.

The General did not interrupt him or say one word, when Frisk had told him that Wraith had been shot to death and had succumbed to her injuries. He merely listened to his report and hung up the line when he was done.

That had been hours ago.

Since then, he and several other agents had been watching Fang grieve over Wraith's body. Fang had been in full bloodlust form and they were taking every precaution with him. All agents were armed with massive amounts of tranquilizers. However, so far, Fang seemed to be completely unaware of their presence. It had been heartbreaking for everyone to watch him as he hummed to, rocked and nuzzled the dead body of the woman he so desperately loved.

It had been even harder for Frisk to hold back in this situation and not throw his very own arms around Wraith as well.

Because Frisk was afraid to rattle Fang in any way, he had ordered that everyone stand back and let Fang say goodbye. But, he couldn't let it continue on for very much longer. Wraith needed to be taken care of. Her body was already beginning to go into rigor mortis.

Koga slowly lifted his eyes as Frisk spoke, tilting his head slightly as if he finally noticed him for the first time.

"Can you hear me, Fang? We need to take care of her. We need to clean her up. We can't leave her like this. Do you understand?" Frisk, pleaded in a low whisper. "Please let us care for her."

Koga's brows furrowed as he studied Frisk through his red and glowing eyes.

Frisk was trying his best to swallow the terror that began to rise up in his body as he met Fang's cold stare head on.

"Can you carry her? Keep her safe?" He whispered sincerely, as he once again fought the tears that were threatening to overtake his vision. "Look at her, Fang. She's dirty. Will you help to carry her so we can clean her?"

He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when Fang slowly stood up, gently carrying Wraith securely in his arms.

 _Thank fucking God._

"Thank you. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you. Let's go take her over to Medical Research and get her cleaned up." He said softly as he turned to exit the apartment with Fang closely following him.

Several agents fell in step behind them, their guns aimed at Fang.

Frisk suspected that they may have a major problem once they got to the autopsy suite.

 _His contact with her is most likely what is keeping him from going absolutely berserk. Once he lets her go, and the reality sets in, there may be no way to control him._

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to the agents behind him.

 _"Once we get into the big freezer. Pump him full of those sedatives. Do not hold back. Fang will not willingly let Wraith go."_

* * *

When Kagome had opened her eyes she was greeted by the beautiful warmth of the sun as it shone high above.

She had been having the strangest dream, yet she wasn't able to recall any of it.

 _Where am I?_ She wondered as she sat up and allowed her eyes to scan the lush countryside before her.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar yet she did not feel apprehensive, she felt oddly at peace here.

"It's about time. I've been waiting for a really, _really_ long time." A rough and familiar voice called out to her from behind.

Kagome immediately stood up and hurriedly turned to look in the direction of the voice. She felt all the breath escape her lungs as she looked upon a face that she never thought she would ever be able to see again.

Inuyasha smiled at her, his golden eyes sparkling from his seated place beneath the blooming cherry tree. Pink cherry blossoms littered the ground beneath him, and the wind had gently picked up, swirling the soft petals around him.

"What took you so long?" He asked grumpily, however, his open smile betrayed the harshness of his words.

Kagome was frozen in place as she watched Inuyasha quickly get to his feet and run over to her.

He immediately took her into a bone crunching hug.

"How…" She sputtered, not understanding. "Is this a dream?"

"Something like that. But, the kind that you actually want to be in for the rest of eternity." He muttered. "Though it does get pretty boring here."

Kagome gently pushed back from him, not breaking the hug, but allowing herself the space to look upon his face.

"You aren't real." She muttered as her hand reached up to gently touch his face.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "I'm very real. I've been waiting for you, Kagome. I've finally found you." He said, his voice becoming soft while he cupped the hand that Kagome had placed on his cheek.

"I don't understand." She said softly, searching his eyes. "Koga told me that you died a long time ago."

At the sound of the wolf demon's name Inuyasha's serene features immediately twisted into a scowl.

"Keh. What would that moron know about it?" He grumbled, his voice becoming agitated.

"So you're really alive?" Kagome asked hopefully. "You're really here?"

Inuyasha frowned, momentarily diverting his eyes before returning his gaze to hers.

"I'm really here, but I'm not alive, Kagome." He said softly. "The same is true of you."

A brief tickle of panic crawled inside of Kagome's body, before it quickly disappeared.

"What do you mean?" She said quickly, her voice taking on a tone of worry. "Where are we?"

"This is eternity, Kagome. This is our forever together. Sango and Miroku, and so many others are here, too." He said as a smile once again returned to his face. "I just wanted to meet you first. I can take you to them. Everyone's been waiting."

 _Eternity?_

"I died?!" She screamed out, interrupting the shared tender moment between them. "What the fuck happened to me?!"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Who cares? You're here now. We can finally be together again." He whispered sweetly.

An image of Koga's seductive fanged smile and mischievous blue eyes entered into her memory.

 _Koga…_

"Yes, it does matter! I'm not supposed to be here!" She shouted, becoming hysterical as she forcefully broke the hug and stumbled backwards. "This isn't right. None of this is right!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha hesitated. "I know it's scary at first and it takes some getting used to, but you have to trust me, you're exactly where you are supposed to be. It's pretty nice here."

"No. I can't stay here. I have to get back. This can't be happening… This isn't real!" She sputtered, her hands flying up to massage her temples.

"How stupid could you be?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Are you happy to see me at all? Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?" He spat, losing his patience. " _I_ am here. Doesn't that matter to you?"

Kagome studied Inuyasha's scowling face.

 _Same old temper._

"It does matter and _I am_ happy to see you, it's just…" She huffed as she tried to regain her breath. "This isn't the right time and I'm not with _him_ …"

She desperately tried to remember what had happened before she woke up.

 _I had just suited up and heard Koga at the door?_

That didn't seem right.

 _It wasn't Koga at the door, it was someone else. Someone that…_

She was drawing a blank.

What was she doing before that?

 _Fighting. She had been fighting… with Koga?_

No, that wasn't it.

 _I was mad. I was mad at Koga. He had done something unforgivable and I was…_

She struggled to remember.

 _I was going to leave him. Koga had betrayed me and I was going to leave him._

The recollection didn't seem to fit.

 _Koga had betrayed me and I lost my shit. I was going to threaten to leave him, punish him, make him suffer as he had done to me… but I knew… I knew I was going to forgive him… and that made me furious… at myself… for being so weak. I let loose with my purification powers to force him away at the door, but he wasn't at the other side. The clicking sound had been a rifle's magazine popping into place. Then Mystic shot me. She shot me so many times…_

"Oh my God!" She screamed, as the evenings memories flooded into her. "I really AM dead!"

Her arms flailed outwards, searching for something to hold on to, to steady her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and dropped down to her knees.

"Koga!" She roared, desperately seeking his presence.

"Koga?" Inuyasha hissed, his eyes now seriously studying her. "Koga isn't here."

It was at this moment that Kagome began to openly sob.

"Kagome! Please don't cry. It is going to be alright!" Inuyasha said as he ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I promise you, it is going to be alright."

"It's never going to be alright. He's not here!" She sobbed. "I was so angry with him. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"You're not making any sense." Inuyasha said gently, not making the connection. "Who did you need to say goodbye to?"

"Koga!" She huffed, her voice becoming desperate.

"Don't worry about it. If he plays his cards right, you'll see him again someday. He'll be fine."

"You don't understand!" She screamed, yet again pushing Inuyasha away from her. "I'm in love with him!"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed at the proclamation, finally understanding why Kagome was so upset.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Koga? The same Koga that gave up so quickly on finding you? You can't be serious!" He roared. "When the _hell_ did this happen?!"

Kagome said nothing as the hot tears streaked down her cheeks.

"He is my mate. I don't belong here. I have to get back." She heaved.

"Your… _mate_?" Inuyasha said incredulously. "You're _not_ even a wolf demon Kagome! And there is no going back!" He roared. "This is fucking crazy! I've been waiting here for you for so long, that I can't even remember how many years have gone by. And, when you finally do get here, you don't even care about me at all. What's worse, the only thing you do seem to care about is…!" He trailed off, not willing to say the name.

Kagome took a deep calming breath and stood up, slowly making her way over to Inuyasha.

"I _have_ missed you and I do care that you're here. I still think about you all the time, you were my friend. You don't understand how many tears I've shed over you, over everyone. I've never come to terms with your loss." She admitted. "So many times I tried to go back through that well, but it wouldn't let me. I wanted to come back, but I couldn't." She said softly.

The words seemed to comfort Inuyasha and his golden eyes began to search hers.

"I know this is hard. But I promise you, it will get better." He vowed. "Come. Let's go see the others."

* * *

Mystic awoke in her building's stairwell to the sight of several guns aimed at her head.

 _Huh?_

"Agent Mystic, you are coming with us." A loud female voice shouted over to her position on the floor.

"What?" She mumbled, not understanding where she was or why she was there.

"You are now a prisoner and are being moved to the holding cells." The woman advised her, as several hands flew down and hauled Mystic to her feet.

"Prisoner? For what?" She stammered.

"For the murder of your commander, Agent Wraith." She bit out, angrily, as she reached over and picked up the rifle that had been resting at her side.

"Murder?! I don't understand!" She said quickly, her voice on edge. "Where am I? What happened to Wraith?"

The agents did not answer her; instead they restrained her as they began to lead her away.

"Answer me! What happened to Wraith!?" She shouted.

"You killed her. Emptied an entire clip into her from this bad boy." The female agent informed her, as she shook the rifle in her hand for added effect.

"That's impossible! I would never! I was in bed sleeping! I have no idea what is going on!" She sputtered, a cold wave of anxiety washing over her.

She closed her eyes and forcibly tried to understand what was happening to her.

She had been sleeping. She was having a dream about rescuing Quake from enemies on the battlefield. He was calling out to her for her help.

She had a high powered rifle strapped to her back and had shifted the weapon over into her arms. She did not hesitate to aim the powerful weapon and quickly began to shoot at the enemy targets, hitting her mark each time in her battle to free her lover.

When all the enemies were dead she rushed over to him, jumping into his arms in a firm hug. When she pulled away to kiss him, she remembered his eyes. His pupils were wide and dilated as they looked down into hers.

The zombie like stare was oddly familiar to her. It was very similar to someone she encountered before…

 _Ellie. Ellie Date._

"Ellie!" She hollered. "Hostage Ellie Date was invading my mind!" She exclaimed. "You need to find her and take her out!"

The female agent's brows furrowed, but she made no effort to release Mystic.

"Please! You have to listen to me. She is able to jump inside my mind! Only, I haven't been aware that she's been doing it!" She screamed, her mind remembering the orders that she had once given to the Interrogation and Medical Research squads about only using psychics to handle her.

"We've made a mistake. There are other psychics that have come in contact with her as well. It is possible that she's been using them too! You have to listen to me!" She begged, becoming hysterical.

"We already know that." The female agent grumbled. "That's why we were looking for you in the first place. Unfortunately, you weren't where you should have been and it took us a little too long to find you. We were too late."

* * *

Frisk studied Fang from across the metallic autopsy room table, fully preparing himself for the commotion that he thought might happen next.

As he expected, Fang seemed very hesitant to put Wraith down. Instead his eyes seemed to be studying the table.

"You can wait here if you'd like. You'll be right next to her." He said softly. "Would that be alright?"

Fang wouldn't respond.

Frisk had been trying his best to be gentle, hoping not to upset the furious beast that stood before him. He had learned the hard way that aggression was not the best tactic to use when dealing with Fang when he was in this state.

"Fang please." He begged. "I need you to put her down."

Koga harshly swung his head from the direction of the table over to Frisk.

 _Ok. Not a good move._

Frisk sighed and counted to ten in his head.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Wraith is…"

Fang scowled at him as if daring him to finish his sentence.

"…not with us anymore." He said softly. "She was my friend. I cared about her too." He muttered, casting his eyes to the floor. "Do you know who did this to her?" He asked, his voice now becoming angry.

Fang shook his head, his eyes never leaving their study of Frisk's face.

"Are you going to be able to put her down without tearing this place up, Fang?" Frisk asked seriously, getting straight to it. "I am going to track down the piece of shit that did this and I'd like you to be there with me when I do. I can't do that if you lose control." He said honestly. "Can you keep control?"

Fang studied him for a moment before his features began to twist in anger.

Frisk sighed. "Guess not." He said, shaking his head.

He was about to give the signal for the agents behind him to begin shooting the sedative into Fang, when Fang spoke.

"I want to find who did this to her. I will not harm anyone." His voice was a low and growling echo.

 _Creepy._

"I'm trusting you here." Frisk said softly. "Can you please put Wraith down? As long as you behave you'll be able to come back here to see her."

He watched as Fang turned his attention back to Wraith's face. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead before gently lowering her onto the table. His clawed hand came forward, smoothing the stray hairs away from her face with the utmost tenderness.

"Out of all the gifted agents that exist, too bad none have the power to restore life." Frisk muttered sadly as he watched Fang lovingly dote on Wraith.

For some reason the words immediately snapped Fang's attention back over to him, his glowing red eyes boring into his.

 _Note to self. That was obviously the worst possible thing to say._

"There is." Koga hissed.

"Huh?"

"There is one…" He trailed off, his eyes widening.

"There's not. Trust me. If there was, R.O.O.T would be all over it. That's one power in this world that is impossible, Fang."

"Call Yamada. NOW!" Koga suddenly demanded, making Frisk jump while making great show of his teeth.

"Why? What's going on?" He stammered. "Would you fucking talk to me for once, Fang?"

A wave of fury flooded through Koga's body and he fought to restrain it.

"The man she met with tonight on her mission. He has such a gift."

"What mission?" Frisk asked dumbly.

Koga was beginning to lose his last shred of patience.

"Yamada sent her on a secret mission tonight. Ask him where we can find the man that she was meeting with. Do it NOW before he gets away." He ordered.

Thankfully, Frisk immediately pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the General's number.

"General. I need your help." He requested. "I have just become aware that the man that agent Wraith met with on her secret mission tonight might be able to revive her. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

Koga couldn't make out what was being said on the other end of the line with the loud growling that was echoing in his head, but he didn't miss the way Frisk's face dropped as he listened to the response.

"If he could save her, why wouldn't you do it, Yamada? Look at how much Wraith has given to this organization." He grumbled, becoming frustrated.

Fang moved so fast that Frisk could not track his movements. When he caught sight of him again, he had a hold of his cell phone.

 _What the fuck?! How did he…?_

In the background, all the agents quickly repositioned their guns at Koga's body.

"I know who that man was, Yamada. We are… old friends. I need to know where I can find him. He is the only person alive that can save her."

Koga's eyes became slits as he listened to Yamada's excuses on the other end of the line.

A few seconds ticked by before Koga growled in frustration, throwing the phone back over to Frisk and moving to leave the Autopsy room.

"No one is to touch her until I get back! Is that understood?!" He roared.

All the agents within, along with the present medical staff nodded.

"Where are you going?" Frisk called after him, as he rushed to follow Fang out of the room.

"I'm going to find Sesshomaru." He growled, a small ray of hope finding its way into his heart. "Hopefully he didn't get too far."

"Who?" Frisk asked dumbly.

"The person that can save Wraith."

Koga found himself wondering when the last time was that he saw Sesshomaru with his sword.

"Then I'm coming too." Frisk demanded, leaving no room for argument. "I'll drive. You'd probably be really bad in a potential road rage situation right now." He said offhandedly.

Koga threw him a terrifying look.


	15. Chapter 15

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 15

Mystic was unceremoniously dumped inside one of the Interrogation department's dark holding cells that were located in the basement of the office building.

Three walls of the room were comprised of cinder block while the fourth wall was made up of high impact Plexiglass that allowed people on the outside to view the prisoners held within. The floor was cold and tiled and the only items in the room were a mattress and a toilet.

Mystic's mind was a flurry as she frantically tried to piece together everything that had happened to date.

Apparently, Ellie had been visiting her.

She wasn't sure when or how often she had been doing it, but the undeniable truth was that she had been using her for some time now. Mostly likely, everything started the moment that she made contact with the woman back on Hashima Island.

That had been over a month ago.

She had killed Wraith. That's what the agent that brought her here had said. She didn't say that Mystic had hurt her, or _tried_ to kill her, the agent was very specific in using the word _murdered_.

 _Wraith is dead and I killed her._

A wave of grief and guilt washed over Mystic. The sheer weight of it threatened to break her.

 _I almost killed Quake and Terrain, and I actually killed Wraith._

Hot tears fell from her eyes without permission and her body bowed from the revelation.

 _I can't even trust myself anymore. I am hurting all of the people that I love. How could I have allowed this to happen?!_ She seethed.

She had never felt so low and so helpless in her life. In her desperation, she reached out to the one person that could possibly provide her with some comfort.

 _Quake? Are you there?_

 _Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?_ He asked her softly. _You sound upset. I hope you're not still worried about me. I told you, everything is going to be okay. We'll be together again before you know it._ He soothed.

 _Quake baby, I did something terrible tonight. Only it wasn't me! That Ellie woman took over my body and killed Wraith!_ She sobbed. _I have no memory of even doing it. I had no idea she was even in my mind!_

 _Wait. What?_

 _Ellie took over my body and killed Wraith!_ She repeated, utterly heartbroken.

 _Wraith is dead?!_ Quake rumbled, angrily. _Did you check to make sure?_

Mystic immediately closed her eyes and concentrated on Wraith.

Nothing happened.

 _I can't connect to her and I don't think it's because she is too far away._ She huffed.

Quake remained silent for a few moments before responding.

 _Where are you?_

 _I'm in one of the Interrogation department's holding cells, in the basement._ She said softly. _Most likely, not too far away from the cell you are in._

 _Mystic, how is it possible that other psychics are so easily able to invade your mind?_ He asked curiously. _You're a master psychic; shouldn't something like that be impossible?_

 _Apparently it's the opposite._ She said frustrated. _It seems to be pretty easy for others with similar powers to get in. I had no idea._

 _But didn't you put walls up in everyone's minds to protect them from this woman? What happened?_

Mystic thought back, remembering how she erected walls into the minds of her teammates after Ellie had invaded one of Wraith's dreams. She had gotten to everyone, hadn't she?

 _Oh, no…_

 _What is it?_ Quake, said worriedly.

 _I did. I got to everyone except for myself. I never put up any walls within MY own mind. It didn't even occur to me to do so. I didn't think that I, a master psychic, would ever need to do such a thing._

 _Oh, Mystic._ Quake chided, his voice full of grief.

 _I fucked up…_ She trailed off. _I completely fucked up, and because of it, I almost killed you and Terrain, and I killed Wraith!_ She screamed into the mental connection. _I failed everyone! I am worse than a killer!_

 _You didn't know! This isn't your fault. There was no way that you could have possibly have known, baby! You can't blame yourself!_

 _I could kill every agent here and you would still try to defend me. Just fucking stop! If you truly loved me you wouldn't make excuses for me all the time! I'm not this perfect angel on a pedestal that you like to think I am!_

Quake sighed. _You aren't perfect. No one is perfect. You had no control over your actions, someone else did. You had no way of knowing that this psycho was able to invade your mind. That isn't an excuse. It is a fact. You are a good person, Mystic. Don't let this bitch make you think otherwise. You are letting her break you!_ He yelled. _Stop the sniveling and self-pity. What happened to my warrior woman? You need to fight back!_ Quake's ferocious words echoed in her consciousness. Thankfully, they had an effect.

Mystic's features twisted into a scowl.

 _You're right, Quake. You're absolutely right._

 _I always am. Now let's come up with a plan before this chick manages to hurt anyone else._

 _What do you know about her so far?_

 _I know that R.O.O.T is quarantining all of the psychics that have come in contact with her and any of the other hostages. They've apparently become wise to what has been going on._

 _That must mean that it hasn't only been you and there have been others. Why would these people be doing this in the first place?_ Quake wondered.

 _I can only assume they're trying to hurt us, hurt R.O.O.T in some way. There's no other possible explanation._ She guessed.

 _So we must assume that they are familiar with our secret organization then. So, how would that be possible? The only people in this world that know about R.O.O.T…_

 _Are those that have worked for, or continue to work for, R.O.O.T._ She finished.

 _Former agents, then?_ Quake asked thoughtfully.

 _They have to be. Either these hostages were once agents here or they are working for agents that are no longer with this organization._

 _If they were once agents here, our facial recognition software would have picked up on it immediately. Wraith told us that Ellie was a missing person, the daughter of a British politician._

 _So they're in cahoots with former agents then. Using fresh faces to infiltrate was a way to work around our facial recognition capabilities._ She concluded.

 _Okay, so we know what we're dealing with then. Now let's try to figure out a way to stop them. This part is all you, baby._

 _Huh? I have no idea._

 _You're the psychic. How do you take down a psychic, Mystic? I haven't a clue._

Mystic's brows furrowed as she pondered this.

 _I guess it really depends. There are over thirty major classifications of psychics and each one is very different._

 _Do you know what class Ellie would fall into?_ He asked simply.

 _Possession; she can take over the bodies of others by suppressing their consciousness, and Clairvoyance; specifically retrocognition, she can see past events that have been experienced in the host body's mind._

 _You are clairvoyant too._ He muttered, remembering.

 _Yes, but my clairvoyance is specific to precognition. I see things in dreams sometimes before they happen. But, it's a very weak power. The only time I remember the dreams is when the foretold event is actually happening in real life. It's not very helpful and it's never come in handy before._

 _Can Ellie do anything else outside of these two categories?_ Quake hurriedly asked.

 _I have no idea. Those are the two that are obvious._ She muttered dejectedly.

 _So, how would you take her down?_

 _By shooting her!_ She grumbled, losing her patience. _Shoot her, beat her, drown her… the usual stuff, Quake._

 _I'm only trying to help._ Quake muttered softly, immediately making Mystic feel guilty. _We're stuck in here and can't do any of those things. Is there something that you can do as a psychically to bring her down?"_ His voice was now becoming urgent. _You have to think, Mystic. This woman has taken down over half of our team. You're the only one that can help us!_

 _I am only one person and I'm stuck in here! What the hell can I possibly do?!_ She shouted, feeling hopeless.

 _I am only one person… stuck in here…_ Her mind repeated into her private thoughts.

Mystic took a chance. She concentrated on the cells around her and tried to connect her consciousness with others.

 _Is anyone out there? My name is Mystic and I am a member of Reconnaissance Team Alpha. I am a master psychic with telepathic and clairvoyant capabilities. I am imprisoned here because a false hostage named Ellie Date has repeatedly taken over my mind and body and has used me to kill another agent. I need help!_

The silence stretched out for several minutes before a voice broke into her consciousness.

 _My name is Vigor. I am a master psychic in the Interrogation department. I specialize in telekinesis and can move objects with my mind. I am imprisoned here for the same reasons._

 _My name is Haze! A woman frantically called out. I am a master psychic in the Interrogation department and I am able to create illusions. I am here because of Ellie as well._

The responses seemed to encourage the others, as Mystic's consciousness exploded into hurried whispers made by different voices.

 _My name is Verity. I'm with Interrogation and have the ability to know if someone is telling the truth. I'm here for the same reasons._

 _My name is Pry! I'm also with Interrogation. I can hear the thoughts of the people around me! Thanks for pulling me in! It's much nicer to talk to everyone rather than hear all of you worriedly ramble. It's been driving me nuts!_

 _My name is Suggestion. I'm a medic with Medical Research. I am able to hypnotize others by touch. I treated Ellie when she first arrived on base._

 _I'm Mend! I'm with Medical Research too. I'm a master psychic specializing in energy manipulation which I use to stimulate healing. I worked with Suggestion to treat Ellie._

After Mend's proclamation, the voices went silent.

 _Is that all of us? Is there anyone else?_ Mystic asked, becoming excited to be surrounded by so many of her own.

 _Char is apparently missing._ Vigor advised. _She's the last one in my squad that worked with Ellie. She's a dangerous one too. She specializes in Pyrokinesis and can set things on fire just by focusing her mind._

 _Did anyone else work with Ellie in Medical Research?_ Mystic asked.

 _No, just me and Mend._ Suggestion replied.

Mystic noted how easy it had been to connect with the other psychics around her. The shared hum between them was also calm and controlled; a true statement to the abilities of the people surrounding her. Unlike with non-psychics, these people needed no training to be able to work within her telepathic connection; they had masterful control of their conscious and subconscious minds.

Mystic took a deep breath and debriefed all agents on the connection about everything she and Quake had figured out about Ellie. She also shared her story about how she had first met Ellie, how another psychic had made her hurt her teammates back in Shanghai and about how Ellie had taken over her body tonight to kill Wraith.

 _What can we do?_ Verity asked. _We're completely helpless._ _This woman can take any one of us over again at any time and there's nothing we can do to stop her. We don't even know when she's doing it!_

 _No, that can't be true. There are seven of us here. Seven master psychics. There has to be something that we can collectively do to bring this evil woman down!_ Mystic demanded, finally regaining some of her confidence.

 _What would you suggest?_ Vigor demanded. _If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!_ He grumbled. _If that woman jumps back inside of me, no one would ever know. I could easily kill everyone down in this prison with my powers, too. So, if we could figure something out quickly, it would be greatly appreciated._

 _That's not true. If we are all connected like this, the rest of us who are conscious WILL become aware of the new presence. Ellie wouldn't be able to hide!_ Mystic advised.

 _If she can jump into our minds then we should be able to jump into hers._ Pry huffed.

 _Not really. The only one with telepathy in our little group is Mystic._ Mend advised.

 _Hey Mystic, if you are able to connect to Ellie's mind, would you also be able to patch the rest of the psychics in to help you?_ Quake asked, curiously.

 _Who are you?_ Pry asked, confused by the new voice.

 _My name is Quake. I'm not a psychic. I'm just here for moral support._ He muttered. _I'm a member of Reconnaissance Team Alpha alongside Mystic._

 _I can! I can do that! Mystic exclaimed._

 _So let's come up with a plan then!_ Haze shouted excitedly. _Let's make that woman pay for what she did to us! Let's take that bitch down!_

* * *

The General stared at the phone in his hand.

 _Did that asshole just hang up on me?!_ He internally seethed, as he pictured his fist landing squarely against agent Fang's jaw.

Yamada had wanted to help him. He had wanted to help Wraith. But an order was an order.

 _The identity of the founder is to be kept hidden at all costs._

Hell, he didn't even know who the guy was – no one did. The first time he had ever heard anything about, or from, their founder was today, and it was a specific request to meet with agent Wraith.

There was no way that Fang could have known about Wraith's secret mission unless she had told him… or unless he had followed her.

Wraith was a trustworthy valuable agent and _she wouldn't_ directly disobey orders.

 _However, Fang certainly would…_

The General ran a worried hand through his thinning hair.

 _That motherfucker followed her and he even managed to get a look at the founder while he was at it!_ Yamada grumbled. _Damn it all to hell!_

Yamada once again eyed his cell phone, quickly picking it up and searching through his contacts.

 _That was the last straw, Fang. You can kiss your employment with R.O.O.T goodbye._ He hissed, as he frantically began to search for the contact information of the woman in their Human Resources group.

He finally found the number and was about to make the call before two sentences that Fang had said on their phone conversation echoed through his mind.

 _"I know who that man was, Yamada. We are… old friends."_

 _If this is true, it could be very problematic for everyone._

The General stared at his phone, unsure of what he should do.

 _"If he could save her, why wouldn't you do it, Yamada?"_ Frisk's words now replayed in his mind.

 _…why wouldn't you do it…_

A slow burning pain coasted over the General heart. He had practically watched agent Wraith grow up within this organization. He oddly thought of her as his own daughter. When Frisk had informed him of her death, he had honestly almost broke down and cried.

"Damn it all to hell!" He repeated, as he quickly searched his phone for a name that had just recently been added to his contact listing.

 _I am getting too soft. Maybe it is time that I retire._ He mentally grumbled to himself.

Upon finding the new name, he dialed the number.

"Mister, Jaken. This is General Yamada. We have a situation and are in need of help."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been on his way to the Incheon Airport that served Seoul when his phone rang. When noticing that the caller had been Jaken, he inwardly rolled his eyes before answering it.

He activated the line, but did not waste any time for a greeting. He instead patiently waited for Jaken to begin rambling.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I humbly apologize for having to interrupt you this evening. It appears as though those humans that you keep around… as a hobby… are in need of your help. Their General directly contacted me. It was most offensive, I assure you. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but he was most rude and did not allow me the chance to speak…"

"What did he want?" Sesshomaru demanded, becoming impatient.

"I am afraid that something most terrible has happened to the woman you met with tonight."

 _Something happened to Kagome?_

A small tingle of panic made itself known in Sesshomaru's heart, and he immediately focused all of his attention on the phone call.

"What happened? You have five seconds to enlighten me." He said smoothly.

"She was killed. Another agent named Fang said that he knew you, and that you could help her. He went off to look for you!" Jaken hurriedly said. When he finished, he was left gasping for air.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"Driver, we must turn back. Take me back to the restaurant at once." He ordered to the man in the front seat, his voice cold and eerily calm.

Sesshomaru was well aware of who agent 'Fang' was. The moment he had left Ryunique he had immediately accessed R.O.O.T's employee database. All he had to do was type 'wolf demon' into his search description and Koga's case file along with his photo quickly came up.

 _A most unimaginative name, indeed._ He had scoffed.

The picture was just as ridiculous as the name. Koga had obviously posed himself in such a way to appear seductive. Either that or he was purposefully trying to woo the woman who had been on the other side of the camera.

Sesshomaru had found himself to be awestruck by Kagome's abhorrent taste in men.

 _Kagome…_

He currently found himself wondering what had happened to her. As he absorbed the news of her death, a small piece of the warmth that she had worked into his heart earlier had sadly disappeared.

He found himself to be angry that he would never be afforded the chance to be in her presence again and he felt offended by the revelation.

 _What could Koga possibly want from me?_ He wondered, having a small feeling that he already knew.

If Koga was looking for him to use the Tenseiga to revive Kagome, then he was going to be left massively disappointed.

That sword didn't work anymore. It hadn't since the day that Rin had died.

The situation was most unfortunate; however, there was nothing that he could do.

* * *

"How do you know this guy?" Frisk asked as he sped along the freeway.

"We've crossed paths a few times." Koga muttered.

"So, he's not really your friend, is he?" Frisk chided.

Koga ignored him.

"Why was he meeting with Wraith?" Frisk continued, undeterred.

"He's probably a mark." Koga grumbled. "He's dangerous."

"Oh great! You could have mentioned that before we left the base!" Frisk huffed. "You really suck at communicating!"

A loud growl of warning escaped Koga's throat. He was struggling to contain his fury and Frisk, as always, was pushing it.

 _'Shut the fuck up!'_

"I will not shut the fuck up, Fang! I'm in this too, and you need to talk to me!" Frisk shouted.

Koga studied Frisk's furious face.

 _Had I said that out loud?_

At that moment the clouds in the sky dissipated and the night's full moon light up the sky.

Frisk lifted his eyes to the beautiful sight before him for a few moments before his features twisted in worry, his eyes quickly shifting over to Koga.

"Is the full moon going to force you to change in any way?" He asked seriously as he quickly sized Koga up before returning his eyes to the road.

Koga loudly growled and rubbed his temples with his clawed hands.

 _'You are, by far, the most annoying and ridiculous human I have ever met in my entire life!'_

"No, YOU are, by far, the most annoying and ridiculous wolf demon, that _I_ have ever met in MY entire life! I'm asking a legitimate question here. I don't have any silver on me to protect me if you change!" Frisk continued.

Koga immediately opened his eyes and focused them sternly on Frisk.

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked, slowly becoming horrified.

He, in the very least, thought about killing Frisk a minimum of five times a day.

"Huh? No." Frisk answered, perplexed.

"How are you doing that then?" Koga asked, his tone accusing.

"How am I doing what?" Frisk demanded, becoming exasperated. "You keep saying idiotic things and I'm just standing up for myself." He muttered, his eyes trained on the road.

Koga eyed Frisk suspiciously. He studied him for several moments before he swept his eyes over Frisk's car. It was covered in wolf hair. Additionally, the scent of several wolves from Koga's pack was embedded within.

If he hadn't been battling against his demonic bloodlust the whole time, he'd have noticed the scents a lot sooner.

When he was sure that Frisk's eyes were trained on the road, Koga barked a few times, studying him for a reaction.

 _'Why were my wolves in your car?'_

"Huh? Oh, that." Frisk said hurriedly, as his eyes flicked from the road over to Koga. "They were roaming around the base remember? They seemed interested in getting inside, so I let them in. No harm in that, right?" He tisked. "They did make a giant mess though. I have to clean up soon."

Koga's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Are you okay?" Frisk said worriedly as he studied him. "Please tell me you're not going through the change…" He trailed off before Koga cut him off.

"How the fuck, are _you_ able to speak wolf?" He said lowly, his voice a hint of a growl.

Frisk sighed.

"I guess the wolf is finally out of the bag." He muttered.

"What?"

"I learned it from you." He said honestly.

"That's impossible!" Koga snapped.

"I really did though." Frisk said softly. "I copied the language from you."

"How?"

"That day you were sedated in the hospital." He muttered. "I kind of touched you."

Koga just stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"You do understand how my powers work, don't you?" Frisk asked, becoming annoyed.

"You steal experiences from others."

"I don't like the word 'steal'. I don't take anything away. I just copy some things. Like memories, experiences and knowledge." Frisk informed.

Koga remained silent as he processed this information.

"I speak over fifty languages and never cracked open a book to learn. I can fly a jet or a helicopter, yet I've never taken a course. All I have to do is touch someone who knows and I instantly know too. It's actually pretty awesome."

"You took the wolves to Shanghai that day, didn't you?" Koga said, lowly.

"Yes, I did and it worked out well. They followed my orders in your absence. They're a good group."

Koga didn't know what to say.

"I hope you don't mind. I wasn't intentionally looking to learn how to speak to them. I was actually checking to see if you really didn't remember what you did to me that day in Wraith's office. It was the only way that I was ever going to be able to trust you again. I had to see for myself."

"And here we are…" Koga muttered.

 _'Yes, here we are. Two peas in a pod.'_ Frisk barked out, as he finally pulled up to Ryunique and parked the car.

Both men exited the car in a hurry and Koga immediately sniffed the air, locking on to Sesshomaru's scent.

He walked in circles a few times before returning to Frisk's side at the entranceway of the restaurant.

"Did you find him?" Frisk demanded.

"He took a car somewhere." He muttered.

"So that means what?"

Koga didn't answer.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Please tell me that you are able to track him, Fang!" Frisk shouted, completely losing his patience.

Koga scowled at him.

"That glowing eyes, fire and brimstone, act isn't going to work on me right now! Did you have any plan going into this, _at all_? Of course the guy took a car. What was he going to do? Walk to his secret hideout? We're in the middle of the city!" Frisk huffed, rubbing his temples. "Tracking is your specialty, not mine!"

The thin thread that was holding Koga together was threatening to break.

"I need to get to the rooftops, I might be able to find a trace of him somewhere." He growled.

"You can't just run off in one direction and hope for the best!" Frisk huffed. "Unbelievable! Wraith is a much better tracker than you are. That's for damn sure!"

Before Koga could break Frisk's nose, a black armored limo pulled up, diverting the men's attention.

They watched on as the driver exited the vehicle and quickly made his way to open the rear passenger door.

The regal passenger swiftly lifted from his seat and gracefully walked toward them.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in front of the two R.O.O.T agents, studying them.

One of the men was studying him suspiciously, while the other looked as though he were to succumb to his demonic bloodlust at any moment.

Sesshomaru raised his finger in the air, signaling to his driver to find somewhere to park, before his gaze fell on Koga.

"Agent Fang, I presume?" He said with an air of indifference. "It has come to my attention that you desperately seek my counsel." He soothed. "Whatever could have warranted such a request?"

Koga scowled.

 _Looks like the General did call him._ He thought, internally thanking him.

Sesshomaru was looking at Koga expectantly; his eyes cold and wary.

"Sessh…"

"Not here." He snapped, interrupting Koga while pointing to the restaurant.

Koga huffed in frustration, but followed the given direction and marched into the restaurant that Kagome had been in earlier that night.

Frisk quickly followed.

When all three men were inside, Sesshomaru took the lead and walked over to the bar.

"You have twenty minutes to indulge me and then I will leave. Do make good use of the time." He said in a low and aloof voice.

"She is…" Koga sputtered.

"Wraith is dead." Frisk chimed in, his voice low and soft. "We need your help to revive her."

Koga flinched at Frisk's use of the dreaded "D" word.

"What is it that you would like me to do?" Sesshomaru asked curtly, silently thanking the second agent for getting straight to the point.

"Your sword." Koga growled. "You can bring her back. You are the only person that can bring her back."

Sesshomaru studied him but remained silent.

The silence stretched on and began to weigh on Koga's current state of despair and impatience.

"Please. I'm begging you." He growled through clenched teeth. "Please bring her back to me."

Koga immediately followed these words by dropping to his knees and falling into a Dogeza bow. He positioned his palms flat against the floor with his forehead lowly bowed over them. This was the most submissive form of bowing in Japan that was used to signify begging or deep regret.

"I will give you anything you ask for. I'll do anything you want. Just please… _please_ save her." He pleaded into the tile of the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes imperceptibly widened. He was not expecting _this_ from Koga, former Alpha of the United Demon Wolf Tribe. He was pretty sure that Koga had never bowed to anyone in his entire life.

"Will you help us?" Frisk asked, as he watched Koga grovel on the floor.

"I cannot." Sesshomaru answered quickly, with an air of indifference.

"What?!" Koga roared, immediately getting to his feet and right into Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was completely unperturbed by the action, but Frisk was.

"Fang, stop! Don't lose your shit! You can't tear him, or this place, up. You promised you wouldn't lose control!" Frisk shouted.

"He will do no such thing." Sesshomaru said, his voice cold.

With one quick motion of his hand, he easily flung Koga several feet backwards, as if he had been no more than a speck of dirt on his expensive tie.

"Whoa!" Frisk drawled. "Guess there's always a bigger bully…" He trailed off.

Sesshomaru now turned his attention back to Frisk.

"Was that all?" He asked, lowly.

"Is it that you won't help or is it that you can't?" Frisk asked curiously, trying not to pay attention to the heated growling behind him, which translated into a furious string of curse words.

"I cannot. I do not have such an ability any longer." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's bullshit!" Koga roared from behind them.

"Fang seems to think your sword can revive Wraith. Do you have this sword?"

"Of course he does!" Koga growled. "He never leaves home without his daddy's keepsake somewhere at his side."

This earned a scowl from Sesshomaru in his direction.

"Fang, I need you to shut up right now." Frisk demanded.

"Can we borrow your sword?"

"That sword only obeys me." Sesshomaru advised.

"Then can we borrow you _and_ the sword?" Frisk corrected.

"The sword is broken." Sesshomaru huffed.


	16. Chapter 16

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 16

"What do you mean the sword is broken?!" Koga roared as he quickly made his way back over to the bar. "How did _that_ happen?"

He was becoming desperate.

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge Koga's outburst, he instead kept his eyes trained on Frisk.

"What happened to Wraith?" He asked calmly.

"Someone emptied an entire clip into her. That's why we're here." Frisk replied angrily, deep in thought. "What exactly is wrong with the sword? When you say it is broken, do you mean that it doesn't work anymore, or that it is in pieces?"

"It doesn't work because it is in pieces." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Have you tried to fix it?" Frisk asked curiously.

Sesshomaru's head titled to the side.

"No."

"Would you allow me to take a look at it? I can probably weld it back together." Frisk said, scratching his head in thought.

"That will not work."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"The sword is not made of metal." Sesshomaru advised, his focus now moving from Frisk over to Koga's state of rage.

"What is it made of then?" Frisk pushed. "Give me something to work with here, our twenty minutes are almost up."

"It is made of bone."

"Um. Okay. Can I still take a look at it? Do you have it with you?"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked off, exiting the restaurant.

Koga made to run after him, but was held in place by Frisk's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Calmness and submissiveness usually works best with that personality type, Fang. The complete opposite of what you're doing right now. I know you want to save Wraith, but you won't be able to do that if you piss him off and he leaves. Whatever you need to do to keep calm, for Wraith's sake, do it." He commanded.

Koga squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing. As much as he hated Frisk at times, the guy was golden in tough situations. Koga found himself to be grateful that he was there.

A few minutes passed before Sesshomaru returned to the restaurant, Tenseiga in hand.

 _I knew it! There was no way in hell he would go anywhere without his father's sword. It's always with him._

Sesshomaru approached Frisk and pulled the handle of the sword away from the sheath, revealing that the blade was snapped in half.

"Where is the other half?" Frisk asked, as he quickly removed his gloves.

"Inside the sheath." Sesshomaru informed him, his voice low and smooth.

Frisk held his right hand out, silently requesting permission to hold the handle of the sword in hopes to study it. Sesshomaru rotated the handle's position so that the broken blade was pointed downwards and he gracefully passed the sword over to Frisk.

Sesshomaru then turned the sheath over, allowing the remainder of the blade slide out into the palm of his hand.

Frisk hurriedly inspected the broken sword before turning his attention to the part that Sesshomaru was now holding out to him. Using his left hand, he gently scooped the broken blade out of Sesshomaru's palm.

The sword looked like an ancient artifact; however it had amazingly been kept in very good condition outside of the obvious break.

"Would you mind if I asked what happened to it?" Frisk asked, curiously.

Sesshomaru did not answer.

 _He broke it._

"How does it work?"

"It can restore life to the recently deceased with one swing. However, it needs to be intact in order for me to do so."

Frisk huffed. "If it can bring Wraith back, can it also heal her wounds?"

"No."

"Alight then. If I found a way to fix it, would you then be willing to help Wraith?"

"I find myself repeating the obvious. This sword cannot be fixed."

"But _if it could_ be fixed, would you help her?" Frisk pushed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked back over to study Koga.

The man was covered in sweat and he was trembling, his breath haggard and his fangs and claws fully extended. His eyes were red, wide and desperate. The scent of his dried tears and Kagome's blood encased him. He was fighting with everything he had to stay in control based on one small glimmer of hope that he was struggling to hold onto.

"Please?" Koga growled through his ragged breaths.

It was disgusting.

And it was familiar.

A little too familiar for Sesshomaru's liking.

When Rin had been taken away from him, he had found himself in an eerily similar state. He had easily lost all semblance of his composure and messily dropped to his knees before the Tenseiga… and begged. Yes, _he_ had begged and pleaded with a sword that would no longer listen, a sword that could no longer help him. He had allowed himself to hope and the loss of that hope had been as heartbreaking as losing Rin herself. In his rage, he had taken to his true dog form and unleashed his fury on the very sword that had once allowed Rin to stay by his side, a sword that was now a valueless reminder of the pain of her loss.

He had broken Tenseiga in two.

"Hmph. Ridiculous." Sesshomaru huffed, turning his nose in the air as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Before Koga could react to the dismissal, Frisk chimed in, distracting the attention of both men.

"Great! Thank you!" He said happily, as he quickly pulled out his phone.

Sesshomaru's and Koga's eyes now observed Frisk, both appeared to be completely puzzled.

 _Did he not understand?_

"Hey Anatomy! I need the mother of all favors from you right now!" He said loudly onto the phone. "Tell me you have someone that can heal bones." He requested, as he checked his watch.

A few seconds passed before he spoke again.

"Pull yourself together, damn it! We found someone who might be able to bring her back!" He said, as he eyed Sesshomaru. "But that all depends on if you have someone who can heal broken bones extremely well - and I'm talking mint condition!" He advised.

A few more seconds ticked by.

"Great, pull all of them in. I need all of you to fix a sword that is made of bone." He paused. "Yea, I know it doesn't make any sense, but just roll with it. Once you heal this sword, we should have a chance at reviving Wraith. Once we bring her back, I'm going to need your very best people on hand to heal her wounds before we loose her again."

Frisk eyed Sesshomaru again.

"Ok. Got it." He said, as he hung up the line.

"You ready?" Frisk said in a calm and smooth voice, as he smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt his patience growing thin.

"I never agreed to help." He said, dismissively.

"You never agreed not to."

Sesshomaru blinked a few times, confused by Frisk's use of a double negative.

"Should we take my car or yours?" Frisk said innocently, as he made to leave with each of the broken halves of the Tenseiga in his hands.

"Do you find me to be a fool?" Sesshomaru hissed, his voice becoming angry, from his unmoving position at the bar.

Frisk sighed.

"Fang, I need you to step outside." He said simply, as he juggled the two pieces of the sword around so that he could put his gloves back on.

"What?" Koga growled.

"Just listen to me for once in your God damn life, Fang. Go wait outside."

Koga looked between Frisk and Sesshomaru before stomping his way out of the restaurant.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Frisk turned to Sesshomaru.

"You honestly _do_ want to help Wraith. But, you _don't_ want to help Fang. So I'm sparing you from cutting off your nose to spite your face." He grumbled.

"How pretentious of you." Sesshomaru accused, his voice now low in warning.

"You _are_ going to help." Frisk said smoothly, unaffected by the dangerous look that Sesshomaru was casting in his direction. "Not for any other reasons other than because you want to, and because _Rin_ would have wanted you to as well."

Sesshomaru's face fell into a scowl and he began growling.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, his posture dropping as if he were about to pounce at any moment.

"I am Wraith's friend. I am someone who cares about her." He said, softly.

Frisk chose his next words very carefully.

"Good must triumph over evil today, Sesshomaru, and you're the only shot we have at possibly making that happen. I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself and when you are ready, meet us outside." He said, meeting his eyes, before turning to exit the restaurant.

* * *

"He's not going to help." Koga growled, as he paced in circles in front of the restaurant.

"He might." Frisk said offhandedly, as he admired the moon above.

"He won't because I am a wolf demon." He grumbled.

"I don't think that's it." Frisk replied.

"You have no idea. Dog demons hate wolf demons and wolf demons hate dog demons. It's way over your head."

"Way over yours…" Frisk muttered, as he once again inspected the broken halves of the sword.

"What's that supposed to mean? What exactly did you say to him in there? Why couldn't I stay?!" He angrily growled, as he continued in his frantic circular pacing.

"Not today, but when this is over, you need to apologize to him. If you need to kiss the floor again to do so, I suggest you do it."

Koga stopped pacing, his head swinging roughly to Frisk's direction.

"Apologize for what?!" He demanded.

"Keep your fucking voice down." Frisk hissed. "Once upon a time a very young idiot named _Koga_ hated humans and he allowed his wolves to decimate a small human village. Those wolves attacked and killed a small girl named Rin. Do you remember Rin?"

Koga stared at him, stupefied.

"Sesshomaru had to use Tenseiga to revive her. That small human girl stayed by his side, under his protection, and eventually grew up, one day becoming his wife." Frisk said, as he placed the two halves of the sword together, inspecting the break.

Koga instantly remembered the small child that had always accompanied Sesshomaru.

"I didn't know…" He stammered, his eyes wide in shock. "Wait. How do _you_ know this?"

"That's why he didn't want to help you…" He trailed off, interrupted by the sound of the restaurant door opening.

Both men watched as Sesshomaru calmly walked between them, raising his finger in the air.

"We will take my car." He commanded, not sparing either of the men a glance as his armored limo pulled up.

"Are you really okay with coming to the base?" Frisk asked, quickly. "We can always bring the medical team, along with Wraith's body, to you. Whatever you need, just say the word." He advised, recalling who Sesshomaru really was from the memories he had copied from his earlier contact with the man's hand.

Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate as he pondered this.

"It is best to go to the base. If this actually works, she will be in the best place to receive medical attention." He said, thoughtfully.

Frisk nodded before approaching him, his voice falling to the smallest of whispers as he neared his ear. "Do you want a disguise of some sort?"

"You know who I am then." Sesshomaru, whispered in return.

"A secret I will take to the grave." Frisk said. "So, like I said before, if you need something, tell me and I'll make it happen."

Sesshomaru did not respond, he instead waited for his driver to open his door and silently entered the car.

Frisk and Koga followed right behind him.

* * *

Kagome laughed from her position on Inuyasha's back as he sped them forward to meet the others.

"I've actually missed this!" She shouted as she tightly grabbed onto his robe so that she wouldn't fall.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Inuyasha called back to her.

"Are the others far?" She wondered, bracing herself as Inuyasha leapt upwards into the air.

"No. We're almost there."

Inuyasha was true to his word. It was only a few moments before they approached a large group of people, sitting near a pond.

"Look who I found!" Inuyasha yelled over to the group, smiling proudly as Kagome peeked over his shoulder.

"Kagome!" The group shouted joyfully as they stood and ran over to greet her.

Kagome dismounted from her place on Inuyasha's back and quickly found herself tightly held within Sango's and Miroku's arms.

"You have no idea how much we have missed you." Sango said softly, through her tears.

"Seeing you again brings such joy to my heart, Kagome." Miroku said through a smile.

"I've missed you both so much." Kagome replied as she squeezed the couple tightly.

"Come, we have so much to catch up on." Sango hummed as she took Kagome's arm.

"Sango, we have nothing but time. There is no rush." Miroku said through his laughter, as he watched Sango drag Kagome over to the pond.

Kagome had barely set herself on the ground before she was bombarded with questions.

"You have grown into quite a lovely woman!" Sago said, her eyes twinkling. "I want to know everything about your life! What happened to you? What became of you?"

 _How to answer that?_

"Well, after I wished the jewel out of existence, I was returned to my own time. I wasn't able to go back." She huffed. "I ended up joining a secret organization that fights evil in my time. There are a bunch of others there, and they all have special powers like me. I worked very hard and became the leader of my own group!"

"An organization that fights evil? So nothing's changed then. After Naraku, you still continued fighting to save the world." Inuyasha said softly, as he took a seat next to her. "I'd expect nothing less."

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling.

"Did you ever get married?" Sango asked quickly.

"Any children?" Miroku added.

"No, no children. I sort of got married…" She struggled to complete the sentence. "But not in a human way." She finished, hesitantly.

Inuyasha immediately scowled.

"Not in a human way?" Miroku repeated, completely confused.

"She mated with Koga." Inuyasha grumbled. "Of all the people in the fucking world, it had to be with Koga."

Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Is that true?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"I told you she fell in love with him. That day he professed his love so boldly on top of that mountain. There was no way…"

Miroku wasn't able to complete the sentence as Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

"So Koga did manage to find you, after all these years." Sango whispered.

"Ain't that a real bitch." Inuyasha growled, as he crossed his arms over his chest and made a great display of rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't expect that she wouldn't move on…" Sango started, before Inuyasha rudely interrupted her.

"I did expect her to move on. Hell, I hoped she would. I always wanted her to be happy. I didn't have any illusions! I pictured that when I would finally get to see her again she'd tell me about a loving husband and a mess of kids. But this… this isn't fair!" He hissed. "Why did it have to be _him_? That guy was nothing but an arrogant, selfish, piece of shit!"

Kagome chucked. "He said the same _exact_ thing about you!"

"You see! I've been dead for centuries and that guy is still running his mouth." Inuyasha seethed.

"How did you find each other again?" Miroku interrupted.

"We were on a mission. We didn't know it before then, but we happened to work for the same organization. It was an accident, but I like to think of it as an act of fate." Kagome said, smiling momentarily at the memory before her smile quickly faded. "And now I've lost him again."

* * *

Koga wasn't sure what was worse, having to beg Sesshomaru for help or having to listen to him and Frisk bond over their shared interest in the arts.

The exclusive conversation they were both having in the car was slowly driving him mad.

In an attempt to save his sanity, he chose to forcibly interrupt the rapidly budding 'bromance' before he actually vomited.

"Thank you for doing this. I really meant what I said. I'll do anything to repay you." Koga said to Sesshomaru earnestly, as he cut off his and Frisk's obnoxious conversation about Piccasso's reoccurring themes of blindness in his earlier works.

Sesshomaru did not seem to appreciate the interruption.

"Do not flatter yourself. There is nothing in this world that _you_ could provide that would be of any use to me. I am not doing this for _you_."

Koga bit the inside of his cheek and tried to concentrate instead on the classical music that was playing in the background.

 _Do not react._

"Thank you for doing this for Wraith then." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ah. Mal Di Luna as sung by Summer Watson." Frisk said softly, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "She has the voice of an angel. Truly."

 _Huh?_ Koga thought as he eyed Frisk suspiciously.

Sesshomaru's eyes were immediately ripped away from Koga and landed back on Frisk.

" _You_ appreciate the reinvented classics, as well?" He said, seriously.

"Of course! Who doesn't! Wraith and I would go to see Summer every time she would do a show in South Korea. Wraith actually turned me on to her years ago."

"Hmph. At least she has fine taste…" Sesshomaru soothed, before his eyes swayed back over to Koga. "…in _some_ things." He finished.

"Why you…!" Koga spat, twisting in his seat.

Frisk immediately broke out into unbridled laughter.

"Fang, knock it off!" Frisk shouted between his gasps for air. "He's so right though! I honestly have no idea what the hell Wraith sees in you. I ask myself everyday…"

Koga began growling. "Whose side are you on, Frisk?!"

"I'm on yours. I'm just saying. You're not her usual… type." He admitted.

"What's her usual type then?!" Koga roared, completely losing his patience with Frisk's idiotic conversation.

"Well, someone like… _him_." Frisk replied, as he pointed to Sesshomaru. "He fits the standard man that Wraith would usually date. You know, calm, sophisticated, reliable, strong, handsome…" He trailed off. "Someone that would not hesitate to take her out to enjoy the finer things in life."

Sesshomaru seemed to appreciate the compliment and rewarded Frisk by blinking.

"After this is over. I am going to kill you, Frisk. I promise I am." Koga muttered.

"Whatever. From the looks of those twins of yours, I'd say Wraith isn't your usual type either. So don't get so bent out of shape."

"She's not." Koga grumbled.

"Twins?" Sesshomaru muttered, looking between the two men in the limo.

"Yup, two identical blonde twins. At the same time!" Frisk said, incredulously. "Can you believe that?!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

Luckily, before the joint bullying session could continue, the entrance to the base finally came into sight.

"Thank God!" Koga, shouted as he lowered his window to address the guards, hurriedly passing them his credentials.

The guards quickly looked over his information before returning it to him. "We've been expecting you. Anatomy is waiting for you. He will meet you in hospital."

"Understood." Koga acknowledged.

His palms were sweating and his heart was racing.

 _What if this doesn't work?_

He found himself praying to a higher power.

 _I'll do anything. Anything in this world, if it is to save her._

As soon as Sesshomaru's car parked, Frisk and Koga bolted from within. They found they had to stop in their tracks to wait for their third member who didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry.

As Sesshomaru caught up to them, they slowed their pace to match his and steered him in the direction of the base's large hospital.

Anatomy was pacing the lobby when the men walked in. The moment he caught a look at Frisk's and Koga's faces, he shouted to a large team that had been gathered behind him.

"It's go time, people! I want nothing but the very best from each of you in every thing you do, starting with this very moment. We have to save Wraith. Failure is NOT an option." He ordered.

With these words the giant group broke away from him, separating into two rooms behind him.

Anatomy, jogged over to Koga. "We're ready. Where is the sword?" He demanded.

"He has it." Koga advised, as he hurriedly pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Then, Sir, please follow me." Anatomy responded, as he quickly made his way to the room on the left while all three men followed him.

The room was uninteresting outside of the flat metal table that occupied its center. On the far side of the room was an entrance that led to an X-Ray area.

"The group gathered here are orthopedic specialists. They are the best here and have gifts that will allow them to fuse together and heal any broken bone. As this is a special case, and the bone is not connected to any living tissue, we will try our very best, but cannot promise anything." Anatomy, advised them quickly.

"The sword, the Tenseiga, is a living thing. It may not have living tissue, but it does feel." Sesshomaru instructed as he walked over to the table and gently placed to two broken halves onto its smooth surface.

"Understood." Anatomy replied. "We will be gentle and we will respect it."

Sesshomaru nodded and backed away from the table.

Two of the doctors immediately stepped forward and inspected the Tenseiga.

"Where did this bone come from? Is it from an animal?" One of the doctors called over.

"It originated from my father's fang." Sesshomaru replied simply.

The doctor stared at him. "Um. Ok." He said shakily, confusion lacing his voice.

"It came from a dog demon." Koga said, attempting to clarify.

This earned several other confused looks.

"Wolf demons and now, dog demons." Anatomy said, as he studied Sesshomaru. "I don't think we have any information about dog demons in our database."

"Most likely not." Frisk interjected. "This is our first time hearing about them."

"If this sword is a tooth, then this dog demon must have been HUGE." One of the doctors said loudly.

"This bone is your father's?" Anatomy repeated, his mind scrambling, as he addressed Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

Anatomy glanced over at the two doctors that were standing over the Tenseiga and met their eyes before he once again addressed Sesshomaru.

"Would you be opposed to providing us with a tissue sample then? We can use the live tissue as a connector. Your father's sword shouldn't reject your DNA since the encoding would be genetically similar. This could be a simple way for us to heal and fuse the break." Anatomy said, thoughtfully.

The other two doctors seemed to agree with the proposal and turned their attention over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't seem too happy with the idea as his eyelids lowered slightly in annoyance. Anatomy didn't miss the reaction and immediately attempted to put him at ease.

"Before you object. All I would need to do is swab your mouth. Nothing invasive, I promise."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Get on with it."

Koga released the breath that he had been holding and watched as Anatomy quickly got to work, swabbing Sesshomaru's mouth and applying the collected cells to the inside of a small petri dish.

"Replicate. Work your magic." Anatomy muttered, as he passed the small dish to a woman who came forth from the back of the room.

She focused her eyes on the small dish and it began to glow, bathed in a light orange light. You could actually see something inside becoming larger before she turned to meet the two doctors at the table.

"I've got this started. I'm going to apply it to the break. I'll keep it going until you tell me to stop."

"Got it."

Replicate used a scalpel to scrape the tissue out of the dish and apply it to the edge of Tenseiga's break. When she applied a generous amount, one of the doctors aligned to the two broken pieces and pushed them together. Replicate forced the tissue around the fracture, using it to hold the two pieces together.

"You can stop now. It's my turn." The second doctor said as he touched his finger to the tissue.

All watched on as the tissue began to solidify.

As the tissue hardened to bone, the second doctor began to lightly scrape at it, smoothing it along to fit the original angle and edges of the sword.

After a few minutes, he declared himself finished.

The sword visibly looked as though it had never been broken in the first place.

Sesshomaru hurriedly walked over to it, smoothing his fingers over the blade as he intensely inspected it.

All eyes in the room were focused on him.

Sesshomaru glanced at Koga, meeting his eyes, before he took a forceful swing of the sword.

Koga watched on as Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock after he did so.

No one else could know, but the Tenseiga had pulsed in Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru quickly relaxed his expression before addressing the onlookers within the room.

"It is… alive once again." He soothed.

At the news, everyone in the room visibly relaxed.

* * *

It felt as though several hours had passed as Kagome chatted away with her long lost friends, exchanging stories, before a new voice called out to her. As she looked up to track it, she noticed a young woman running towards her from the other side of the pond.

"Lady Kagome!" The woman shouted, out of breath. "I'll be right there." She huffed as she tried to push forward in her tightly wrapped kimono.

"Keh. We'll be waiting all day at this rate." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched her struggle.

"Inuyasha, that's not very nice. Go help her." Sango chided.

"Why? It's more fun this way?" He tisked, smiling.

"Go!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth and ran over to grab the woman. He got there quickly and wasted no time in slinging the woman over his shoulder and bringing her back to the group.

When he placed the woman back down on her feet, she immediately turned around and smiled widely at Kagome.

Kagome thought she was looking into a mirror for a moment. Aside for the color of the woman's eyes, she looked exactly like her.

"Lady Kagome! Is it really you?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped from shock.

"Rin?"

"You remember me!" Rin exclaimed. "That makes me so very happy!"

The words fell from Kagome's lips before she could stop them.

"Sesshomaru desperately misses you."

Rin's happy expression faded for a moment, before she once again lit up.

"I desperately miss him, too! Not a moment passes where I don't think about him." She giggled. "Have you actually run into him again recently?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes! Today, actually. It's a really long story, but all he did was talk about you. He even started a secret organization to fight evil in your honor!"

"He did?" She said, her voice full of wonder. "Then he really did listen to my ideas about R.O.O.T! I'm so glad to hear that he still remembers me. It's been such a long time and I'm afraid I still have a very long time to wait until I am able to see him again." She huffed, her voice becoming sad.

Kagome studied Rin's appearance. She looked to be the same age as Kagome. Her long hair was pulled back into a thick and ornate bun that was adorned with flowers. She wore a pink and white Kimono that was embroidered with small doves on the long sleeves. She looked like royalty.

"How are you over four hundred years old?" She wondered. "You don't look a day older than me."

"Everyone here is young. We assume the appearances that we were the most comfortable with during our lifetimes. However, I looked exactly like this when I died, and yes, I was very old." She said, remembering.

"How was that possible?" Kagome asked her.

"It was a gift." She said, a smile immediately appearing on her face. "A gift that would allow me to stay with Sesshomaru for the rest of his days." She paused. "However, there were certain limitations. That's why I'm here."

"How did it work?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"The Tenseiga can do more than revive the dead, if it is inspired to do so." She said devilishly. "It can also transfer one's life force into another."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Kagome said, confused.

"The Tenseiga took half of Sesshomaru's life force and gave it to me. It was a gift of time, Kagome, enough time to allow me to stay by his side until he took his last breath. But, then something terrible happened, and now I'm stuck here waiting for him."

"How would the sword be inspired to do more than revive the dead?" She asked curiously.

"A selfless sacrifice. The Tenseiga can read the hearts of others, Lady Kagome. If one is willing to selflessly offer their life to save another's, the sword could be moved enough to bind them together." She said simply. "Sesshomaru was always afraid of losing me. One day, he offered his own life in exchange for mine. The sword judged his heart and gave me a gift in his honor, the gift of his time."

* * *

Upon hearing Sesshomaru's proclamation that the sword had been revived, Anatomy immediately pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the other party to answer.

"Bring Wraith's body into room two. We're ready."

With this he signaled Koga, Frisk and Sesshomaru over to the door.

"Come follow me for stage two. We've already prepared her body. If this works, I will be working on her personally." He paused, before shooting a look over in Koga's direction. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Koga immediately shook his head. "No, it won't be. Anything that it takes to save her… I won't get in the way." He promised.

As they collectively made their way to follow Anatomy, they noticed several people burst into the lobby wheeling a body covered by a black body bag.

Koga forced his eyes to look away. The thought of Kagome lying in that thing made him sick.

However, he wasn't able to avoid the sight for very long. The moment he was in the new room, Kagome was wheeled in.

He watched as the staff unzipped the bag and studied Kagome's current state.

Her skin now had a blue hue and she looked frozen. She was now wearing a flimsy hospital gown that was tied in the front, which would allow the medical staff access to the many bullet holes in her chest. Several IV tubes were poking out of her skin as well. Apparently Anatomy had requested that she be prepared in such a way that he could immediately begin medical treatment.

The staff gently positioned Kagome's stiff body onto the hospital bed and Koga immediately flew to her side, entwining her cold lifeless hand in his.

"I'm ready." Anatomy announced.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, raised the sword above his head and waited for the tell tale pulse.

Several moments passed before he began to worry.

He hesitantly lowered the sword and looked at it.

 _What is it, Tenseiga?_

The sword pulsed several times in response. The action prompted Sesshomaru to eye Koga suspiciously before a memory pulled forth into his consciousness.

 _"I trust him. I love him. My very soul lives within him…"_

"We have a problem." Sesshomaru said angrily, as he lowered the Tenseiga and walked over to Koga.

"Apparently, a part of Wraith's soul exists here." He said slowly, as he held Koga's eyes. "As long as that remains the case, the sword will not be able to call the rest of her soul back into this world."

"What?!" Koga sputtered, feeling as though he had been shot in the chest. "We don't have time for your riddles, Sesshomaru. What the fuck do you mean?!" He growled.

"Half of her spirit is permanently entwined with yours, in _your_ body. It is not something that can ever be separated. As a result, the sword can't pull her soul back from the other side, without pulling _your_ soul out of your body as well." Sesshomaru hissed. "Not that I mind. I have no problem killing you."

"What?! You _have_ to be kidding me? So what do we do now?!" Frisk shouted.

A heavy silenced blanketed the room along with a thick feeling of dread.

"Take it." Koga said simply. "Tell the sword to take it."

"What?! Fang, you can't be serious. You can't do that!" Frisk shouted.

"Yes, I can. It was her gift to me, and I can give it back." He said humbly, as his hand released Kagome's, his fingers now gently coasting against her cold cheek.

"Wraith wouldn't want that, Fang. You know that!" Frisk continued as he began to fall into hysterics. "Think about what you're saying. You'll die. It'll break her heart, damn it! Don't do that to her! She wouldn't want to be here if it meant you had to die in order for it to happen!"

"I've been on this earth for a very long time." Koga said, as he studied Kagome's face. "I don't know how I know, but I do know that I'll see her again one day. Kagome is human, so I won't have to wait too long…" He trailed off. "She deserves to have a life, however long or short it may be, she deserves to have one. It's the least I can do for her. She'll be pissed, but I'll see her again soon."

"Fang…" Anatomy trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"When she comes back, please tell her that it'll always be her." Koga said, as he softly kissed Kagome's lips. "She worried that I'd eventually leave her if she got too old. But, honestly, I don't think I ever would have even noticed. It's always been her and it'll always be her. Please let her know that."

"Oh hell!" Frisk muttered as he looked up at the ceiling, struggling to keep his composure.

Sesshomaru sucked his teeth and diverted his gaze as well.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru now asked, as he stared at the floor.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and lifted his sword high into the air. It immediately began to pulse wildly in his hands, so forcefully now, that it shook them.

Sesshomaru lowered his sword once again, pointedly staring at it.

A moment passed before he walked over to Koga, now holding the sword's handle out to him.

"You have to do it."

"What?"

"This situation is very different, so the needs of the Tenseiga are very different as well." He paused. "You need to force the tip of the blade into her heart. Once you do, it will transfer her soul back into her body, as well as call the rest of it forth from the afterlife." He said, his features frozen as his golden eyes now intensely bored into Koga's.

Koga immediately took the handle while Sesshomaru bent down and drew Kagome's body up into his arms. He then lowered to the floor while securely and gently holding her to him.

"Do it now." He ordered, as he looked up at Koga's face from his position on the floor. "Do not let go of the handle, no matter what happens."

Koga took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _I am ready. I will see you again, Kagome. I love you with all that I am. I will wait for you._

Without the smallest trace of hesitation, Koga drove the sword down quickly into Kagome's heart.

The room reactively exploded in white light. The handle of the sword immediately scorched Koga's hands and the rest of his body with its heat, but he refused to let it go.

The wave of energy soon became so intense that Koga was blown backwards, sword in hand.

"What? Wait!" He shouted. "I didn't let go! What happened?" He roared.

* * *

After her explanation of the Tenseiga's gift, Rin reached her hand out to pull Kagome up to her feet.

Kagome instantly raised her hand in response, but when she attempted to grasp onto Rin, her hand began to dematerialize and passed right through.

"What is happening?" She sputtered, as she stared down at her body.

The others in the group noticed as well, all rushing to their feet to surround her.

"It's not your time." Rin said, softly.

"What? That's not possible!" Inuyasha roared. "We just found you again!" He shouted, as he attempted to pull Kagome up, and into, his arms.

His arms passed right through her.

"We'll see her again." Sango said softly. "Please don't forget about us, Kagome."

"I could never forget about you. Any of you!" Kagome said through hurried breaths.

"Tell Sesshomaru to live a little every once in a while. He has to for the both of us!" Rin said, happily. "And tell him my love for him is, and will always be, eternal and that I miss him every day."

* * *

A small sputtering sound echoed within the hospital room.

"She is alive!" Sesshomaru shouted, immediately lifting and placing Kagome's body on the bed.

"I'm on it!" Anatomy yelled, running over to her. "Nurses, start IV connections and monitors immediately!"

Koga watched on as numerous bodies flew to Kagome's bedside, connecting her to a multitude of devices and IV bags.

In two seconds, Anatomy opened Kagome's gown and placed his hands on Kagome's torso. She was immediately engulfed in a bright neon green glow. The light was fierce and blinding. The man was obviously putting everything he had into healing her wounds and all of the surrounding damage.

"Get her blood flowing!" He demanded, as several healers surrounded him, also placing their hands on Kagome's body.

"Heat. Bring on the heat!" He ordered, as several hot electric blankets were draped over her.

A muffled scream rang in the air.

"That's right. Those muscles are coming back to life. Don't fight it, Wraith! Breathe through it. You have to listen to me!" Anatomy shouted.

Koga immediately jumped to his feet, trying to get close, yet trying his best to stay out of the way of the numerous medical professionals that were frantically working on his mate's body.

"Koga..." A small weak voice called out amid the chaos in the room. "Where is Koga?"


	17. Chapter 17

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Where is Koga?" Kagome rasped as she tried to concentrate on Anatomy's face while he worked on her.

Anatomy's features fell into a frown.

"Who?"

Before Koga could respond to her from the back of the room, Kagome frantically set forth her powers to find him and Koga immediately found himself engulfed within her blue light.

Koga instantly felt her presence within him, stroking him, holding him tightly. The loving connection provided him with so much relief that he dropped to his knees, his eyes closing as he basked in her essence.

"I'm right here!" Koga shouted over to her from the back of the room. "Don't worry, I'm right here with you. These people need to finish up. Once they do, I'll be right there, baby."

Kagome smiled weakly at the sound of his voice. She locked onto his spiritual essence and allowed herself to relax into the feel of him.

"Hurry up." She muttered to Anatomy.

"Hurry up?" He repeated, shocked by her audacity. "Wraith, you're barely alive. I have a lot of work I still have to do." He lectured, as he finished healing the entrance wounds that once littered her chest and rolled her onto her side, his glowing green hands now making their way over to her back.

Anatomy now focused his energy on healing the exit wounds on her back. He watched as the holes twisted together into angry scars before they transformed into raised pink marks.

 _Just a few more seconds and there will be no trace of any damage. Then I can work on her muscles._

"We need more blood." Anatomy, ordered to one of the nurses as he glanced at the numerous bags that were hanging from above.

"Right away. I'm on it." The nurse responded as she connected a new bag to Kagome's IV.

"Christ, Wraith. We've already given you six pints." He huffed, shaking his head.

"Sorry." She wheezed.

Anatomy sucked his teeth. "Don't be. It's just, at your size, your total blood volume would be around nine. You pretty much lost all of it."

"I died." She said weakly. "But, I got to see my friends again." She whispered as a ghost of a smile traced her lips.

"Try not to speak anymore." Anatomy said, as he studied her. "I'll be done soon. Just rest."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

Twenty minutes passed before Anatomy's hands finally stopped glowing. He looked Kagome over again several times, before he passed her care over to the sonogram technicians.

"Check all of her vital organs. Make sure I didn't miss anything." He commanded, as he finally stepped away from Kagome's side.

The rest of the medical staff, with exception to the two technicians and two critical care nurses, exited the room.

After all the bodies emptied out, Anatomy noticed that only three men remained, huddled in the corner.

He immediately approached Fang and studied him. His appearance was back to normal and he was kneeling on the floor, looking on as the technicians worked on Wraith through relaxed hooded lids. He was also glowing.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it looks like she's going to be just fine." Anatomy said softly, finally allowing himself to relax as well.

Koga slowly turned his up head in Anatomy's direction. "How can I thank you?" He said earnestly, as he met his eyes.

Anatomy laughed. "You can start by never trying to kill me ever again. Then I'd consider us to be even."

Koga nodded, his eyes now dropping to the floor. "I never apologized to you, did I?" He muttered. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'd love to promise you that I won't do it again, but my brain and my body never seem to be on the same page anymore, so I won't bother lying." He huffed.

"Wraith and I were actually going to talk about that specific problem in the morning." He said, as he glanced over to the woman's resting form. "Before all this happened, that is."

Koga studied him.

"When she's up to it, I'd actually like it if all three of us talked about a possible solution." Koga bit out. "She's been handling all of the dirty work because I've been too afraid to ask for help. It's about time I started getting involved, too."

"I'd like that." Anatomy replied.

"And, thank you for all that you did for her tonight. She would have died if it weren't for you." He said, honestly. "I'm very glad I didn't kill you back in Wraith's office that day."

"Um. You're welcome and thank you?" Anatomy said hesitantly before turning to exit the room.

When Anatomy was out of earshot, Koga spoke again.

"Why am I still alive?" He asked Sesshomaru, while his eyes remained trained on Kagome.

"It was a test." Sesshomaru said, lowly. "You passed."

"Can you ever answer anything clearly?" Koga muttered, thankful for the tranquility that Kagome was providing him with as he quietly glowed.

"The Tenseiga had no problem calling Wraith back from the afterlife. Doing so never would have affected your soul or her soul's presence within it." He said in a matter of fact manner. "The sword wanted to give you a greater gift, but it needed to read your level of devotion first. So I had to devise a way in which to test you."

Koga sighed. "In simple English, please?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Wraith doesn't have to worry about growing old anymore. The Tenseiga gave her half of what's left of your natural life. She will now be able to stay by your side for the rest of your days." He said softly, feeling nostalgic.

Koga ripped his gaze away from Kagome and stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Are you deaf or just dumb?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't understand." Koga stammered.

"Jesus, Fang. It's pretty simple. The sword likes you, so it took care of two very big problems of yours. It brought Wraith back to life AND it gave her the same lifespan as you." He huffed. "It's fucking magical. Now you two can both grow old and ugly _together_. Wait until Wraith hears that she can look forward to many centuries filled with you, and all of your constant chaos. She's going to be so excited!" He said, sarcastically.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he struggled to suppress a laugh.

Koga looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "How can I ever repay you?" He said, as he processed the meaning behind the two priceless gifts that he had just received.

Sesshomaru huffed, closing his eyes in agitation.

"I owe you a very big apology, too." Koga said softly, more so to himself.

"If you're thinking about bowing again, don't." He muttered.

"I am sorry about what my pack did to Rin so many years ago. I honestly didn't know about it until recently, but it was still my fault as I ordered the wolves to attack that village that day." Koga said, as he once again dropped into a low bow at Sesshomaru's feet. "And also, thank you for coming here and saving Wraith's life tonight. I am forever in your debt." Koga said humbly.

"Get up!" Sesshomaru hissed as he watched the sonogram technicians and critical care nurses finally exit the room. He was about to lose his patience.

"Please don't fight." Kagome said softly.

The simple words fully captured the men's attention.

Koga flew to her side. As Frisk also made his way over to approach her, a strong hand took hold of his arm, fully stopping him.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said, calmly.

Koga did not hesitate to take Kagome into a gentle hug. He wanted to do more, but he was wary of all the tubes and wires that were connected to her. He instead sat at her bedside, choosing to hold her hand with both of his.

At the contact, both Koga and Kagome spoke at the same time.

"I'm so sorry!" They both said hurriedly to each other.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" They both responded, at the same time.

Kagome giggled. "Me first."

Koga brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each of her fingers in response.

"You were right. You knew something was going to happen to me tonight. You knew it and I didn't listen to you. I just wrote it all off as another misguided bonding episode. I was so mad at you for giving me a hard time and I was absolutely livid that you lied to me and followed me, but you were only trying to protect me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She said softly, as her eyes filled with tears.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kagome. I don't blame you for writing it off. I was trying to write my feelings off the whole time too. With everything that we've been through lately, _I_ don't even trust my instincts anymore. There was no way for either of us to know what was about to happen. I'm sorry I lied to you, but one good thing came out of it all. If I didn't see Sesshomaru tonight, it never would have dawned on me to look for him after…" He trailed off.

"After I died?" Kagome finished.

"Yea." Koga choked out.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. She wanted to call him forward, but noticing that Frisk was also in the room, she struggled with what name to use to call out to him. Instead she met his eyes and smiled, motioning him over to her with her free hand.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his head raised in the air and he glided over to her bed.

"Koga? I'm sorry baby, but can you give us a minute?"

Koga hesitated, but did let go of her hand and got out of the way. He instead walked back over to Frisk in the corner of the room.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. "If you are here, it means that your cover has been blown, doesn't it?"

"The one named Frisk is somehow aware of who I really am. The imbecile that is now at his side, does not." He responded aloofly, as his eyes quickly glanced over to Frisk and Koga. "Do not worry yourself. Frisk appears to be trustworthy. He shall not say anything."

"I have a feeling I am here tonight because of your sword. Thank you." She said, softly.

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"I have a message for you." She whispered, her small voice was becoming tired.

Sesshomaru took a seat next to her on the bed in response and tiled his head slightly over her.

"I saw her and she is waiting for you. She said that not a day goes by where she doesn't miss you and that her love for you is, and will always be, eternal." Kagome smiled. "She also wants you to live a little every once in a while and said you have to for the both of you."

Sesshomaru's hand coasted over Kagome's without his consent.

"She was wearing a pink and white kimono with doves embroidered on the sleeves, her hair was in a big bun and she wore flowers in her hair. She really was quite beautiful."

A small smile found its way across Sesshomaru's lips.

"That kimono was my mother's." He whispered. "She wore it on our wedding day."

"It's so sweet that she wears it every day. She most likely does it to honor you."

"Thank you." He said, softly.

"You are most welcome." She said, smiling. "I saw your brother too. He was waiting for me. He was the one to take me to meet the others."

Kagome didn't miss the way Koga sucked his teeth in the background.

 _He's eavesdropping!_

Sesshomaru immediately caught on as well. He whipped his head over to Koga's direction, his lip curling to show his teeth.

Frisk immediately smacked Koga on the back of the head. Hard.

"Do you do this shit on purpose? Is it your life's mission to piss everybody off?" Frisk grumbled. "Mind your business, would ya?"

"Inuyasha still hates you, by the way!" Kagome shouted over in Koga's direction.

Koga scowled. The sight of it prompted Kagome to smile. "Don't worry. I won't bother you with the details."

"Please don't." Koga grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I will now take my leave." Sesshomaru advised as he lifted from Kagome's bed. "I will be in touch Miss Wraith.

"I'll walk you out." Frisk said cheerfully as he jogged over to Sesshomaru's side.

* * *

Ellie cursed her luck as she hid inside the Interrogation department's server room. Agents continued to move about on the floor. They haven't found her yet, but they would soon if she didn't get out of there.

When she had jumped into Char's body, her goal had been to grab someone's cell phone so that she could make a quick report to her superior and request back up before attempting to rescue her real body. She was thankful that Char hadn't been captured yet. This woman had great power at her disposal that she could use, if needed, to hold R.O.O.T agents off until backup actually arrived.

When the voices in the hallway had quieted, she took the chance to make her way over to one of the dark empty offices so that she could use the phone. She didn't want to be tied to a landline, but time was running out and she didn't have many other options available to her.

She succeeded in crossing the hall and entering a random office to her left. She quietly closed the door behind her and immediately hid underneath the desk. She reached her hand up and grabbed the phone, pulling it beneath the desk with her.

As she stared at the dial pad, she suddenly became confused.

 _What was the number again? Who am I calling?_

Her memory seemed fuzzy.

She brought her hands to her head. She felt a headache coming on.

She picked up the receiver and stared at the dial pad once again. It was at this moment that the receiver took on the form of a black snake that lunged at her, managing to sink its sharp teeth into face.

Ellie stifled a scream as she grabbed the snake, roughly pulling it off of her as a burning pain made its way down her face and into her neck.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ She thought, trembling as she fought against a surging hysteria.

She couldn't handle snakes. They were the one thing in this world that truly terrified her, and now there was one slithering around in this office, in the dark, with her.

Against her better judgment, she fled from her hiding spot under the desk. She struggled to control her breathing as she cracked open the door and peeked outside.

When the coast was clear, she ran into another office on her left. As she crept over to the desk to once again try and hide, she froze. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear hissing and it was getting louder, roaring into her ears.

 _What is going on?!_

Ellie frantically backed away from the desk. In her hurry, she tripped over the chair and fell backwards into the wall.

It was then that she felt the slithering bodies of numerous serpents against her feet. They were wrapping around her, quickly working their way up her body.

Ellie screamed.

Her hands shook as she attempted to push the hundreds of snakes off of her, but she was failing. The snakes were now constricting around her entire body and she found she could no longer breathe.

She was terrified and she was suffocating.

Without any hesitation she jumped back into her own body.

 _She's out!_ Mystic advised her small group. _On to stage two! Remember the plan!_

A joint 'understood' rang out in Mystic's consciousness.

Ellie's eyes flew open and she took a big breath of air. She was covered in sweat and she was hyperventilating. She looked around the room, finding comfort in the fact that she was back in the bed of her cell.

 _What the hell was that?! Does an agent here have the power to control snakes?!_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sure such an agent exists." A sweet and familiar voice called out to her. "But that's not really what happened back there."

The voice physically startled Ellie before she could stop the reaction. She immediately tried to force her body to once again appear weak and feeble before anyone could enter her room.

"Oh, honey. There really is no need to continue pretending at this point, is there?" Mystic chuckled. "I have to give it to you though. Your acting deserves an award. You're in the wrong business."

 _Mystic?_ Ellie thought.

"The one and only!" Mystic replied out loud.

 _Where is she?_ Ellie thought, as she allowed her eyes to briefly wander the room.

"I'm right here." Mystic said, her voice becoming serious. "Right next to you."

A cold tickle worked its way up Ellie's spine in warning.

Ellie bolted up in the bed, turning widely to scan the room.

The room was brightly lit and there was no one in it but her.

"Where are you?" She called out, beginning to get angry.

"Right next to you." Mystic responded.

Before Ellie could respond once again, her head flew backwards from an invisible punch that landed smack in the middle of her face.

Ellie sputtered and scrambled to get out of bed. She felt a river of blood leak from her nose.

"Where are you?!" She screamed, as she backed her way into the corner, hoping to eliminate multiple angles of additional attacks.

"This is how this is going to work, Ellie. You are going to tell me who you really are and who you're working for."

Ellie immediately closed her eyes and willed her consciousness to jump into one of her other bodies as a means of escape.

A few seconds passed before she opened them again.

 _It's not working!_ Ellie shouted internally.

"Who are you?!" Mystic demanded. "That little escape trick isn't going to work anymore. You're stuck here with me!

Ellie's head was immediately slammed backwards into the corner that she was crouching in.

"I'll never tell you anything. Go ahead and kill me. I was prepared to die when I came here." She grumbled.

A fierce blow now connected with Ellie's mouth.

"Who do you work for?" Mystic pushed.

 _I must protect H.A.V.O.C at all costs._ Ellie thought, unaware that Pry was sharing her private thoughts with Mystic over a shared connection.

"What is H.A.V.O.C?" Mystic asked forcefully, as she kicked Ellie as hard as she could in her stomach.

 _How does she…?_ Ellie thought frantically before speaking. "I don't know! I'm a victim. I'm here because I need help!" Ellie shouted.

 _She is lying._ Verity whispered into Mystic's consciousness.

"You can't lie to me, Ellie!" Mystic roared, her previously hidden form now becoming visible.

Ellie looked on in horror as Mystic materialized before her. She was covered in snakes. They were falling off of her and beginning to now slither in Ellie's direction.

"Keep them away from me!" Ellie screamed, her body forcefully reacting as she stumbled to push herself away.

 _Keep the illusions going, Haze. She suffers from Ophidiophobia. Her fear of snakes is practically crippling._ Mystic advised.

 _Good job on digging that up!_ Haze mentally said in response.

"I can save you from them. All you have to do is tell me what H.A.V.O.C is?" Mystic said angrily to Ellie.

"No! I don't know. Please! You have to believe me, I don't know anything!" Ellie screeched, fully hysterical.

Mystic picked up several of the large snakes that littered the floor near her feet. She held them out in her hands as she walked slowly towards a hyperventilating Ellie.

"They're… another organization…" Ellie sputtered. "Like R.O.O.T…"

 _She's telling the truth._

"What is their goal?" Mystic demanded, as she held the snakes up in Ellie's face.

"They… they want war… constant war…" Ellie said, her voice frantic.

"Why?" Mystic demanded.

"Money." Ellie huffed. "Profit."

 _She is telling the truth._

"Who are you really?" Mystic hissed.

Ellie watched on as Mystic's tongue flicked out of her mouth. It was shaped like the tongue of a snake.

"Get away from me!" Ellie screamed.

"Who are you?!" Mystic shouted.

"My code name… is Influence." Ellie rasped. "I was… recently recruited."

"What are you doing with those ultimate soldiers, Influence?"

"Testing… We are testing them… to sell… we're building an army." She stammered.

"Sell to who?!" Mystic screamed.

"The… highest… bidder." Ellie, choked out. "Please stop!"

Mystic dropped the snakes, her newly free hands now shot forward and grabbed the sides of Ellie's face.

"When you wake up Ellie, you will no longer have the use of your powers. You will no longer remember how it was that you used them." Mystic said, however the voice she used to speak no longer belonged to her, it was the voice of agent Suggestion. "You are going to be asked questions, and you will obediently answer them. All of them."

"I will obediently answer." Ellie repeated, her body now physically relaxing.

"Now close your eyes. It's time to go to sleep. When you wake up, you will feel refreshed and at peace. You will be happy to help all of the agents who come to speak with you. That is your purpose from now on. To help them."

"Yes." Ellie said softly, as she closed her eyes. "I will help them." She muttered, before her body went limp.

 _She's under._ Suggestion advised Mystic. _The hypnosis won't last forever, but she'll be manageable for at least a few months._

 _Thank you, Suggestion and thank you everyone._ Mystic said cheerfully as she watched the illusion of Ellie's holding cell fade to black around her. _I am going to drop out of her mind now. She's sleeping._

Mystic cut the connection and immediately found herself back in her own cell.

 _Vigor, what's your status?_ Mystic asked.

 _I am releasing Ellie's physical body from my hold right now._ Vigor replied.

 _Good. We couldn't chance her waking up and breaking out, or trying to kill herself before someone could get to her._ Mystic muttered.

Mystic took a deep breath and rubbed her temples before addressing her small team again.

 _I do declare this a victory!_ She shouted joyfully. _I am going to drop our connection and try to get in touch with someone who can let the top brass know about this situation._

A joint 'understood' came through the shared mental connection before Mystic cut it off.

 _Frisk! Frisk can you hear me? I need your help!_ Mystic now shouted as she focused her mind onto Frisk.

A few moments passed by before Frisk replied.

 _You and everyone else tonight! What the fuck!?_ He roared.

Mystic ignored him and immediately updated him on everything that had happened, starting with what she unconsciously did to Wraith, and finishing with the recent capture of Ellie's consciousness. She did not spare any detail in her recounting of the entire ordeal.

 _You have got to be kidding me! Oh my God! I have to get a hold of the General!_ Frisk shouted frantically.

 _Thank you, Frisk!_ Mystic said softly. _We have a very big enemy out there. All agents have to aware of it._

 _It sounds like R.O.O.T has an antithesis. Shit! Alright, I'm on it. Check back in with me in an hour._ Frisk ordered.

 _Understood._

 _Oh and Mystic? Don't beat yourself up too much about Wraith. We were able to bring her back. She's recovering in the hospital with Fang now._

 _What?! How?!_ Mystic shouted, her adrenaline spiking.

 _It's a long story. But, Fang had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Wraith tonight. He ended up lying to her and sneaking off the base to follow her when she was on a secret mission. Mystic, you must have gotten to her before Fang was able to get back to their apartment._ Frisk said, sighing _. After we found her body, we had to go and find a dog demon that had a magical sword that could bring back the dead. This dog demon guy came to the base to help us. He took Wraith's body in his arms so that Fang could stab the magical sword into her heart, only Fang thought he was sacrificing his own life to save hers. Luckily, it was only a test and he survived. Everything worked out and Wraith came back to life._ Frisk rambled.

 _What?_ Mystic said, utterly confused. _Dog demon? Magical sword?_

 _Yes!_ Frisk said simply.

 _That actually… sounds like a dream I once had._ She muttered, as she closed her eyes, trying to remember.

Instead of remembering the dream, she remembered something else entirely.

 _"He will betray you. When in the arms of another, he will break your very heart. A life must be sacrificed to replace the one taken away."_

 _Oh my God!_ She roared. _Ellie got that from MY subconscious that day! Holy shit! It all really happened._ I completely forgot the dream when I woke up, along with its message.

 _You ok, Mystic?_ Frisk asked curiously.

 _No! I mean, yes! Don't worry about it! Get a hold of the General. I will talk to you later!_ She said over the roar of her own heartbeat.

With this, Mystic cut the connection.

* * *

General Yamada stared at his phone's receiver as he tried to decipher the sheer amount of information that Frisk had just dumped on him.

Wraith was alive, which he was most thankful for.

But, the news of another secret organization being out there, one that was building an army of unstoppable soldiers in order to sell to the highest bidder, was worrying.

"Are you there?" Frisk grumbled into the stretching silence.

"I am here." Yamada sighed.

He felt old beyond his years. How much longer could he keep this up?

"I am having Quake released, effective immediately. As he did not in fact kill any hostages, and instead he managed to kill a few hidden enemy forces, I no longer have any reason to hold him." He muttered. "He will continue to be on inactive status until Inspect and I figure out what to do with him." He grumbled. "I am also giving the order to release our psychics. They will need to debrief the Interrogation department on their findings so that we may start to work on pulling more information from Ellie."

"Sweet!" Frisk said in response.

"I'll be in touch if I need anything else, Frisk." Yamada grumbled as he hung up the line.


	18. Chapter 18

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 18

Kagome watched Koga as he slept, slowly stroking his long black hair as she did so.

The man was utterly exhausted.

He had sat at her bedside for hours while she drifted in and out of sleep. When she finally awoke, the daylight was streaming into her window and Koga was curled up on a tiny sliver of her bed, his head in her lap, lightly snoring.

 _I've put you through so much._ She thought sadly, as she took in his appearance. He was wearing his tactical clothes and his hands, arms, chest, neck and face were still stained with her blood.

 _He was the one that found me. I can't imagine how painful that must have been_. She thought sadly, as she continued lightly stroking his hair.

 _He found Sesshomaru and got him to save me._ She thought, the realization swelling her heart. _He never once gave up on me, not even death was enough to deter his devotion._

"I love you so much." She whispered, wishing she could rip all of her constricting tubes out and take him into her arms.

A voice that softly broke into her consciousness interrupted her thoughts.

 _Wraith, are you there?_

 _Mystic?_

 _Oh honey, I am so sorry!_ Mystic rambled frantically. _That wasn't me last night! I need you to know that! The person that did that to you, that wasn't me!_

Kagome shut her eyes, trying not to remember the cold look that had been on Mystic's face as she watched her die.

 _I…_

 _Ellie took over my body last night while I was sleeping, Wraith. I didn't protect myself against her as I should have and you paid the price. No, everyone on this team paid the price. I have no memory of what Ellie did to you, but the agent that found me showed me the rifle…_ She trailed off, struggling to continue. _I know I have no right to ask you this, but I hope that someday you will forgive me. No apology I can offer you will ever be enough!_

 _It's okay. Mystic, you are my friend. I know that wasn't you. Believe me, it is okay._

 _But I…_

 _Don't. Just don't._ Kagome said softly.

 _How can you be so forgiving? I murdered you!_

 _What can I say, it's a gift, it's who I am._ Kagome chuckled. _Where are you?_

 _I'm in the hospital's waiting room with the others. We're waiting for Anatomy to give us permission to come in and visit you._

 _You're free?_ Kagome said, completely confused.

 _Well, yes. A group of other psychics were imprisoned along with me. We all worked together to bring down Ellie. The Interrogation department is now questioning her and she is cooperating thanks to another agent's use of hypnotic suggestion. After the other psychics and I debriefed the Interrogation agents, there was no reason to keep us detained any longer, so they let us all go. I came straight here._

 _Who else is with you?_

 _All of Alpha Team, plus Inspect._ Mystic said, warmly.

 _Quake is there too?_

 _Yes, but he is not on active duty though. The General released him last night as well based upon the fact that he didn't really kill any true hostages. Inspect and the General still have to figure out what to do with him._ She muttered. _We're both prepared for what will probably happen next. I think Inspect is waiting until you get better so she can talk to you and Frisk about it._

Kagome mentally sighed. _What a mess._

 _It is. But everyone is alive. I'm just grateful for that._

 _Is there anything else I should know?_ Kagome asked curiously. _Did you find out anything else about Ellie?_

Mystic hurriedly filled her in on her findings about H.A.V.O.C.

 _An anti-R.O.O.T organization, complete with its own secret agents, many of whom once worked here?! Christ, Mystic! There could be no bigger threat to us right now!_ Kagome said, worriedly.

Her attention was diverted momentarily as Anatomy slowly entered her room. When his eyes met hers, she placed her index finger to her lips before pointing it to Koga, signaling for him to be quiet.

 _Let me go, Mystic. Anatomy just got here._ She said, hurriedly.

 _Will do. Hope to see you soon. Do try not to worry yourself too much right now. Just rest. The top brass is already working on the H.A.V.O.C situation._

 _Understood._ Kagome muttered as Mystic cut the connection.

Anatomy quietly walked over to Kagome. The first thing he did was look over all her monitors and at her IV bags.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

Kagome gave him a thumbs up. "I'm just tired, but I'm not in any pain." She said, softly.

"The rest of your team is in the waiting area. I'll keep them out until Fang wakes up. I'll let the man get some much needed sleep." He whispered.

"No need. I'm up." Koga grumbled, yet his eyes continued to stay closed.

"How do you feel, Fang?" Anatomy wondered. "You've been through a lot recently. I'm not sure what going into that state does to your body. I'd be happy to examine you as well."

"I'm fine. The 'state' that you're talking about doesn't harm me. I'm just tired from all the stress. I just need to eat and get some sleep and I'll be back to normal. My kind tends to bounce back pretty quickly." He muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Then why don't you try to get some more rest and I'll have some food brought down for the both of you."

"I'll rest when she is able to go back home." Koga huffed. "When do you think you'll be able to release her?"

"I'm not sure yet. That all depends on her." Anatomy said, simply.

Koga didn't respond.

"Since you're both here, do you want to share any of the information that you were able to find out from your wolf demon friend, Wraith?"

"Might as well before some kind of crazy distraction rears its ugly head and pulls me away again." She huffed, as she recalled the details of her previous conversation with Ginta.

"When a wolf demon pair accepts one another other as mates, pheromones are released that connect them to each other by scent. Behavior in mated wolf demon pairs is balanced by these pheromones that are subconsciously and continuously exchanged between the couple. It is a form of silent communication. Obviously I am not a wolf demon, so I am not able to provide Fang with the balance his body is so desperately seeking. This is what is causing him to… be on edge all the time." Kagome said, softly.

Koga grunted, apparently too tired to argue.

Anatomy appeared lost in thought for a moment. He hurriedly pulled a small notepad out of his pocket and scrambled to take down some notes.

"Humans do have pheromones and we naturally secret them." He said seriously, as he wrote.

"I know, but they're in no way potent enough." Kagome huffed. "When Fang and I have…" She cleared her throat. "When Fang and I are intimate or are having a tender moment, or when he is being possessive or protective over me, the scent that rolls off of him is _incredible_. It fills the room. It smells so sexy and masculine to us females, but it smells absolutely dreadful to any males that are in the vicinity. She advised. "If that speaks to the level of scent that his body is in need of, from me, there is just no way I can physically do that. And that's just his bonding scent. Who knows what other scents he's putting out there all day that I can't even decipher."

 _Maybe Fang's scent is due to a mix of environmental and situational drivers that stimulate his testosterone levels?_ Anatomy thought as he processed Wraith's explanation.

"When is the last time you ovulated Wraith?" He asked simply.

"Huh? Um. I have no idea. I did have my period last week." She said, offhandedly.

"What day did it start?"

"Monday."

"Eight days ago." He muttered as he wrote it down.

"So you'll ovulate anywhere between Thursday and next Monday." He muttered.

"If you say so."

"Are you on birth control?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes, I get the shot every three months. Why?"

"I have a hunch. I'm going to try to schedule a meeting with our scientists to see if they agree, and hopefully they can help me come up with a simple solution. We might be able to create a drug of some sort that can enhance the potency of your own body's natural pheromones or we might be able to create synthetic scent for you, Wraith."

"A drug or a synthetic scent?" Koga mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, something that could either amplify Wraith's natural hormonal scent fluctuations, or a liquid version that we could create based off of her own scent that she could spray, like a perfume." Anatomy muttered.

"How would you go about doing any of those things?" Kagome wondered.

"We're certainly going to have to collect some hormonal samples from you Thursday through Monday." Anatomy said quickly, as he eyed Fang.

 _Please don't ask me 'how' while he is in the room._ He prayed.

"How are you going to do that?" Wraith asked curiously.

 _God help us._

Anatomy paused. "One of the _female_ gynecologists here is going to collect it from you. A _female_ doctor. A _female_ gynecologist." He stressed.

He silently cursed when Fang cracked open an eye.

"Why?" Koga muttered.

"Because for the next week, Wraith's estrogen levels will be at their highest which will provide us with samples of the hormone. If we are able to catch the day of ovulation, which we should, we will also have a sample of her progesterone when it is at its peak as well."

"Bonding scents are different from that." Koga grumbled, once again closing his eye.

 _Whew!_

"I get that, but they are most likely driven by natural and reaction based hormonal fluctuations. We need Wraith's hormones to lay the foundation for our research."

"Sounds simple enough." Kagome said, thoughtfully.

"Great!" Anatomy said, happily. "Oh and… we need the sample to be untainted so, I'm going to need you to abstain from any sexual activity until the final sample is collected on Monday."

This time Koga opened both eyes and frowned at Anatomy.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not well anyway. She needs to rest."

Anatomy held his breath as he waited for Fang's reaction. He felt relieved when Fang's face softened and he once again closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Wraith's lap.

"I need to go finish the rest of my rounds but I'll be back soon to check on you. I'll have food sent down to you two as well."

"Thank you, Anatomy."

"Don't mention it." He replied, as he walked to the door.

As he pulled the door open to make his leave, the entire Alpha Team, who had apparently pressed themselves against the door in order to eavesdrop, fell at his feet.

"What in the world?!" He exclaimed, as he hurried to back away from the sea of bodies that spilled into the room. "What the hell is the matter with you people?! I told you all to stay in the waiting area!" He shouted, losing his patience.

"Quake get off of me! I can't breathe!" Terrain shouted. "I just got out of the hospital, and you're going to put me right back in it!"

"Shut up, you idiot, you're in the hospital right now!" Frisk chided. "You never left it to begin with."

"That's not what I fucking meant, Frisk!"

"Trace your hand! Move your hand!" Mystic shrieked. "No! The other hand!" She shouted, becoming furious.

"I'm not trying to touch anything, I'm trying to get up!" Trace shouted defensively.

"Do not grope Mystic!" Quake spat.

"Enough! All of you, get out!" Anatomy screamed to the moving pile of bodies. "You're bothering the patients here!"

"You're screaming is probably bothering them a lot more!" Inspect's voice boomed loudly from the hallway.

Anatomy watched on in horror as Inspect walked over the slithering bodies of her Alpha Team, not sparing them a second glance, as she entered the room.

Inspect was then greeted to the shocked expressions of both Wraith and Fang as they watched the idiotic scene that played out before them. Both were sitting up wide-eyed on the bed, with their jaws completely slack.

"Agent Wraith!" Inspect exclaimed as she ran over to Kagome.

 _To hell with it!_ Anatomy internally grumbled, as he took a cue from Inspect. He furiously marched right over Alpha Team to get out of the door.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"My spleen!"

"Terrain, call me later." He called back over his shoulder, as he stomped his way down the hallway.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Were you guys listening?!" Kagome hissed as she struggled to pull her head away from Inspect's bosom. The woman had decided to hug her head as the rest of her body was tied up in tubes and wires. "How dare you!"

"We weren't listening! We were leaning on the door waiting for Anatomy to finally get out." Frisk said, angrily. "Who would want to hear about your damn period anyway?!"

"You _were_ listening! You ASSHOLE!" Kagome screamed. "Get out!"

"No! I will not get out. I haven't had a damn chance to see you at all. I've done nothing but run around like a lunatic for the past twelve hours. You will see me whether you like it or not agent Wraith. Stop being so selfish!" He roared.

Koga rubbed his temples and lay back down in Kagome's lap, forcibly shutting his eyes and covering his ears with his hands.

"Here, Wraith." Trace said as he approached her bed, holding out a large bag. "Mystic and I brought your cell phone, your laptop and some clothes. We brought clothes for Fang too." He said smiling. "And we cleaned up your apartment, too!" He said, smiling widely.

"How do you feel?" Inspect interrupted. "Frisk filled us all in on what happened."

"I'm just tired. I still feel cold, but it's slowly going away. I'm not in any pain." Kagome muttered into Inspect's chest.

"That's good." Quake said softly.

"It's good to see you again, Quake." Kagome said softly, noting that he was wearing civilian clothes.

"So I heard that the crazy prophecy came true!" Terrain said excitedly, as she pulled over a chair.

"What prophecy?" Kagome muttered, finally escaping from Inspect's headlock.

"The one about Fang betraying you and breaking your heart!" She exclaimed. "It's so damn romantic! When I first heard it I thought it meant he would surely cheat on you, but this way is so much better!"

"Huh?" Kagome muttered, completely confused.

"He will betray you…" Terrain said in a low and spooky voice. "In the arms of another, he will break your very heart…" She continued, as she wiggled her fingers in the air for effect.

"Terrain, what the hell are you talking about? Are you sure you're well?" Kagome said, suspiciously.

Koga immediately bolted upwards into a sitting position and stared at Kagome.

"It did happen." He whispered, his voice full of wonder. "Ellie was right."

"Ellie took that from _me_. She stole that from my subconscious. I had a dream that all of this would happen, but as I always do, I forgot all about it upon waking. She unearthed it when she touched me on Hashima Island. When she saw you, Wraith, she repeated the message." Mystic huffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wraith said, completely confused.

"Fang lied to you. He betrayed you! To save you he had to pierce the Tenseiga into your heart. He did it while another was holding you." Terrain explained.

"Sesshomaru was holding your body." Koga said softly, meeting Kagome's eyes.

"He thought he was sacrificing his life to return yours." Frisk chimed in, completing the rest of the prophecy.

"You what?" Kagome hissed as she stared at Koga.

The room became silent.

Frisk sighed. "Come on everyone. Let's go wait in the hall again."

When no one moved, he stomped his foot, making everyone jump.

"Get out. That's an order!" He roared.

"I don't take orders from you." Inspect said roughly as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Frisk solved the problem by quickly swinging Inspect over his shoulder. The woman actually laughed and surrendered without putting up a fight.

"We'll be back in an hour. Do bring her up to speed, Fang. You really do have to work on your communication skills." He muttered, as he and the rest of the team exited the room, slamming the door loudly behind them.

"What did you do?" Kagome said, her voice dropping into one of worry.

Koga sighed. "There was a test, only I didn't know it was a test." He muttered.

"What?"

"When Sesshomaru attempted to bring you back, he said he wasn't able to because a portion of your soul was intermixed with mine. He said that because the two souls couldn't be separated he wouldn't be able to call your spirit back from the afterlife without also pulling my spirit out of me, killing me. But, it wasn't real, it was only a test so that the Tenseiga could measure my devotion to you."

"So you told him to take it, didn't you?" She muttered, not at all surprised, knowing she would have done the same.

"Yes. I did." He said tenderly as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Of course I did."

"Instead of taking my life, the sword gave me back yours, along with a very special gift..." He said softly, as he studied her face.

"The gift of time. Your time." Kagome finished.

Koga's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Rin was telling me about it on the other side. The Tenseiga gave her Sesshomaru's time. She was able to stay at his side for over four hundred years." She mumbled. "So this means…"

"You can stay by mine as well." Koga said, happily. The tips of his fangs peeked out of his upper lip as he widely smiled.

Kagome's hands shot outwards and immediately wrapped around Koga's neck, pulling him to her in a strong hug.

"I can't believe it." She mumbled into his neck. "I can always be with you. We can have a real future together." She muttered, as she struggled to regain her breath.

She couldn't remember a time where she felt more relieved.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She said, as she nuzzled into his chest, noting the beautiful masculine smell that was slowly washing over her.

"Yes, I actually do." He said smoothly, as his hand glided under her chin, raising her face to brush his lips against hers.

Kagome's breath lightly tickled his lips at the contact and Koga slowly sunk his mouth onto hers. She did not hesitate to open for him, allowing his tongue to gently dance with hers.

Before she could stop herself, Kagome's hands slowly lowered from their former position around his neck to sweep down over his Teflon armor. They continued their trail down his body, coasting over his groin before sweeping down his legs as he kneeled over her.

She felt a low rumble from deep within Koga's chest as he broke away from her.

"You're hurt." He said panting, as he tried to regain his composure.

Kagome ignored him as she moved to remove his Teflon armor.

Koga softly grabbed her wrists, pushing them gently away.

"Kagome, you are hurt." He said seriously, as he then sniffed the air. "And everyone is right outside the door _again_." He grumbled as his head swayed in the direction of the door.

"We can be quiet." She whispered, smiling.

Koga studied her intently before his gaze prominently fell to all the tubes and that were coming out of her body.

"No." He said softly.

Kagome blinked and casually reached for the nurse's call that was tucked by her side. She pushed the button and waited a few seconds before a voice came through.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to take a shower." Kagome ordered. "Can someone come in and disconnect me from all these machines?"

"I'll be right in." The woman answered.

Koga looked at Kagome curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked, as he moved off the bed.

Kagome didn't get a chance to answer him, her attention instead was diverted by the door opening. As the nurse walked in, she noticed the rest of her team peeking in the doorway, before the nurse closed the door behind her.

The nurse approached her bedside and took a look at all of the connections that were hanging above her.

"I need to make sure you can walk." She said softly. "If you do well, I will come in and help wash you."

"I have someone who can help me, but thanks!" Kagome said dismissively as she pointed to Koga. "He's my husband." She said authoritatively, trying out the new word to describe him.

Koga stared at her, his head tilting to the side as he worked to process the human word that Kagome had just used to describe her relationship with him.

"Oh. Alright." The nurse said as she glanced at Koga. In another moment, she set to work at disconnecting her tubes.

"You do need to keep the saline IV bag. All the other stuff can go." She cooed, as she removed all of the IV connections that littered Kagome's hands, wrists and arms, save for one. "When you are finished, I will have to reconnect you to the heart monitor."

"Sounds good."

"Now turn to me and stand." The nurse said as she pulled a mobile IV stand to her side and connected the lone saline bag to it. "I want you to take your time. We're going to need to walk a little bit. Lean on me if you need help."

Kagome complied. She slowly slung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up.

"Do you feel lightheaded at all?"

"No."

"Okay then. Show me how you walk."

Kagome walked around the room several times.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." She said honestly.

"Good. I will go and set up the shower for you. Do you have a change of clothes? If not, I can bring you a fresh gown."

"I do!" Kagome said cheerfully as she pointed to the bag that Mystic and Trace had prepared.

"Wonderful." The nurse replied as she looked over at Koga. "Would you mind standing here with her while I get her bag and go and start the water?"

Koga nodded at took to Kagome's side. Wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to him.

As the nurse readied the shower, Kagome threw him a devilish look.

"Problem solved." She whispered, as she looked up at him seductively.

Koga peered down at her, trying to ignore the sweet scent of her arousal that was making its way into his nose. "But what about the sample they need?" He sputtered, trying to make his brain work.

"Today is Monday, and that little project starts on _Thursday."_ She whispered, apparently quite pleased with herself. She instantly noticed that Koga started to look at her as though he wanted to devour her.

"All set!" The nurse called out, unintentionally interrupting the moment.

"Great! I'll call if I need anything!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder as she dragged her IV pole and Koga into the bathroom, quickly slamming the door behind them.

"What the…?" The nurse stammered, before she took the hint and left the room.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Koga was slammed into the wall and Kagome was on him. She wasted no time in jumping him, her arms wrapped roughly around his neck and her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

Her tongue hungrily invaded his mouth, twisting against his, only sparing a moment to run across his sharp bottom teeth.

The scent of her need was in the air, becoming deep and musky, unabashedly communicating her desire.

Koga struggled to keep up with the desperate pace that she was setting without roughly handling her.

"Slow down." He pleaded in a low and husky voice as he broke away for air.

Kagome used the opportunity to untie and unsnap the connections that were holding his heavy vest in place. She was already trying to pull his shirt off before she was able to fully pull the armor away and throw it down to the floor.

"Kagome, slow down, baby. Take it easy…"

Whatever he was going to say, she never found out. She held his eyes as she released the tight hold her legs had around his waist and partly slid herself down his body, stopping at his hardened erection and grinding her core against it.

Koga threw his head back and groaned. His hands immediately sprung to life, making quick work of casting away the shell of his vest before quickly pulling his shirt up over his head and chucking it into a corner. His hands then slid down her back before coming to rest on her ass, firmly cupping the soft cheeks as he pulled her into him, adding pressure to the grind of her hips.

She needed him. Kagome desperately needed to physically feel every inch of his body pressed up against hers. The contact was reassuring, but she wanted to be mindlessly lost in everything that was him. She wanted to escape to a world where they were the only two in existence and he was the only one that knew how to take her there.

As Koga supported her weight, Kagome's hands hurried to unsnap, and pull away, her flimsy hospital gown. Once it was off, she set to work on unfastening Koga's pants. When she succeeded, she pushed the irritant fabric, along with the band of his boxers down below her legs. When they were finally out of the way, she stroked her hand over his throbbing cock and celebrated the velvety and warm feel of his sensitive skin as she wrapped her hand around him and began to pump him, slowly dragging her thumb over the head.

She was thankful when she felt Koga make quick work of cutting away the sides of her underwear with his claws. The moment that he pulled the thin barrier that separated them away from her, she released the hold that she had on his heated member and shifted, now recapturing his lips with hers while positioning his manhood against her warm and slick entrance. She could feel Koga's cock twitch against her, begging for entrance.

As she drove her tongue into his waiting mouth, Kagome used her weight to force Koga inside of her. The abrupt connection had both Koga and Kagome groaning loudly as their arms struggled to find a way to pull each other closer.

Koga broke away from Kagome's passionate kiss and wrapped his arm around her back. His other arm broke away from its hold of her ass to wrap itself in her hair. He gently pulled her head back, arching her as he leaned over her. The action raised her creamy white breasts up into his face and he didn't hesitate to suck one of her tightened pink nipples into his mouth. He hungrily pulled on it with his tongue before grazing the hardened bud against his sharp lower teeth. Kagome jerked at the sensation, which rewarded him with a clenching sensation around his cock. He quickly transferred his attention over to her other breast, gently biting the nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking it down against his tongue hard, before flicking it with the tip of his tongue, sending chills into her body.

Kagome shuddered and began to frantically pump against him. Koga's bonding scent was everywhere. The scent of it, combined to what he was doing to her chest was slowly driving her crazy. She felt him release the hold of her hair, his free hand now working to smooth over her right breast, roughly squeezing and pinching it before capturing her once again with his mouth. A low growl was rumbling in his chest.

 _He's getting close._

As if reading her mind, Koga turned, switching their positions. He anchored Kagome's back against the wall and held her there with his chest. His hands pushed her thighs back, spreading her completely as he pinned them backwards against the wall as well, his hands firmly came to rest under her knees. His mouth immediately dipped down into her neck and he began to suck and bite on the tender place between her neck and her collarbone.

He only paused for a moment to take a deep breath before he began to slowly thrust into her. The spread position that Kagome was held in allowed him to reach deeply inside of her. After each heavy thrust, Koga would firmly press his groin against her engorged clit and rotate his hips.

"I want to look at you." She pleaded through rapid breaths, quickly finding herself to be on the edge. "Please."

Koga released the hold his mouth had on her collarbone and slowly laid a trail of kisses up her neck as he slowly raised his head to look down upon her.

Kagome quickly reached up to grab his hair, releasing it from the confines of his highly held ponytail. As Koga's onyx hair cascaded down around her, she cupped his cheek as she lost herself in the sight of face.

He was hungrily looking down at her, his red eyes were almost hidden behind his hooded lids. He was covered in a layer of sweat and his mouth was parted as he panted heavily, his sharp canine teeth rested down at his chin and his black hair swept over them, enhancing the shadows that made up the chiseled and prominent features of his face.

He was the living definition of power, ferocity, sex and love, and of all things wild and Earth.

And he was forever hers.

The acknowledgement was just as explosive as her orgasm. And when she fell over the edge, her eyes held his as he joined her. As their shared orgasm overtook them, Kagome's spiritual powers engulfed them both, setting the room ablaze.

It was like nothing Kagome had ever felt before. Not only could she feel the waves of pleasure washing over her, but she could feel as they coasted through Koga too.

The sensation was physical and spiritual and just incredible.

Koga growled loudly as he dropped his forehead down against hers. Giving her a front row seat to watch his face as it tensed while he continued to pump into her, filling her over and over again with his seed. When he finished, he dropped his full weight against her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

They stayed this way, lost in the feel of each other for what felt like eternity. Kagome only attempted to move when she heard what sounded like Koga purring against her, his body held within her warm and glowing light.

She just had to giggle.

She watched on as his face broke into a smile and he slowly opened his eyes.

"You are amazing." He whispered, as he lowered his head and took her mouth in a soft and tender kiss.

"I know." She muttered, smiling.

Koga laughed heartily. "So conceited." He growled as he slowly released her from his hold and scooped her up into his arms, dragging her IV pole behind them.

"Time for that shower." He said, as he carefully carried her under the flowing water.

He took his time to wash her and himself. Showering her with kisses and loving caresses as he did so.

"So your 'husband', huh?" He said seductively, through a big toothy grin, as he washed her long hair.

"Same thing as a mate, no?" She said, softly.

"Yes and no." He said in a low grumbling voice.

"Mating is an instinctual pairing, it is something that happens naturally and ends naturally as well. Marriage, that's all based on rules and vows, isn't it?"

"It's based on love. Well, most of the time. But, in theory it is supposed to be based on love and commitment."

Koga glanced down at her left hand for a moment before he redirected his attention to her face.

"Is that something you want Kagome?" He asked, seriously.

Kagome smiled. "I think we're way past that, don't you?" She said, honestly. "I don't need a ceremony or a ring for you to be my husband. I've already vowed myself to you many times over. I love you with all my heart and I will stay by your side in this world, and wait for you in the next if I have to." She said, earnestly.

"I love you too, Kagome and I vow to do the same. I will always be by your side, in this world and in the next. I am yours." He said softly, as he once again captured her lips with his.

Both Kagome and Koga almost jumped out of their skin when they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Hurry the hell up! Your food is getting cold!" Frisk shouted.

Kagome sighed. "So much for getting more than an hour of alone time." She muttered as she kissed Koga's chest, right over his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 19

Kagome had to spend one week in the hospital under observation before Anatomy finally allowed her to go home. Her stay was occupied by a flurry of visitors, including a few visits from General Yamada himself.

All of the testing that was performed showed that there was nothing wrong with her. She provided Anatomy's staff with her hormone samples every day, and now she was left waiting for whatever concoction the Medical Research group could come up with to try to fix her and Koga's one outstanding problem.

She also had another conversation with Ginta, who wasn't able to offer her anything more than the information that he did when they originally spoke. The man seemed heartbroken that he wasn't able to do anything more to help her.

During her week in the hospital she had also filled Koga in on what happened with Mystic on the night that she died, along with all the information that she knew about H.A.V.O.C and Ellie. As expected, Koga didn't take to the news regarding Mystic very well at first, but he was working through it.

As promised, Sesshomaru's people had passed along his contact information. Apparently this month, he was going by the name Kenji Minami. She sent him a few messages over the past week thanking him and asking how he was doing, but she had yet to hear anything back from him. She wondered if she had somehow offended him in some way.

At present, Kagome found herself back in her office intensely reviewing the reports that Sesshomaru's people had provided her with, courtesy of Jaken.

There were several companies that recently jumped outside of their typical circuit purchasing behaviors in the past year when compared to previous years. The more she investigated, the more she found that the majority of these buyers were owned by one large parent company, called Pansa Technologies that was headquartered in Japan.

Pansa Technologies was fairly new to the technology sector. They started out eight years ago as a small time operation in Japan that worked primarily on making software. Through time and funding, it grew into the international scene as they began to take over smaller technology companies in different countries. They were small enough to be overlooked, but large enough to have somewhat of a presence globally.

She was sure that if she was somehow able to lock down on the circuitry buyer, she would be able to find a connection to H.A.V.O.C.

Speaking of H.A.V.O.C, the Interrogation department had not circulated any of the information that they had been able to extract from Ellie. Kagome was eagerly awaiting this information as well.

If H.A.V.O.C was building up an army, they had to be using a multitude of bodies to use as soldiers in order to do it. As this was the case, it made sense to try to find a way to disable the circuits without killing the soldiers.

Kagome immediately sent an email over to the Intelligence agent that was assigned to work with her. She attached Jaken's reporting and highlighted her key findings within the body of the email, asking that the Intelligence agent, Delve, use her resources to see if she would be able to provide her with any additional information.

She also sent an email out to all members of Alpha Team, ordering that they investigate as well.

Finally, she sent an email over to Inspect, requesting that she ask the Medical Research and Technology departments to put together a team that would work to find a way to disable the soldier's circuity without killing them.

Switching gears, she began to research the agency files of the dirty agents that had recently been flushed out of R.O.O.T several months ago. As she did so, an alert message appeared on her computer.

She hurried to open the notification, finding that the General would be addressing the base in thirty minutes. All agents were ordered to stop what they were doing and join the secure web conference via the provided link at 11:30. The only exceptions would be made for medical personnel that were actively treating patients.

 _Wonder what that's all about?_ Kagome thought, worriedly.

"Do you know what's going on?" Koga bit out as he strode right into her office.

"No idea. I don't know why, but I have a nervous feeling about it."

"Hey! Do you know what that message was about?" Frisk demanded as he too marched into her office.

"I really need a lock for that door." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Why? Fang will just tear it down if he can't get in right away. It makes more sense to just leave it open." Frisk sarcastically replied.

Koga rolled his eyes.

Kagome's phone rang and she hurried to pick it up.

"Agent Wraith." She said, pausing, as she listened to the speaker on the other end of the line. "Yes ma'am. He's here with me." She said, as her eyes flicked over to Frisk. "Sure. I'll let him and the team know." She said, as she hung up.

"Inspect wants the Alpha team to gather in her office to watch the General's announcement. After it finishes, she wants you and me to stay behind so we can discuss the Quake situation." She said to Frisk.

Frisk's usual smirk fell from his face. "Should we meet before then?"

"Yes, I think it would be best." Kagome said, as she looked at her watch.

"Fang, alert the others that we are to meet outside of Inspect's office at 11:25." Frisk said, as he waved at him, signaling for him to leave.

Koga calmly turned and exited the office.

"He's being such a good boy today!" Frisk said, joyfully. "You should die more often, Wraith." He joked.

Kagome glared at him as she watched him take a seat across from her desk.

"Let's just dive into it shall we?" She said, seriously.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Quake has repeatedly disobeyed orders since he entered a relationship with Mystic two years ago. He's been put on probation three times during that time. In Shanghai, he was on probation when he disobeyed us yet again. Terrain had the situation with Mystic under control in that stairwell until he interfered. Then, he completely lost his shit and began shooting at the hostages that everyone worked so hard to protect in the first place. I don't care if they were enemy forces, at the time, no one knew that and they could have been innocent people that he decided to take his anger out on. It is unacceptable." Kagome finished.

"I've been saying it for a long time Wraith. He's an exceptional agent. Things just started going south when the two of them became involved. Mystic handles herself a lot better than he does."

"Mystic's another case entirely. She trusts him to handle things on the field a lot more than he trusts her. It's like another Fang situation. He just can't help himself and that frustrates him. He justifies his actions with his love for her. There's no getting through to him. If anyone could have by now, it would have been Mystic, and she obviously hasn't been able to either." Kagome said, angrily.

"No, this isn't like Fang. Fang fights it. He's aware that there's an instinctual drive that's pulling against his better judgement. He hasn't disobeyed orders yet. He just gets overly distracted and on edge when he is on the field with you which makes him a liability. However, Quake doesn't fight it. He gets a thought in his head and he willingly acts on it." Frisk sighed. "What would you suggest we do?"

"He can't stay on the team. Not that I have any say in the matter. I'm sure that Inspect is going to hand that decision down to us shortly. But if it were up to me, I would remove him. Unfortunately, because he went above and beyond this time around to throw everything away, I wouldn't suggest demoting him to any of the other active teams either."

"A regular reconnaissance agent, then?" Frisk asked.

"If that. At best, he'd be providing his departmental colleagues support from his desk."

Frisk sucked his teeth. "Such a waste."

"It really is. But, what do you think, Frisk?"

"They can't be on the same team. That's obvious. But, I think he needs some type of therapy as well. The way he just went off like that, it freaked me the fuck out. It takes a lot to get to that point, Wraith. Hell, I've seen that type of shit a lot… once upon another life." Frisk said, his mouth ghosting into a frown as he remembered something from his past. "That doesn't just happen overnight." He finished.

"I wonder who Quake was in another life." Kagome said, lost in thought.

"It's not like what we do on this team helps any. It seems as though we're always fighting, usually for our lives while we work to take out enemy forces. We kill quite a bit as well."

Kagome sighed.

 _The path of morality here is a narrow one at best._

"We can suggest therapy and we can suggest low tier reconnaissance agent status."

Frisk nodded. "Let's see what the pain in the ass has to say first." He muttered, referring to Inspect.

"If someone jumped into Inspect's mind and made her shoot you and your friend, what would you do?" Kagome asked.

"I'd shoot her right back. Twice. Once for me and once for my friend."

"Get out!" Kagome grumbled as she turned away from him.

Frisk erupted into a roar of laughter. "Don't get your panties twisted. Not everyone can have a magical relationship like you. If you asked Inspect, she wouldn't hesitate to say she'd tie a grenade to my head, or something just as ridiculous."

"Not likely. When Fang almost killed you, she was fucking livid. It scared the shit out of her. As much as you two idiots like to joke around, you are obviously affected emotionally by each other. The only two people that don't seem to realize it are the both of you." Kagome hissed.

Frisk features fell for a moment, before he forcibly stood up to leave.

"Is that all agent Wraith?" He called out over his shoulder.

"It is for now."

* * *

Kagome, Koga, Mystic, Trace and Terrain were all lined up outside of Inspect's office at 11:25 waiting for the woman to allow them entrance.

At 11:28 Frisk came strolling down the corridor, with a bag of popcorn, and let himself right in, taking a seat across from her desk.

"He's in a good mood today." Trace muttered.

"Isn't he always?" Terrain said, sarcastically.

Kagome waited patiently for Inspect to give her the signal to enter. When Inspect motioned her in, she led the rest of her team inside. They all took seats around the room as Inspect turned on her 4K projector and focused in on the large wall at the back of her office. Koga sat right next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around the back of her chair while Inspect worked quickly to close the blinds in the room.

Wraith noticed that the rest of the agents on the floor were huddling into the many conference rooms and offices to watch the announcement together as well.

In a few seconds, the image of the General sitting at his desk appeared on the white wall.

"Something's wrong." Koga whispered, as he studied him.

"He looks sad." Kagome replied.

"Fellow agents, today is a day in which I must bring you disheartening news. In my long career here at R.O.O.T, I have seen so many of you grow and flourish within this organization. As you already know, our agency employs the most gifted individuals that the world has to offer and we have cultivated those resources, all of you, into protecting the life that exists on this planet for over seventy years. That is why it is so bittersweet for me to have to announce my retirement today."

A joint "WHAT?!" erupted within Inspect's office as well as the other rooms that made up the entire floor.

"I have served in this position for twenty years and I served as the department head of the Intelligence Department for ten years before that. And, I won't bore you with how long I spent as an agent out on the field. I can't keep track anyway!" He huffed. "But I have dedicated my life to our organization's mission in protecting world peace and now I turn that mission over to all of you. It has been an absolute pleasure to lead you and I can't express how much I will miss this, but it is time to turn the reigns over to someone else."

Everyone on the South Korean base was completely silent.

You could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

"R.O.O.T was founded over seventy years ago towards the end of World War II. The man who established this organization, and made it what it is today from the shadows…"

"Oh my God!" Kagome shouted, leaping up from her chair.

The action spooked Koga who also jumped to his feet after her.

"What's wrong?!" He growled as he began sniffing the air and looking around.

"It's going to be him!" She shouted, yet again. "Yamada's going to reveal his identity! He's going to name him as his successor!"

"WHO?!" Everyone replied, except for Frisk, who was busy munching away at his popcorn.

"Shhhhhh! You guys are ruining the movie!" He shouted as he grabbed a fistful of popped kernels and shoved them in his mouth.

Kagome pointed to the General's image on the wall, as her hand wrapped around her mouth and she leaned into Koga.

"…will now be stepping up as my successor. I assure you that he is the most qualified for the job, more so than I ever was." Yamada said, seriously. "I wish you all the very best and I pray that you all stay safe in all that you do. Please allow me to introduce you to your new General, General Sesshomaru." He said, in a loud commanding voice as Sesshomaru's disinterested face suddenly appeared on Inspect's wall.

"What the fuck?!" Koga stammered, his body instinctually moving backwards from the image.

"I knew it!" Kagome roared.

The whole room looked over at her, before their attention was diverted by a loud crashing noise that erupted behind her.

Koga had somehow stumbled over Inspect's wastebasket and was now flat on his ass, looking completely horrified as he stared up at Sesshomaru's image.

Kagome ran over to him, trying her best to suppress her laughter as she lifted him back onto his feet.

"How…" Koga stammered. "He's…"

"He's the one that established R.O.O.T. He's the owner." Kagome said sympathetically as she rubbed his back. "He's always been in the background, he's just kept his identity hidden all this time."

Koga looked at her with an expression of such terror that Kagome couldn't help but take pity on him.

"This isn't possible!" He roared. "I can't accept this!"

"Fang, please don't create a scene. Calm down." Kagome said, seriously.

"You know him, Fang?" Trace asked, curiously.

"I don't know how to answer that." Koga growled.

"Oh, Fang! Don't be so modest! You guys are best buds!" Frisk said, through a hysterical fit of laughter. "Sesshomaru just LOVES you! I'm sure he's going to give you preferential treatment as well!"

"Shhhhh! He's going to speak!" Inspect ordered.

"Agents of R.O.O.T. I established this agency many years ago based upon a dream that good would always triumph over evil. The foundation of this very organization was constructed upon that very principle, with each and every one of you sitting atop of it, as the bricks. R.O.O.T has grown into the formidable force that it is today because of the agents who have, and continue, to devote their lives to peace. You should all take pride in that irrefutable fact. I have recently been reminded of the fragility of life and have decided to take on a more active role in that very purpose. I look forward to leading this organization into the future and eagerly await meeting all of you. During this transitional period I do request your patience until I am fully acclimated. Thank you." Sesshomaru said, commandingly before he disconnected the line.

Everyone once again turned to study Koga.

Koga continued to scowl at the wall, even after Sesshomaru's image disappeared.

"That went well." Kagome muttered, as she squeezed Koga's hand.

"Is that what you were talking to him about over dinner?" He growled, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, no. We talked about his founding of the organization as well as the ultimate solider situation, but nothing about this."

"Are we done here?" Koga grumbled, turning his attention to Inspect.

"Yep. You guys can leave." Inspect replied.

Koga immediately stormed off out of the room.

Kagome sighed to herself.

 _He just needs time to adjust. He'll be fine._

Kagome watched as the rest of her team filed out before she took a seat in front of Inspect's desk along with Frisk.

Inspect quickly closed the door before taking her seat, addressing them.

"Quake's off Alpha." She said harshly, not leaving any room for argument.

"Understood." Kagome and Frisk said in response.

"We kind of expected that." Frisk offered.

"What will become of him?" Kagome asked.

"General Yamada and I wanted to wipe his memory and remove him from the organization entirely, leaving him in the civilian world. However, the General seemingly changed his mind at the last moment and wanted to give him some semblance of a chance to redeem himself." She sighed. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the transition of command that has apparently been going on behind the scenes all week without anyone noticing." She grumbled.

"So what is the new decision?" Frisk asked, curiously.

"He'll be a low level agent that doesn't qualify for field work. He has to start all over again. If he screws up once, at any time, he's out."

 _Just what I would have done._ Kagome thought to herself.

"If I may, Frisk had the idea to suggest therapy. We think he is suffering from some form of post-traumatic stress disorder." Kagome supplied.

Inspect studied Frisk before nodding her head. "Done."

"So we're back down to six members again." Frisk muttered.

"Five, really. Fang is on inactive duty." Kagome grumbled.

"There go our most offensive players." Frisk huffed.

"Wraith, where do you and Anatomy stand with your solution to Fang's bonding problem?" Inspect quipped.

"We're working on it. It might be a longshot, but his people are trying to develop a scientific solution."

Inspect nodded. "At least they're working on something. That's positive news. I hope it works out." She said honestly.

"Are we going to bring on a new member in to replace Quake?" Frisk said.

"Probably, at some point. I have to go through the agency archives to see who I think would be a good fit. I'll put together some recommendations and you and Wraith can then go through them."

"The person will need to have offensive type powers. We're seriously out of balance right now." Kagome said in a matter of fact manner.

"Understood." Inspect muttered.

* * *

Koga muttered angrily to himself as he clicked away at his computer. He was looking up Summer Watson's tour schedule and was trying to buy tickets so that he could bring Kagome to one of her performances. Yet, he couldn't shake the frustration that the earlier announcement had left him with.

Sesshomaru was going to be a permanent fixture on the base, _his base_ , from now on.

 _Of all the people in this world…_

Over the years he had learned how much he was able to get away with under Yamada, but Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru already had it out for him and wasn't likely to put up with even the smallest infraction.

 _"I have recently been reminded of the fragility of life and have decided to take on a more active role in our very purpose."_

If Koga had to guess, he was pretty sure the recent experience of Kagome dying, coupled with Rin's message from the afterlife requesting that he 'live a little' is what had lead to his current predicament.

 _What's next? Inuyasha coming back from the dead and joining R.O.O.T as a spy?_ He mentally hissed, as his fingers worked to buy the tickets that were listed on his screen.

Koga was still cursing Sesshomaru as he booked a romantic dinner for two at a fancy restaurant to precede the show.

He did spare one moment to silently praise Frisk for inadvertently giving him the idea for the special evening.

 _This time she'll be getting all dressed up for me!_ He thought, smiling.

However, that smile soon turned to a frown as Koga imagined the number of men that would be ogling her that evening as well.

He mentally signed. _I hope Anatomy figures something out soon. Otherwise I'm going to have to be sedated for the entire date._

"Busy putting together all of those late reports that you owe Frisk?" Kagome said, as she walked over to his desk.

Koga immediately jumped up and covered his monitor with his body.

"Yes! Almost done!" He growled.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly, studying him.

"Huh?"

"The Sesshomaru thing." She said.

"It is what it is." He grumbled, before changing the subject. "I want you all to myself next Saturday night. Make sure you block it off in your agency calendar as 'do not disturb'."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"That's a loaded question." He said, as he smiled seductively at her. "But, I'm taking you out. It's a surprise."

It melted his heart when Kagome beamed up at him and gave him a soft kiss. "I can't wait."

The ringing of Kagome's phone quickly diverted their attention.

"Anatomy?" She muttered, puzzled, as she quickly accepted the call.

"Hi Anatomy! I know! I was shocked too! But, I can assure you, we're in good hands."

Kagome paused before speaking yet again.

"We could be there in fifteen minutes. Would that work?"

She nodded as she looked over at Koga. "See you then."

"He came up with something?" Koga asked, excitedly.

"An oil of some sort. They're working on a drug, but that's going to take a while. The oil is just a trial that we can hopefully use in the meantime." She said, feeling dejected.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just afraid to get my hopes up. That's all."

Koga took her into a tight hug. "If it doesn't work then we'll just keep trying. We'll figure something out."

"Hmph. You're beginning to sound like me."

"You're a good influence." Koga soothed as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go and see what wacky thing they've come up with." He said, leading her away from his desk and down to the lobby.

* * *

"So this is an enhanced concentration of my own female hormones?" Kagome said, as she studied the vial that was laid into her hand.

She and Anatomy were alone in an examination room while Koga sat in the waiting area.

" _Extremely_ enhanced concentration." Anatomy corrected.

"How does it work?"

"Use the dropper and start by using one drop, placing it on a warm place on your body. Then rub it into your skin. It should react to fluctuations in your body temperature."

Kagome looked lost in thought.

"I would suggest your neck or your chest." Anatomy offered.

"Am I going to stink?"

Anatomy chuckled. "I guess that would depend on the person that has to smell you. You won't be able to smell anything yourself."

"How do I get it off?" She asked.

"Soap and water."

Kagome sighed.

"These are your pheromones, Wraith. We just juiced them up so that they'll pack one hell of a punch. Start off with one drop, if that has no effect on Fang, we'll then increase it to two. Obviously if two drops aren't doing anything, then we'll have to try and tweak it."

"This just doesn't feel very natural to me. If this works, I'm going to be putting out a bonding scent all day long. I kind of wanted it to work the way that Fang's does."

"Wraith, this is the safest option that we have right now. If it doesn't work, we'll change the potency." Anatomy said sternly. "Coming up with a drug takes a massive amount of time and we still need to do trials before I can, in good conscience, give it to you. We can't just mess with your internal hormonal balance without affecting a ton of other things. We need to make sure what we do give you is safe. Medicine is not something that can be rushed."

Kagome stared at the floor.

"Would it be so bad smelling Fang's bonding scent continuously throughout the day?"

"No."

"So why do you think Fang would feel any differently about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling very vulnerable right now and I don't know why." She grumbled. "I'm about to be judged by the man with the most sensitive sense of smell in our entire organization. What if he doesn't like it?"

"He's not judging you, Wraith. He's judging the potency and its affect on him. Obviously he has no issues with your pheromones or he wouldn't be with you in the first place. I promise you, this isn't going to disgust him. If this doesn't work, then we'll change the concentration. I made a promise to help you both and I intend to keep at it until I do."

"Alright. Here goes, I guess." Kagome said hesitantly as she opened the bottle. She then used the dropper that was attached to squeeze one drop of the liquid onto her chest. She followed the action by gently rubbing the small drop into her skin.

Anatomy immediately closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you smell anything?" She asked, as she studied Anatomy's face.

"It smells lovely." He said, his voice lowering as his head tiled back, a tranquil smile appearing on his face. "I like it very much."

Kagome smiled. "What does it smell like?"

"It smells like fresh lilies and the ocean, it's light and musky at the same time. There's more to it, but I don't know how to describe it." He said, honestly. "If this were a perfume, I'd definitely buy it for Terrain."

"That actually sounds nice. Am I flooding the room?"

"Well, yes, but you also just applied it. You'll need to ask others as you go through the day so we can track how long, and how well, it holds up." Anatomy advised. "Are you ready for me to bring Fang in now?" He said smiling, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

"Yes." She said, trying to appear confident as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Koga sat in the waiting room, nervously bouncing his leg.

 _What is taking so long?_

When the nurse finally signaled for him to follow her to one of the examination rooms in the back, he practically flew out of his seat. He and the nurse only made it halfway down the hall before he picked up on the loveliest scent that he had ever encountered in his extremely long life.

He knew immediately that it was Kagome. It was undeniably her scent, but it was so defined and powerful that he was now able to decipher so many different layers of it that he just wasn't able to before. Upon catching it, he halted in his tracks in the hallway just to close his eyes and take it in.

It smelled utterly feminine and fresh; a cross between a blooming meadow on a warm spring day and the ocean during a hot summer's night. It had a sweet sexual musk embedded within. It communicated health, fertility, strength and protection. It was undeniably beautiful and soothing, much like her spiritual connection always had been for him.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked him, a few paces ahead of where he stopped.

"Yea. I'm fine." He said softly, as he made to follow her.

 _Anatomy did it..._

The moment the door to Kagome's examination room opened, her bonding scent washed over him, marking him and everything else that was in the room.

He barely paid any mind to the way that Kagome was suspiciously studying his face as he walked towards her. As soon as he got to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Fang… Whoa!" She giggled. "So I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it." He purred into her neck as he took a deep breath, flooding his nose with her intoxicating aroma and committing its many layers into his memory.

"Now we just have to see if it affects his behavior in any way." Anatomy said, as he studied Fang's reaction.

"How do we do that?" Kagome said as she eyed him from over Koga's shoulder. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Koga's neck.

"We have to test it." He said. "Fang, I hear that paperwork isn't your thing, but in order for this to really work, I'm going to need you to keep track of your moods throughout the day. If you feel on edge at any time, I need you to write it down. If Wraith's scent seems to lose its affect on you at any time, I want you to write that down as well. Send me a report every evening. If I see a significant improvement, I will give you clearance to go back to active duty."

"Understood." Koga said seriously, as he lowered Kagome back to her feet.

"Wraith, you're going to have to keep providing us with samples every month. It'll be the same process that you just went through. You'll come back here during your ovulation window and provide us with untainted samples. This is the only way that we can continue your supply, so please stay on top of it."

"Of course." She said, happily.


	20. Chapter 20

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 20

Koga had just walked Kagome back to her office and was making his way to his desk. As he did so, he watched on in amusement as the horde of women that usually stopped to find some ridiculous excuse in which to talk to him throughout the day, quickly scrambled to get out his way.

Many were waving their hands in the air, coughing.

"Ugh! What is _that_?" One of the women wheezed out to another.

"Open a window." Said yet another, as she quickly rushed away from him.

It felt somewhat odd for him to be so blatantly shunned in such a way, especially from members of opposite sex.

 _Looks like the shoe is now on the other foot._ He chuckled to himself as he took a seat at his desk and finally focused his attention on his overdue reports.

 _Why do I always let everything sit for so long?_ He thought, as he stared at the stack of deliverables that were overdue.

The only thing he missed from his time in the Assassination department was the _lack_ of paperwork. You killed a mark, you called in and reported it to the General. Case closed.

Now, in addition to his usual paperwork, he also had this daily log that he had to update for Anatomy.

 _That's something I will definitely keep up on._ He thought, setting a reminder on his phone. _That man has done so much for me… so much for us. I won't let his efforts go to waste._

Koga took a quick glance at his inbox and noticed that Kagome had requested that the team look into a hunch she had about Pansa Tech.

"Reporting or research?" He grumbled, internally trying to decide on what he should work on first.

 _Reports are overdue. Might as well get those out of the way before Frisk starts actively looking for them._

He opened one of the documents and spent an hour bullshitting his way through it before he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Agent Fang." He said, in his low smooth voice.

"Hello agent Fang! It's Umi!"

"What can I do for you?"

"General Sesshomaru would like to meet with you." She said, softly.

The placement of the word 'general' in front of Sesshomaru's name felt completely wrong to him and he scowled.

"I'll be right there." He huffed.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the thick redwood door, requesting the new General's permission to enter. It felt strange knowing that the man on the other side of the door would no longer be Yamada.

Shortly after she returned from her office, she had received a call from Umi. Their new General had requested her presence.

Her knock was quickly answered by a low and authoritative voice. "Enter."

"General Sesshomaru." Kagome said politely in greeting as she walked into his office.

As she approached the desk he stood and she saluted, only sitting when Sesshomaru saluted back to her.

The exchange felt odd.

Once she sat, she waited expectantly for Sesshomaru to fill her in on why she was there.

Only Sesshomaru didn't immediately speak. Instead his head tiled ever so slightly to the side as he intently studied her.

A minute, which felt like an eternity, ticked away before she felt the need to break the silence.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, hesitantly.

The man had been avoiding her messages for over a week.

Sesshomaru blinked as if momentarily snapped away from his internal musings.

"You are different today." He said slowly, his eyelids falling to half-mast, accompanied by the slightest flare of his nostrils.

Kagome did not make the connection.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, quizzically. "I haven't heard from you. I hope your trip to the base last week didn't cause you any trouble." She said, earnestly.

"Trip to the base." He repeated smoothly, his voice a low whisper as his golden eyes lazily studied her face.

"Yes. When you saved me..." She said, trailing off. "Uh. Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru blinked a few times forcing his eyes back into sharp focus.

"It was not wise to have any communication with you prior to the transition." He said, robotically. "I trust that you are now well, agent Wraith?"

"Yes, I am cleared for active duty and I feel perfectly healthy."

"Hmph."

"Now that you're here, what will become of all of your private endeavors?" She asked, curiously.

"My private endeavors, agent Wraith, will continue to be managed by the personnel in charge of doing so." He informed her.

"Why the change?" She pried.

"An opportunity presented itself and I found it to be... an interesting change of pace." He said, thoughtfully.

 _Much more interesting that looking at boring financials all day, I'm sure._

The silence once again stretched out between them.

"Did you need something?" Wraith asked, becoming confused as to why he had called her there.

"I have orders for you." He said curtly, as he looked at his watch.

"Are you going to tell me what they are?" She pushed.

 _Speaking with him is like pulling teeth!_

"I am waiting for agent Fang to get here." He advised, as he looked over to his door. "For someone so prideful about his speed, he is rebelliously lagging." He said, his voice becoming low and wary.

"The elevators are usually backed up. You know, so many agents going up and down all day. Sometimes you're stuck waiting for a while."

"There is a stairwell."

Kagome smiled. "The only people that use the stairwell…" She trailed off.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked over to her awaiting the completion of her sentence.

Luckily, she was saved from having to explain what the stairwell was usually used for by a loud knock on the door.

When Sesshomaru voiced his permission to enter, Koga entered the room. His eyes briefly flicked over to Kagome before he positioned himself in front of Sesshomaru's desk, crossing his arms against his chest.

It appeared that Koga was purposefully choosing to remain standing, so Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the chair next to her.

Koga rewarded her with a scowl in her direction.

"Agents Fang and Wraith, my purpose for this meeting is simple." Sesshomaru said in a withdrawn voice. "I will only say this once, so listen closely." He said, his voice becoming low in warning. "Neither of you are allowed to share any information about our shared past history with anyone, under any circumstances. Doing so will have you both promptly and forcibly removed from this organization."

He paused.

"Is this understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kagome said, enthusiastically.

"Yes… sir." Koga grumbled.

"Excellent." Sesshomaru said, curtly.

"Agent Wraith, you will report to Inspect the moment you return to your floor. Your team will be departing on a stealth mission in two days."

"Where to?" Koga asked.

"Agent Fang, you are of inactive member status on Alpha Team, are you not?"

"I was just curious."

"It is most unfortunate really, your skill set would have made you a compelling asset on this upcoming mission. However, it seems that the teammates on your ever shrinking team must endure the encumbrance left by your absence, yet again."

Koga began to growl.

Kagome nudged Koga and shot him an angry look.

"All I need is medical clearance from the Medical Research department. That's all I'm waiting for. I almost have it too." Koga said, turning his nose in the air.

"Define 'almost'."

Kagome sighed.

"I don't know about 'almost', but Anatomy's group provided us with something that should be able to help us. However, we're in a testing phase. We literally just started today." She said, frowning, as she eyed Koga's smug expression.

"This meeting is now concluded." Sesshomaru said dismissively, not bothering to waste any additional time on Koga.

He instead met Kagome's eyes and he saluted. When Kagome responded in turn, he immediately turned his focus back to his computer monitor.

"It's customary to salute to… both of us." Koga said, his voice deepening.

"A salute signifies respect agent Fang, and respect is something that must be earned."

Before he could say anything further, Kagome grabbed Koga's arm and immediately dragged him out towards the hallway.

As Kagome pulled Koga away, he momentarily glanced back at Sesshomaru. He did not miss the way the man closed his eyes and leaned forward in the direction of the seat that Kagome had once occupied, deeply inhaling the remnants of her scent.

 _Oh, hell no!_

As he opened his mouth to say something, he found himself in the hallway, the door to Sesshomaru's office now closed in his face.

Kagome kept her hold on Koga's arm as she put all her weight into dragging him down the hallway. She noticed that his bonding scent was quickly filling the air around her.

 _This is an odd time to be in the mood._ She thought, as she passed Umi's desk and continued on into the lobby.

When she approached the elevators she let go of her death grip on Koga's arm and turned to study him.

 _He's pissed._

Kagome sighed. "You have to be nice to him. He's the big boss now, Koga. You have to at least try…"

Koga roughly interrupted her by taking her mouth in a hurried kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" She said against his mouth, as he quickly pushed her into the stairwell.

Instead of responding to her question, he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth and slid his hands down her back, stopping to grab her ass and pull her against his bulging erection.

Kagome quickly launched her tracking powers and broke away from the kiss.

"You check too." She muttered, as she tapped his nose and dragged him down a flight a stairs, so that they were left in between the floors.

"No one." He growled out, before his mouth once again crashed down on hers.

Kagome's hands immediately unfastened his pants, freeing the heavy hard length of him from its confines and Koga immediate spun her around, unzipping and pushing her long pencil skirt and her silk thong down to her thighs.

As her hands flew up against the wall for support, Koga leaned over her and rubbed his thick manhood against her slick entrance.

"So ready for me." He growled lowly in her ear, his voice full of pride, as he coasted his teeth against her earlobe.

When his left hand grabbed on to her hip, she felt him lean back for only a moment before he quickly slammed into her.

"Mmmmm, fuck…" She groaned, willing her voice to be a whisper.

"You belong to me." He rumbled, as he furiously began to thrust into her, his bonding scent washing over her as he did so. "Say it." He demanded, possessively.

"I belong to you, Koga." She hummed. "I am yours."

His arms then wrapped around her as he pulled her backwards against his chest, his right hand wrapped around her chin, pulling her head back so that he could once again taste her mouth. His left hand worked to knead and tease against her breasts.

"Tell me you love me, Kagome." He groaned into her mouth, before he dropped his head down into her neck, taking deep inhales of her scent.

"I… love… you." She panted in between his powerful thrusts; she found it was getting too difficult to speak anymore.

Kagome's body tightened as she pushed her way forward, her hands falling back to the wall as she used it for leverage as she began to match Koga's powerful thrusts.

"Damn… Kagome." He grunted, as he felt her inner muscles harshly clench around him.

In another moment, Kagome was gone. Her orgasm flooded over her and Koga was soon to follow. They spent the next few moments panting and attempting to fix their haphazard state of undress. Their efforts were assisted by the soft blue glow that encased them.

"What was that about?" Kagome sputtered, her hands still shaking as she attempted to slow her frantic heart beat and pull her skirt back up over her hips. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"He was smelling you." Koga grumbled, as he refastened his pants.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

Kagome replayed her recent time spent in Sesshomaru's office.

 _That's what he meant back there._ She thought, as she remembered how Sesshomaru had told her she was 'different' today.

"Is that a problem? Plenty of women enjoy your bonding scent. It's never bothered me. Did you think that my own bonding scent wouldn't be appreciated by other men?" She asked, curiously.

"Of course not. But that guy is a different story." Koga muttered as he took her hand, leading her down the stairwell.

"Why?"

"He can appreciate it on a much deeper level than humans can."

"Would you have a problem with other male wolf demons catching a whiff of it as well, then?" She wondered.

Koga stopped for a moment. "No."

"So why is Sesshomaru different?" She asked, puzzled.

For a moment Koga didn't know how to answer her.

"He's your usual type." He grumbled, not turning around to meet her eyes. "Isn't he?"

"Really, Koga? What goes on in that head of yours sometimes?" She asked, perplexed.

They continued down the stairwell in silence for a few moments before Kagome spoke again.

"Who told you that?"

As far as Kagome knew, Koga had never knowingly met any of the men that she had ever been involved with. The only person that could halfway qualify was agent Sleeper and when Koga had seen him, Sleeper had the appearance of a young girl, leaving him with nothing for comparison.

"Frisk."

"How did that even come up?"

"Sesshomaru said you had good taste in _some_ things, insinuating that I was the reflection of your bad taste in everything else. Then Frisk backed him up, saying that I wasn't your usual type and that Sesshomaru actually was."

 _What are we, in second grade?_ Kagome wondered, finding herself growing angry with Frisk.

"His appearance doesn't fucking help either." Koga grumbled.

"He's a good looking man, but I've never been interested in him." Kagome said, honestly.

"You really mean to tell me that you're not reminded of Inuyasha each and every time you look at him, Kagome? That's bullshit."

"I'm really not though. Sesshomaru is, and has always been, just Sesshomaru and as I once explained, I was never truly in love with Inuyasha. I was very young and I cared for him quite a bit, but it's not even in the same dimension of what I feel for you or what we share with one another." She said, attempting to reassure him. "Aren't we way past this kind of stuff?"

"You tell me, Kagome? You wouldn't feel at all threatened if we ever bumped into Bolt or Deception again?"

Kagome instantly quieted feeling both angry and sick.

"That's completely different." She hissed, trying to get the images of the two beautiful blonde twins out of her head. "You had been with those two women. Sesshomaru and I are not, and have never been, interested in each other, nor have we had any type of intimate contact with each other… EVER. You've never knowingly been faced with someone I've been with in that way. Yet, I have been faced with multiple others from _your_ past. One of them was your former mate for God's sakes and she fucking kidnapped you and tried to kill each of us! And, that's not to say how many women I've randomly bumped into that I just don't even know about yet." She huffed.

Koga stopped walking and quickly turned around to study her.

"I told you, my relationship with Ayame was completely political." He gruffed, taking a very deep inhale of her intoxicating scent.

"You still had a damn mating ceremony, had plenty of sex and lived as husband and wife for centuries!" She seethed, completely pissed.

Koga sighed. "I can imagine how shitty that must feel…."

"No, you can't. You have no idea how shitty it feels because you have never had to experience it yourself."

"All I can do is reassure you that in my entire existence, you are the only woman that I can honestly say I've ever been in love with. You're the only woman I've ever said those words to, Kagome."

"And I believe you, because I feel the same way about you." She said, softly.

Koga squeezed her hand as he continued his way down the stairs.

"When you noticed Sesshomaru smelling me, you didn't lose your shit." Kagome said, thoughtfully. "Did you happen to realize that?"

Koga halted.

"Or were you holding back?" She asked, curiously.

"I was going to yell at him, but you pulled me out of there too quickly."

"Just yell? That's a big step in the right direction, don't you think?" She said softly, from behind him. "Especially if you feel somewhat threatened by him."

"Yea, actually, now that I think about it. It pissed me off and of course I became possessive over you, but I didn't get all riled up and have to fight to keep control like I usually do."

Kagome arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

"Wraith, you have already begun looking into Pansa Technologies. We have information that Pansa has been delivering the many circuits that they have been purchasing through their many satellite offices to a very large warehouse in Taiwan. A very large shipment of circuits has just been ordered and is scheduled to be delivered in two days. Alpha Team will be hiding within the delivery truck and will infiltrate this warehouse. This is a typical reconnaissance mission. You and your team are to investigate and record your findings and report them back to me. You are all to blend in with the shadows and you are not to engage with anyone there. Make sure you and the others are not discovered during your time there." Inspect informed Wraith over her desk, while holding her nose. "I will send you an official mission brief momentarily."

"Yes, ma'am."

"When you are ready, brief your team." Inspect said in a nasal voice.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Kagome said, studying Inspect's scrunched expression.

"It stinks Wraith. I'm sorry. I'm sure with a little time, I'll get a little used to it."

Kagome quickly got up and saluted before leaving Inspect's office.

She was off to find Frisk before Koga suddenly appeared behind her.

"What's the mission?" He whispered.

Kagome jolted. "I'm off to talk to Frisk. After I do, I was going to pull in the rest of the team. You can sit in during the briefing if you want."

Koga nodded.

Kagome took pity on him. Koga hadn't seen any real action since their visit to Hashima Island and that was almost two months ago.

"I wish you could come too."

"So do I." He grumbled. "How long do you think we need to test this enhanced scent of yours before Anatomy can give me clearance for active duty?"

"Why don't you call him and ask?" Kagome said softly. "Talk to him."

Koga nodded and walked off, leaving Kagome to speak with Frisk.

Frisk wasn't at his desk, so she called forth her tracking powers and followed the thick cord of light over to the lobby.

Apparently some work was being done and Frisk, along with a large crowd of others, were watching on with disgruntled expressions on their faces.

"We have a mission." She said, as she approached Frisk. "Can you come with me to my office?"

"Yea." He replied, his eyes fixated on the men from the Technology department that were installing a device in the stairwell.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"They're putting cameras up in the stairwells… in _all_ of the stairwells."

"What?! Why?!"

"Apparently, the Human Resources department feels that they are not being used appropriately." Frisk said, his voice becoming angry. "What the fuck are we all supposed to do now? Those stairwells got more action than cheap hotel rooms. Now everyone is going to have to go all the way to the apartment buildings, _all the way_ across the base, just to blow off a little steam. It's going to be so fucking inconvenient now!"

"This is horrible." Kagome said, meaning it.

The supportive comment incited Frisk into a rage.

"We work our asses off here! When we're not here trying to save the world from behind the scenes, we're out there putting our damn lives on the line!" He roared, eliciting the attention of the mass of other agents that had gathered in the lobby. "All we have is each other. It's not like we are able to have relationships with civilians out in the real world! And now, our very relationships _with each other_ are in jeopardy! This is how R.O.O.T decides to repay our sacrifices? This is how they reward our dedication to the work, by taking away one of our most valuable and private office resources?! First, it was the removal of the foosball table on the Technology department's third floor… and now this! I will not stand for it!"

A loud roar of approval rumbled through the crowd, followed by hoots and hollers and clapping.

"I am going to start a petition! We have to let this organization know that we will not take this insult sitting down! Who is with me?!" Frisk hollered.

All the agents in the lobby, including some new ones who had recently joined the fray exploded into thunderous round of applause, Kagome being one of them.

Apparently pleased with the overwhelming support, Frisk nodded his head and finally turned to address Kagome.

"I'm going to try to find a new place in the meantime. I suggest you start looking around too. We can both scout around and compare notes."

Kagome found herself nodding in agreement before she caught herself.

"My office, Frisk."

"That could work. We'd just need to install a lock…"

"No, we have to meet in my office now." She said, clarifying. "We have a mission."

"Oh right. Let's get moving then."

* * *

"So we leave at three on Wednesday. Our job is to intercept the shipment and hide within the truck. This will give us entry into the warehouse at about seven. According to Intel, the last shift at the warehouse leaves at eight. If all goes well, no one will be there while we take a look around."

Kagome looked around, studying the faces of her Alpha team as she completed the briefing session. She had briefed Frisk earlier, and now, throughout the joint team briefing, he had been busy typing away on his laptop, his heavy calloused hands flying expertly over the keys.

"We have to figure out a way in which to situate ourselves within the truck so that we can stay somewhat hidden." Trace said smoothly, scratching his head.

"Already taken care of. There will be a false back in the trailer. When the trailer is open, all anyone will be able to see is the metal backing as usual; however, we will be hiding behind it." Kagome advised.

"Should we bring Junior and his group along?" Frisk muttered, never looking up from his laptop.

Koga, who had been eagerly paying attention, now focused a chilling stare on Frisk.

"It would make sense. They could provide us with a lookout from both outside and inside." Kagome said positively.

Koga loudly huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, scowling at the floor.

 _He's left out and we're taking his wolves. Poor thing, I don't blame you for how you must be feeling right now._

"Should we take all six adults then?" Frisk muttered over the clacking of his keyboard.

"I'd love to, but I don't think the five of us plus six wolves are going to fit behind the false back of the truck." Kagome said thoughtfully, as she looked at the measurements of the space her team would be hiding in for several hours. "I think four wolves would be our max."

"Alright. I'll bring the two alphas and the two betas." Frisk muttered.

Koga loudly cleared his throat, now scowling at Frisk.

"Do you have a suggestion, Fang?" Frisk asked, without looking up.

"No." Koga grumbled.

Mystic sympathetically rubbed Koga's back with her one free hand. Her other was busy pinching her nose shut.

"What are the chances of you getting medical clearance in the next two days?" Terrain asked, taking pity on Koga's situation.

Koga sighed. "Anatomy needs to study my behavior over time before he would feel comfortable changing my status. I'm stuck in a test phase."

"So just fucking test it already. What is it that you need to do to prove that Wraith's scent is working on you? Not go into a state of bloodlust and try to kill someone? Not become distracted when Wraith is on the field?"

"That stuff all takes time, Frisk." Kagome said, becoming frustrated.

"We could speed it along." He muttered.

"How?" Koga quipped. "I'd love to hear this. How would _you_ speed things along?"

Frisk stopped typing and looked up, meeting Koga's eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" Frisk said in an eerily low voice.

"Of course I want to know. You seem to think you always have all the answers all of the damn time." Koga growled, angrily frowning at him. "Let's hear your great idea."

Frisk chucked his laptop down on the floor before quickly getting up and striding over to Kagome. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Kagome's features fell into a look of confusion before Frisk did something absolutely crazy.

He quickly lowered his mouth down on hers and kissed her.

The contact only lasted three seconds before he pulled away and studied Fang from behind Kagome's blue protective shield that had immediately encased him.

Koga immediately shot to his feet.

"Get away from her!" He hissed, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You idiot, are you trying to get yourself and everybody else killed!" He roared, before he reached over Kagome's desk, grabbed Frisk by his shirt and threw him back into his previously unoccupied chair.

The room grew completely silent.

Frisk studied him for several seconds before quickly picking his laptop back up and typing away on it again as if nothing had happened. "Looks like you passed. All baby blues. Good shit, Fang."

Koga's blue eyes flew over to Kagome.

 _He's furious… but in control…_ Kagome thought as she studied him.

"Did you just agree to that?!" Koga spat, focusing his anger now on her.

"I didn't get a chance to." She said honestly.

"It's been a while, Wraith. I almost forgot how soft your lips were." Frisk chuckled taking a deep breath of the air. "Brings back memories."

"What?!" Koga growled, now looking between Kagome and Frisk.

"I'm getting out of here!" Mystic muttered, as she stood up to leave.

"Right behind you!" Trace and Terrain said in unison as they quickly pushed their way out of Kagome's door, slamming it behind them.

"He was going to find out someday. It might as well be today." Frisk said nonchalantly as he began proofreading his work.

"You're kidding… Please tell me you're kidding! This isn't the time for one of your idiotic jokes, Frisk!" Koga shouted. He didn't know why, but he felt absolutely betrayed.

Koga looked at Kagome, desperately studying her face.

She just looked back it him, not offering him any explanation.

As realization instantly dawned on him, Koga quickly turned and marched out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

"That actually went really, really well." Frisk said, looking up from his work and meeting Kagome's eyes.

"That's not the way I wanted him to find out." Kagome hissed. "What is the matter with you?"

"It's not the way I wanted him to either. But, do you want him to be eligible for active duty again or not? This is the best way to do it quickly."

Kagome huffed, her hands now furiously rubbing her temples.

"You didn't lie to him, you just never told him. Do you think he ever would have mentioned his previous escapades with those twins to you if they hadn't blown his spot up in the hospital that day?"

"He would have told me."

"Only if you asked, and you know it. He's not going to provide you with a list of all the women he's been with. It would be childish to even do so. The same applies to you, Rai. He has no argument right now. He doesn't have to like it, but he can't be mad at you for it. It was in the past. It's about time that Fang, R.O.O.T's infamous playboy, starts to learn that you actually have a past too." Frisk huffed as he studied Kagome.

"Are you okay, Rai?" He asked softly when Kagome didn't immediately respond.

"I don't think so."

"Go talk to him then. I'm going to report this to Anatomy and see if it'll push him to give Fang clearance."

* * *

Kagome didn't even bother going to Koga's desk, she knew he wouldn't be there. She instead followed his energy trail through the building. She ended up finding him outside sitting in the grass, his legs crossed and his eyes shut as if he was meditating.

Kagome studied him, hesitant if she should in fact approach him or if she should just give him his space.

Koga made the decision for her by opening his eyes and scowling in her direction.

"I'll just leave you alone then." She muttered, as she turned to leave.

Koga huffed. "Why didn't you tell me? I feel like a complete fool, Kagome! How could you not tell me? We're all on the same team!" He growled.

"I didn't want to create any more problems for you or for this team." She answered honestly. "I have to accept your past and you are just going to have to accept mine as well." She said, slightly becoming frustrated.

"That's what you meant when you said I've never _knowingly_ been faced with someone you've been with." He grumbled. "Everyone knew but me. Do you think that was right?" He demanded, taking in a deep draw of her scent and allowing it to soothe him.

"No, I don't. But, what was my alternative, Koga? If our roles were reversed, what would you have done if you were in my position?"

"I would have told you!" He spat.

"And have me erupt into a state of bloodlust and possibly kill my teammate because of it?"

Koga scowled and looked away from her.

He refused to admit it, but she had a very big point.

"What happened between you two? I want to know." Koga muttered, his voice deep and demanding, as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Frisk wasn't on Alpha team yet. He was on the Beta team. We dated, for a year and when he came onboard with Alpha, we broke up."

"What the hell did you see in _that_ guy?!"

"I was attracted to him and he made me laugh. He has a good heart, Koga."

"Why did you break up?"

"We didn't believe…" She trailed off.

Koga stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"…in having a relationship while being on the same team. We both felt that it would hinder our judgement, so we broke it off. No hard feelings."

"You're fucking kidding me!" Koga growled in disbelief. "Does Inspect know about any of this?"

"Yes, she was our team leader back then. She knows. It was never a secret." Kagome said softly. "Koga, please keep in mind this was seven years ago, almost eight. I was nineteen years old at the time."

"Did you love him?" Koga hissed, diverting his gaze to the grass beneath him.

Kagome chuckled. "Those words were never exchanged between us, Koga. I deeply cared about him, but if I was in love with him, I never would have suggested breaking up because of the job. I would have tried to find a way to make it work, just like I did with you." She said, tenderly, now taking a seat on the grass alongside him.

Koga sighed. "I don't like this. This feels horrible."

"I know."

"You don't have to work on the same team as anyone I've been with!" He grumbled. "It's not fair!"

"It's not." Kagome said honestly as she studied his deep blue eyes. "But you're handling it very well."

Koga sucked his teeth.

"Frisk is going to ask that Anatomy write you clearance for active duty immediately."

"Whatever."

"Koga, Frisk likes you quite a bit. He wants to help you. He truly has your back." Kagome said, softly.

Koga frowned, trying not to remember all the times that Frisk had saved his ass during his time on the team and how he especially helped him when Kagome had been killed. Sesshomaru never would have helped him, if it hadn't been for Frisk.

"God damnit." He muttered, wishing he could hate the infuriating man as much as he currently wanted to.

He would never admit it, but Frisk was actually a lot of fun and he had grown on Koga quite a bit.

Kagome wrapped her arm around Koga's back and pulled him to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I were in your situation, I would feel the same way as you do. I would have wanted to know. I was wrong in the way I handled this." She said, honestly. "Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry too. I've been so out of control since I came here. I do understand why you didn't want to tell me. I honestly believe that if I didn't display all of the over the top overprotective and possessive behaviors, like I have been over the past several months, you would have told me. You were trying to protect the team and my place on it." He grumbled. "But I still don't like this."

"What can I do to make it easier on you? How can I fix this?"

Koga flashed her his most seductive fanged smile. "I have an idea." He said in a low rumble, as he leaned over her and sank his mouth into hers.

He kissed her softly and possessively before pulling her to him and lifting them both to their feet. He then took her hand in his and made his way back to the building.

"Koga… we can't!" Kagome said, hurriedly.

"Why?" He replied, not breaking his stride.

"They've put cameras up in ALL of the stairwells!" She said, her voice now becoming angry.

 _This_ stopped Koga in his tracks.

"What?! Why?!" He hissed.

"Probably because everyone here uses them for the same reason that we do."

"You've got to be kidding me! We have to find a new place then!" He said angrily, looking around.

Kagome giggled. "You should talk to Frisk about it. I think he's working to put together a reconnaissance task force dedicated to that very purpose."

"Is that what he was working on in your office?" Koga asked, trying desperately to subdue the smile that was attempting to make its way over his face.

"No, he was putting together an electronic petition to return the stairwells to their former and private state of glory."

Koga couldn't help but erupt into a ferocious bout of laughter.

"He gave the most motivational speech earlier in the lobby too. He already has a huge amount of support. It really was quite something to see." She said, laughing loudly at the memory. "He could have been a politician in a former life."


	21. Chapter 21

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 21

Koga awoke covered in a cold sweat. His heart was slamming in his chest and his breathing was ragged.

 _It was just a nightmare._ He chanted to himself as he sat up. _It wasn't real._

He willed himself to forget the disgusting sexual images of Kagome, Frisk AND Sesshomaru to get out of his head.

It had started off as a regular dream. One of his favorite dreams actually.

He had been in his private quarters in his old den and Kagome had come in dressed in the brown furs that were symbolic of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe. Her hair was fixed into high pigtails and she wore the standard armor. She had interrupted him, seeking his counsel as the leader of their tribe. Their discussion had immediately intensified and she had quickly managed to seduce him. As he began to strip the blasted furs away from her body, she lost herself in her desire for him; her eyes burning red and her fangs stretching out against her chin. Her bonding scent began washing over him, its message clear, she was fertile and she was his. As he brought her down to her knees, she presented herself submissively to him and he did not hesitate to take her. She would be his alpha female and he would fill her with all he had, securing a new generation, the future of their tribe. As she began to growl out his name and arch backwards into him, the dream changed.

He was no longer the one on the receiving end of her passion, instead it was Frisk.

Upon noticing that Koga was there, Frisk barked out orders to the wolves, HIS wolves, to forcibly remove him from the room. Kiba and Tsume, along with their betas and omegas, came out of the shadows and snarled at him, threatening to attack him. If that wasn't bad enough, Sesshomaru suddenly appeared behind him, making quick work of launching Koga backwards and slamming him into the far wall of the room. Sesshomaru then laughed as he met Koga's eyes while he took his own place aside Kagome, dominantly taking her mouth with his while Frisk began to pump into her from behind.

It was the absolute worst dream that Koga had ever had.

 _When is the last time I've had a nightmare?_

He couldn't remember.

Since he had been on the base, his days had usually been nightmare enough.

His body jerked involuntarily when he felt a warm hand gently land on his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kagome said softly, her hand tracing circles against his back in the dark.

"Something like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Kagome slowly sat up and reached over to him, taking him in her arms and pulling him back down against her onto the bed. She said nothing. Instead she positioned his head over her heart and began to run her fingers through his hair, relaxing him.

"I love you." She whispered, as she placed a soft kiss onto his head.

"I know. Just keep telling me that over the next few weeks… as much as possible." Koga whispered, as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the tingles Kagome was working into his scalp.

* * *

Sesshomaru had only _officially_ been in office for a little over twenty four hours and found that he was already faced with what could only be described as a mutiny, a very largely scaled mutiny at that, over the most ridiculous of reasons.

The South Korean base was the smallest out of the thirty R.O.O.T bases that existed globally. It only employed and housed 10,000 agents, including himself. That's why Sesshomaru found it to be so incredibly astonishing that he was looking at petition that included 9,999 names on it that were in opposition to the recent addition of video cameras to the stairwells throughout the base. The signatures also included the two department heads that were living on this specific base as well.

When he worked alongside of Yamada over the past week, the man had explained, in great detail, the inner workings of his position. He also divulged what life on the base was like. Yamada was very clear in describing what could only be compared to a very large college fraternity environment. Most of the agents were involved with one another in some way, which was typical on any of the bases.

Yamada also warned him that the more gifted an agent was, the more eccentric his or her personality would be.

Apparently, Sesshomaru had unwittingly provoked the most gifted and most eccentric agent of them all.

After Koga had left a stench so unbecomingly foul outside of his office yesterday, he had set off to reprimand him for what he considered to be a deliberate act of biological warfare. In following the abhorrent stench to the stairwell and cracking open the door, a completely new and unwelcome scent invaded his nose. He prided his immediate decision to not investigate any further, instead immediately turning and returning to his office. On his walk back to his desk, he did remember Kagome's unfinished statement regarding the stairwell and came to his own conclusion about what she had been trying to warn him about. His decision to quickly reach out to Human Resources to rectify the problem had been a direct result of this new and disgusting information.

When he received the notification informing all agents that a petition regarding the situation was circulating, he promptly deleted it, not bothering to read the long-winded document or pay attention to the organizer.

Now that the official document sat in his inbox twenty-four hours later with everyone's signature on it, including the signatures of all the employees in the Human Resources department that he had originally given the directive to, he had no choice but to the read the ridiculous declaration.

Apparently, the petition claimed that the implementation of cameras in the stairwells was a direct violation of the agent's rights to privacy. The petition cited the exact paragraph that was included in each of the agent's contracts that specified that they were allowed the right to privacy in their private quarters. According to R.O.O.T documents, documents that were over seventy years old and had yet to be updated, private quarters expanded to all areas that were not related to the office spaces, the hospital, the labs, the holding cells, the training centers, etc. Apparently the stairwells fell into a gray area as they were not technically spaces used in which to work or train, they were instead, spaces that existed for functional purposes as well as evacuation purposes in the event of a fire.

In addition to the blatant loophole that the ringleader had discovered, there was also a ludicrous demand that the organization return a confiscated foosball table that had apparently gone missing from the third floor.

If the cameras were not removed and the foosball table was not returned, the agents would go on a silent strike within twenty-four hours. Sesshomaru had to look up what a 'silent strike' actually was. By definition, it meant that no one, except for those who were directly responsible for caring for patients would actually do any work. All others would come in but do absolutely nothing during the workday.

As far as Sesshomaru could tell from his past week on base, this would most likely be no different from any other day.

He immediately suspected, based on the sheer audacity and preposterous nature of the petition, that no one other than Koga could be responsible for such a direct act of defiance. The man had been, in another life, the most feared and legendary leader in wolf demon history. Who else could lead such a large-scale rebellion against him in such a small amount of time? It was obvious that Koga frequented the stairwells for the sole purpose of consummating his relationship with Kagome repeatedly throughout the workday as well.

When Sesshomaru actually looked at the very first name on the petition, he was actually astonished. Koga had not been the first to sign the absurd document. The first name on the list had in actuality been an agent that he once thought to be quite respectable.

It had been agent Frisk.

 _Have I misjudged him so thoroughly?_

Sesshomaru considered himself to be an excellent judge of character.

In the short time spent with the young agent, he had come to the conclusion that agent Frisk's greatest gift was his ability to solve problems; an ability that Sesshomaru had witnessed firsthand.

The only reasonable explanation that he could come to, was that there had obviously been an existing problem with employee morale on the base and Frisk had used the stairwell and foosball table situations as a way to step up as a leader and give his fellow employees a voice. The things that the agents were demanding were minuscule. In giving these small requests an abundance of attention, he had made the agents on base feel that they were valued. The end result was 9,999 agents, many of which outranked him, pledging their loyalty to him in less than a day.

The ability to do such a thing in such a short amount of time was no less than astonishing and Sesshomaru found agent Frisk to be a very valuable leadership resource on the base. He looked forward to watching his career grow within the organization.

However, the best leadership experience that _he_ could personally give Frisk was the understanding of the burdens that came along with such a position… and the knowledge of which battles were worth fighting for, especially when the opponent just so happened to be his newly appointed General.

"Umi." He said commandingly as he picked up his phone. "Summon Frisk."

As Sesshomaru waited for Frisk to grace him with his presence, his eyes looked over his inbox. There was an urgently marked email from Anatomy, the gifted young healer that had recently become the head of the Medical Research department.

When Sesshomaru opened the email that was sent to him and Inspect, he immediately clicked on the attached file.

Sesshomaru sighed.

Anatomy had given official clearance for Koga to return to active status on Alpha Team.

 _Now he can start working again instead of dawdling around the office and collecting pay._

* * *

Koga had finally finished writing the last of his overdue reports when Kagome excitedly jumped into his lap wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have medical clearance to return to active duty!" She proudly exclaimed.

"You're kidding?!"

"No, Inspect passed along the document a few minutes ago! Guess who is coming to Taiwan tomorrow?!"

Koga stood up with Kagome in his arms.

"It's about time! This has been the worst punishment ever." He complained through a big toothy grin.

"It couldn't be at a better time either. We really need you out there. Now that Quake's gone, you're our only member with true offensive type powers."

"You can count on me." He said with pride and he put Kagome back down. "Thank you for this. If it wasn't for you and Anatomy, and all you both went through to try and help me, I wouldn't even be here right now." He said, as he took her lips in a chaste kiss.

"You're welcome."

"I heard the good news!" Inspect's gruff voice called over to them from the aisle. "Congratulations, Fang. I'm happy to have you fully back." She said honestly.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Koga said smoothly.

Inspect was about to say something else when her attention became diverted by movement down the hall.

"Looks like someone is getting an office? They're setting up a desk in there." She said, curiously.

"You would know. This is _your_ department." Kagome said.

"I don't know about this, that's why I'm bringing it up." She muttered, before she marched down the aisle to investigate.

Koga and Kagome watched on as Inspect attempted to argue with the group that was setting up the furniture. She was there for thirty seconds before her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock. She immediately left the office and set off to find someone.

It was at this time that they saw Frisk make an appearance from the opposite direction, carrying boxes with his personal items in them.

"No way." Kagome said offhandedly. "There's just no way."

Frisk proceeded to take his boxes of belongings into the new office and set them down on the floor. He quickly began giving the workers instructions on how he wanted the furniture to be set up.

"There's no fucking way." Kagome repeated, her voice becoming angry. "Only leaders get offices."

Frisk then turned around and met Kagome's eyes. He looked absolutely defeated. His posture was sagging and his eyes were pleading. His features were furrowed and he looked ill.

Koga watched as Kagome took off, jogging down the aisle to speak to him.

Kagome spoke with him for a few moments before her expression fell, her mouth dropping and her eyes widening.

Several minutes passed before Inspect looped around and was called over into the conversation too. Her expression immediately fell as well.

 _What the hell happened?_

A few minutes passed before both Inspect and Kagome quickly walked away from Frisk and passed by Koga's desk, snickering with one another.

As Frisk's attention turned over to the aisle to watch them leave, Koga quickly sat back down at his desk. He had been avoiding Frisk since yesterday and he really didn't want to interact with him just yet.

Koga instead focused his attention on his email.

There were two notifications from Human Resources.

The first was regarding the petition.

He quickly paraphrased the message.

 _The cameras in the stairwells are going to be taken down immediately and the idiotic foosball table that Frisk is so in love with is being returned._

Koga shook his head. _How in the hell does this guy manage these things?_

The second email was announcing a new employee resource for the agents on base.

 _"It has come to our attention that many of the agents on base might feel that their personal needs are not currently being met. In response to this issue, R.O.O.T's South Korean base is pleased to announce the introduction of our very first Employee Morale Ambassador (EMA). If any agent has concerns about their work life, personal life or their overall general happiness, they are urged to speak to agent Frisk from the Reconnaissance department; who has happily volunteered to take on this leadership role in addition to his current Reconnaissance Alpha Team responsibilities."_

A roar of laughter escaped Koga's throat before he could stifle it and once it was out, it just wouldn't stop. After several minutes of shuddering and heaving, he sputtered to catch his breath.

 _That explains the office!_

Koga smiled as he rubbed the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes away.

 _This has Sesshomaru written all over it._

* * *

Koga was busy making dinner when he heard Kagome walk through the door. Aside from the brief time that she had spent at his desk that morning, he hadn't seen her all day.

She immediately came up behind him and wrapped her warms around him, leaning against him.

"Rough day?" Koga asked, as he turned around to face her.

"You could say that. I've been in meetings all day." She huffed.

"Anything interesting?"

"The Tech department came up with a way to disable the ultimate soldier's circuitry without killing the soldiers."

"How?"

"Magnets. Very strong ones."

"That actually makes a lot of sense."

"There's more. I finally received the report from the Interrogation agents that have been working on Ellie." She said, as her voice become worried."

"And?"

"This H.A.V.O.C organization is pretty large. Ellie had mentioned that there were several thousands of agents on her 'base'. She was a recent recruit. Apparently, recent recruits are blindfolded before being brought to the base and she had no idea where it was. H.A.V.O.C's recent initiative is to recruit as many psychics as possible. Those who don't go willingly are kidnapped and tortured until they are completely compliant. This was the case with the 'hostages' that we encountered in Shanghai. Because Ellie had such convenient skills and such a noteworthy family background, she was sent to infiltrate R.O.O.T. as H.A.V.O.C knew that we would pick her up on our facial recognition software as the missing daughter of that British politician." Kagome said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "H.A.V.O.C's interests are twofold – goods and services. They provide innovative weapons for war at top dollar prices and they are not particular with who they sell to either. Secondly, they sell the skill sets of their agents as well. Anyone out there with enough money could request a bombing, a cyber hacking, a deadly virus, an assassination, etc. and H.A.V.O.C would send the best agent or agents for the job. They're basically like us, but they're for hire.

Koga digested this new information. "How long have they been around?"

"Ellie didn't know the history of the organization, so we have no idea. Obviously if they are several thousand strong and able to do all the things that Ellie says they can, then they've probably been around for at least a decade. And, they've been spying on R.O.O.T from within for who knows how long, most likely stealing our technology, intelligence and research along the way. They've based their organization's model on ours."

"So they know all about us and we're just discovering them."

"Yes, it puts us at a giant disadvantage. If we can find their base, we can send our own sleeper agents in to gather intel, but we have no information on where to even begin to look for them. I'm hoping we're able to find something on our mission tomorrow that gives us a clue. There has to be a connection with all of the circuits Pansa Technologies is buying and their use by H.A.V.O.C in the ultimate soldier project."

"I hope so too." Koga said, lost in thought.

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"It was boring. The only noteworthy thing was the amount of new foot traffic on our floor today."

"Why?"

"A lot of agents wanted to visit the Employee Morale Ambassador, who by the way, never got a chance to leave his office today."

"Oh God. Frisk finally managed to bite off more than he can chew this time. I actually feel bad for him."

"I don't. It's about time someone taught him a lesson. Who better than Sesshomaru, his very best friend?" Koga growled.

"He got us the stairwells back. We all kind of owe him for that."

Koga said nothing as he went back to cooking.

 _He just needs time._ Kagome thought as she studied him.

"Are you nervous at all about tomorrow?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject. "It's been a while since you've been out on the field. We're also going to be together out there. How have you been feeling?"

"I'm not worried about it. It'll be nice to finally have something to focus on. My bonding problems haven't surfaced since you started wearing your enhanced scent yesterday." He muttered as he placed the food in the oven.

"That's good. I'm glad." She said softly, as she coasted her hand down his muscled arm. "How long until dinner, babe?"

"Thirty minutes." He said, smoothly.

 _Plenty of time._

"Sounds good!" She said a little too enthusiastically as she quickly turned and ran off to their bedroom and closed the door.

Koga raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes passed before he heard their bedroom door open again, shortly followed by the soft pattering of her feet on the floor.

He felt her presence behind him as he loaded the dishwasher and the sweet intoxicating scent of her arousal flooded his senses, to which his body instantly responded.

When he turned to pull her to him, he caught a look at her and stumbled backwards, his back bumping into the countertop.

"Grrrrrrr!" Kagome growled, throwing her imaginary claws up in the air while attempting to suppress a laugh, her eyes twinkling with delight.

Her hair was in fashioned into pigtails, her long bangs framing her face. She was wearing brown furs, an outfit that she apparently created from memory from her experiences with his tribe centuries ago.

"What are you doing?" Koga sputtered.

This was way too reminiscent of last night's dream.

"Trying something different!" She said happily, twirling around to show him all the different angles of her outfit. "Do you like it?"

A low rumble escaped his throat before he could help it and his body instantly flew to her, not paying any attention to the shock his mind was currently in.

"I'm afraid I've been a very bad girl." She said coyly, looking up at him innocently. "I think you may have to punish me, _Lord_ _Koga_." She purred.

It didn't take much more than these words before Koga's eyes flashed red and he was carrying her roughly against his chest and into their bedroom, growling loudly in approval.

* * *

"Alright Alpha team, any questions before we depart?" Kagome asked as she studied the serious faces of her group on the runway.

"How are we getting back?" Koga asked, his voice all business.

"Same way we're getting in. The delivery truck will be departing when the first shift picks up in the morning."

"Why, are you in a hurry babe?" Frisk drawled, smirking.

Koga ignored him. He had managed to avoid Frisk completely since his little announcement on Monday and he didn't feel like dealing with him just yet.

"Awww sunshine, don't tell me your still mad at me? You should thank me. You're here right now, aren't you?" Frisk said smoothly as he walked off in the direction of their small plane.

Koga noticed that the man reeked of bacon.

 _Is this a new mission thing with him?_ He thought as he studied the faces of his two alpha wolves. Since his addition to the mission, there wasn't room for any more wolves outside of Kiba and Tsume.

"You ready?" Kagome asked as she came up alongside him.

Koga nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and began walking towards the plane, his two alpha wolves matching his pace.


	22. Chapter 22

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 22

The two-hour flight to Taiwan was quick and uneventful. When they landed, they were quickly transported behind the false backing of the Tsuki Industries freight truck that was waiting for them as originally planned. The hour ride was spent mostly in silence. They became aware of their arrival at the warehouse from the sounds of the crew that was working to unload the truck.

 _They should be shutting down shop in an hour._ Kagome said into the group's shared mental connection as she looked at her watch. _Trace, when I give you the signal, I want you to scan around and let me know if anyone is left._

 _Understood._

 _Fang, when Trace gives us the go ahead, I want you to tell the wolves to run the perimeter and cover us._

 _Got it._ Koga said as he began to growl very lowly to the wolves.

 _Terrain, the minute you are out of the truck, let us know what we are dealing with in terms of structure._

 _Roger._

 _If no one is out there, I want us all to split up and investigate. Keep in constant communication with each other at all times. Take photos of anything that you find to be noteworthy._

 _Understood._

Twenty minutes or so passed before Frisk chose to break the silence.

 _How's Quake doing?_ He asked curiously to Mystic.

 _He's misses us._ She said sadly. _But he's grateful he's still on the base, working in some capacity._

 _It's weird not having him here and not seeing him around as much._ Frisk muttered.

 _Let him know we miss him too_. Kagome said sympathetically.

 _I will._

 _Hey Frisk, how's your new position going?_ Trace asked curiously.

Frisk mentally sighed.

 _It fucking sucks._

Koga snorted before he could help himself, eliciting several glares amongst the group.

 _One day, you're going to have to explain how that happened._ Terrain said, mentally chuckling.

 _He picked the wrong opponent._ Kagome said curtly.

 _How the hell was I supposed to know that Sesshomaru was the one that ordered that the cameras be put up? When I asked the Techies, they said the instruction came from H.R._

 _Well, apparently, H.R. received the order from Sesshomaru._ Kagome muttered.

 _Yea, obviously. I found that out a little too late. And the guy bamboozled me into taking on this new idiotic role._

 _What did he say to you?_ Koga asked curiously.

 _He said that he admired my leadership abilities. He spent twenty minutes complimenting me and completely buttering me up. Then he just drops a giant bomb in my lap of this new position that will enable me to further cultivate my ability to lead others based on the base's loyalty to me. I couldn't say no. He knew I couldn't say no!_ Frisk grumbled. _It's not fair. I barely have time to take a piss now. People stop by all day to complain about their idiotic problems. I could give two shits about it, but I have to act like I'm there to help them somehow. I feel like a freaking therapist!_

 _That's leadership, Frisk. You're leading a massive amount of people now. It comes with the territory._ Koga said, knowingly. _It's not all battle strategies and theatrics. That's what Sesshomaru is trying to teach you._

 _I guess you would know._ Frisk said, more to himself. _How the hell did you deal with it when you had to do it?_

Koga quieted, remembering how his days used to be spent mostly dealing with insignificant problems and all the headaches they sometimes caused. He also remembered the ever-looming threat of starvation, extinction and the future of the tribe.

 _I didn't think of it as 'dealing with it'. They were my people, they were my family. I existed to lead them and keep them safe. Sometimes that meant listening to a lot of bickering and stupidity, but that was the job. I embraced it._ _I dedicated my life to that purpose._ Koga said honestly, feeling nostalgic.

Frisk seemed to absorb this before speaking again.

 _How would you have handled the camera situation?_

 _I wouldn't have immediately threatened to strike. If you sent the petition without the threat, Sesshomaru probably would have given you what you wanted. But instead, you indirectly challenged him. That's where you went wrong._

 _But I didn't know it was him!_

 _It doesn't matter. Even if it was just H.R., you don't go all out until you fully understand who your enemy is._ Koga said simply.

 _You should be the Employee Morale Ambassador._ Frisk said in awe.

 _Not on your life._ Koga muttered.

 _We could do it together!_ Frisk said enthusiastically, obviously coming up with a grand plan in his head.

 _No!_

 _Guys, it's time._ Kagome ordered, immediately silencing the men.

All Alpha team members nodded and strained to hear for noises on the outside of the truck. They stayed within their hiding space for an additional ten minutes before Kagome gave Trace the signal to exit.

When the group quietly pushed the false backing of the truck away, Trace tiptoed over to the trailer's doors, swinging the latch to open them.

When the door opened, they were greeted with darkness.

Trace carefully lowered himself onto the ground and put his hands to his temples.

 _No people are around us, but there are dogs!_ He exclaimed. _And a hell of a lot of them too. They're most likely guarding the warehouse!_ He shouted.

 _Not good._ Koga grumbled. _They will pick up on us and the damn wolves._

Trace scrambled to get back in the trailer and quickly closed the door.

 _Fang, what should we do?_ Kagome questioned. _How do we get around them?_

 _We can't, unless we kill them_.

 _No!_ Mystic chided. _They're innocent creatures._

 _There's more to it than that. If we start killing them, there will be an obvious tell that someone was in here when everyone gets back in the morning. We can't have that!_ Kagome spat.

 _Can't you talk to them, Fang? You know, make friends?_ Trace asked curiously. _It's the same as with wolves no?_

Koga's face twisted into a scowl.

 _Here we go._ Kagome thought privately. _Wrong thing to say, Trace._

 _It is not the same! Dogs speak a different language. It's similar to wolf, but it is not the same. Plus, if these are guard dogs, they will obediently follow their human's orders. They can't be reasoned with!_ He spat.

 _Jesus. I was just asking. I'm not a damn wolf demon. I'm not just going to naturally know these things unless you tell me._ Trace said defensively.

 _The dogs are on orders, but if we persuade the lead dog, we may get somewhere._ Frisk said offhandedly, as he made his way to the front of the truck.

 _I just told you, I can't fluently speak with them. Plus, I smell like a wolf._ Koga hissed.

 _No one is asking you to talk to them._ Frisk said sternly. _Everyone get your stun rods ready and back me up. Fang, follow the scent trail of the biggest and baddest dog in this place. You should be able to do that. If you're not up to it, I'll ask Junior to do it instead. He said, as he opened the trailer door and jumped to the ground._

 _Frisk, I need you to talk to me._ Kagome said, her voice full of authority. _What are you planning?_

 _I'm going to persuade the lead dog. I can do it, Rai. Please trust me._

Everyone looked over to Kagome.

 _Cover him._ She advised, placing her trust in Frisk. _If we get attacked, use the rods._

Koga threw her a horrified look in response.

 _Understood._ The others called out as they began exiting the truck.

When everyone was on the ground, Koga squeezed Kagome's arm. He didn't say anything; he just held her eyes for a moment before he took the lead in front of Frisk, sniffing the air. The quick message he gave her was clear. Koga didn't agree with this.

 _Frisk, the way you smell right now, you are going to attract a shitload of attention! There have to be over twenty dogs patrolling this place!_ Koga spat as he guided the team around, trying to lock onto the scent laced with the most testosterone.

 _Trust me, it's a good thing. It'll be faster if they come to us._

 _Frisk, I really hope your plan of persuasion isn't solely reliant on the use of bacon._ Kagome grumbled. _I'm really, really trusting you right now._

 _It's not Rai. Have I ever let you down before? I just want to talk to the big boy in charge._

 _Fang just told you the wolf language isn't all that similar. Plus, these dogs are following orders. What are we going to do if their leader doesn't want to, or can't, listen to you?_

 _He will listen to me. I promise you. But since we need a plan B, we can use your shield to keep us safe. We can then use the shield as we go around and electrocute the dogs. Once we do, we can lock them in the truck where they can recover. It'll get them out of the way._

 _That's a major time suck._

 _Yes, but there is no other alternative without killing them._ Frisk said quickly.

As they walked, Kiba and Tsume began growling lowly in their throats.

The group stopped moving at the warning and they could hear the pitter patter of heavy nails on the concrete floor all around them.

 _Are we close?_ Frisk asked Koga.

 _The one you are looking for is straight ahead of us._ Koga growled, staring off into the darkness.

Kagome threw her shield over the group, the blue glow provided them with some light in addition to some much needed protection.

As the human members of the group focused their eyes ahead of them, they were able to make out what Koga was staring at. The hulking form of a very large guard dog stood directly ahead of them.

 _He's fucking huge!_ Mystic gasped, watching as the brown muscled animal took a few steps toward them. He was staring at them, his ears up in full attention.

 _Presa Canario._ Frisk muttered, staring at the beefy dog, that looked to be one hundred and ten pounds of sheer muscle.

 _Who?_ Trace questioned.

 _We're being surrounded._ Koga interrupted as he extended his claws.

 _A Spanish dog that was bred to guard cattle and to be strong and fierce enough to take down bulls if needed._ Frisk muttered as he studied the large animal.

The dog's large boxed head was slowly beginning to lower.

 _Frisk, whatever you were planning to do, you're going to have to do it now!_ Koga demanded, as his head swayed around, following the numerous scents that were encircling them.

Frisk sprung to attention. He turned his palms over, presenting them to the large animal and took two steps forward, focusing his eyes on the dog's feet.

 _Keep eye contact!_ Koga shouted.

 _This isn't a wolf, Fang! I'm not interested in challenging him for dominance. That's the last thing I want to do. He's the boss and that's just fine. I just want him to know I'm not a damn threat!_ Frisk yelled, trying to remain calm. _Haven't you ever watched the Dog Whisperer?!_

 _You've got to be kidding me right now._ Terrain huffed, her eyes scanning around the room, trying to make out the many dogs that were closing in on them. _That's what you're using as your behavioral guide right now? An American T.V. show?_

 _That and a little something else._ Frisk muttered as he began to smile.

The dog let out a deep and echoing warning bark as it tested the air, its eyes never leaving their study of Frisk.

Frisk responded by slowly reaching into his pocket and throwing a few pieces of thick cut Canadian bacon over to the large animal.

The dog looked somewhat confused by the gesture. But the way its nose began lifting to sniff the air frequently did show that it was indeed interested in the bacon on some level.

Frisk used the opportunity to speak. He let loose a string of deep woofs and growls. He kept at it for almost a minute before he finished with a sighing whine.

The dog raised its head in a prideful way and tilted it boldly to the side. Its tail slowly raised into the air as well.

It let out several deep barks in return.

Kagome chanced a glance over a Koga who looked absolutely stunned.

 _Fang, what are they saying?_ She asked.

 _He's speaking..._ Koga sputtered, thrown off by the incomprehension of the scene before him. _He's saying something about working dog rights?_ He said more in the tone of a question than as an answer. _I'm only able to understand every other word._

 _How the fuck, Frisk? How the fuck are YOU able to do this? Where in the world could you have learned…_ Koga thought privately to himself, before a previously overlooked past action appeared in his thoughts.

It had been an action so casual and insignificant that Koga didn't pick up on it at the time. Frisk had removed his gloves in the restaurant that day when he handled the Tenseiga. His fingers had touched Sesshomaru's during the transfer of the handle and again when Frisk picked the fractured blade up and out of Sesshomaru's hand.

 _That's how he knew how to get Sesshomaru to help us that day. That's how he learned about what the wolves did to Rin. That's how he learned how to speak... dog._

Koga blinked several times at the private realization.

 _No, Frisk. You are certainly not an idiot. You like to pretend that you're one all day, but you're one real cunning and deceptive son of a bitch._

Koga was snapped from his private internal musings as the large dog now approached the bacon and happily snapped it up into his large mouth, his tail wagging as he did so. He then quickly made his way over to Frisk and sniffed him. Apparently approving of the man, he barked several times, prompting the remainder of the guard dogs to come over and sniff Frisk as well.

 _Gladiator is going to allow us to look around._ Frisk said happily, as he gently patted the large dog's head.

Everyone stared at Frisk completely stupefied before Kagome drew the team back into attention.

 _Fang and Terrain, you have your orders._

Fang growled at the wolves setting them off to scout around while Terrain dropped to her knees, placing her palms on the floor.

 _There are two very large levels beneath us._ She advised.

 _Understood. Everyone fan out and look around. Once we are done up here, we'll set off to the other levels. Mind the time._ Kagome ordered as she walked off to her right, using her flashlight to look around.

Half an hour passed with the group studying the numerous pallets and shipments of technology equipment that was neatly organized on the floor and on the high shelving that was littered throughout. Kagome found a stack of hand written shipment logs at the receiving docks. She took her time to take pictures of each page, hoping they would help in some way, before Frisk broke into everyone's consciousness.

 _Gladiator says that these boxes aren't the only things that get delivered here. He says that people get delivered here too._

 _People?_ Kagome repeated.

 _Yes, he says the shipments of people are taken to the lower levels._

 _Why the hell is he helping you?_ Koga grumbled. _Doesn't he have any loyalty to his handlers at all? This is fucking suspicious and it's probably a trap._

 _His handlers aren't very nice to him and his group. As long as we don't destroy or take anything, he's not disobeying orders. His job is to protect the warehouse and the things inside of it._ Frisk quickly responded.

 _I'm not buying that._ Koga muttered.

 _Sounds like a personal problem, Fang._ Frisk said dismissively. _Everybody knows how much you hate dogs, you discriminatory jerk!_

 _Shut up!_ Kagome hissed. _Ask Gladiator how we can access the lower levels._

There were several barks followed by a few moments of silence before Frisk responded.

 _There is a door northeast._

 _Let's check it out._ Kagome ordered. _Let's meet there._ She said as she made her way to the northeast corner of the building.

As her group collected in front of the doorway, she noticed that Gladiator was following Frisk.

 _Does he want to come with us? We could use the help._ Kagome said thoughtfully.

Frisk barked a few times and Gladiator began wagging his tail.

Kagome fought the urge to rub the large dog under his chin and mush his face.

 _He's onboard._ Frisk said quickly.

Koga rolled his eyes.

 _Trace you're in the lead. Fang back him up._ Kagome ordered, watching as the two men came forward to take the lead.

The remainder of the group followed closely behind them as they descended into the stairwell and arrived at a door.

Trace stood facing the door before he turned to Kagome, panic stricken.

 _Hundreds…_ He sputtered. _Hundreds of people!_

 _What? That can't be possible. Are they moving around?_

 _Yes, somewhat. Jesus Christ. We can't go in there, Wraith._

Kagome reached out with her powers. She didn't sense any danger.

 _Frisk, ask Gladiator what this floor is used for._

Frisk quickly barked a few times and Gladiator woofed seriously a few times in response.

 _They put them… into machines?_ Frisk translated.

 _Is this where they make the ultimate soldiers?_ Fang said, trying to decipher Gladiator's meaning.

 _Frisk began barking lowly again and Gladiator threw his head down grunting._

 _He says the people in there are not free. They can't hurt us._ Frisk translated, his voice full of wonder.

Kagome walked over to Gladiator and dropped to her knee, studying the dog's serious eyes. She slowly raised her hand, allowing the dog to take in her scent.

Gladiator licked her hand and nuzzled against her chest before excitedly trying to lick her face.

Kagome noticed that Koga's wolves were watching the interaction with tilted heads, apparently confused by the dog's behavior with a human.

Kagome patted the large dog's head before standing up and positioning herself in front of the door, throwing her shield up over the group.

 _I trust him._ She said simply. _Let's go check it out. We'll group together at first. If we decide we're not in any danger, then we can fan out._

Koga sucked his teeth but said nothing. He immediately positioned himself behind her.

Kagome pushed through the door and slowly walked her way across the large floor. The glow from her shield provided them with some light, however the group was using their flashlights as well.

The floor was set up like a lab. There were numerous sections that were separated from the main floor by large stretching windows.

She led the group to window closest to them.

Inside there were dozens of machines lined up across the floor, they looked like large capsules of some sort.

 _We need a real light._ Mystic muttered as she set off to find one.

As the group stared at the window, a harsh glow of florescent lighting suddenly came on overhead.

 _Good job, Mystic._ Terrain said softly.

 _Are those people in there?_ Koga's voice said shakily as he stared through the window.

 _Can we get in there?_ Kagome wondered.

Frisk barked and Gladiator yelped.

 _We need a keycard._ Frisk grumbled.

Kagome took out her phone and tried to zoom in on the machines, this assisted her in seeing what actually occupied one of the capsules.

 _There's somebody in there!_

Kagome started taking numerous pictures, prompting her group to do the same.

 _There are so many of those machines. Are they all full of people too?_ Terrain said worriedly.

Kagome looked through the zoom function of her phone across the numerous machines.

 _They all look occupied._ She muttered.

 _This is horrible!_ Mystic shouted.

Kagome turned around, running over to a window adjacent from the one she just photographed.

 _There are dozens in here too!_

 _Looks like these computers are monitoring the occupant's vitals. Hell, these people didn't sign up for this shit._ Frisk grumbled.

 _Is this solely what this floor is used for, Frisk?_

Frisk asked Gladiator who responded with two short barks.

 _Yes._

 _What's on the floor beneath us?_

Frisk repeated the question and Gladiator responded in the same way.

 _It's where the people wait._

 _This is fucking creepy._ Terrain hissed. _It's human trafficking. They're kidnapping innocent people and turning them into mindless muscled super soldiers._

Kagome turned. _Let's see what's going on down there. NOW._ She ordered, furious.

The team followed her down to the lowest level, where Trace took his place in front of the door.

 _It's the same. Hundreds of people. They're moving but contained._ Trace said sadly.

Kagome reached out with her powers and did not foresee any threat.

Frisk preemptively asked Gladiator what they could expect.

 _He said no one should bother us._ Frisk translated as the dog barked.

Kagome repeated the process as before, throwing her shield up and leading the way with Koga taking the position directly behind her.

They immediately noticed that this floor was set up in a similar fashion as the one above. Only there were no machines or computers on this floor, just cells that were separated from the main walkway by windows.

Alpha Team approached the window nearest to them and tried to peek in while Mystic set off to find a light switch.

A minute passed by before the lights came on overhead, giving the team full view into the gravity of their currently situation.

Dozens of filthy and neglected people were crammed into the one cell. It was so packed that there wasn't room to sit down. There was a layer of filth scattered within. The eyes of the people inside were wide and dilated and their expressions were blank.

Kagome fought to bite back the bile that was making its way into her throat.

She took out her phone and took dozens of pictures, immediately sending them, along with the photos of the people in the capsules upstairs to Sesshomaru and Inspect along with the message, "We need to get these people out of here asap!"

She turned and made her way to some of the other cells, repeating the process and taking numerous photos.

 _What the hell are we going to do Wraith?_ Koga said as he flattened his face against the glass of one of the cells.

 _We have to find out what happens to these people after they are made into soldiers. I don't see any of the 'finished product' hanging around here. They have to be shipping them somewhere and we need to find out where._ She huffed as she looked at the time. _There are six of us, I want two on each floor. If you find a computer, try to hack into it or get it's IP address for the Technology Department. Take pictures of everything!_

 _I doubt we're going to get past the password phase, Rai._ Frisk muttered.

 _I doubt it too, but we have to at least try. If we can't break into their network, R.O.O.T is going to have to send someone back here who can._

 _These poor people. Mystic muttered._

 _Pansa Technologies is working with H.A.V.O.C. They're fulfilling their orders for the soldiers._ Kagome hissed, feeling furious.

 _Gladiator woofed and came to her side, rubbing her leg with his large head._

 _He is asking what is wrong._ Frisk said.

 _Ask him where the people that come out of the machines go. What happens to them?_

Frisk nodded and barked away, Gladiator happily replied.

 _A truck comes to get them on the day that the human workers leave early._ Frisk translated.

Kagome pulled up the pictures that she had taken of the shipping logs from the first floor. It appeared that on Sundays, the warehouse manager signed off several hours earlier than the rest of the week.

 _Sundays._ Kagome advised, as her fingers worked her phone to advise Sesshomaru and Inspect about the date of pick up.

 _Alright everyone. Trace, Terrain and Tsume, stay on this floor and search everything you can until I call you back upstairs. Fang, you, Mystic and Kiba take the level above this one. Frisk, Gladiator and I will take the top floor. Even if something seems insignificant, I need you to document it._

 _Understood._ Came the collective reply and everyone separated.

 _I see you made a friend._ Frisk chuckled as he watched the large guard dog walk alongside her.

 _He's so cute._ Kagome whispered mentally.

 _Can we take him home?_ Frisk asked seriously.

 _Frisk, we barely have enough space on that truck as it is and the warehouse will notice if he is missing._

 _R.O.O.T has to come back here. I'm sure if you ask Sesshomaru, he will let you keep him._

Kagome looked down at the fierce dog that had decided to protect her.

 _Frisk…_

 _Please Rai! I'll take care of him too. I swear. We can alternate days with him! It'll be like we're divorced parents, but the good kind that still get along for the sake of the children!_

 _I miss having a dog._ She said softly, choosing to ignore Frisk's ludicrous example. _I used to have one in another life. He was my baby._

Frisk quieted for a moment. _The one you named Inuyasha, right? The big white one? I remember you telling me about him years ago._ He said softly, now connecting the name to the memories that he had copied about Sesshomaru's half-brother, but choosing to keep the revelation to himself.

Kagome said nothing.

 _See, it's fate that you met Gladiator tonight. He is helping us and he's a good boy. He deserves a good home._

 _Frisk…_

 _Come on Rai! I never ask for anything and Sesshomaru totally likes you, he won't say no to you. Just bat your eyelashes at him and he'll make it happen! I know it in my bones, Rai! He won't deny you. Plus, it's a dog, so it's like you're indirectly championing dog demons like him!_

 _We are NOT getting a dog!_ Koga growled into the shared connection.

 _If you tell Sesshomaru that Fang doesn't want a dog then he will order that you get a dog!_ Frisk huffed. _Sesshomaru will jump out of a plane tonight if he has to, in order to get this dog over to the base for you!_

Kagome couldn't help but snicker despite their current sickening situation.

 _I'm not promising anything, but I'll talk to him about it. We're not allowed to have pets on the base, so don't get your hopes up._

 _Hey!_ Koga shouted.

 _If Sesshomaru approves it then Frisk can keep him._ Kagome said, attempting to soothe Koga.

After the small exchange, Frisk and Kagome fanned out. A few hours, some computer tampering and several hundred pictures later, Kagome called the group back up to the truck.

 _Was anyone able to get anything out of the computers?_ Kagome asked as the group reconvened.

 _Negative._ Both Mystic and Terrain replied. _We couldn't risk more than one failed password attempt._

 _Same here._ Frisk mentioned.

 _Alright, we have an hour and a half before the first shift starts. Let's get back on the truck just in case some people try to show up early._

 _Understood._ Came the shared reply as the team got back into the truck.

Kagome affectionately rubbed Gladiator's neck, desperately trying not to forge a connection with the big protective animal, before jumping into the truck and closing the door. Koga watched the exchange in silence.

 _It feels wrong leaving all those people down there._ Kagome muttered.

 _We have nowhere to put them Rai. R.O.O.T knows they're here. They won't wait very long to come in and rescue them._ Frisk said softly, attempting to comfort her.

 _I know, it just sucks._ Kagome said honestly. _It hurts my damn heart._

Kagome felt a muscled arm wrap around her and she was instantly pulled against Koga's strong chest.

 _We will help them. By leaving now you are giving them the best chance later on. If we broke them out of there, who knows what kind of chaos would have ensued, or what safety measures the warehouse or H.A.V.O.C had in place to get rid of them in such an event._ Koga said honestly.

 _Leadership is hard._ Frisk said absentmindedly. _Glad you get to make those decisions and not me._

 _Thanks, Frisk._

 _Don't mention it._


	23. Chapter 23

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 23

It was an hour and a half before Alpha Team heard the warehouse staff start working around them and it was another hour before they heard the staff begin to load material onto their truck.

It took another thirty minutes until they finally felt the truck set into motion and pull away from the warehouse.

 _Glad that's over with._ Trace muttered, as he rubbed at his temples.

Now that she could focus her concentration onto other things, Kagome pulled out her phone and began to look for any messages from Inspect and Sesshomaru. There was only one from Inspect.

 _"Sesshomaru and I will meet you on the runway. The team must surrender their phones for a short time so that the Technology group can download all your collected evidence."_

Kagome quickly responded.

 _"Understood."_

 _When we get to base, the Technology department is going to have to borrow our phones. Don't wander off until they get them._ Kagome advised her group.

 _Understood._

The group traveled the rest of the way in silence, left to their own private thoughts.

Kagome spent the time studying the wolves that were sitting next to Koga. Kiba was resting his head on Tsume's back, softly yipping, while she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"What is he saying?" She asked curiously.

Koga smiled. "That he's tired. He wants Tsume to stop moving so he can take a nap."

"They're very affectionate with each other."

"They're a mated pair." Koga said, taking the opportunity to take a deep whiff of her scent. "Just like us."

"Can you teach me how to talk to them?" Kagome said seriously, suddenly wanting to somehow connect with his animals on a deeper level.

"Are you serious?" Koga said in disbelief. "You want to learn the language?"

"Well yes, it would be pretty awesome to be able to connect with them in some way… and to be able to connect on a deeper level with you, too." She said, softly.

Koga absolutely beamed upon hearing this admission and pulled her to him. He quickly dropped his mouth against hers, his bonding scent washing over her.

"I'd love that." He said honestly as the truck finally came to a stop.

"Thank God!" Frisk grumbled, as he worked to push away the false backing of their hiding spot. "You really have to stop doing that in places where there is no air flow, Fang! I swear, you are trying to kill me!"

"Stop being such a big baby, Frisk. Mystic and I have had to put up with Wraith's stench this entire mission. You didn't hear us complain once, did you?" Terrain spat. "It is a small sacrifice to make for the wellbeing of this team!"

"Hey!" Kagome said, quickly becoming insulted.

As the members of Alpha team got off of the truck and onto the plane, Kagome immediately jumped into her usual seat and set off to go through her emails as Koga plopped down next to her, his wolves taking their places under and around his seat.

* * *

Sesshomaru patiently waited for the members of Alpha Team to exit the plane. He was thankful that Inspect was not one for mindless chatter as she silently stood by his side on the runway.

He did not necessarily need to meet the group on the runway this fine afternoon. He could have had Wraith report in to his office after she had landed. However, he was in need of some fresh air and he had wanted another chance to catch Wraith's scent once again.

He quickly wondered if he could somehow get away with having the mission debriefing with her over dinner. He had found that he missed her private company since their reunion at the restaurant some time back. The woman had managed to make him laugh and he wanted to see if she would be able to do so once again.

He watched on uninterested as the team filed out of the plane and down the runway, noticing that Kagome exited last with Koga flanking her. Upon noticing him, the wolf demon eyed him suspiciously.

Sesshomaru internally smiled. It was obvious to him after the warning scent that Koga had left outside of his office earlier this week that the man perceived him to be a large threat. If this insecurity provided Koga with irrational ire, then he was much contented to allow it to continue for as long as he could.

As Kagome reached the lower stairs, Sesshomaru gracefully raised his hand in order to provide her with assistance. He was pleased when she immediately accepted the gesture, placing her small hand in his, as she jumped down onto the runway.

He did not miss the immediate scowl that appeared on Koga's face at the small contact.

When Kagome immediately turned to address Sesshomaru and Inspect, Sesshomaru dismissively turned to walk back to his office. Inspect and Kagome scrambled to quickly fall in line behind him.

"I would like to hear your report as we walk." He ordered.

As Koga watched Kagome walk away, reciting her account of their mission, he turned his attention over to Frisk.

* * *

"Our efforts in responding to the information that you were able to gather on your mission will be twofold." Sesshomaru advised Inspect and Kagome from across his desk. "First, we will be waiting for that 'shipment' to go out on Sunday and we will be following it. As we do so, we will simultaneously raid that warehouse, hack their computer network and save those hostages. Alpha Team will be participating in this raid, agent Wraith. We can't risk missing what may be our only chance to follow that shipment of soldiers. If it weren't for that, I would have had the hostages removed today."

"Yes, Sir." Kagome said seriously.

"Now that we are aware of the nature of business that takes place at this Taiwanese warehouse, we will be monitoring all activity through the use of our satellites. If we are fortunate, this will lead to additional information as well. The Intelligence department is busy looking into Pansa Technologies as we speak." He said, nonchalantly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Secondly, we are going to give H.A.V.O.C their little spy back. Only she'll come equipped with a GPS tracking device that will be implanted under her skin. Agent Suggestion will be hypnotizing her again so that she will fully cooperate. We will dispose of her in Britain and see how long it takes for her leader to retrieve her. Once she arrives at her 'base' she will be reaching out to us as well. This will also take place on Sunday."

"Sir. I have a request, if I may." Kagome said seriously.

Sesshomaru nodded for her to continue.

"The warehouse was guarded by a large amount of dogs. There was one dog, the lead dog, that helped us significantly. I know that dogs are not allowed on our base, but I would request that the big Presa Canario dog from the warehouse be brought here so that I can find him a good home."

"How did this dog help you?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of true curiosity.

"It's a long story, but Frisk is able to speak wolf, and he spoke to the dog. He told the animal why we were there and the dog cooperated with us. This dog even told Frisk where the hostages were hiding in the warehouse and when the shipments of the ultimate soldiers historically went out. Frisk wanted to take him back with us, but we couldn't chance the warehouse noticing that he was missing the next day, so we had to leave him behind."

 _Frisk speaks wolf? That isn't in his case file._

"The dog's name is Gladiator and he's not being treated well there." Kagome continued. "He needs to go to a loving home." She said softly, her eyes pleading with his. "We may actually be able to find a job for him on the base as well. He is a working breed and I'm sure we'd be able to unearth a good use for him. Frisk actually offered to keep him, but we know that is against the rules, Sir."

"This is not an animal rescue organization."

"No, it is a world peace organization and I am seeking a life of peace and happiness for this animal. He's a very good boy."

"You are dismissed, agent Wraith." Sesshomaru said quickly, abruptly ending the conversation.

 _Oh, well. I tried._

* * *

"Alright Alpha Team. You're all dismissed. I want reports on my desk by tomorrow morning. There's no reason you shouldn't be able to work on them _today_." Frisk grumbled while eyeing Koga. "Also, turn over your phones to the Techies that are waiting at the end of the runway. Ask them when you will be able to get them back."

"Roger." The group called out, before heading over to the two Technology agents that were waiting for them.

As Frisk moved to follow the rest of the group down the runway, Koga reached out and pulled him back by his arm.

"Does Sesshomaru know what you did that night at the restaurant, Frisk?" He whispered lowly.

"Huh?"

"Does he know that you touched him and stole his memories… as well as his language?"

"I didn't steal anything, dummy, and as for him knowing, I'm really not sure. If he doesn't know already, he'll eventually find out." Frisk said casually, obviously not caring either way.

"I think he's going to have a very big problem with that, Frisk." Koga warned.

"So let him have a big problem with it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. He was the only person that could save Wraith and I needed to find a way to get him to help us. I did what I needed to do in order to help to save my friend's life. If that pisses him off, then so be it."

Koga studied him for a moment before speaking again. "What did you see in his memories?" He tested.

The randomness of the question immediately called forth Frisk's undivided attention.

"That's private." He answered angrily. "Do you want me sharing _your_ memories with anyone else, _Koga_? Probably not. So don't ask me about that shit."

"Is he interested in Wraith?" Koga now demanded, dismissing Frisk's use of his real name and getting straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"Yes or no, Frisk." Koga growled.

"It doesn't work that way, Fang. I get the memories, but not the emotions. I don't know what he feels for her, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's none of your business."

"Are _you_ interested in her?" Koga said, switching gears. "You should be able to answer that one."

"Of course not. Christ, Fang. That was so many fucking years ago. The only woman I'm interested in right now is Inspect. Just don't tell Inspect that." He said smoothly, his light blue eyes studying Koga's dark blue ones. "Is this about the other day? Because if it is, I am sorry. It was a quick way to test you and get you back on board. If it didn't make you uncomfortable, then it wouldn't have worked. I had to push you."

The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Frisk spoke again.

"I thought your bonding problems were taken care of. Are they acting up again? Because, if they are, I need to know about it." He demanded.

"No, that's not it. I'm not fighting my inner beast over this. I'm asking because we're on the same fucking team and it's been bothering me. Is it so unnatural to want to know?" Koga grumbled.

"Well, I guess it's pretty normal for _some_ people, but _I_ wouldn't really know. I was never the insecure type. If a chick wants to be with me then she will be, if she doesn't then she won't. I never bothered myself with someone else's past or comparing myself to it."

"That's a real funny joke coming from you. You seem to have a lot of people's pasts floating around in your head at all times." Koga scoffed.

"Yea, and it fucking sucks! Do you have any idea how crappy it is not to be able to touch anyone with your hands? It's something that people really take for granted. I wear gloves constantly. When I do touch someone, I have their knowledge which is pretty cool, but I also have a whole bunch of memories that don't belong to me. It's hard to decipher which experiences are really mine versus which ones belong to someone else. It messes with my head. Mystic is helping me with that shit on the side. It's no fucking walk in the park, Fang."

Koga instantly felt guilty.

"Look. I'm not into Rai. You are. I know this is all new territory for such a _ladies man_ like yourself who never gave a real shit about a woman before, but what you're feeling is normal. Most people go through this at the start of a new relationship. Don't stress it. What you two have been through, and the connection that you both have with each other, is something that people sometimes go their whole lives and never find. Rai only wants you. She doesn't want me and she definitely doesn't want Sesshomaru or anyone else for that matter and I don't think that's ever going to change, Fang. Just let yourself be happy for longer than five fucking minutes for once."

Koga sighed. "You're right. You're completely right."

"I usually am."

"Do your powers only work with your hands, or do they kick in with any type of skin to skin contact?" Koga asked curiously.

"Only my hands, thankfully. Otherwise, I would have put an end to myself years ago." He grumbled.

"Jesus, Frisk."

"I'm serious."

"Have you ever touched Wraith without your gloves?" Koga blurted out.

"For fuck's sake, Fang! Just stop!" Frisk shouted, completely out of patience.

"No, no, I just wanted an idea for a surprise!" Koga said hurriedly.

"What kind of surprise?" Frisk asked, his tone becoming massively suspicious as he seriously studied him.

 _First Wraith harasses me to tell her about Fang's greatest fantasy so that she can surprise him, and now Fang's probably going to try to ask me the same fucking thing! What is wrong with these two idiots?! Do I look like a fucking sex therapist?! This is what my powers are used for by my teammates?!_ Frisk thought, becoming angry.

"The will you marry me kind." Koga said, feeling his face begin to flush.

"Wait… WHAT?! No freaking way!" Frisk roared, immediately taking Koga into a giant bear hug. "I can't believe this!"

"Shut up! Don't make a scene! I want to ask her, but I need it to be perfect…" He stumbled, trying to find the words. "If you've touched her before, maybe you would have an idea…"

Frisk laughed. "I can't read minds. You might want to try Mystic for something like that. OR you may want to actually do the work yourself and come up with ideas based on her tastes. You know, like normal people do."

"I'm not normal people."

"You can say that again."

Koga huffed.

"What makes you think Rai even wants something like that? I don't think she cares much about that kind of romantic proposal crap to be honest."

"She said she thinks we're way beyond it. But I want to do it for her anyway because I want to give her something beautiful. Something human and priceless. A memory. An experience."

"Well, what does she like?"

Koga blankly stared at him.

 _Yup. He's just like Wraith._ Frisk thought to himself.

"Fang, you have to know her interests by now. Think of something."

"Uh. She likes my cooking. She likes certain things that I do to her…" He trailed off.

"Mother of God. You come up with food and sex. You really are a barbarian, Fang. You're so fucking hopeless."

"She likes it when I pick her flowers!" Koga roared, trying to redeem himself.

Frisk sighed.

"What kind of music does she like? What is her favorite thing to do? What are her favorite books or T.V. shows? Who is her best friend? What is her favorite color? What is her favorite food? What makes her laugh? What makes her cry?" Frisk rambled.

"She likes Summer Watson. She likes martial arts and she likes to dance… even when she thinks no one is looking. Her favorite thing is… our little talks before we fall asleep. She reads a bunch of dark romance novels. She doesn't really have time to watch T.V. Her best friend is probably Mystic, or you. Her favorite color is red. Her favorite foods are Korean barbeque and dumplings. You make her laugh and… I seem to be the only thing that makes her cry." He muttered, becoming dejected.

"You got the Summer Watson thing from me." Frisk said, smiling.

"Was that untrue?" Koga asked hurriedly. "Was that something that you made up to appeal to Sesshomaru?" He said, panicking.

"No, that was true." Frisk said, laughing. "She likes a whole bunch of different genres as well, but Summer is a favorite of hers."

"Whew!" Koga said as he let out a breath.

"So, you actually do pay some attention! That's good! So let me ask you, from everything you know about her, what would be a romantic way to ask Wraith to be your wife?"

"I have no idea!" Koga roared.

"Take your time and think about it. There's no rush, Fang. I'm sure it'll come to you."

Koga growled loudly.

"Why don't you profess your love for her on the top of a mountain again?" Frisk snickered as he began to walk away. "It went over so well the first time. It is one of my most precious memories."

"Oh shut up!"

"It only took you what, a few hours to make such a bold proclamation to her after you brazenly kidnapped her, tried to feed her little friend to your wolves and then forced her to work for you without pay? You had some real balls back then! Fast forward five hundred years, and you're nervous about asking that same woman, who, by the way, _already_ happens to be your mate, to marry you in a human way." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I ever fucking said anything!" Koga roared.

"Don't be. You're getting better at this whole talking thing. It's actually pretty nice." Frisk said over his shoulder before he disappeared down the runway.

* * *

Kagome found herself impatiently waiting for the pilot's signal that would allow her and her team to jump out of the plane and raid the Taiwanese warehouse. Alpha Team, along with several dozen other agents, were in her command today. Once the pilot received the green light from the base, her air group would be jumping out of the plane and forcing their way into the Taiwanese warehouse, securing it. Once they had done so, a separate ground force would be coming to back her up and rescue the people within.

Several separate ground teams were already out tracking all of the trucks that had left the warehouse throughout the day. R.O.O.T was taking no chances in allowing their only lead to escape.

"You're all clear!" The pilot informed them, finally giving the agents within the plane permission to jump.

 _Alpha Team, you're going to be the last ones off! I need to go in first._ Kagome shouted into their mental connection before she activated the radio connection.

"All agents, you will need to surround the perimeter as planned. Group one is to storm the gates and group two is to storm the shipping dock. Group three is to travel from the shipping dock to the northeast stairwell and flood the lowest level. Group four is to do the same and take the second level. All employees should have left for the day. If you find one, subdue them and we'll bring them in for questioning. There will be dogs in there. Do NOT harm them."

"Understood!" Came the joint reply.

"Alpha Team members will be breaking up to oversee the raid. If you have a question, defer to one of them."

"Yes, ma'am"! The multitude of agents shouted out.

As the plane's side doors began to open, Kagome spotted the warehouse. She immediately raised her fist in the air to signal her departure before she jumped.

A flood of agents followed her, filling the sky.

 _God I love this!_ She thought as she watched the land fly up into her vision. A few seconds passed before she released her parachute and landed near the fence closest to the shipping docks.

As she waited for group two to break the way in, she removed her parachute and released her two Glocks from their holsters, readying them in her hands. She also pulled out her flashlight and strapped it onto her vest.

Group two quickly convened and cut through the chains linking the fence together in mere moments, once the metal gates opened, Kagome was off, following the group as they then made quick work of the receiving dock's metal door.

As the door opened, she scanned the area and raised her flashlight above her head, sending a signal for the agents behind her to follow as she made her way to the stairwell.

As the sound of heated barking quickly erupted around them, she could hear Frisk barking loudly as well, from all the way in the back.

When Kagome got to the stairwell door she threw it open and group three immediately spilled into it, guns drawn, as they rushed to get to the lowest floor that was used to hold the hostages. As soon as she heard the door as it was roughly opened on the bottom floor, she called out to Trace and Terrain.

 _Twins, you're up._ She ordered into the psychic connection.

Trace and Terrain immediately ran into the stairwell. Once they were through, Kagome raised her fist into the air and opened it, signaling for group four to make their way to the lab.

Group four immediately flooded the stairwell. Once Kagome heard the metal door slamming open to the lab, she called out to Mystic and Koga.

 _Fang, Mystic, you're up._

As Koga and Mystic flew into the stairwell, she turned around and spoke into her radio.

"All agents are on their assigned floors. Techies, work your magic. Upon your signal, we will remove all the electronic devices that are here and bring them back with us. Medical crews, the ground team will be providing us with additional back up and transportation in twenty minutes. Everyone be mindful of the time." She ordered.

Kagome watched as all the bodies on her floor immediately separated out into all areas of the warehouse.

 _Frisk, what's going on with the dogs?_

 _They are all with me. We're at the receiving dock. I told them to wait here. They're not going to get in the way._

 _Is Gladiator there?_

 _Yes, he is._ Frisk said happily.

Kagome's attention was immediately diverted to the stairwell door being opened. She watched in horror as hundreds of bodies, in a decrepit and foul state, began to file out.

She couldn't help but shake her head in sorrow.

The giant parade of people took over fifteen minutes to completely get onto the main floor. There were so many of them and the medical crews really had their hands full trying to decipher which people in the mass were in the most need of urgent care.

Kagome couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she heard the giant fleet of R.O.O.T's trucks pull into the receiving dock.

 _At least these people will be able to have something to eat, be able to lie down and get some much needed medical attention once we get them onto those trucks._ She thought, allowing herself to feel hopeful.

 _Fang, how are things going on your floor? We're preparing to move the hostages into the trucks up here._

 _It's complicated down here. The techies are attempting to hack into the computers and the medical teams are attempting to remove the people within the capsules, but they haven't managed to yet._

 _Alright. I'll alert everyone once the current grouping of hostages is cleared from the area._ Kagome said as she made her way over to the receiving docks to organize the human transfer.

* * *

"Breaking News from the United Kingdom today. Ellie Date, daughter of Richard Date, the current seated conservative in the House of Commons, has finally been found in Barnet. She is currently receiving medical attention in Hadley Wood Hospital. Her parents are grateful for everyone's prayers during the last several months and have asked for privacy at this time as they reunite with their long missing daughter. We will be updating you with further details once they become available." The blonde newscaster reported on the flat screen T.V. that was positioned on Sesshomaru's office wall.

 _They should be releasing her within the next twenty four hours._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched the newscast. _Let us see how long it takes H.A.V.O.C to retrieve her._

Sesshomaru stretched his long fingers, absently cracking the digits before he cast his gaze to his window, studying the large expanse of the base below him.

He felt anxious today. A general sense of unease weighed on him and he didn't know why.

As he picked up his phone and dialed Inspect, he wondered if his odd feelings of foreboding had anything to do with today's large scale mission that was taking place in Taiwan.

"Recon Department Head, Inspect, speaking."

"Inspect. What is the status of the Taiwanese mission?"

"There are only two ground teams left that are still following shipments. One is following a truck that appears to be approaching, what looks to be, a deserted area. The other group is discreetly making their way onto a cargo ship right now so that they can check the contents of the delivery that has been transferred within. All other teams have discovered that the trucks that they were following only had packaged hardware and are now circling back to the planes."

"What of Wraith's warehouse raid?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling on edge.

"Last she checked in, she finished organizing the transfer of the hostages from the holding cells into the rescue trucks. She was starting stage two, transferring the hostages from within the machines to the trucks, as of a few minutes ago. Our techies have also broken into the network and are currently transferring all information to the base. The Technology department has already begun analyzing everything."

"Very well. Contact me directly as you receive updates."

"Understood." Inspect replied as she hung up the phone.

 _It appears everything is going smoothly._ Sesshomaru thought, attempting to steady himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 24

Koga watched on as the last of the hostages that were in the capsules were loaded onto the trucks and taken away. The large team that was assigned to this mission had been here for hours, but the time was spent in an organized and thorough fashion thanks to their mission leader, who he was currently watching in action.

"Data upload is complete." One of the agents advised into the radios.

"Wonderful. I will give the order for the last wave of trucks to come and get us. We were able to remove one of those capsules from the lower floor and we will be taking it back to our base. Hopefully we can figure out how it works in relation to the software and data that we have just received." Kagome said as she picked up her phone to order the final trucks to come and get them.

Once the last of the trucks finally arrived, Kagome activated the radio connection again.

"Good job so far, everyone. Let's keep the momentum going until we get back to base. Do not let your guards down, this mission is not over yet."

As Koga admired her, he wondered how influential and vital she would have been to his tribe if he taken her as a mate centuries ago.

 _Things would have probably been much, much different if she helped me rule._

The shuffling of the large capsule into one of the trucks broke him out of his thoughts. The movement shifted his attention over to Frisk, who was obviously sneaking all of the warehouse's dogs onto the truck right behind it. Once he managed to get all of them inside, he closed the door and told the driver to take off.

Koga chose to look the other way.

 _I'm not getting involved in this one. Kagome told us the dogs weren't allowed to come back to base._

"All remaining agents, this last truck is for us. Let's move." Kagome ordered into the radio.

The sea of agents that were left on the floor immediately filed in.

Kagome did a quick head count before she signaled for the driver to take off, sighing with slight relief as she did so.

* * *

"The warehouse raid has been completed. Wraith's group is on the way to the planes now." Inspect's no nonsense voice reported quickly into the receiver of Sesshomaru's phone. "The group tracking the cargo ship's shipment has confirmed that the contents within their shipment were hardware. They are now heading over to the planes as well. The last group that followed their truck to the deserted area has just reported that a plane has landed near them. The people that exited from the plane are currently working to load soldiers from the truck and into the plane."

"We have found our soldier shipment." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Yes, we have. We will be tracking the plane by satellite. Depending on where it lands, we should be able to send crews to that location from the nearest base in the vicinity."

"Understood." Sesshomaru said as he cut the line.

 _Everything is proceeding as planned._

The knowledge should have provided him with some comfort but it didn't.

 _Something is wrong._

Before Sesshomaru could further analyze his instincts, his phone rang again.

"General. This is Inquest. Apologies for the interruption, but I needed to speak with you right away. Several of our physics on the Russian, Australian, Iranian and _your_ South Korean, base are reporting ill feelings today. They are all urging that something is very wrong. Most have demanded that we should begin evacuation procedures right away."

 _Inquest is the Interrogation department head that lives on the Russian base._

"Are they predicting an attack?" Sesshomaru said quickly, his instincts beginning to tighten his muscles.

"Many are. What are your orders?"

Before Sesshomaru could digest this information and formulate a plan of action, the load roar of an explosive sounded and his flooring rumbled beneath him while his office began to shake.

 _We are under attack!_

"Begin evacuation procedures immediately." He ordered into the phone. "The South Korean base appears to already be under attack."

A loud roar of noise sounded through the other end of line.

"We are too!" Inquest stuttered. "Fuck!"

"Then you must defend the base as well you can. I will send out an alert and order our other bases to support us." Sesshomaru spat as he disconnected the line, the sound of the South Korean base's alarms now loudly sounding in the background.

* * *

"Agent Wraith, we need you in the cockpit." The pilot's voice said over the speakers of their large transport plane.

 _That can't be good._ Kagome thought to herself, frowning, as she pushed her way to the front of the plane.

When she arrived at the pilot's area, the pilot on the left addressed her nervously.

"We can't get in touch with the base." He stammered. "All communications seem to be down." He advised, worry overtaking his tone. "Something is very wrong."

"How long until we reach the base?" Kagome said, trying to keep her voice calm despite the painful knot that began to form in her stomach.

"Fifteen minutes. But, we can't land without our radar systems in place."

"Circle the base and see if you can establish a visual. If we can't land there, we're going to have to land somewhere else. Hell, if we need to, we can go to one of the uninhabited islands off the coast, but those are pretty far away."

"Understood." The pilot said, in a calmer tone as he turned his eyes back to the dials on the large plane's dashboard.

As Kagome left the cockpit, she nearly crashed into Koga who had been standing near the entrance, apparently waiting for her.

 _What's wrong?_ He asked her through their team's shared mental link.

Kagome scanned the faces of the agents on the plane, noticing that all members of her Alpha Team were staring at her.

 _The base has gone silent. The pilots aren't able to establish any communication with them._

 _Are they under attack?_ Frisk hissed, immediately leaving the wall he had been leaning on and walking over to her.

 _Something feels very wrong._ Koga growled. _The closer we get to base, the more I can feel it._

 _I don't know if they're under attack or not. But if we can't get in touch with them, we won't be able to land. The best option we have…_

Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence as their plane began shaking as if hitting a major pocket of turbulence.

However, the swishing sound that was unmistakably made by a passing fighter jet told her otherwise.

 _Fuck! Wraith!_ Frisk shouted, his eyes wide in shock.

Kagome immediately called into the radio connection.

"All agents, I believe that our base is under attack! We will not be able to land on the base as all of our communications have gone dark. Please strap into your parachutes. I will be advising the planes to circle the base and we will rush in for support. After we do so, the pilots will be landing on the neighboring islands. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The agents called out, scrambling to get to the parachutes as they visibly became frantic.

"We're approaching the base in two minutes!" The pilot called out over the speakers.

"On my signal, open the doors." Kagome shouted into her radio.

"Understood, agent Wraith."

Masses of agents pressed themselves up against the few small windows that littered the plane.

"There is billowing smoke near the training center and the runway has been completely destroyed!" One woman called out as she looked down.

"And there is a jet out there. I heard it. It's probably going to circle around and hit the base again." Someone else called out.

"Wait, look!" Someone shouted, directing everyone's attention to the right side of the plane. "There are a bunch of airbuses coming too!"

The agents that were able to see out of the few windows described the air scene as it unfolded.

There were seven airbuses in the sky and each of them began opening their doors. Soon, numerous people from within began parachuting down to the base.

"Ultimate soldiers! Thousands of them!" Someone screamed. "They're being sent in to attack _our_ base!"

"That's it! Everybody out! Try to take out as many of those motherfuckers as you can on the way down. Once on the ground, make sure your weapons are ready to go. Remember to use electricity and remove their limbs in order to disable them. Also, remember our base's emergency procedures! They _will_ be using short range radio contact down there. All offensive type agents are ordered to flood the grounds. All defensive type agents, it is your job is to protect them!" Kagome roared as their plane's doors began to open.

* * *

Sesshomaru, along with thousands of other agents, had flooded onto the grounds following the base's standard emergency procedures. He had quickly removed his suit and changed into the standard R.O.O.T tactical clothing and equipped the small radio earpiece into his ear. He was currently watching the sky blacken before him with the endless bodies of the enemy.

He would be participating on the offensive line today and his claws were hungry for blood to quell his current state of rage.

"Agents with the ability to take them out while they are in air, do so NOW!" Sesshomaru commanded into the radio connection.

"Wait!" Someone shouted. "Some of our people are up there too! Look!" She screamed, diverting everyone's attention to the bodies falling from a few of their base's planes that now lowered into their field of view.

Sesshomaru noticed that the bodies of the people that were adding into the airspace were glowing blue.

 _Kagome's shield._ He thought to himself as his lip involuntarily curled up and exposed his right fang. _She's smart, very, very smart._

"Our agents are being somewhat protected." He advised, anger lacing his tone. "Attack all bodies that are NOT glowing!"

"Roger!" The ground agents roared, and the sound of bullets erupted around them.

* * *

Kagome watched on as bolts of lightning, giant fire balls and bullets exploded upwards into the sky, hitting the soldiers that were parachuting down to the base across from her. She also watched on as several soldiers were crushed by an invisible force while midair; their blood raining down on the agents below.

From what she could make out, the base's rooftops were covered with snipers. There were many of them hidden in the grounds below as well. R.O.O.T's main offensive line was throwing everything that they had at the soldiers in the sky to try to reduce their numbers while they were in the air.

As she neared the ground, she released her parachute, noticing that one agent stood at the front of the fleet of agents below her. He had long and loose flowing white hair and two swords affixed to his hip. This particular agent seemed to be the most impatient in waiting for the soldiers to land.

 _Sesshomaru._

As she landed, she noticed that Sesshomaru quickly got his wish.

As the soldier's parachutes landed them within the confines of the base, a mass of agents erupted alongside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasted no time in running into the fray, extending his claws and tearing the soldiers to shreds, smiling aloofly as he did so.

Kagome released herself from her parachute and immediately connected to Koga's spiritual force, feeling him as he landed several feet away from her.

 _Alpha Team, we need to break up and take down as many soldiers as we can._ She ordered, as she released her Glocks and ran towards the front lines with Koga following right behind her.

 _Stay behind me!_ Koga ordered as he swiftly took the lead, his right hand now glowing yellow at his side.

Koga immediately clawed the air, sending the electric waves of his Goraishi attack into the sea of soldiers up ahead, instantly cutting them into pieces.

 _Let loose baby! It's been a while for you!_ Kagome said proudly as she watched him get to work, acrobatically twisting and turning in the air and savagely cutting the enemy forces into shreds while being protected from enemy fire by her blue shield.

Koga swiftly ran through the sea of soldiers, his teeth bared and his claws released. He fought like a savage beast, turning, flipping, kicking and shredding through the bodies that stood before him as if they were no more than inanimate hunks of meat.

As one of the soldiers shot a few rounds at Kagome, Koga immediately landed on the soldier's chest and ripped his throat out with his teeth. He finished the move by disconnecting the man's head with his razor sharp claws, before flipping away yet again.

Kagome diverted her attention away from Koga and aimed her Glocks at one of the soldiers that was positioned ahead, attempting to incapacitate him in some way.

As she fired into the enemy, she quickly noticed that her efforts weren't working. Every soldier she did manage to hit had immediately righted himself.

 _Upgrades?_ She wondered as another thought occurred to her. _Where are all the psychics that are controlling them?_

She quickly noticed that all the soldiers had a small black antenna affixed to their ears.

 _They're fully being controlled remotely now. Fuck._

She had to test it.

She aimed her Glock at an antenna that was attached to a random soldier a few dozen yards ahead of her and fired.

She prided her aim as the bullet hit, immediately immobilizing the soldier as he dropped to the ground.

"All agents, the soldiers are fully being controlled remotely now! If you take out the antenna's that are attached to their ears you can immobilize them!" She shouted into the radio.

It seemed that there was a momentarily pause in the melee as the agents began to revise their tactics. The supporting agents, who were once filed into the background, now stepped up, taking the offense and firing their own weapons at the soldiers ahead of them.

Kagome watched as a large number of soldiers began to drop before she was jolted by a very loud "Bakusaiga!" being shouted into the air ahead of her. She watched on as hundreds of soldiers became engulfed by a wave of green electricity that immediately decimated them.

 _Whoa! I haven't seen that in ages!_ Kagome thought excitedly.

"All agents, we have incoming in the skies!" A female agent shouted into the shared radio connection.

All heads turned up, noticing a black fighter jet lowering itself.

"Another bomb!" Numerous agents roared at the same time.

Kagome's eyes widened and she lost her breath. _What are we going to do?_

Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being thrown over Koga's shoulder.

"No!" She shouted, struggling to break free. "We'll never make it in time! We can't abandon the others!"

Koga wouldn't listen; he began running at top speed across the base with Kagome's body thrown over him.

Kagome grabbed for her bow and attempted to position one of her arrows within. She twisted against her awkward position on Koga's shoulder and aimed up at the sky.

 _It won't do much against a missile, but I have to try!_ She thought desperately as she released the arrow. The blue trail of the arrow immediately streaked through the sky.

Her arrow then exploded, encasing the sky in a shield of blue light.

She witnessed as many other lights joined hers. Other agents that apparently had similar shielding abilities were attempting to reinforce her shield with theirs.

Everyone watched on as the jet released the missile. The explosive raced against the sky so quickly that no one was able to keep sight of it and everyone braced themselves expecting the worst.

A minute must have passed before everyone realized that nothing yet happened.

Even Koga stopped running and looked skywards.

The missile was floating in the air a few feet above the shield.

As everyone turned their heads, they saw an agent leaning out of one of the broken windows of their office building. His hands were in the air as if he was holding the heavy missile up above through sheer willpower alone.

 _Vigor!_ Mystic roared into their minds. _He has telekinesis!_

THANK FUCKING GOD! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! Frisk screamed into their heads.

 _How long is he going to be able to hold that thing?!_ Terrain shouted nervously.

As if responding to her question, Vigor turned the missile so that the head was facing skywards. In another moment, he turned his body and moved his hands as if he was shooting the missile away from him.

The missile took off, headed skywards, before it exploded, impacting with something.

 _He hit the jet! Good! Fuck you, jet!_ FUCK YOU! Frisk roared.

Kagome struggled to break free from Koga and she was relieved when he allowed it, seemingly stunned by what he had just witnessed from above.

The agents on the field began to roar in celebration, invigorated as they once again worked to take down the fleet of ultimate soldiers with their guns and with their powers, while shielded by the many supporting agents at their sides. The large enemy fleet of thousands had now been cut down to only be a few hundred strong.

The victory was short lived however, as two additional jets lowered themselves into their airspace.

"Oh no!" Kagome shouted, her eyes flying back up to Vigor. She couldn't make out his expression as he was so high up, but his body seemed to tense.

 _He's not going to be able to handle it if each jet fires their two missiles. It's too much!_ Kagome screamed, her hands shaking as they scrambled to load several arrows into her bow and attempt to throw up another protective shield.

Then something amazing happened.

Two giant flashes of light exploded on two separate sections of the field. In milliseconds, Kagome and the other agents of R.O.O.T watched on with shocked expressions as a giant white dog and a giant brown wolf, both with glowing red eyes and sharp jagged teeth appeared on the field. The animal's shoulders stood taller than their eight-story office building and the animal's heads appeared high into the skylines.

 _What the…_

Kagome could only watch on.

The large brown wolf that stood before her tilted its head backwards for a moment, it's red eyes making quick note of her position, before they focused on the jets above.

As if planned or rehearsed, both animals snapped at the jets, sending the planes into a tizzy as the pilots scrambled to understand just what in the hell they were up against.

Koga managed to catch one of the jets in his mouth first. He grabbed it and harshly swung his head side to side, most likely killing the pilot within. He then lowered his mouth, placing the jet softly onto the ground.

 _It can't take back off again without a runway._ Kagome thought to herself. _And if it drops the missiles, there won't be enough impact to activate the explosive components._ She continued, as she then watched Sesshomaru stand on his hind legs and snap up the one remaining jet that had been trying to get away. Sesshomaru immediately repeated the same disabling process that Koga had.

Koga turned his head and carefully made his way over to Sesshomaru's place at the front of the enemy line. When he joined him, both dog and wolf lowered their heads, snapping up what they could of the ultimate soldiers without endangering the R.O.O.T agents that were also on the field.

"They did their part. Now we have to do ours!" Kagome roared into the radio. Her words snapping the many agents on the field back to attention.

As Kagome ran off to get back to the fighting, she was halted in her tracks as one soldier passed her, hurriedly working to remove his antenna and clothes. As he peeled the layers away, she saw he was wearing R.O.O.T's standard tactical clothing beneath.

She turned to watch the soldier's back as it got further away from her and she felt a hot shock run up her spine.

 _Familiarity? Yes… but not the good kind._

Kagome immediately set off, she pushed her legs as hard as she could, catching up with the man before she jumped into the air and let off a high Taekwondo kick to the back of his head.

The man fell to the ground and stumbled to get back up, apparently fighting against a wave of threatening unconsciousness.

Kagome roughly tackled the soldier. She rolled him onto his back and began punching him with everything she had. As she did so, her spiritual powers erupted within her.

"Who are you?!" She roared, as her fist connected with the man's nose, feeling the sickening pop of cartilage split away as she broke it.

A black aura surrounded the man and he quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and roughly pushed her, sending her flying several feet backwards.

 _Demon!_ Her mind screamed as her hands instinctually reached for her bow and arrows.

As the man rose to his feet and assumed a position with which to charge her with, Kagome took a deep breath and unleashed her purification powers; the hot white light immediately engulfing her, her bow and her arrows.

The soldier was immediately pushed back by the onset of her holy heat and fell to the ground. He frantically attempted to back away from her. But, with each attempt to get back on his feet, he fell, over and over again. His face was twisted in horror and his breathing became ragged.

The little display of her powers immediately got the attention of the demonic dog and wolf that were at the other end of the field. She could feel the weight of their stares on her back.

A loud and unfamiliar guttural growling quickly roared into her consciousness.

 _He wants to know what you are doing!_ Frisk translated.

 _A soldier is attempting to become a sleeper agent. A demonic soldier._ Kagome hissed as she loaded two arrows into her bow and continued in her deadly march over to her target.

The snarling and snapping growl once again roared into her head.

 _He can't get to you when you're like that!_ Frisk translated.

 _He won't have to._ Kagome said simply as she raised her bow and fired the two glowing arrows, each of them landing in the demon's legs.

There was a loud scream of pain that erupted from the demon's throat. It was like no other sound that Kagome had ever heard before. She watched as the demon's legs burned within her arrow's heavenly light, becoming ash in mere moments.

"Now you can't run like a coward." She chided smugly as she quickly approached the hissing torso. She now took her two Glocks into her hands and shot the demon's shoulder joints at close range.

"And now, you can't use your arms either." She whispered as she quashed her purification powers and took a seat on the man's torso, her guns now touching his forehead. "You're going to talk to me, and every time you give me an answer I don't like, I'm going to burn something off." She whispered viciously into the dismantled demon's face, enjoying how the man twisted in terror.

Before she could ask the first question, Sesshomaru's deadpan voice came through the radio connection.

"All enemy threats have been thoroughly executed. Medical teams, you can now fan out and treat the injured. I want a team of healers assembled at the front of the office building as well. All dead R.O.O.T agents are to be brought to the front of the office building so that I may revive them and the healers can treat them immediately thereafter."

 _Looks like he's back in human form._ Kagome thought to herself, her conclusion interrupted as the ground began to shake, the pattering of four large clawed feet making their way towards her.

She heard the loud heated growling behind her and knew immediately that it was Koga.

She slowly lifted herself up and off of her prisoner and turned to face him.

 _You can't kill him. We need this one alive._ She said into the mental connection, trying to memorize every detail of Koga's true form before he would soon release it.

The giant wolf lowered its head in response to her voice, and tapped her torso with its nose, pushing her away.

 _Koga! You can't kill him! Would you listen to me for…_ She roared, before she was interrupted by the wolf's giant pink tongue escaping from its monstrous mouth, quickly licking her.

Kagome looked up in horror from the bath of thick saliva that completely covered her entire body. She was dripping wet.

The giant wolf appeared to grin before its large form flashed, immediately being replaced with Koga's human form. As Koga now stood before her, a giant smirk was plastered on his face.

"Gross!" She shouted furiously, before running and capturing Koga in a giant hug, soaking him as well.

"I guess I deserve this." Koga grumbled, his wet clothes now hugging his body uncomfortably.

As Koga peeled Kagome off of him, he slowly approached the somewhat charred remains of Kagome's demonic victim. He knelt down and reached out his hand, grabbing the demon by the shirt and taking a deep whiff of his scent.

"Panther demon." He growled, immediately jumping onto the radio connection.

"General, Wraith caught you a panther demon." He said angrily, knowing the words would immediately bring Sesshomaru over to them.

As expected, only a few seconds passed before Sesshomaru appeared at Kagome's side, scowling down at the demon Koga was partially lifting by the vest.

Sesshomaru was about to say something, before he was punched hard in the arm.

The sudden jolt perplexed him and his head turned slowly to the side, studying Kagome's widely smiling face.

"You look awesome in our tactical clothes!" She said happily. "You should wear them more often instead of your usual suits!"

 _What?_

"And you've let your hair down too! You should keep it that way!"

 _Has she lost her mind?_

Kagome giggled to herself as she began to walk away, leaving the canine demons to deal with the lone feline demon as she set out in search of her Alpha Team.


	25. Chapter 25

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 25

Instead of helping to organize the chaos that was left outside, Kagome was assigned to the marvelous task of using her purification powers to help 'inspire' the captured panther demon to provide them with information. As a result, she found herself in one of the large interrogation rooms with two interrogation agents and General Sesshomaru himself.

Agent Verity was positioned next to the panther demon's supine form and was asking him questions. As he asked, agent Pry, who was standing next to Sesshomaru at the far side of the room, would write the demon's thoughts down onto a piece of paper.

Sesshomaru was studying the answers after each question was asked.

So far, the information they had been able to extract had been minimal. What they did know was that an alert had been sent to H.A.V.O.C when their Technology department hacked into the network at the Taiwanese warehouse. They responded by attempting to take out as many R.O.O.T bases as possible. Since many of the agents at H.A.V.O.C had once worked at R.O.O.T in some capacity, the locations of their many bases weren't very much of a secret. H.A.V.O.C had planned to decimate R.O.O.T at some point; the data breach had forced their hand, accelerating their timing somewhat.

They purposefully attacked the R.O.O.T bases that were clustered around each other, mitigating the risk for reinforcements, as aid from another base would likely be long in coming to help. The good news was that the other three bases that were simultaneously attacked were able to defend their territories, much as the South Korean base had. However, they each suffered massive casualties in doing so. Thanks to the use of the Tenseiga, almost all members of the South Korean base were revived, but the other bases did not have such a convenient skill at their disposal, nor did any help from the three nearest African bases arrive in time.

Their forces had been weakened considerably.

"Where is H.A.V.O.C's base?" Verity asked softly as Kagome approached, allowing her purification powers to surround her.

The panther demon hissed and his body instinctually struggled to get away from her.

He was failing spectacularly in his futile efforts.

"I don't know anything about H.A.V.O.C!" He roared.

"That's a lie." Verity said casually, stifling a yawn, while Pry wrote several things down in a notepad.

"Who is your leader?" Verity pushed.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That is also a lie." Verity said smugly, now examining his nails, as once again, Pry wrote something down.

As Verity was about to ask another question, he was abruptly interrupted by the timbre of Sesshomaru's low and commanding voice.

"Leave us." He ordered, stupefying the two interrogation agents.

Kagome quelled her purification powers and looked back at Sesshomaru who was busy reviewing something that Pry had written down on his notepad.

"Yes, sir." The two agents said in unison, as they left the room.

Kagome turned to follow and had reached the door before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"You stay." He ordered, as he passed the notepad over to her.

Kagome quickly read all of the notes. A name that she was familiar with was written down as a response to the question regarding the identity of H.A.V.O.C's leader.

Her eyes immediately flew up to meet Sesshomaru's. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked down upon her face.

 _He won't let the other agents know about his past. That's why he kicked them out._

When Sesshomaru made no effort to move, Kagome turned around and approached the panther demon and knelled down next to him. This simple movement made him cringe.

 _He's terrified of me._

"How _is_ Toran these days?" She said smugly.

She smiled internally as the panther demon's facial expression fell into shock. He blinked several times at her question.

 _Wasn't expecting that were you?_

"You see that guy over there?" Kagome said, pointing to Sesshomaru before quickly lowering her head near the demon's ear. "He saved Toran's siblings. Your kind owes him a great debt."

The panther demon stared at Sesshomaru before snapping his attention back at her.

"We owe the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho nothing!" He hissed.

Kagome huffed. _Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way._ She inwardly grumbled, as she focused her purification powers into her hands, slowly reaching out and touching the demon's arm, burning away some of the flesh.

The demon howled out in pain.

"Toran is leading H.A.V.O.C. We already know this." She huffed, completely taking a chance based on what she just read in the notepad. "To be honest with you, we really don't need you at all. However, I'm pretty new at learning how to use these wonderful priestess powers of mine, and my leader was most gracious in providing you for practice." She said, her voice becoming aloof as she burned the demon's arm yet again, forcing a vicious smile onto her face. "You don't really come across many demons these days and who knows when I'll get another chance." She giggled, as she tried to swallow the bile that was rising in her stomach. Torture did not agree with her but she had to keep her façade in place.

"Practice on _him_!" The demon screamed, referring to Sesshomaru. "Of all the people in this world, to think that the mighty Sesshomaru would be leading R.O.O.T!" He growled.

"That's information that you'll never get the chance to share." Kagome said, as she smiled widely. "Is that why you were trying to run away back there? Hoping that you'd be able to communicate that to your obtuse cunt of a leader?" She sighed.

"You bitch! How dare you insult… Ahhhhhh!" He screamed.

"It's going to be fun when we bomb the shit out of your base in Antarctica." She chuckled, remembering the other notes that were written on Pry's notepad. "Too bad you won't get to warn anyone."

The panther demon stared at her in absolute horror.

"No. You can't…" He stuttered.

"Oh, but we can, and we _will_. Unless…" She trailed off, seemingly deep in thought.

The demon continued to look at her, desperately hoping she would continue.

"You tell us everything." She said simply. "And I mean everything."

The demon suspiciously studied her.

"Is the Antarctica base the only one?"

"No, we are global. We have several bases on each continent." He said roughly. "Antarctica is the main headquarters."

"Where are you housing the Ultimate Soldiers?"

When the panther demon did not immediately answer, Kagome gave him a disheartened look.

"The next place I will burn will take your manhood away." She said seriously, as her gaze fell down to the man's crotch.

The panther demon's eyes widened and he began squirming, trying desperately to shuffle himself away form her without the use of his arms or his missing legs.

As Kagome's left hand quickly went for his nether region, he shouted frantically at her.

"In Greenland! At the southernmost point in Kujalleq!" He screamed.

Kagome's eyes flew up to study Sesshomaru for a moment. He remained in the corner of the room and was scowling at the panther demon, impatiently. She quickly diverted her attention back to the demon she was interrogating, continuing with her line of questioning.

"Your goals are to profit on war and suffering. Why? There has to be more to it than just money." She said seriously.

"The humans will eventually destroy each other and the demons that once ruled will do so once again. The sooner we are able to make that happen, the better it is for my kind. For now, humans serve as a source of power, profit and distraction, nothing more."

"How long has H.A.V.O.C been around?" She asked curiously as she allowed her purification powers to recede back inside of her.

"Much longer than R.O.O.T." He answered arrogantly. "We started off making weapons before the first World War. We continued to provide solutions for many governments back in those days, especially the Americans. They practically built our business with their purchase of the Atom bomb technology several years later." He chuckled. "Too bad _they_ don't know that."

There was a swishing movement that was barely comprehensible. By the time it made its way to Kagome's ears, she was staring up in horror as the panther demon's blood sprayed down on her from above. His torso had been completely gutted and his entrails were spilling out of him and over her, onto the floor. Sesshomaru's clawed hand was inside of the giant cavity that now appeared within the man's torso and he was being held in the air by Sesshomaru's hold on his spine from within, which was very visible from her perspective down on the floor.

Kagome scrambled backwards, slipping on the river of blood, trying her best to get away. Sesshomaru's black aura slowly became visible and it was so powerful that it began pushing her back.

 _Run!_ Her mind shouted in warning.

But her body was not able to truly move. She could only gape in horror as Sesshomaru cracked the panther demon's spine into two and followed the move by decapitating him with his other hand.

Apparently this was not enough.

As the body landed on the floor, splashing against the large pool of blood that had formed, he leaned over the body, his claws tearing it further to shreds.

Blood and flesh were spraying everywhere.

Kagome somehow managed to scramble to her feet.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

He did not respond.

Kagome didn't know what was worse, him ignoring her or the thought of him actually focusing his attention on her.

She called forth her purification powers and became somewhat relieved when the holy light instantly got his attention.

He glared at her with glowing red eyes. His tattoos had become ragged against his face and his teeth had elongated, now fully escaping his upper lip.

"Please. You have to stop." She said softly, calling upon her experience with Inuyasha and Koga when they had been in similar states.

He snarled at her in response.

She took a step forward and the intimidating dog demon responded with a step backward.

They stood this way, in this standoff, for several minutes before Kagome spoke to him.

"I am going to release my powers, Sesshomaru. If I do, are you going to attack me?" She asked seriously, willing her voice not to tremble.

She held his gaze for what felt like an eternity before she spoke again. "I am trusting you." She said softly, her eyes pleading with his.

She released her powers and took a step toward him. A few seconds passed before she took another.

The room was filled by Sesshomaru's low growling.

When she finally stood in front of the fierce dog demon, she slowly reached out her hand and gently cupped his cheek.

"He deserved that. He completely did. But, I need you to get a hold of yourself. Agents are going to come in here and we're going to have to explain…" She trailed off, taking in the state of the room.

She was snapped back into attention as she felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand cover hers. He held the connection for several moments as she met his eyes, before he wrapped his hand around hers and removed it from his face.

She watched on as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were their usual golden color and his tattoos had smoothed back into the sharp lines that they once were.

"You made a giant mess." She whispered seriously.

Sesshomaru huffed. When he attempted to speak, she immediately shushed him.

"I get it. You don't have to explain. I completely get it." She said honestly.

"Kagome…" He rumbled.

"I'll take care of it." She said softly as she turned to address the hunk of meat that was left on the floor. "I need you to step back."

Sesshomaru slightly tiled his head before granting her request, walking off to the corner of the room.

He willed himself not to flinch when Kagome launched her priestess powers and burned the body, turning it into nothing more than ash.

"That's the best I am going to be able to do. I can't do shit about all the blood that's everywhere." She said softly, becoming somewhat dejected. "I'm just going to say that I gave my powers a little bit too much juice while torturing the guy and this blood explosion happened as a result. We can't taint your heroics today with any rumors that you aren't able to control yourself." She said offhandedly as she once again met his eyes.

Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"I must applaud you for at least waiting until he answered our questions. Otherwise, this would have been a different type of mess and you'd be on your own, General." She grumbled as she turned to leave. "I'll go pass this information over to Intelligence. Why don't you go and get cleaned up? Take a break." She called over her shoulder as she exited the room, making her way over to the Intelligence department's floor.

* * *

When Kagome exited the office building, she found Koga, and the rest of her Alpha Team, coordinating the removal of hostages, equipment and _smuggled guard dogs_ , from the planes that they had used on their mission to Taiwan. Once the base's systems were back up, the planes that were forced to land on some of the uninhabited islands off of South Korea's coast were called back. Since their old runway was now nonexistent, the planes were made to land on the fields separating the office from the apartments. She was proud that Frisk stepped up to lead in her absence, but upon noticing the dogs, she realized it was probably more for selfish purposes than for any other reason.

She found herself too tired to even be mad at him. She would save that rage for tomorrow.

As she approached her squad, they all looked upon her blood soaked form in horror, hurriedly rushing to run over to her as a result.

Koga was at her side in an instant, his hands trembling as they ran over her body searching for invisible injuries.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" He shouted, his voice completely furious, while his eyes instantly become red.

Kagome quickly cupped his face and met his eyes. "This blood isn't mine. Trust your nose and not your eyes. Just smell me. I'm not injured."

Koga took a deep breath, his eyes quickly scanning over her questioningly.

"Panther demon explosion." She muttered, her face twisting at the memory. The revelation received a puzzled look from Koga.

"Wraith, go take a fucking shower!" Frisk yelled in disgust as he approached her, followed by the rest of the team.

"I'm going to right now." She hissed. "But first, where the hell are you planning on putting all of those dogs?!" She shouted as she scanned the giant pack that was sitting patiently near him waiting for his orders.

As if set off by the sound of her voice, Gladiator bolted away from the pack, immediately flying to her side and curiously sniffing her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know I don't smell like I should."

The large dog gave her a big woof in response.

"Dare I ask what this commotion is all about?" A low aloof voice called out from behind her, startling her.

"Shit!" Frisk said, before he was able to help it.

As a calm and composed Sesshomaru came to Kagome's side, his eyes scanned the large pack of dogs that surrounded Frisk.

"Who is responsible for _this_?" He asked in a deep voice of warning.

Frisk immediately turned to Kagome, his eyes pleading.

"I have an idea, but I can't say for sure without proof." Kagome grumbled.

Gladiator sniffed the air and snorted several times approaching Sesshomaru hesitantly.

When Sesshomaru did not meet the animal's eyes, the large dog let loose his deepest sounding woof. "This is Gladiator." Kagome said softly. "The dog I was telling you about."

Sesshomaru kept his head high but allowed the gaze of his eyes to fall down to the animal upon Kagome's introduction.

At the eye contact, the dog began furiously woofing, his tail wagging so fast, it became more like a whip than an actual part of his body.

Kagome watched to see if Sesshomaru would somehow respond. After a few minutes it became apparent that he wouldn't. She couldn't picture him barking at the animal anyway. If he did, she'd probably go into shock at the ridiculous scene it would present.

The dog did not appreciate being ignored and it decided to push its large head against Sesshomaru's leg as a result.

Sesshomaru sucked his teeth in annoyance.

This seemed to piss Gladiator off.

The large dog sprung up, attempting to put his front paws on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Before the animal could make contact, Kagome immediately grabbed the large dog by the scruff of his neck with both hands and used all of her weight to try to drag the heavy beast away. She did get him back on all fours, but only succeeded in moving him away by about an inch or so.

"Sit." Sesshomaru's low voice calmly demanded.

She watched in astonishment as Gladiator immediately did so. He appeared to be very happy to finally be acknowledged.

"Do you still want this dog, agent Wraith?" He said, as he studied the animal.

"NO!" Koga spat. "We are NOT getting a dog! This is Frisk's dog, not ours. He smuggled it here, let him take care of it!

"Fang! I thought we were friends! How dare you!" Frisk shouted, as he pointed his finger at him accusingly.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the dog's.

"Why don't you take him?" Kagome whispered, trying to ignore the shouting match that had erupted between Koga and Frisk. "He likes you and you'd probably be the only one who would really be able to handle him."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I do not keep pets, agent Wraith. This animal will require an incredible amount of exercise and care throughout the day. Otherwise, he will surely become most aggressive. Do you still want to find duties for him on base?"

"Um. Sure."

"Very well. I entrust his care to your team then until you have managed to do so."

"Understood."

"See if we have any working need for any of the others. If not, it is your responsibility to get rid of them."

"Thank you, sir." Kagome whispered, watching as Sesshomaru walked away to meet with Inspect and Anatomy who appeared to be waiting for him across the field.

"Yes!" Frisk hissed out in a hushed whisper. "Thank you, Rai! I owe you big time!"

"This is all your problem now." Kagome said calmly, throwing Frisk a warning look. "You have one week to figure this all out."

"Wait… could you at least help me?"

"You directly disobeyed me. I told you that the dogs were not allowed on base and you brought them here anyway, _agent Frisk_." She said, her voice rising in pitch. "Don't think for one second that you aren't getting put on probation for this."

Frisk wisely chose to shut up and lower his eyes.

At Kagome's announcement, Mystic, Terrain and Trace slowly backed away, returning to oversee the unloading of the planes.

Gladiator calmly watched the exchange before his gaze diverted across the field to Sesshomaru. Without warning, the dog took off.

"Oh, no! Wait! Stop, Gladiator!" Frisk shouted as he took off after him.

The dog would not listen.

Frisk desperately barked a few times, calling out to him. Thankfully, whatever Frisk had said, brought Gladiator to a full stop. Unfortunately, Frisk barking immediately captured Sesshomaru's full attention as well.

Koga watched as Sesshomaru's head flew over to their direction.

 _He just got himself caught._ Koga thought to himself. _If Sesshomaru didn't know that Frisk used his powers on him before, now he definitely will._

Frisk seemed to come to the same conclusion as well. He immediately turned on his heel and stalked back over to the planes, trying to become busy as Gladiator stayed by his side.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said, turning her attention to Koga. "Between the giant wolf spit bath and the recent panther blood bath, I really need to get cleaned up."

"I'll come with you. Everything is under control out here. It's most likely going to be a long night for everyone. Might as well get cleaned up too, before we both have to set out again."

Kagome nodded and began to make her way to the apartment buildings.

* * *

"You were really amazing out there. I can't tell you how much I love watching you fight." Kagome said her voice full of awe. "You truly saved the base today. You're a hero."

"I know." Koga responded smugly.

Kagome chuckled. "Your true form is absolutely incredible." She said honestly.

"It felt good to release into it again." He admitted. "I can't remember the last time I needed to."

"Well, feel free to do it again sometime."

Koga laughed. "Did I turn you on, baby?" He said in his most seductive and low voice.

"You most certainly did." She admitted as they entered their building's lobby. "But it was unfortunately short lived because the threat of impending doom got in the way."

"I'd kiss you, but you're really gross right now." Koga teased as they entered the elevator.

"Gee, thanks. Some of it is from you."

"But the majority of it is panther demon blood and guts." Koga said seriously. "Since when are your powers explosive? I thought when you purified, it burned."

Kagome stayed silent as they pushed their way into their apartment and shut the door.

"What really happened?" Koga said seriously.

"The panther demon mentioned the wrong thing. Let's just leave it at that."

"Sesshomaru ripped him to shreds, didn't he?" Koga said knowingly. "He reeked just as much as you do right now."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Kagome said dismissively, as the couple worked to remove their boots near their doorway.

"What did he say?" Koga pushed, immensely curious as to what could have set off the master of self control.

"It was something that reminded him about Rin's death, Koga." Kagome responded as she disarmed herself and peeled away her tactical clothes, leaving them in a heap near the front door.

Koga quickly followed suit and followed her into the bathroom, getting into the shower and setting the water temperature.

"Did you know that my wolves killed Rin once?" Koga said as he began washing his long hair under the spray.

"Yes, it happened the day we met, actually." Kagome responded, as she began washing the blood off of her body. "The day before you kidnapped me."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"I thought you knew. Everybody knew. The poor girl had a fear of wolves ever since then. Luckily Sesshomaru was around that day and was able to get to her in time."

"But I could have sworn that I saved that little girl once. It was the first time I met Sesshomaru if I'm not mistaken. Hakkaku and Ginta were being super emotional that day and they were intentionally trying to steer me away from him." Koga said as he began to lather himself up with soap.

Kagome struggled to remember.

"If I remember correctly, that was the day that they were asking me about who Sesshomaru was. You and Inuyasha were fighting over… a bag of potato chips?" Kagome snorted at the memory. "I answered all their questions and it really seemed to freak them out. Before those two tornado chasers took off after you, the wolves had nervously told them something. Maybe it was about what they did to Rin?"

"Perhaps." Koga admitted. "How did she finally die?"

"War." Kagome said simply. "The Tenseiga gave her half of Sesshomaru's time and he ended up losing her several centuries later to war. He established R.O.O.T in her honor. This organization was Rin's dream and he made it a reality. She was very impressed when I told her about it on the other side." Kagome said seriously.

"What was it like over there?" Koga asked, as he pulled a now clean Kagome into his arms and studied her face seriously.

"It was beautiful." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was the most peaceful and serene place I have ever been. I woke up in the most beautiful countryside, near a giant cherry tree that was in full bloom. Everyone was there. I was able to regroup with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Rin. There were so many others, I could sense them, but I was sent back before I could get to them."

"You make it sound like that was a bad thing." Koga grumbled, as he took her mouth in a soft kiss, savoring the taste of her.

"No, not a bad thing. I was more desperate to get back to be with you than anything else." She said honestly. "In hindsight, I do wish I got the chance to see my dad and grandpa too. But I will eventually." She said softly against Koga's mouth, surrendering herself into his slow and teasing kisses.

"Did you tell mutt face we were together now?" Koga asked as his hands began to sweep up her back. "Since _he_ happened to be the one waiting for you."

"Yes, and he flipped out."

"Good." Koga whispered in between kisses as he began working at her tense muscles. When the kiss became heated he broke his mouth away from hers, his tongue sweeping against her jaw before dipping down across her neck.

Kagome immediately tilted her head, allowing him full access as she leaned into him. Her hands broke away from his neck and smoothed down the muscled expanse of his chest, making their way over his chiseled stomach before resting atop of his defined hips.

Koga's hands swept around her, pushing her slightly away from him so he could admire her naked form.

"You are so fucking sexy." He growled, as his hands began to work their way over her breasts, kneading at them before he bent down and roughly took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth while pinching the other.

Kagome's breath hitched and the low moan she let out immediately sent tingles over his cock. As he worked at her chest with his hand and mouth, his free hand slid down her body, his fingers twisting in between her thighs, quickly finding her clit and dragging against it.

Kagome shuddered and her hips pushed against him.

"More." She mewled as she parted her legs and dropped her head back while fisting her hands into his hair.

Koga released her nipple from his mouth, before grazing his teeth against the other. As he did so, he took advantage of the new space that Kagome gave him to work with as he slowly slid two fingers inside of her.

"Mmmm. You smell so good." She said, taking a deep inhale of his bonding scent as she bit her bottom lip and began to thrust against his hand.

"Fuck. You're always so tight." He muttered as he felt her involuntarily squeeze against his fingers. The action had him dropping to his knees before her, as he took a deep breath of her most intimate scent. He wasted no time in nuzzling his face in between her legs as he pumped and twisted his fingers inside of her, pushing against her G-spot while running his tongue over her clit.

Kagome groaned loudly as her body began to quiver.

Koga hungrily sucked at her, taking her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it, groaning low in his throat at the taste of her. Her body was driving him mad.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, pushing his way inside of her. The taste of her was making his cock twitch and his mouth water. As he pumped into her with his tongue, he ground against her clit with his nose.

Kagome's hands immediately grabbed onto his head, her hips were frantically trusting against him as she struggled to catch her breath.

As she dropped her head to look down at him, he caught her gaze.

Her eyes were hooded and her features were pleading. Her mouth was slightly open as she struggled to catch her breath. She was watching him hungrily as she frantically thrust against him.

Koga held her eyes and slid his tongue outside of her, flattening it, before roughly sweeping upwards against her and taking her engorged bud back into his mouth, gently sucking on it until her fingers tightened in his hair and her head flew backwards as she cried out his name, shuddering violently against him.

Koga immediately wrapped his right arm under her knee and stood, backing her up against the shower's wall before he roughly pushed his thick and throbbing length inside of her. The movement had them both groaning as they struggled to wrap their arms around each other.

Koga dropped his mouth against hers and set a heated pace as he frantically pumped into her.

"This..." He growled into her mouth, as he pushed deeply inside her. "… belongs to you, baby." He gasped as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, before allowing it to slide out against his teeth. "This…" he said again, as he slowly pushed into her once more. "… is yours."

Kagome had barely recovered from her first orgasm before Koga's thrusts along with his words pushed her over the edge again. Her hands frantically struggled to somehow hold on to him while her orgasm exploded deep within her and a high pitched moan forced its way out of her throat. As she came, her powers engulfed them both in warm and connective glow.

Koga dropped his forehead against hers as he watched her cum, her body stiffening against his and her face becoming almost angelic as she soared.

She was his living definition of strength, femininity, sex and love, and of all things beautiful and Heaven.

And she was forever his.

The acknowledgement along with the tight wet heat of her sex that was now pulling demandingly at his cock, brought him over the edge with her. His body trembled against hers as he released his seed deep inside of her over and over again.

"God, I love you, Koga." Kagome whispered into his neck when his body had finally stilled.

Koga took her mouth in a soft and tender kiss. "I love you too, Kagome. Always will." He admitted as he reached over and shut off the jets overhead.

As Kagome went off to fetch the towels, Koga followed behind her, allowing her to dry him.

"What is you favorite memory of me?" He asked her seriously, as she worked a soft towel over his chest.

"Uh." She began to giggle. "I have so many, new and old. I can't say just one is my favorite." She said honestly.

"Try."

"Well, there was the time you jumped off that cliff with me and I thought I was going to die. I couldn't stop screaming and you kept yelling at me to shut up." She laughed. "Then there was the time that you tried to rip Inuyasha off of me by dragging him by his leg. Or the time that Inuyasha carried you to safety and you flipped out because you smelled like dog after." She said, her laughter becoming hysterical."

"Do you have any memories that aren't idiotic?" Koga grumbled as he made his way to their closet and began to gear up into fresh tactical clothing.

Kagome ignored him, continuing on, as she applied a drop of her bonding scent to her chest and also began to dress. "Or when I asked you about what happened to your fake tail and you almost went all bloodlust on me!" She roared, her chest heaving as she attempted to contain her hysterics.

Koga sucked his teeth.

"Why are you getting so upset? These are great memories!" She chided, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at him.

Koga looked away. The action caused Kagome to study him seriously. She reached up and guided his face back to hers.

"What's your favorite memory of me, Koga?"

"The day that you told me you loved me." He answered quickly. "I have so many memories of you, but that one is by far my most… precious. You told me right outside our front door and I honestly thought I misheard you. I asked you to say it again because it was so unreal to me."

Kagome instantly felt guilty.

"So you're looking for my favorite romantic memory of you. You didn't specify that!" She huffed, feeling stupid. "My favorite romantic memory of you would have to be the first time that you told me you loved me as well." She said, her voice softening. "I was completely mortified because I had just met you and you basically screamed it out in front of everyone, but it will always stand out. That was the first time anyone ever said those words to me, and to say them so boldly, well… it was just so _you_. I remember it so clearly." She said smiling.

"I remember it clearly too." He grumbled, his expression softening as he took in her intoxicating scent.

"What possessed you to say that anyway?" Kagome wondered. "We had just met."

"When you know, you know. It felt right. It was instinct." He answered seriously. "Wasn't it the same for you?"

"I guess it was, when I think about it. My spirit somehow connected with yours. Everything happened so quickly between us that I didn't even realize that I was in love with you until I lost you. I was an absolute mess, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. The only thing keeping me going back then was that I could sense your spirit every time I looked for you."

"You found me."

"And here we are." She said smiling, as she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 26

It was less than forty-eight hours since the attack and Sesshomaru found himself in his office reviewing the information that was trickling in from his many departments. The entire organization had immediately begun attempting to identify H.A.V.O.C's bases in Antarctica and Greenland. He was reading about a hypothetical Antarctica location when he received the alert from the Intelligence department that Ellie Date was on the move.

According to the tracking device that was implanted beneath her skin, she was northwest of Iceland.

 _Most likely headed to Greenland._ He thought angrily.

If all went according to plan, their new double agent would be reaching out to them electronically once it was safe to do so. Once she did, R.O.O.T would immediately infiltrate H.A.V.O.C's home network, copying all their information before uploading a virus, causing all of their systems to fail. The entire Technology department had been on standby, waiting for her signal.

The data they had collected at the Taiwanese warehouse was not very helpful. It was mostly related to the technology that was being used to create the Ultimate Soldiers. Apparently, Pansa Technologies was only a vendor that was fulfilling the orders and they had no information on H.A.V.O.C.

H.A.V.O.C would place the orders and arrange the pick ups by use of disposable phones. Everything was off the books and there was no paper trail that could be followed. The only connection that R.O.O.T was able to find were numerous Swiss bank accounts that were being used for payments, none of which had been traceable to any real person.

If they could hack directly into H.A.V.O.C's network they would then have information about every base and every agent that worked for them.

R.O.O.T had been weakened by the recent attacks and Sesshomaru knew that it was only a matter of time before they were struck again. Once the locations of H.A.V.O.C's bases were revealed, all of R.O.O.T's bases were under orders to destroy them simultaneously.

The battle strategy itself depended entirely on the locations of those bases and Sesshomaru found himself to be growing overly impatient for Ellie to arrive at her final destination and contact them.

 _It could take days before she is able to reach out._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he attempted to review all the reports that were on his desk.

He only succeeded for a few moments before Umi rang his line.

"Agent Wraith is here to see you, Sir. Shall I let her in?"

Unfortunately, in addition to the high stress situation going on with the base, Sesshomaru had a high risk internal situation that needed immediate attention as well.

"Yes."

It was only a few moments before he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru and her incredibly intoxicating scent greeted him a few seconds later.

As he stood to greet her, he fought the urge to close his eyes and relax into her calming fragrance as she approached his desk.

Sesshomaru and Kagome saluted each other before sitting down.

"We have a situation." He said, his voice calm and cold, as he studied Kagome's face. "With agent Frisk."

"Oh, God. What the hell did he do now?!"

"He touched me." Sesshomaru said, his voice deepening and his eyes narrowing.

It took a moment for Kagome to understand.

"Without his gloves on?"

"Correct."

"Why would he do that?" She wondered.

"So that he could manipulate me into assisting him with your revival."

"Wait… Why would he need to do that? Didn't you _want_ to help me?" She stammered. "What the heck happened that night? I thought Koga and Frisk found you and you came willingly to the base to try and save me?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Kagome found herself getting angry.

"You were going to let me die? How could you?" She hissed, her face twisting into a scowl.

"I _was_ going to help you."

"So what was the problem then?"

Sesshomaru responded by slowly blinking.

 _Koga…_ Kagome grumbled at the epiphany.

"It was because Koga was asking. That's why." She answered for herself. "You hate him so much that it would prevent you from saving my life?"

"The Tenseiga was broken. Agent Frisk advised that he would try to fix the sword. If he was able to do that, I _was_ going to help you, Kagome."

"But, you wanted to drag it out for as long as possible to make Koga suffer. How sweet of you. Why the hell do you hate him so much?" She said, becoming enraged. "How cruel could you possibly be? I would think that you'd be able to relate to what he was going through. Why the hell would you put him through that?" She hissed.

"So that he will never fail to protect you again. That is why. Pain is the greatest teacher for the ignorant."

"He's _not_ ignorant!" Kagome shouted. "I'm sorry, but how many times did Rin die under _your_ care? What does that make _you_?"

Sesshomaru immediately scowled at her and slammed his fist onto his desk, startling her.

 _Wrong thing to say._ Her mind chided.

"No, I will not be intimidated! I warned you once before at the restaurant. You will speak of, and treat, Koga with respect. Until you are able to manage that, I refuse to speak to you at all." She growled as she stood up and turned to leave.

"I have not yet dismissed you, agent Wraith." Sesshomaru called out calmly to her as she approached the door, however there was no mistaking the hidden warning that was in his voice.

"Are you going to be respectful, Sesshomaru?" She said calmly in return, refusing to turn and look back at him.

She could hear as Sesshomaru barely stifled a huff.

"As you wish." He said coldly.

"Great!" Kagome said with forced enthusiasm as she turned and once again took her seat.

"According to Frisk's file…" Sesshomaru started, attempting to get the heated conversation back on track, "… his powers should have endowed him with a wealth of top secret information that he has copied from me. He is an active field agent. One who is assigned to some of the most high risk missions in this organization. If he should become captured by the enemy, he has access to information that could be used to completely destroy us."

"What are you suggesting then?" Kagome asked seriously.

"We have two options. He can be removed from Alpha Team and take on an inactive Reconnaissance role within the department. Or, he can have all his memories removed and be released back into the real world." He said dismissively.

"Wait. What? No! Those aren't options at all!" Kagome huffed. "You're going to take away the job he loves or you're to erase his entire life? That's unforgiveable!"

"It is necessary."

"No, it's not! Why can't we just use one of our psychics to wipe out his memories from the time that he met you? We do stuff like that all the time!"

"I've looked into that. In researching this situation with some of the other psychics on staff, wiping a particular timeframe away would not be an option for us."

"Why not?"

"Because doing so will only take away the memories that he has from that timeframe. It is Frisk's powers and the way that they work that pose the greatest problem here. He has memories of mine that date back over seven hundred years. If we erase the memory of our meeting at the restaurant, it will not erase all of his memories of my past. He won't remember how he knows what he knows, but he will still know. Everything I know regarding the start of this organization and all the private information that I've accumulated over the past seventy years since its inception will still remain in his mind. Any knowledge that he has copied from me, for example, his ability to speak dog, will also remain."

 _That explains why he was able to bond with those dogs so quickly._ Kagome thought to herself.

"The only options we have are to either suppress all of his memories related to me and place him at a desk for the rest of his career, or wipe the entire slate clean and give him false memories so that we can drop him off in the civilian world to start over."

"Why can't he work the field if we suppressed the memories that he copied from you? Why does that option require him to work at a desk?"

"Psychically suppressed memories can easily be pulled forth by another with similar gifts. We've recently discovered that the enemy employs the gifted much as we do, Kagome. If he gets captured, all someone would need to do is use a psychic to draw forth all the memories that had been suppressed. It is less likely for that type of situation to occur if he doesn't leave the base."

Kagome seemed to ponder this for a moment before she reached for her phone and quickly dialed a familiar number.

As Sesshomaru attempted to order her to put the phone down, she raised her finger at him, silently telling him to wait.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her audacity.

"Hey Mystic. I have a quick question for you. Is there a way to prevent other psychics from retrieving suppressed memories?"

Kagome's features furrowed and she nodded her head a few times.

"Is that something that is easy to do?"

Sesshomaru watched her take a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly before hanging up her phone and focusing her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Another psychic wouldn't be able to pull up any of Frisk's suppressed memories if you were to place a trigger within his mind. Mystic knows all about this kind of stuff. She can help him!"

"A trigger within his mind?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yes, it means that if someone attempts to remove the barrier that is suppressing the memories then something will be triggered to happen. It could be complete memory loss or false memories, an action of some sort, any number of things."

"Most curious." Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

"So are we good now?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"No. There is one other matter than must be addressed. What makes you believe that Frisk has not yet divulged any private information of his own free will?"

"He wouldn't do that. Trust me. Getting any information out of him about someone else's memories is impossible. I've tried."

Sesshomaru studied her. "I'm afraid there is too much at stake to be able to take such a chance."

"He didn't. He wouldn't. I trust him with my life and you can too. I swear it. You can easily prove it. Just get in touch with Verity and Pry. They'd be able to interrogate him and quickly verify it for you."

Sesshomaru paused at this and Kagome noticed he seemed to struggle with something.

"I find that solution could potentially lead to information that I would not like to be exposed to in fact be divulged accidentally."

"You mean that Frisk may accidentally think of something that he shouldn't disclose and Pry would read his thoughts?"

"Yes."

"So just use Verity then."

"Verity will only be able to tell me if he is lying. I need to know more than that. I have to know what he's said and who he's said it to."

Kagome huffed. "Can't you just trust him? I'm happy to vouch for him. I swear he wouldn't have told a soul anything."

"Would you risk your employment here on it?"

Kagome straightened. "Of course I would. Yes."

"Then let us see how noble your agent Frisk can be when he believes that his very life depends on it." Sesshomaru said aloofly.

* * *

"Agent Frisk is here to see you, Sir. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru responded.

It was only a few moments before there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru commanded calmly.

A few moments later he was greeted with Frisk's grave face peeking in through the door. Seemingly needing to summon his nerve, Frisk braced himself before approaching Sesshomaru's desk and standing at attention.

"Sit."

"Yes, Sir." Frisk said as he took a seat.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"You took something from me agent Frisk. Something that can't be overlooked." He said lowly. "This makes you a very large threat, not only to me, but to this organization as well."

Frisk stammered. "I know what I did and I did it to save Wraith's life. I had no idea who you were before we made contact in the restaurant that day."

"But you do now, and you have had a wealth of top secret information at your disposal for quite some time. Additionally, you are an active field agent, one who is mostly assigned to missions with the highest risk. If you are ever captured by the enemy, the amount of information you are privy to can be used to decimate this organization."

Frisk shook his head. "What are you suggesting then, General?"

"This is where the situation becomes most complicated." Sesshomaru soothed, his eyes narrowing. "You can either be removed from active duty and take a non-active position within the Reconnaissance department, or we can erase all of your memories and you can go back to the real world."

"But..." Frisk grumbled anxiously. "I would be left with nothing!"

Sesshomaru stared at him, saying nothing.

"You can't do this. You can't give me options like these. You're going to take away the job that I've worked my whole life for, or you're going to take away my whole life!" He roared.

"A most difficult decision."

"I wouldn't have needed to touch you if you had just agreed to save Wraith to begin with! How evil could you possibly be?! You would have let her die because of your pride, because of your hate for Fang!"

Sesshomaru again said nothing.

"There has to be another way. With all the psychics and special powers at our disposal, there has to be someone that can erase the memories that are specifically yours! Have you even tried looking into it?!" He shouted, becoming furious. "This can't all be about the organization. It's more than that isn't it? I know what you're hiding and I get why, I really do, but you're trying to end me here! This is my life you're taking away!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Mystic can help. I know she can. At least give me a chance. I love this organization!" Frisk shouted.

"I cannot take that chance. Suppressing certain memories will not be enough. Anything that is repressed can once again be recovered." Sesshomaru said coldly. "All our enemies would need is a gifted agent and all the information you are holding would be released."

"I won't tell anyone anything! I'd die before I'd tell a soul about any of R.O.O.T's secret information or before I would ever say anything about you or any of your children. I swear it!"

Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed Frisk's vest, pulling him over the desk so that their noses were almost touching.

"You have one day to make a decision. You are on inactive status starting immediately." Sesshomaru hissed, barely controlling his temper.

"Did Wraith or Inspect agree to this shit?" Frisk spat, as he removed himself from Sesshomaru's hold. "Process dictates that they be involved in this ultimatum that you are giving me!"

"I will be meeting with agents Wraith and Inspect within the hour." Sesshomaru said, his voice becoming disinterested. "You are dismissed, agent Frisk."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Frisk shouted as he stormed out of the room.

 _Let us see your true character now, agent Frisk._ Sesshomaru thought as he watched the angry agent leave. _What will you do next?_

* * *

Kagome had been sitting at her desk, talking to Koga about potential locations that could have been used to house hidden bases when the door to her office was flung opened and she was greeted with a furious looking Frisk.

Upon meeting her eyes, Frisk grabbed Koga by the scruff of his shirt and proceeded to drag him out into the hallway before returning to Kagome's office and slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Kagome huffed as she took in the sight of him.

The man was covered in sweat and he was shaking from rage.

"Frisk, what the hell happened? Are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Frisk turned to her closed door and quickly punched it.

A stifled 'Oooof' could be heard from the other side.

"Fuck off Fang!" Frisk shouted loudly. "Go eavesdrop somewhere else!"

Before Kagome could act, Frisk leaned over her desk and spoke to her in a harsh whisper.

"Sesshomaru is trying to get rid of me. He just gave me a choice. Either I resign from Alpha Team and become a regular desk agent, or he's going to erase my memories completely and dump me in the civilian world." He hissed.

"Wait. What? Why?"

"The night that you died, I went with Fang to find him so that we could try to get him to save you. He didn't seem interested in helping, so I touched him. I didn't know who he was. I didn't think I'd be touching a dog demon, one that also happens to be the founder of this organization. I used his memories about Rin to inspire him to help you. He figured it out and now he thinks I'm too dangerous to be out on the field."

Kagome worked quickly to process all of this information, but before she could speak her phone rang.

"That's him." Frisk spat.

Kagome quickly answered her phone, listening to Umi's voice as she requested her presence before the General. When she hung up, Frisk continued to speak.

"He doesn't believe that simply repressing the memories that I took from him is enough because if I'm captured, another gifted person might be able to pull it all back up."

"Frisk…"

"God damn it, Wraith. I need you to help me! I don't care how you do it, but I need you to do it." Frisk growled, panic stricken and furious.

"Tell me how." She said, seriously. "Give me something to work with."

"I can't! I can't tell you anything." Frisk said desperately.

"There has to be something you can share. Your life is on the line!"

"I… I fucking can't, Wraith. I can't do that. Then you'd know things that could put this organization in danger. I can't spread anything. I just can't."

"Give me something personal then."

"Same deal, Rai. Anything I tell you can be used against him and a lot of people could get hurt. I need you to figure something out when you talk to him. He likes you, Wraith. Please try to find a way around this for me." He begged.

Kagome bolted up and took Frisk into a firm hug. "I won't let you down." She whispered as she released him and stormed away.

* * *

Sesshomaru was expecting agent Wraith to come in and gloat, but he wasn't expecting her to practically break the door down when she entered his office.

"It is customary to knock." He said, his voice cold, as he watched her stomp over to his desk.

"See! He passed! I told you!" She huffed as hurried to remove the listening device that she was wearing under her shirt. "He had the perfect chance to out you in some way, but he didn't. There's no way in hell he shared anything from your memories with anyone else if he wasn't even able to do so with me, his most trusted person, when his very life here was on the line."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will make arrangements with Mystic. Frisk will need to be worked on immediately. Do you believe he will give us any trouble?"

"No, none."

"Well done, agent Wraith. You seem to be an excellent judge of character. You saved us a most gifted agent."

"You shouldn't be so quick to throw people away. There's always a solution. You just have to find one."

"Advice I will take to heart, miss Wraith."

* * *

Kagome stormed into the lobby with her head held up high. As she marched over to the elevators she almost crashed into Koga who had apparently followed her to Sesshomaru's floor and was lying in wait for her.

 _The biggest gossip queen in all of R.O.O.T is Koga._ She thought to herself.

"Is everything okay? What happened to Frisk? Is this about the dogs?" Koga asked in a hushed whisper.

Kagome could have laughed.

"You are so nosey, Koga. You should have become a reporter instead of a secret agent." She said honestly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He pushed, completely unperturbed, as he got into the elevator with her.

"Koga!"

Koga blinked a few times. "Does that mean no?"

"Oh, my God." She muttered to herself, but felt incredibly guilty when Koga began to childishly pout. "I need to talk to Frisk. After I do, I can tell you. Okay?"

Koga nodded and as he did so, she noticed a slight bruise near his cheek.

"You really have to stop eavesdropping, babe." She said as she reached out to gently caress his cheek. "I know that you have an enhanced sense of hearing and all, and sometimes you pick up on stuff accidentally. But a lot of the time you intentionally poke your nose where you're not supposed to and there's definitely no excuse for why you were pressing your ear up to my door, is there?"

Koga's eyes narrowed.

"You can't tell me that wasn't what you were doing. You have a bruise on your cheek because of it and I heard you when Frisk punched the door."

"I just wanted to see if Frisk was ok." He muttered. "I've only seen him that angry once…" He trailed off, remembering Frisk's demeanor in his hospital room after he had attacked him.

"He's going to be fine. Sesshomaru knows what Frisk did to him. Which, by the way, thank you for telling me about." Kagome chided sarcastically.

"In my defense I didn't realize what he did until he starting speaking dog the first time we were in that Taiwanese warehouse."

"That was almost a week ago! I'm going to start holding out on you and see how you like it." She grumbled, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You already hold out on me. There's a ton of stuff you're not able to talk to me about and it always seems to be related to Sesshomaru." He growled, crossing his own arms.

"That's because he's the General, Koga. Sometimes my talks with him are top secret."

"It never used to be that way with Yamada. What does he secretly have to talk to you about all of the time? He relies too heavily on you, Kagome."

"It _was_ that way with Yamada, you just never cared as much when it was him."

"He is interested in you, Kagome. Whether he knows it or not, he wants you. He didn't need you in the interrogation room the other day and he sure as hell doesn't need to talk to you in his office all the damn time either. Most times he could get away with a simple email or a phone call." He growled.

"Koga, he is not interested in me. I promise you that. If anything, I think he chooses to call me up to his office because he knows it will piss you off. And it does piss you off. Because every single time I leave his office I find you waiting for me in the lobby. Why can't you two just get along?"

"I'm not the one doing anything wrong. He's a total condescending asshole. Always has been." Koga gruffed.

"And he always will be. There's no changing that. That's his personality. That's who he is."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat me the way he does."

"You're absolutely right. The way he treats you is unacceptable. What you can do is stop reacting to it. I'm not saying that you should stop standing up for yourself, but maybe try not to visibly get so angry about it. He enjoys making other people uncomfortable. If you take the joy out of it for him, he'll probably stop." Kagome said honestly.

"Easy for you to say. He's not a total dick to you."

"He actually is from time to time. I just handle him differently." She admitted as she and Koga exited the elevator and made their way to Frisk's office.

"Good Lord, look at the line!" Kagome exclaimed as she approached Frisk's door.

"The Employee Moral Ambassador is a busy guy." Koga said through a barely hidden smirk.

"Hey! No cutting the line!" One of the female agents shouted as Kagome went to open Frisk's door.

"Are you serious right now? Alpha Team business takes precedence over whatever you are here to bitch about." Kagome said sternly as she entered the office and slammed the door behind her.

Koga snickered as he walked off, presumably to go back to his desk.

Kagome found Frisk leaning on his wall in the dark waiting for her.

"I have good news!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "I think we found a solution!"

* * *

It was early in the morning when Koga's phone began to ring, abruptly rousing him from his deep slumber.

 _What the hell…_

When he answered the phone he was greeted with Umi's cheerful voice.

"The General has requested your presence. Please report to the Intelligence department's main conference room."

 _Huh?_

"I'll be right there." Koga replied as he tried to shake the sleep from his voice.

As he hung up the phone he quickly went to dress.

"What's going on?" Kagome's sleepy voice called over to him as she approached the closet.

"Sesshomaru wants me for something." He muttered.

"At 4am?"

"Apparently."

Kagome studied him for a moment before she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Have fun. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

When Koga entered the office building he was greeted with a flurry of activity.

 _Something big is going down._ He thought as he made his way to the Intelligence department's floor and approached the large conference room cautiously. As he let himself in, he noticed that it was occupied by Inspect and Anatomy, along with a slew of high ranking agents. The other department head's that lived on some of other bases were on flat screen televisions that were situated around the room. The long conference table was littered with phones, papers and laptops and General Sesshomaru was seated at the center, apparently studying something on his laptop.

"You will sit next to me." Sesshomaru commanded without looking up.

 _Why the hell am I here?_ Koga wondered as he quickly made his way into the vacant seat to Sesshomaru's right.

As if to answer his question, Sesshomaru pointed to one of the large screens that was hanging on the wall directly in front of him.

The screen showed the image of a detailed map with large red X's marked on fifteen locations around the world along with thirty green X's.

"R.O.O.T is going to war. We'd like your input on the several suggested strategies that we have designed." Sesshomaru said aloofly, not meeting his eyes, as he began typing.

"Me? Why?" Koga stammered. "Shouldn't Wraith be here instead?"

Sesshomaru stopped typing and glared at him.

"You have led many thousands of wolf demons, Fang, and many times it was to war. You also have centuries worth of high ranking military service under different identities as well, prior to your sign on with R.O.O.T. It is the accumulation of all this experience that we desire right now. For the past fifty years your abilities have been sorely underutilized by this organization, mostly because you have preferred it to remain that way. Today, I am not giving you that choice." Sesshomaru said in a low and cold voice.

"Are you complimenting me?" Koga said, somewhat stupefied.

"No."

"Oh."

As if becoming frustrated, Sesshomaru roughly passed over several topographical maps in Koga's direction.

"Those red X's are all of the bases that are listed in H.A.V.O.C's main network and the green X's are our bases. We have to take out all the red bases simultaneously in order for this to work." Sesshomaru advised. "These are the proposed strategies." He continued, as he hit a button on his laptop, prompting the many screens throught the room to animate and walk the room through the many courses of action at their disposal.

Koga watched intently as several battle plans played out for him and the rest of the group on the screens. When the presentation was over, Sesshomaru once again addressed him.

"We all collectively have thirty minutes to give the order. Once we do, the Technology Team will upload a virus into H.A.V.O.C's mainframe that will erase all of their internal data and shut down ALL of their internal systems. Once that happens all bases will be setting out to decimate the enemy."

Koga felt the adrenaline begin to pump into his body, sharpening his mind and his senses. He quickly fanned out the maps that Sesshomaru had passed over to him, and began to study them intently as he replayed the many potential scenarios that he had just observed in his head.

 _I've missed this._ He thought to himself as he allowed himself to embrace the excitement that was slowly rolling over him.

It was as if a version of his younger self seemed to possess his body for a moment when he boldly began to speak.

"I agree with battle strategy number two, but I have tweaks that I would make." He said, confidently. "Based on the intelligence we pulled from their network, all their bases are located along the coasts of each continent. Based on the satellite photos, there are no visible traces of _any_ of these bases. This would suggest that all bases are located underground with points of access that are located below the waterline. If this is true, it's not farfetched to assume they have a large naval capacity. They don't seem to have a strong air force as the best that they were able to hit us with a few days ago was a few jets. It's been several days now and they have not been able to gather together another fleet with which to hit us with again." Koga paused, trying to clearly communicate his thoughts. "This war needs to be fought in the sea. We have a large fleet that includes submarines. If we blast their entry points, their bases will flood and the bases will become immediately destroyed along with the enemies within."

"You said it yourself, they have a large naval fleet as well. We will loose ships and submarines if we engage them solely by sea." Sage, the Intelligence department head, said from his place on the T.V.

"That's why we should create a point of distraction." Koga said smoothly. "We'll send out the air fleet and lightly bomb their base locations. This will drive them to call to their sea support for defense. As their ships emerge to defend the bases, our ships will come up behind them, effectively corralling them. Our air fleet can then provide support in taking apart the visible ships, allowing our people to get through and blow up the access points." Koga said commandingly.

The room was extremely quiet for a few moments before Sesshomaru broke through the silence.

"Any opposed?" He said calmly as he looked around the room.

The room remained silent.

"Any in agreement?"

"Agree." The numerous agents said in unison.

"Well done, agent Fang." Sesshomaru whispered in a barely audible voice. "You will stay here as we execute this strategy of yours."

"Understood." Koga said excitedly, through a large toothy grin.


	27. Chapter 27

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 27

At 5am Kagome was startled awake to the sounds of multiple aircraft taking off from the makeshift runway that their base had put together over the past two days. From the sounds of all the commotion, it appeared as if every aircraft they had was taking to the skies.

The loud roaring noises were also accompanied by an agency wide electronic alert. Apparently, Ellie had made contact with their base earlier that morning and R.O.O.T was going to war. The attack on all H.A.V.O.C locations had commenced and all R.O.O.T bases were in a state of lock down in anticipation of any possible counterattacks.

As soon as Kagome finished reading the message, her phone rang. Seeing that it was Inspect she quickly answered it.

"Agent Wraith." She said, as she sat up in bed, willing her voice to sound alert.

"Wraith, I trust you've already read the alert that was sent out." Inspect huffed. "I've been in the war meeting all morning and I'm finally slipping away to take a break. I figured I'd give you a call to provide you with the day's directions."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I want you, Trace and Terrain to report in to work as normal. Expect that you will be called to help protect the base. We're all rotating in defensive and offensive shifts today. I'll email you the schedule in a moment." She grumbled. "You'll have to proceed without Mystic, Frisk and Fang."

"Why? Where are they?" Kagome asked, becoming concerned.

"Frisk and Mystic are out of commission unless absolutely needed. They just spent the last fifteen hours suppressing seven hundred year's worth of memories and are resting. Fang will remain in the Intelligence department's conference room with me. He's on standby in the event that we need to execute strategic countermeasures for the war effort." Inspect said, a hint of pride escaping her voice.

"Strategic countermeasures?" Kagome repeated.

 _Is that what Sesshomaru wanted with him?_ She wondered.

"Yes, and you'd be proud, Wraith. Sesshomaru pulled him in early this morning. Apparently he has a shit load of experience with crap like this. He helped to put together our final global strike plan. He's actually fucking amazing at this type of thing. Who knew?!" She whispered in response.

Kagome felt her heart swell in her chest.

"I wish I could have seen him in action." She said softly.

"Well, the top brass already has, and whether he likes it or not, it appears that he's going to be pulled into high level strategy work in the future. Since he belongs to my department, I'm going to want him reviewing _all_ of our department's recon missions going forward. This will include your Alpha Team missions as well. I want you and Frisk sitting with him while he does it. You both could learn a lot from him."

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like that quite a bit actually." She said warmly, trying not to picture Koga's reaction to the massive amount of meetings that he'd now be required to attend and the additional paperwork that he'd also be responsible for.

"If all goes well, H.A.V.O.C should be obliterated by noon." Inspect said happily. Oh, and Wraith?" She said quietly before pausing. "Thank you for what you did for Frisk. I owe you one." She finished, with a hint of something emotional slightly entering into her voice, before she disconnected the line.

Kagome stared at her phone for a moment lost in thought. On impulse, she sent Sesshomaru a quick message.

" _Once you are free, I would like to speak with you."_

 _Koga never would have stepped up if you didn't force it. Thank you for giving him the opportunity. Thank you for showing him that respect._ She thought to herself, planning to personally thank him the moment he was available.

Attempting to prioritize her thoughts, she quickly conference called Trace and Terrain to inform them of the day's plan before she went off to get dressed.

* * *

Koga was currently seated in the conference room, watching all of the screens that were depicting the ongoing battles in real time with his full attention. The full attack on all of H.A.V.O.C's base locations was well underway and he was most concerned about the attack on the headquarters in Antarctica. This was the one location, above all others, that needed to be taken down quickly. Unfortunately, because of the weather there, it was also the one location that R.O.O.T was not able to provide any air or ground support to. In an attempt to compensate, Koga had ordered more naval forces to this one location in comparison to any of the others.

"You are concerned." Sesshomaru said in a low voice as he analyzed Koga's furrowed features.

Koga sighed. "Antarctica is the only one that is going to be a problem. They were genius in making that location their headquarters. The climate is the best defense against all hostile forces." He grumbled.

"Toran was quite the champion of ice and cold." Sesshomaru said lowly, his eyes never leaving the screen. "She will be there."

"Who?" Koga asked, turning his eyes away from the screens for a moment to now look at Sesshomaru.

"She was the leader of the panther demons. Have you forgotten her?"

Koga struggled to remember but wasn't able to come up with anything.

Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes staring straight ahead to the war screens as he lowly spoke. "She kidnapped Wraith five hundred years ago and attempted to revive the Panther King in order to wage war against me. If I'm not mistaken, you were also there… running around aimlessly and being completely useless."

Koga frowned. "I remember what you're talking about. But, do _forgive me_ for not committing the names of any of those stupid cats to memory." He grumbled, turning his attention back to the multiple screens. "And, I was not being completely useless! I was trying to rescue Wraith!" He growled.

"As usual, Inuyasha succeeded whereas you did not. Your presence there was insignificant." Sesshomaru said simply, noticing that Koga's posture immediately stiffened as his comment struck a nerve.

Koga stifled a growl and forced his eyes to remain on the multiple screens before him.

 _Do NOT react!_ He chanted to himself as he watched three of the red X's that were on the screen disappear.

"Three of the fifteen bases have been decimated." Sage, the head of the Intelligence department, advised the group. "Out of the twelve locations that are left, our forces are reporting progress. However, the Antarctica group is experiencing the most opposition."

"How long would it take the submarines that were part of the fleet that just took out the H.A.V.O.C base in Cape Horn, Chile to get to the Antarctica location to provide additional support?" Koga questioned.

"An hour and a half." Sage replied.

"Send them in for assistance." Sesshomaru sharply ordered.

"Understood." Sage replied as he muted his screen and immediately got on the phone to dictate the order to the naval crew.

"What of all the data that we have retrieved?" Sesshomaru asked, directing his question to Gateway, the current head of the Technology department.

"The entire department is shifting through everything now, Sir. There is almost a century's worth of recorded data. We are splitting the data up amongst numerous teams for further analysis as this is the fastest way to get through everything. As we finish our analysis, we will be transferring the information over to Sage's group." Gateway answered.

"Ensure that Reconnaissance Alpha Team leader, agent Wraith, has full access to that data as well." Sesshomaru commanded, earning a puzzled stare from both Inspect and Koga.

"Yes, Sir." Gateway replied.

At the confirmation, Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and immediately messaged Kagome.

 _"Once the data that we copied from H.A.V.O.C's network is available, you will have access. I want you to set time aside each day to scan through what you can. You are to identify anything that you think relates to the involvement of demons within that organization. You are the only one outside of myself and Fang that would even know what to look for."_

He was impressed by her quick reply.

 _"Yes, Sir."_

It was at this point that two additional red X's disappeared from the battle screens.

"I want newly freed troops to assist the nearest active locations." Sesshomaru ordered to their group.

"Right away, Sir." Sage replied.

"How have your bonding issues been going?" Inspect whispered curiously over Koga's shoulder as she watched Sesshomaru bark out orders to their team.

"Not a problem anymore." Koga whispered quickly, his concentration never breaking from the screens.

"Good." She whispered. "So then it wouldn't be a problem if I told you that I think our heroic General has quite the little crush on Wraith, would it?" She muttered.

This got Koga's attention.

"He carries a picture of the two of them in his breast pocket." She said seriously as she stared over at Sesshomaru. "I know they're both old friends and all, but it's fucking weird."

"What?" Koga growled. "How the hell do you know this?"

Inspect sighed. "In the entire time that you've been here, has it never once occurred to you to review the case file of the woman that runs your department, Fang?"

Koga stared at her completely bewildered.

Inspect rolled her eyes. "I chose the codename Inspect because I have X-ray vision. I can see through most physical objects. It's very easy for me to see if someone is hiding listening devices, weapons or anything _else_ on their person." She said, chuckling. "If this job didn't work out, I would have a great career working in airport security." She snorted.

Koga's head slightly tilted to the side as he pondered this before he quickly diverted his gaze back over to Sesshomaru.

"I'm trusting you not to cause a scene, Fang." Inspect warned.

"I won't. We're at war right now." Koga said seriously as he directed his focus back onto the screens before him once again. "The lives of our comrades are more important than anything else at the moment."

Inspect nodded, smiling widely. "You can say that again." She muttered as she watched four red X's disappear from the screen.

"Only six bases are left standing." Sage reported.

"Same orders as before; send all freed forces that are closest to the remaining bases in for support." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Understood." Sage replied.

"What are our casualties?" Sesshomaru requested.

"Two hundred so far." Anatomy said seriously from his corner in the room. "We have hundreds of injured as well. All those who are alive are being transported to the nearest bases for care. All of my best healers are on standby at each of our base locations."

"Keep me updated as we move along, Anatomy. This information is just as important to me as any anything else." Sesshomaru scolded. "And arrange to have the dead brought back to this base. Ensure that you have people ready to work on them upon their arrival."

"Understood, Sir." Anatomy replied, a slow smile stretching across his face.

* * *

Kagome, Trace and Terrain were scattered around the perimeter of the base, assisting in keeping guard when they received the alert advising that all fifteen H.A.V.O.C bases that had been identified had been decimated. However, all R.O.O.T bases were to remain on lockdown until further notice.

Just as Inspect predicted, their strike had ended right around noon.

Kagome was currently watching as the base's medical staff began to empty out along the sides of the makeshift runway when she felt a familiar presence coming up behind her.

Kagome smiled and turned to see Koga making his way towards her. She found that she just couldn't help herself and she bolted in his direction, immediately jumping him and wrapping her arms and legs around him in one giant hug.

"I am so proud of you!" She shouted. "I heard you were amazing!" She exclaimed as she broke away from him slightly so that she could study his face.

"Who told you that?" Koga said through a large toothy grin. His head was held high and his voice had become somewhat arrogant.

"Inspect called me early this morning to gloat about great you were and Terrain said that Anatomy basically told her the same thing! You're going to have to fill me in on everything, and I mean _everything_ , that you did!" She shouted, wrapping herself around him tightly once again.

Koga chuckled as Kagome finally released him, jumping back down onto the ground. "Later. Right now, I need a break. When are you off duty?"

"I have a few more hours of patrol until I get a break." She said, noticing that Sesshomaru had also appeared onto the grounds and was approaching them.

Koga seemed to notice his presence as well as he stiffened and sniffed the air.

"Agent Wraith, walk with me." Sesshomaru ordered as he passed by them, never breaking his stride as he made his way over to the medical crews that were huddled near the runway.

Kagome didn't miss the low growl that rumbled within Koga's chest.

"Duty calls." She muttered sadly, as she reached up and cupped Koga's face, bringing his lips down against hers in a soft kiss. "I can't wait to see you later and hear all about your day!" She said honestly as she turned to leave.

She was only able to take a few steps before she noticed that Koga fell in line behind her. "I'm coming with you." He said sternly, not leaving any room for argument as they made their way over to Sesshomaru's place near the runway.

Sesshomaru seemed to be taking inventory of the staff that was on the runway before he noticed Koga's presence, his eyes slightly narrowing at his intrusion.

Koga defiantly crossed his arms across his chest as if daring him to tell him to leave.

Instead, Sesshomaru ignored him, setting his focus over to Kagome.

"You wanted to speak with me?" He said, his voice low and disinterested.

"I did?" Kagome said, curiously.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly as he studied her. "Your message from this morning, Miss Wraith."

"Oh! That's right!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly before she took a few steps towards him and punched him hard in the arm, earning herself a slightly horrified look from Sesshomaru. "I'd give you a hug, but there are way too many people around." She whispered in a barely audible voice, forcing Sesshomaru to lean forward and tilt his head so that he could hear her. "I heard about what you did this morning and I just wanted to say thank you for taking our conversation about respect to heart."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "That had nothing to do with it." He assured her, his golden eyes studying hers. "You flatter yourself."

Kagome snorted loudly and Sesshomaru winced at the sound.

"Most unbecoming."

"As usual, you are completely full of shit. But that's fine. You can believe what you want to believe and so can I." She said chuckling.

Sesshomaru's upper lip slightly lifted into what Kagome could almost consider to be a smile.

Either that or he was going to rip her to shreds at any moment.

"If you ever strike me again, I will rip off your arm." He said lowly, as if he were discussing nothing more than the weather, ignoring the low growl of warning that erupted from Koga's throat from the threat.

"Like I said…" Kagome continued.

"I know what you said, Miss Wraith." He said, completely cutting her off. "And if you had tried to hug me, I fear I'd have no choice but to melt you."

"You tried that once. It didn't work out so well for you, remember?" Kagome called out sarcastically as she turned away from him, walking back over to her assigned section of the grounds with Koga falling in step alongside her.

"What the _fuck_ was all that about?" Koga hissed through clenched teeth. "Is that the way you speak with him?"

"Sometimes." Kagome admitted. "It depends on the situation and his mood, really."

"When the hell did he try to… melt you?" Koga asked stupidly. "And why the fuck would you want to HUG him?!" He hissed.

"He tried to kill me the day that I pulled the Tessaiga from the rock that was embedded within his father's skeleton in the netherworld, which shocked the ever loving shit out of him. He blasted me with his poison claws to make some idiotic point about Inuyasha being weak for caring for humans, but the Tessaiga protected me. My survival majorly pissed him off and he transformed into his dog form… and Inuyasha cut off his left arm."

"Wait? What?" Koga stammered.

"It's one of those things where you kind of had to be there." She said seriously.

Koga blinked several times as he tried to picture the story in his head, before becoming furious.

"So why did you want to hug him?" Koga now demanded.

"I wanted to say thank you." Kagome huffed.

Koga's bonding issues had practically gone away entirely; however, Sesshomaru still seemed to be a major pain point between them.

"Thank him for what?!"

"None of your business!" Kagome grumbled.

"I've had it with this shit! We do not keep secrets from each other, or have you forgotten?" He spat, taking a hold of her arm and turning her to face him.

"Christ! I'm not keeping any secrets, damn it. I had demanded that he start to treat you with respect. When he pulled you into to that meeting this morning, it appeared to me that he fucking listened to me for once. I wanted to thank him for that."

"So that was all _your_ doing then. It wasn't because he believed that I was worthy to be there, or that he believed in my experience. It was because you meddled in the decision!"

"What? No, that wasn't it at all! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"I wonder who really is in charge here. Is it him? Or is it you, barking out orders in the background?" Koga hissed.

Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"I had nothing to do with this morning's decision. Believe it or not, Sesshomaru cares more about R.O.O.T and the agents here than anything else. Everyone's lives were on the line today and he wouldn't risk the lives of so many so recklessly. If you weren't the best person for the job, then you wouldn't be there. He wouldn't have allowed anyone to influence the battle strategy unless they were the most qualified to do so. My speaking up for you wouldn't have influenced that decision in any way." She grumbled.

Koga glared at her. On some level he knew she was right, but the easy going relationship she and Sesshomaru seemed to share with each other left him completely frustrated.

"Why does he keep a picture of the two of you in his pocket?" Koga whispered accusingly, changing tactics, the whites of his eyes slowly bleeding to red as he spoke.

"What?" Kagome retorted, her eyes narrowing as she attempted to process what Koga had just said.

"He keeps a fucking picture of you on him at all times!" He growled, his bonding scent now flooding the air.

"Have you seen it?" Kagome asked curiously, her hand immediately reaching out to brush against Koga's cheek.

When Koga didn't immediately respond she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head tilting upwards to look at him.

"Calm down, baby. Focus on me right now. Did you see this picture?"

Koga took a deep breath and closed his eyes, apparently taking in her scent.

"No, but I heard about it."

"From who?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets."

Koga huffed, opening his eyes and staring down at her. "Inspect."

Kagome thought on this for a moment.

"It's probably Rin. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"Inspect said it was a picture of _you_ , Kagome." He whispered. "Why would she lie about something like that?"

"She's not intentionally lying. She just doesn't have any idea of what Rin looks like."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Koga growled, frowning.

"It does make sense." Kagome huffed, attempting to soothe him by running her hands over his back. "Rin looks just like me; I'm talking an identical twin…" Kagome trailed off, grimacing by the unwanted memory the words "identical twin" brought forth into her consciousness. "She's a mirror image of me." She said, attempting to correct her earlier statement.

"That's impossible, Kagome." Koga said, still scowling down at her.

"It _is_ possible Koga. You still picture her as a child, but she was around my age when the Tenseiga gifted her with Sesshomaru's time. Don't forget that I saw her with my own eyes on the other side. When Sesshomaru told me about her appearance when we met at the restaurant that day, I couldn't truly believe it. I still wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen her for myself."

Koga didn't know if this knowledge made him feel any better or worse. If the picture was in fact of Rin, then he had no right to be angry. If anything, it made him feel a small sliver of compassion for Sesshomaru, seeing as how the man literally kept her memory right next to his heart at all times. However, if Kagome and Rin could have passed for identical twins, then Kagome would serve as the constant physical reminder of the only woman that Sesshomaru had ever loved… in each and every moment that he spent with her.

"Did Sesshomaru know who you were when you met him at the restaurant that day on your _secret mission_?"

"No, I had to remind him." She said sadly, wincing at the memory of Sesshomaru's moment of vulnerability when he tried to remember who she was.

Koga didn't miss the regretful expression that flashed over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… I didn't know about his marriage to Rin or what she had looked like as an adult. It pissed me off that he didn't immediately know who I was. So I got a little huffy about it. I called him by his real name and said that we had met five hundred years ago…" She stumbled over the recollection before continuing. "He assumed the wrong thing. The look on his face, Koga… it was as if I gave him some hope. For a moment he thought that I could be actually be her…" She stammered.

"What makes you say that?"

"His face fell into shock. He called me by Rin's name and he desperately tried to take in my scent. You could hear it in his voice and see it on his face, he became hopeful… and I had to… correct him. He was actually very vulnerable for a moment. I felt terrible."

Koga sighed, feeling some of his anger begin to wash away as he imagined the scene that Kagome described to him.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Koga grumbled.

"Honestly, if it bothers you, why don't you just confront him about it privately? You already did with Frisk. Why stop there?" She muttered.

"Huh? Who the hell told you that?"

"Frisk did. He said you were also trying to find out if he had ever touched me without his gloves on." She grumbled, immediately diverting her eyes.

 _I'm going to fucking kill him._ Koga seethed.

"What else did he say to you?!" He roared, causing Kagome to take a step backwards from his intensity.

"Nothing!" She said a little too defensively, keeping her eyes downcast while attempting to hide a rapidly spreading blush from her cheeks with the long length of her hair.

"What the hell did he say?! Tell me the truth!" Koga shouted, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"He said that you were trying to find out what my greatest sexual fantasy was." She squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Koga shouted, completely confused and outraged, yet somehow relieved at the same time.

"It's fucking creepy as hell that you'd go to my ex for something like that. Especially after asking him if he was still interested in me." She said, feeling like an utter hypocrite while being completely mortified at the same time. "The relationship that the two of you have with each other is pretty fucking over the top, don't you think? I honestly don't know what to make of it anymore."

"Did you actually believe him?! What kind of insecure psychopath do you take me for?! I don't need any help in that area of my life, least of all, from fucking Frisk!"

Kagome began to giggle nervously in response. "So none of it was true then?" She asked hesitantly. "Come to think of it, you never tried doing it..." She whispered, her voice trailing off.

Koga was too busy frantically attempting to come up with an explanation to hear her. He instead found that he wanted to laugh hysterically and destroy something at the same time. Frisk had effectively boxed him in to this ridiculous lie and he didn't even know how to begin to save face without completely blowing his cover about all of the things that he was really trying to find out from Frisk that day.

"Kagome…" Koga started, as he furiously rubbed his forehead, trying to come up with something reasonable to say. "How did this come up? Why did he tell you this?"

"He came in to file a complaint against you…"

 _and me…_

"…for sexual harassment." Kagome sputtered, keeping the knowledge about her portion of the complaint to herself.

Koga's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding..."

"In order to file an official complaint with H.R., he needed a signature from both his supervisor and his department head." Kagome continued, her eyes still unable to meet his. "He came in right after I officially put him on probation for the dog incident. Inspect and I refused to sign off on anything, but he submitted it to H.R. anyway. It's not going to go anywhere, but it will stay on file as an unofficial complaint that he felt you…"

 _and I…_

"…violated him." She muttered, staring at the ground while trying to will the shame out of her voice and the color out of her cheeks.

There were a few moments of silence before Kagome chanced a glance up at Koga.

She felt like a complete jackass when she noticed that he had completely taken off on her.

* * *

Frisk had the mother of all headaches. He had taken the maximum allowable dose of aspirin and had spent the last few hours in a deep sleep. He was having the most wonderful dream when he was awoken to the harsh sound of his buzzer echoing through his apartment. The obnoxious sound also prompted Gladiator to furiously begin barking.

"Fuck off!" He grumbled as he pulled several pillows over his head.

He was hoping that his unwelcome visitor would get the hint, but after ten minutes of screeching noise and disgruntled barking, it was apparent that he wasn't going to be left alone.

Frisk cursed as he rolled off his bed and went to check the camera that was connected to his buzzer. Last he checked they had won the war. There was no reason that anyone should be bothering him.

When he pushed the button to activate the camera, he was greeted to Fang's furious face.

"Go away!" He grumbled into the buzzer's microphone. "No one is allowed to bother me today. Especially not you!"

"If you do not let me in, I will scale the building and break into your window!" He shouted, drawing the attention of some of the other agents that were scattered around the entranceway.

"Knock yourself out." Frisk grumbled as he disconnected the camera.

He found himself to be extremely curious to see what Fang would do next.

Several long minutes passed before Koga's face pressed itself against Frisk's living room window, peering inside.

 _He doesn't know which apartment is mine._ Frisk thought, chuckling to himself as he went to open the window and let him in.

"How many windows did you have to look through to find mine?" Frisk asked innocently.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Koga roared as he shimmied through Frisk's window. "What the hell did you tell Wraith, you moron?!"

Frisk sighed. "You're going to have to be much more specific. And stop shouting, my head is killing me." He hissed.

"I was asking you about Wraith's fantasies? Are you fucking kidding me?" Koga hissed, attempting to lower his voice.

"What's so wrong with that?" Frisk said lowly as he attempted to suppress a smile, failing miserably as he did so.

Koga sputtered, unable to come up with anything.

"It's much better than telling her that you were trying to use me to find out if Sesshomaru wanted to bang her, isn't it?" Frisk asked sarcastically. "Or that you were trying to use me to figure out how to propose to her."

"I. Hate. You." Koga growled.

"That's not nice. I actually like you… even though you're a major dick at times." Frisk said honestly.

"You put in a complaint to H.R., Frisk! It's on file now that I tried to ask you about how to please my woman!" Koga growled, becoming furious and embarrassed. "How fucking bored are you, Frisk? Is your life that dull that you have to invent some new drama each and every day?!"

"Rai actually told you about that part?" Frisk muttered. "I'm shocked. I thought she'd take it to the grave."

"She's fucking mortified, Frisk!"

Frisk huffed. "This whole thing was actually supposed to be really funny. That was before Rai saved my ass yesterday. Now, I'm starting to feel pretty bad about it." He said, shaking his head in repentance. "She can't be _that_ embarrassed about it. I think she was more embarrassed when she asked me." He grumbled, remembering.

"When she asked you what?" Koga questioned, confused.

"About some of the things you like. You know, naughty things." He muttered, momentarily becoming lost in thought. "I think the whole thing with the twins messed her up a little bit. I really don't get it, she's a real pro in the bedroom…" He started, before he was roughly interrupted by Koga's hand quickly wrapping around his throat.

"Don't you go there." He growled, his voice low in warning. "Don't you dare."

Frisk's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head before Koga released him.

"She asked you about me?" Koga said, attempting to process the recent revelation.

"You just said that Rai told you about my report to H.R." Frisk grumbled, becoming confused.

"She did."

"Ok then."

Koga sucked his teeth, begging a higher power for patience.

"What exactly did you report to H.R.?" Koga said lowly as she studied Frisk's face.

"I said that the two of you idiots violated me in your attempts to gain sexual information about one another and I felt sexually harassed." Frisk answered, smirking.

"The two of us?"

Frisk's smirk immediately dissipated.

"She only told you about your part. Didn't she?" He said, becoming horrified.

The situation in addition to the new look on Frisk's face was just too much. Koga erupted into a thunderous roar of laughter. The sound of which, triggered Gladiator to begin manically barking.

"Fang, stop laughing! This isn't funny. She is going to kill me! I violated her trust!" Frisk stammered. "Shut up!"

"I… can't…" Koga sputtered as he bent at the waist in an attempt to breathe.

For some reason he thought of the furs she had been wearing for him lately and it all made perfect sense. This prompted another wave of laughter and Koga found he had to sit down to get through it.

He was barely aware of Frisk frantically typing away at his phone and running off to go and get dressed.

When Koga finally ran out of breath and was forced to center himself, he realized he was left in the apartment alone.

 _He left?_

Koga thought as he made his way to also leave. _Oh no, he's going to talk to Kagome. Mr. loyalty just royally screwed up and he can't handle it._

Koga had to find him quickly before this turned into an even bigger mess. He prayed he didn't say anything to her yet. The fact that Kagome would go so far in an attempt to keep him interested in her was completely absurd to him. To think that she, of all women in the world, could ever feel insecure about anything, even if for a moment, was so ridiculous to him that it was in fact hilarious. However, he knew Kagome wouldn't see it that way.

 _To think that she had tried tapping into to Fisk's memories to get insight on me, just like I tried to do with her._ Koga thought to himself. _Granted it was for much different reasons._

Koga ran across the field trying to lock onto Kagome's or Frisk's scent. The trail took him into the office building.

He only began to get nervous when the scents took him all the way up to the General's floor and he became genuinely horrified when the scent trail led through the lobby and past Umi's desk.

"Can I help you, Fang?" Umi asked cheerfully.

"Uh. Did Wraith and Frisk come up here?"

"Yes, they are both in with the General right now."

 _Oh no!_

"Could you tell me why?"

Umi's face dropped. "All I can tell you is that Sesshomaru called Wraith in here about ten minutes ago. Agent Frisk and his giant dog both arrived here about two minutes ago and were also taken inside."

Koga's instincts began to kick up in warning.

"You can have a seat while you wait for them, agent Fang."

"Sure." Koga muttered as he turned to take a seat in the waiting room.

 _Something bad is about to happen._


	28. Chapter 28

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 28

"I am assuming that your interruption here is only due to a matter of the utmost importance, agent Frisk." Sesshomaru warned as he watched Frisk march into his office, followed by the large dog that he smuggled from Taiwan.

"I need to talk to Wraith. I assure you, this is a highly important matter!" Frisk said seriously.

"Wonderful. Then let us hear about what this highly important matter is regarding." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I need to speak to Wraith alone!" Frisk said in response.

"You'll do no such thing. You caused a commotion in the waiting area while trying to break in here. You gave Umi quite the hard time. I've allowed you to enter only under the assumption that something dire was upon us. Now that you are here, you will divulge the nature of this visit in its entirety." Sesshomaru demanded, his brows slightly furrowing.

"There is no way I can do that." Frisk huffed.

"God damn it, Frisk. What the hell going on? What the hell is so important right now?" Kagome said, becoming frustrated.

"It's about _that_ H.R. report… and Fang." He trailed off, meeting Kagome's eyes and making a pleading face.

"What?"

"I thought _you_ told him about _that_!" He roared. "He told me that you told him… about _that_. But you forgot to mention _something_ when you told him about _that_ , didn't you!" He shouted.

"He knows about _that_!?" Kagome shrieked.

"Yes, I told him about _that_ because I thought _you_ already did!"

Sesshomaru watched on as the two agents in his office began to speak in riddles and felt his patience begin to grow dangerously thin.

He had just spent four days without any sleep, his time instead being fully dedicated to the war effort. The last two hours had been spent reviving the dead that had been delivered to his base. The only things that he had wanted to do when he invited Kagome to his office was to discuss the data retrieval and the earlier war effort, and just relax while enjoying her company without any idiotic chaperones or unwanted interruptions.

"Agent Wraith and Agent Frisk, you will both divulge the full details of this visit _immediately_! That is an order!" He growled, his lip curling to expose his pristine canine teeth.

Kagome, Frisk and Gladiator stared dumbly at him.

"Please don't make us." Kagome pleaded. "I'll do anything you want. Just please don't do that to us."

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment noting the desperation that was etched across her features.

"I gave an order." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing.

"You owe me one." Kagome warned, her voice a raised whisper as she met his eyes.

Now Sesshomaru found himself to be _most_ intrigued.

"Frisk, go wait outside the door." Sesshomaru said lowly, his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

The moment Frisk and Gladiator were outside of the room he raised an eyebrow, silently requesting an explanation from her.

"It's embarrassing."

"Indulge me."

"It's sexual." She squeaked, her face becoming bright red by the slight admission.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

The stared at each other for several moments before Sesshomaru turned to his computer and began typing away.

"Am I dismissed?" Kagome said softly, her voice becoming hopeful.

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Searching the H.R. records." He said lowly, his fingers no longer typing as he read something on his screen.

"No, Sesshomaru! Please, don't!" She shouted, her body moving of its own accord as she partially flung herself over his desk in an attempt to shield his computer monitor with her hands.

The uncharacteristic roar of laughter that erupted from Sesshomaru's lips told her that she was too late. To his credit, the man attempted to cover his mouth with both hands to stifle the cursed noise, but was failing miserably.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed over the loud thunder of his laughter.

Sesshomaru, for the very life of him, could not remember the last time such a laugh had escaped him, nor could he recall a time where he had ever laughed as hard. Maybe it was the lack of sleep and maybe it was the utter state of ongoing stress, but the look on Kagome's face in this moment, was the most priceless and precious vision he would always have of her.

Kagome was about to murder someone; she just didn't seem to know who.

"Is… this true?" He managed to bite out in between shallow gasps for air.

"I'm leaving!" She shouted in response, her hands shaking from both fury and embarrassment.

When Kagome was halfway to the door, he attempted to stop her. He instantly appeared in front of her and placed his palms firmly down on her shoulders. However, he found he couldn't speak. If he did, the laughter would follow and he was trying his hardest to put forth a straight face. He felt a moment of real compassion for her when she would not raise her head to look at him.

"Let me leave, please." She said lowly, her timid voice somehow threatening.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He said quickly, championing himself in the quick decision to change the direction of the conversation.

"What? No way!"

"We had agreed to do so again." He said, aloofly.

"I know but… come on! The last person I want to have dinner with is _you_. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" She roared. "The _one time_ I fall from grace and do something completely childish and immature and everyone knows about it! It might as well be on the fucking news!" She spat. "Why the hell couldn't you just leave it alone?!"

"I apologize. Now that I know, I truly wish I didn't." He said honestly. "I was intrigued by the utter display of stupidity between the two of you and I indulged myself. A moment of weakness, nothing more." He said lowly.

Kagome still refused to look at him.

"Can you make that idiotic report go away?" She mumbled.

"I cannot erase written reporting, Kagome."

"You could if you wanted to. I fail to see why this would be worth keeping. Frisk only did it to get back at me for putting him on probation and to get back at Koga for squealing on him about the dogs."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Will you join me for dinner?"

"Only if you get rid of it... and if Koga approves."

Sesshomaru sucked his teeth. "I will fix the situation with the false report. However, I fail to see how you will manage to fix the situation with your mate."

"He thinks that you're interested in me." She said softly, her eyes finally rising to meet his.

"I assure you, Kagome. I have no romantic interest in you." He grumbled, becoming fully annoyed.

"Would you mind telling him that?"

"You have truly succumbed to some form of psychosis." Sesshomaru said arrogantly.

"You're the second person to tell me something similar to that today."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a puzzled look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Apparently I am an insecure psychopath." She grumbled, remembering Koga's earlier words.

Sesshomaru huffed. "Not that I care in the slightest, but you certainly have nothing to be insecure about."

"There were twins…" She muttered under her breath as she once again shifted her gaze to the floor.

"I heard." Sesshomaru said sympathetically.

Kagome's head shot back upwards, her jaw going slack as she studied Sesshomaru's face.

"What? You… What?!"

"Frisk told me."

"What the FUCK!" Kagome hissed, her hands once again balling into fists. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" She roared, breaking away from Sesshomaru's hold and punching the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" Frisk's muffled and frantic voice came through the closed door, followed by Gladiator's frantic barking.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from her place near his door.

"Calm down." He ordered. "You will not destroy my office." He hissed as he also attempted to calm himself. "Focus on me for one moment, Kagome. I need your full attention. As I was saying, you have absolutely nothing to be insecure about. Any man will tell you that. Koga's instincts would not have allowed him to mate with you if you were not the most alluring and unparalleled choice. The next time you find yourself doubtful, make sure to remind yourself of the power that you hold in your pairing with that obtuse imbecile." He said lowly, diverting his eyes with an air of indifference.

Kagome huffed, committing Sesshomaru's words to memory. "Thanks." She said roughly. "I never thought I'd be getting relationship advice from you of all people. But, it definitely beats going to Frisk." She muttered, oddly feeling somewhat better. "I'd hug you but…".

Before she could finish her sentence she felt herself being struck in the arm.

"Owwww! Did you just hit me?!" She said incredulously.

Sesshomaru quickly moved away from her, returning to his seat at his desk.

"You are dismissed agent Wraith." He said as he focused his full attention back to his computer screen.

Kagome could make out his right incisor as he smiled while he busied himself with his work.

"Yes, Sir." She said, a small smile finding its way across her face as well.

* * *

Kagome braced herself as she marched out of Sesshomaru's office and past Frisk in an effort to make it to the elevator in record time.

Frisk was stammering in hushed whispers behind her while Gladiator kept making to lunge at her, being pulled back by the thick chain that Frisk had affixed to his neck. She knew by the tingle in her spiritual energy that Koga was also on the floor, most likely waiting for her near the elevators as usual.

She internally cursed herself. She did not want to deal with Frisk _or_ Koga at the moment. She just wanted to regroup alone somewhere. If the base weren't in a complete state of lockdown, she'd take her car and leave for some much needed down time.

Kagome did not spare a look in Koga's direction as she passed him. But, she heard him scramble to get to his feet as he joined Frisk's place behind her.

The two troublemakers had begun whispering to each other when she abruptly stopped causing both men to nearly crash into her from behind.

"I am going downstairs, ALONE." She hissed, keeping her eyes trained on the stairwell door before her. "If either of you instigators attempt to disturb me, I'm going to lose my fucking shit." She whispered, her voice laced with anger.

She was grateful that her statement was met with silence and that neither man made any attempt to follow her as she opened the door to the stairwell and slammed it behind her.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Koga whispered as he watched the door to the stairwell slam closed.

"I have no idea. I think Sesshomaru knows. I'm not sure what he knows, but the guy seems to find out everything anyway. I was ordered to wait outside the office and there was a scuffle of some sort." He grumbled, cupping his face in his hands.

"A scuffle?!" Koga repeated. "What the fuck happened in there?!"

"He started laughing, Fang! Then it got super quiet and out of nowhere, I think she tried to attack him. She shouted that she was going to fucking kill him and then I heard a body slam against the door!" Frisk said seriously, trying not to panic. "For all we know, he's probably suspended her!" He said, his voice now becoming defeated. "All I wanted to do was to talk to her alone. Why does everything blow up in my face all the time!"

Koga was at a complete loss for words. He stared at Frisk wide eyed as he tried not to panic.

"Frisk, what kind of chaos did you create in there?"

"I interrupted their meeting."

"Correction! You tried to sneak passed me and _break into_ Sesshomaru's office, you nitwit! Then you created a big scene out here!" Umi called over to them from her desk. "You're on the black list from now on, Frisk!" She spat.

"You did _what_?! How did you think that was going to get you alone with her?!" Koga shouted, completely horrified.

"It was an emergency!" Frisk shouted in response. "She didn't want you to know about what she asked me about that day. But, you made it sound like she had already told you! You did that shit on purpose, asshole!"

"I really didn't!" Koga retorted. "We were talking about two separate things. This is in no way my fault!"

"Could you please not argue in the lobby?!" Umi shouted. "Please take it to another floor!"

Frisk sighed as he hit the button to call the elevator.

"She is never going to talk to me again. She'll never be able to trust me again. There's no way she'll forgive me for this and now she's probably out of a job for assaulting our leader!"

"I doubt that Frisk. Sesshomaru likes her too much to suspend her. Just give everything time. Rai is gifted in the forgiveness department. She'll know that you didn't disclose anything on purpose and she won't hold it against you." He said, attempting to reassure both Frisk and himself as they entered the elevators.

"Did you just… call her Rai? Since when did you two become all chummy?"

Koga ignored him.

"Anyway, you're probably right. Hopefully she forgives you just as quickly as she does me." Frisk muttered.

"Forgive me for what? I didn't do anything."

"Oh really? I seem to remember that you thought that Wraith's moment of vulnerability was absolutely hysterical. It'd be a real shame if she ever heard about your reaction."

"Are you threatening me?!" Koga asked incredulously.

"That depends on you, really. Find a way to put in a good word for me in all of this. She loves you. She'll listen to you once she calms down."

* * *

Kagome found herself at Gunbae, the base's bar, pondering her situation alone while downing her second martini.

She had come to the conclusion that the only person that she was most embarrassed to face was Koga. She knew it was stupid and she knew that she shouldn't feel this way, but she did. Even if the entire base knew what she did, she could easily joke it off. But for some reason, the fact that _Koga_ knew what she did simply mortified her.

 _Why am I like this? Why do I feel this insane need to compete with women from his past?_

It wasn't just with Koga. She found that she got this way with all of the men that she had been seriously interested in or entered into relationships with.

An image of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed through her mind.

 _Yup, Kikyo. It wasn't only with you._

"God forbid I let myself be happy." She grumbled to herself.

She was interrupted from her solo pity party by a message from Sesshomaru, demanding that she make a decision about dinner within the hour.

Kagome sighed.

 _Might as well get this over with._ She thought to herself as she messaged Koga.

 _"I know you're going to say no. But, is it ok if I met with Sesshomaru for dinner tonight?"_

Koga wasted no time in replying.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_

 _"I'm serious. I need to give him an answer."_

 _"No!"_ Koga quickly responded.

 _"Fine. I thought as much."_ She replied, in a foul mood, flipping back to the message from Sesshomaru.

 _"Lord Fang, former leader of the Eastern Demon Wolf Tribe will not allow such a meeting tonight. My most sincere apologies, General S."_

 _"That is most unfortunate. We shall try again at a later time. I will attempt to send him away on a solo mission soon."_

Kagome cracked a smile.

 _"Did you just make a joke?"_

 _"No."_

Kagome chuckled.

 _"If you'd rather meet me for a very quick drink and some bar food in a public place, I'm at Gunbae. I must warn you that if you do appear here it will most likely cause a commotion and as soon as word gets out, we will soon have a disgruntled stalker in our midst."_

 _"Interesting proposal, Miss Wraith. Let me think on it. I will respond to you shortly."_

 _"No need. I'll be here for another hour attempting to drink up some liquid courage before I go home. Stop by if you'd like, or don't. Either way, we'll try again soon."_

 _"Understood."_

Kagome was about to put her phone down and order another martini before her phone pinged again. It was Koga.

 _"How are you doing?"_

 _"I'm fine. I just want some space right now."_

 _"I'm happy to give it to you. But, I'm around if you decide that you'd like some company."_

 _You're probably already outside waiting for me._ She thought to herself, as she ordered herself another drink. She was about to test the theory with her tracking powers before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Wraith!"

She turned in her seat to see Anatomy with a blushing Terrain under his arm quickly approaching her.

"Hi guys." She said softly. "Sneaking in some alone time?"

"We're trying." Terrain said, giggling. "Don't tell anyone we're here."

"My lips are sealed." Kagome said, watching as the two lovebirds snuck off to the dance floor. As she was about to take a sip of her drink, she heard a small rumble make its way through the bar.

 _Looks like he actually showed up._ She thought to herself, knowing who could have caused the flurry of whispers that began to kick up around her. She felt Sesshomaru approach and she immediately slid out the empty chair that was on her right.

"Have a seat!" She said enthusiastically as she studied him. "I honestly didn't think you'd come to a place like this."

"Did you think it was beneath me, Miss Wraith?" Sesshomaru said lowly, as he lowered himself into the offered seat.

"Well, yes."

Sesshomaru scoffed, watching as the bartender flew over to him to take his order. When the bartender returned with Sesshomaru's requested Old Fashioned, Kagome held her glass up to clink with his.

"Here's to winning wars." She said, smiling.

"And to tampering with organizational paperwork." Sesshomaru whispered, causing Kagome to laugh loudly.

* * *

Koga had been patiently waiting for Kagome to exit the bar for the past two hours, while trying to convince himself that by staying outside, he was in fact giving her the space that she had requested. He was interrupted from his self-absolving thoughts when a call from Ginta came through.

He hurriedly answered it.

"Koga!" Ginta said happily into the phone.

"Is everything taken care of?" Koga asked quickly, feeling himself becoming anxious.

"At least say hello!" Ginta whined.

Koga sighed.

"Hi Ginta, how are you?"

As Ginta made to respond, Koga quickly cut him off.

"So, is everything taken care of?" He repeated.

"Geez, Koga. Yes, everything for Saturday night is taken care of. We'll be ready to go the moment you message us."

Koga took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself.

"Good. Thank you, Ginta. I owe you one."

"I know. You owe me quite a few actually." He said smugly. "How is sister Kagome?" He asked happily.

"She's good. Things are much better since we were able to find a solution to the bonding scent issues we were having."

"That's great to hear. I am very happy for you both. It seems surreal to me that the two of you would finally end up together after so many years. It really was meant to be."

"I think so too." Koga said, smiling.

"Many amongst us here remember her and approve of the union. Not that you care or anything, but I thought it was important that you know." Ginta snickered. "If you ever want to have an official mating ceremony, just give me a call!" He said, laughing.

"Yea. Yea. Let me get passed the human tradition before I step back into wolf demon territory."

He was about to tell Ginta that one mating ceremony was more than enough for a lifetime, before he caught a streak of white hair slip into the bar that he was currently staking out.

"Ginta, I have to go. I'll be in touch."

"Yes, boss." Ginta replied as Koga disconnected the call.

 _What the fuck is HE doing in there?_ Koga thought to himself, knowing the obvious answer to his internal question.

 _If she can't go to him, then he'll come to her._ Koga thought angrily.

Koga began marching over to the bar before he stopped himself.

 _This is likely to cause a very big fight._ He thought, remembering Kagome's earlier mood along with her words of warning to leave her alone.

 _I'll give her thirty minutes._ He grumbled to himself.

* * *

"I really can't believe that little imp is still alive." Kagome huffed.

"Despite what you may think of him, he is actually very trustworthy. He runs everything in my stead. He has shrewd business sense." Sesshomaru chided. "Rin was quite fond of him as well."

"If you say so." Kagome said, remembering Jaken's constant yammering and conniving ways. "If you thought so highly of him, why didn't you choose him to be the best man at your wedding?" She asked curiously.

"Rin wanted it to be Inuyasha. She thought it would be a great disrespect to have anyone else fill that role." Sesshomaru grumbled, his eyes narrowing in the memory. "Yet she refused to ask him. She said the request had to come from me." He huffed.

"That must have been rough." Kagome said honestly, trying to suppress a giggle.

"You have no idea."

"But you did it!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully.

"He refused."

"No way."

"He did."

"Is that why it broke out into a fight?" She asked, remembering how Sesshomaru had confirmed that the request had ended with a clashing of swords when she first reunited with him at the restaurant.

"Yes."

Kagome laughed. "You two fought over the most ridiculous reasons."

"And you two did not?"

"We actually didn't fight much. The only times we would ever really get into arguments were over… Fang." She remembered. "Each and every time he showed up, Inuyasha would take it out on me and I'd end up leaving for a few days because we would get into a major blow out."

"Each and every time _who_ showed up?" Came a familiar grumbled voice from behind them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged knowing glances. Koga had been watching them from afar for quite some time now. The fact of which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru's nose or Kagome's spiritual connection.

"Each time _you_ did, apparently." Sesshomaru said aloofly.

Kagome studied Koga's calm face for a moment before she pulled out the chair to her left.

"Care to join us?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd like that." He grumbled as he immediately sat down and wrapped his arm possessively around her.

"What happened when I would show up?" He asked innocently, as though he had not been eavesdropping on their entire conversation for the past twenty minutes.

"Inuyasha and I would argue." Kagome answered, lost in the memory.

"Why was that?" Koga asked grinning.

"As I have heard, it was because she showed you preferential treatment, essentially saving you on numerous occasions from Inuyasha's wrath." Sesshomaru answered.

"Inuyasha told you that?" Kagome asked seriously.

"No, he was fond of telling Rin that. She seemed most interested in his ludicrous stories. She even named a dog after him. He ridiculously thought the gesture was the highest of honors."

Kagome snorted, the sound earned her a disapproving look from Sesshomaru.

"I did too!" She exclaimed happily. "What are the chances of that?!"

"Surely, you jest." Sesshomaru said lightly as his eyes twinkled.

"No seriously! In a former life, I had a big white dog and I named him Inuyasha, too." She admitted. "We also had a rescue dog with only three legs that we named Sesshomaru, but he didn't live very long." She said sadly.

Koga immediately choked on the beer that he had begun drinking.

"You never told me that!" He roared.

The moment that he was able to catch his breath, he chanced a glance over at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was very obviously insulted.

"It never came up." Kagome said seriously. "Anyway, much like Rin, my little brother thought that naming the dog after Inuyasha was a great idea." She said laughing as she remembered. "My brother was obsessed with Inuyasha. Every time he would come over, they would disappear for a while to talk about "man stuff"." She continued. "He always used to call him big brother, too. It was really cute." She said, her eyes sparkling at the memory.

"Man stuff?" Koga repeated curiously.

"I really have no idea. My brother would usually get really amped up after having one of these talks. I can't even image what kind of things must have been said."

"Inuyasha was able to come to this time?" Sesshomaru interrupted, giving Kagome his full attention.

"Yes, usually it was to drag me back after a fight over… Fang. But, he would also come over to take care of me if I was ill. Sometimes he would even stay for a few days."

"Your family would allow this?"

"Yes, he was treated normally."

Sesshomaru stared at her trying to make sense of this new information.

"I come from a long line of priests and priestesses, Sesshomaru." She explained. "My family owns a shrine and has performed services there over the centuries. It was well known to us what Inuyasha was, but he was welcomed into our home. He had a good heart."

"I am well aware of your lineage which is why this revelation is most confusing. Priests and priestesses have expended quite a bit of effort in trying to kill my kind." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"No offense, but most demons are complete jerks." Kagome said honestly. "I seem to remember trying to purify you on several occasions myself."

"Your purification powers have increased significantly since we've last crossed paths. You have become extremely dangerous in this capacity, agent Wraith. Have you been training them?"

"I only started calling forth those powers recently." Kagome admitted as she glanced at Koga. "Before finding Fang, I hadn't used them in over a decade."

"You should be diligently mastering them, especially now." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Does this relate to what you wanted me to look for in all of that data that we retrieved?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes."

"Do you two have to speak in such a way where I can't understand what is going on?" Koga huffed.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I must take my leave. Update Fang once you are alone. I want him to help you with your investigation." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Kagome said seriously. "Thanks for the chat! I had fun."

"I trust you are feeling better now, Miss Wraith?" Sesshomaru said smugly as he rose from his seat.

"Much."

"Remember what I said."

"I will." Kagome replied.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, General."

"Later!" Koga growled out as Sesshomaru turned his back to them.

"Do you feel any better about him now?" Kagome asked softly as she watched Sesshomaru leave.

"Nope."

Kagome huffed.

"What does he want you to remember?" Koga questioned.

"That I'm not an insecure psychopath."

"Huh? Oh." Koga mumbled. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean that towards you. I didn't know about…"

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about it." She said seriously.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I know we have to eventually. I'm feeling pretty good right now, so may as well get it over with." She said, counting the empty martini glasses that had accumulated in front of her.

Koga seemed to notice as well.

"Are you drunk?" He said curiously.

"No, I'm a little buzzed. I've been eating and drinking water, so I've been managing it."

"How responsible of you."

"It's a gift." She muttered.

"You should let loose once in a while, baby. You worry too much."

"This is who I am, Fang."

"I know and I love you. I'm not trying to change you. I'm just saying it may do you some good to let go once in a while."

"The only times I feel that I really let go is when I summon my purification powers." She admitted. "That and when we are alone together."

"Please don't do both at the same time." Koga joked.

Kagome laughed and Koga used the opportunity to tighten the hold his arm had around her waist and pull her from her chair so that she sat sideways in his lap.

"I love that you are able to let go of everything else when you are around me." He said honestly. "It makes me feel special."

"You _are_ special."

"I do think that what you did to try to please me was adorable." He said honestly. "It was way out of character for you."

Kagome studied his face while he continued.

"You really have nothing to be insecure about, especially in that department. I wish you would readily accept that." He said softly.

"I'm trying to work on that." She admitted.

"I get it. I really do. I understand how it feels and it sucks. But, if you feel down about anything, I want you to feel that you can talk to me about it. Just like I do with you."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I should have just asked you. But, _I did_ want to surprise you." She grumbled. "Frisk didn't even tell me anything. He made me play this stupid guessing game to come to my own conclusion."

"He did the same thing with me!" Koga exclaimed, earning a puzzled stare in return.

"I thought you said you didn't ask him about my fantasies?"

 _Oh shit._

"Do you know how much I love you?" Koga said seductively, trying to divert her attention.

Kagome smiled and brought her mouth down on his. She kissed him softly at first, but as the kiss built in its intensity, she broke away and moved her mouth to his ear while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What did you ask Frisk about, Koga?" She whispered as she traced his earlobe with her tongue.

"Huh?"

"You're hiding something from me." She whispered.

"What? No, I'm not!"

"I'm going to throw those furs away, _Lord Koga_." She threatened, in her most innocent voice as she began to lightly nibble on his neck.

"No… please… don't…" He grumbled as his bonding scent began to wash over her.

Kagome laughed vindictively before she hopped out of his lap and down to the floor. She promptly left the bar, knowing that it would take Koga a few moments before he would be able to stand up, unless he wanted to make a great display of his rock hard erection to all of the other familiar agents that were in the crowd.

She effectively left him completely panic stricken and stupefied in her wake.


	29. Chapter 29

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 29

 _Me and my big mouth!_ Koga thought as he attempted to nonchalantly adjust himself and exit the bar.

 _She's not going to let this go._ He mentally grumbled as he took off into the night, slowly following her scent back to their apartment in order to buy some time with which to think.

 _She's going to demand that I tell her._

Koga quickly weighed his options finding that they all massively sucked. If he admitted to Kagome that he had gone to Frisk asking about Sesshomaru's level of interest in her, she'd be pissed. If he admitted that he also asked Frisk for ideas on how to propose to Kagome, he'd spoil Saturday's surprise. If he refused to say anything at all, she would get angry that he was keeping secrets from her.

Either way he was fucked.

He prayed that she was at least kidding about getting rid of her little wolf demon outfit. If it were to disappear, he'd be crushed.

He had to admit if she had come up with the idea on her own after playing Frisk's little guessing game, she had impressively hit the nail right on the head. Wolf Demon Kagome was one of his greatest fantasies and he didn't mind playing pretend.

When he entered the apartment he found that Kagome had made use of her excessive lead time by throwing her long hair up into a messy pony tail and getting changed into one of his T-shirts. She was currently curled up on their couch reading a book while eating a giant bowl of ice cream.

She didn't acknowledge him as he entered the living room so he approached her most cautiously.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly, testing the waters.

Kagome didn't respond. She kept her eyes focused on her book and raised a spoon of ice cream into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, before pulling it slowly from her lips and dragging her tongue over the round end of the spoon. She finished by sucking her bottom lip.

"What would you like to talk about?" She said sweetly, as she turned a page and continued reading.

It dawned on Koga that she was forcing him to dominate the conversation, which was much more difficult than if she had just asked him a bunch of questions.

 _How the hell to handle this?_ He wondered as he watched her eat another spoonful of ice cream, her tongue gently swirling over the spoon after she swallowed.

"I did ask Frisk for some information on you." He said, trying to stay focused on the reason she had bolted on him at the bar.

"Mmmm hmmmm." She hummed as she raised the spoon to her lips once again.

"I promise I will tell you everything, I just can't do it tonight." He growled, as he watched her suck on the spoon and slide it from her mouth, slowly licking her lips.

The silence stretched between them and Koga was quickly becoming mesmerized by the way that Kagome was eating. As the weight of the silence began to be too much, he felt pressured to continue speaking.

"I also asked him about something else that I shouldn't have." He admitted as he watched her mouth expertly work over her spoon. "But it wasn't about you."

"Oh?" She drawled in a low voice as she once again licked her spoon.

The sound oozed sexuality.

"Could you stop?" Koga said through clenched teeth.

Kagome turned another page in her book.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" She pushed, as she once again raised her spoon and sucked on it.

"That!" Koga growled, feeling somewhat envious of the inanimate object that was getting so much of her mouth's attention at the moment.

"Eating or reading?" She questioned as she turned another page and licked her lips.

"Both!"

Kagome sighed and looked up at him. She internally smiled when she realized that two glowing red eyes were staring back at her. Koga's bonding scent had flooded the room quite some time ago. She wondered how long he could go before he jumped her.

"What was the something else that you asked him about?"

Koga blinked a few times trying to remember. "It was about Sesshomaru."

Kagome just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she focused her attention back down on her book.

"I wanted to know… what his deal was with you…" Koga fumbled.

"And?"

"Frisk didn't… tell me anything."

"His powers don't work like that." Kagome chided.

"I know. He told me." Koga said through hitched breaths.

"When can you tell me about the part about me?"

"Sunday. I don't want to ruin our night out tomorrow."

"Why would it be ruined?"

"Just back me up on this one, please. I will tell you on Sunday. I promise." Koga growled.

"No problem." Kagome said quickly, diverting her attention back to her ice cream.

"So that's it?" Koga asked puzzled.

"Why, is there more?"

"No."

"See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Kagome chuckled as she raised the spoon back to her lips.

However, she didn't get a chance to eat another bite. Koga had crossed the distance between them and was hurriedly carrying her over to their bedroom.

"Wait! We could use the ice cream!" She said thoughtfully.

She stifled a laugh as Koga stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, before turning back around to reenter their living room.

"What did you have in mind?" He grumbled as he picked up the bowl from its abandoned place on the couch.

"You'll see soon enough." She promised, laughing loudly as Koga juggled her and the bowl in his arms while he bolted back in the direction of their bedroom.

* * *

Koga had never expected that he would be THIS nervous. He continued to glance at his watch as he waited for Kagome to get ready. The collar of his dress shirt was bothering him and he fought the urge to loosen his tie and unbutton the damn thing. He was wearing a black suit and had chosen to wear his hair down this evening, knowing how much Kagome liked seeing it that way.

"Hurry up!" He shouted as he paced outside of the bathroom door.

Granted they were half an hour ahead of schedule, but still.

"Keep your panties on, I'm almost ready!" Kagome shouted back at him. "We don't have to leave for another half hour anyway. We're early!"

Koga growled and tried to channel some semblance of patience.

"What's gotten into you today? Where are we going that we need to get all dressed up?" She giggled as she exited the bathroom.

Koga's breath hitched as he stared at her. She looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a long champagne colored dress that hugged her body. The bodice was held up by a thick strap that wrapped behind her neck, hiking her breasts up into two perfect soft mounds of cleavage. There was a long slit on the left side of the dress that exposed her leg at mid thigh. The back of the dress was nonexistent. Her back was completely exposed; the tight cords of her muscles would appear from time to time as she moved. The material of the gown reappeared only to wrap around her ass before falling loosely down to the floor. Her hair was put up into a loosely feathered and braided bun. Wisps of hair intentional fell from its hold and framed her face. She wore dark eye shadow and had winged her eyeliner. Her lashes were feathered and darkened by her use of mascara. She completed the look with red lipstick and two dangled diamond earrings.

Koga sized her up, grumbling loudly in approval.

"Your eyes are red." Kagome said chuckling as she watched him openly gape at her. "I'm guessing this dress is most likely coming right off of me, isn't it?" She said as she took in the musky and wild scent of his desire for her.

Koga growled and looked at his watch. "There's no time." He said hoarsely as he slowly approached her and took in the beautiful and musky fragrance that was her bonding scent.

Kagome reached her hand up and traced her finger down his elongated incisor. She pulled it away before Koga was able to snatch it into his mouth.

"You look incredibly sexy." She said as she studied him. "I love it when you wear your hair down." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure we don't have enough time to enjoy each other a little bit before we go?" She asked sweetly as she ground her hips against his very obvious erection.

"God damn it." He growled, his face twisting in reflection of current state of inner turmoil.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, have it your way. We _must_ stick to the schedule! Even though we are already incredibly early." She teased as she placed a tender kiss onto his mouth and broke away from him to put on her heels.

"I should have planned for more time." He muttered as he watched her bend down to fetch her cursed shoes, giving him a great show of her perfect ass.

"You live, you learn." She said giggling.

"Take a pair of boots with you, too." Koga said, as he forced himself to get his wits together.

"Dress boots?"

"No. Take hiking boots or combat boots, something like that."

Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"Could you please tell me where we're going?" She pleaded, becoming incredibly curious.

"No."

Kagome huffed as she grabbed her combat boots and put them in a bag to take with her. Koga followed suit by dumping his own within the bag before setting off towards the door.

"Let's go." He commanded as he hurriedly wrapped her within her coat and pushed her out the door.

"For God's sakes. I keep telling you that we're early! Would you calm down?!"

Half way in their walk across the grounds to the parking area, Koga had become frustrated by Kagome's stunted pace due to her heels and picked her up bridal style. He then made a run for his car.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Kagome shouted as she clung to him. "If you mess up my hair, you're dead. Do you hear me?" She hissed as he made his way over to his car and opened the door for her, practically throwing her inside.

When he lowered himself into the driver's seat, he threw the car into reverse and peeled out of his parking spot before throwing the car into gear and taking off.

"Koga! What the hell?!" Kagome spat as she hurried to throw on her seat belt. "If you're going to act like a lunatic tonight, I can promise you that I'm not going to have a good time!"

Koga grabbed her hand and placed it under his on the shifter, wrapping his fingers with hers.

She watched him as he took a deep steadying breath.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine." He said smoothly, as he lifted her hand and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing her palm.

Kagome sighed as she put on some music. "If you say so."

The drive to the airport was made in record time. Koga almost laughed at the state of confusion that was etched into Kagome's face as he pulled up to the section of the airport that existed for private small aircraft.

"Where the hell are we going?" Kagome whispered, excitement seeping into her voice.

"It's a surprise." Koga chuckled as he parked and made his way to her door to offer her his hand and lift her out.

Kagome took his hand and focused her gaze on the small plane that was out on the runway waiting for them.

"You've outdone yourself." She muttered as he pulled her over in the plane's direction.

Koga snorted at her statement while he helped her board the private plane.

"It's been a long time since I've had you all to myself." He said smoothly as he took his seat next to her, his hands cupping her face while he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "Too long."

"I agree. Now that this whole H.A.V.O.C thing seems to be taken care of, it should free up a whole lot of time for us." She said as she ran her fingers through the long onyx tresses that framed his face.

The short flight was mostly spent in each other's arms, with whispers of memories long forgotten. Kagome was almost saddened by the interruption when she felt the plane land.

As soon as she exited onto the runway, she was greeted by the familiar site of Tokyo's Narita airport.

"We're back in Japan?"

"Yup. This is where everything started." Koga said softly.

Kagome didn't know what to make of the explanation as she followed Koga over to the familiar site of his Subaru WRX that was waiting for them. Koga made quick work of getting her inside before taking off onto the highway.

When Koga took the exit for Tokyo's New National Theater and Kagome saw the numerous Summer Watson billboards that greeted them thereafter, she thought she had it all figured out.

"We're going to see Summer!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" She said, leaning over and giddily placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love Summer!"

"I know you do."

She laughed. "There's no way you could have known that, baby. This is what you asked Frisk about, wasn't it?"

"He may have given me the idea." Koga admitted, allowing her to come to her own false conclusions regarding his recent questioning of Frisk.

"This is great, Koga! Now I understand why you didn't want to tell me until after tonight. It really would have ruined the surprise." She said happily as she beamed at him.

"You're happy?" Koga asked in a deep and smooth voice.

"Of course I'm happy! To think that you'd be willing to sit through _three hours_ of opera music just for me! I really am the luckiest woman in the world."

 _Three hours of opera music?!_ Koga inwardly grumbled. _That explains the dress requirement that was listed on the tickets._

Koga visibly blanched which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"You did know who Summer Watson was, right?"

"Of course I did. She sings a song about the moon. I've heard it before." Koga grumbled, attempting to remember the song that was playing in the background in Sesshomaru's car the night that he went to retrieve him. As he thought about it, that night he had been struggling so hard to fight back his inner beast that he didn't really pay much attention to the song itself, he just remembered Frisk's mention of the artist's name.

Kagome chuckled. "That's right, she sings a song about the moon." She said, barely stifling her laugher. "You are so going to fall asleep during the show tonight, babe."

 _You're probably right._

"I'll try not to."

Kagome laughed as Koga pulled into the valet parking for the restaurant he had booked.

"I don't mind if you do. The fact that you're doing this is more than enough for me. Just try not to snore." She requested, as the valet opened her door and helped her out.

Since they arrived at the restaurant so early, the couple was sent over to the bar to wait for their table to be prepared. As soon as Kagome familiarized herself with the layout of the place, she excused herself to scamper off to the ladies room, leaving Koga to guard her purse. Now that he was finally alone, Koga began to rehearse the speech that he had been struggling to put together over the past week. After several moments of piecing together some frantic ramblings in his head, he sighed loudly in frustration.

"This is going to come out so stupid!" He growled as he rubbed his temples. "How hard can it be to ask someone to marry you?"

A young man that had just recently appeared near his side to order a drink had apparently overheard him and began to laugh. Koga immediately glared in his direction.

"I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm actually in the same boat tonight." He admitted as his eyes flicked down to the small purse he had obviously been assigned to hold. "If you figure out a way to make it easier, please let me know before you leave." He said, nervously.

Koga took a calming breath.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Koga asked as he studied the young man's face.

"I don't think so. My name is Sota." He said as he reached over and attempted to shake Koga's hand.

 _Sota? Even the name is familiar._ Koga thought, as he reached over and shook the young man's hand.

"My name is…" He trailed off, hesitating with which name he should use as his codename wouldn't pass as something normal in the real world.

Sota was staring at him expectantly.

"My name is Koga." He finished. He didn't have much time to think and for some reason, he felt compelled to tell the young man his real name.

"Are you here for the show as well? It seems this entire restaurant is filled with opera goers tonight." Sota said conversationally.

"Yes, my girl is really into Summer."

"Mine's not." Sota said, laughing. "I never used to be either, but my sister got me into it. Now, I'm dragging my girlfriend to the show. I can blame my attendance on her to save some face if anyone ever asks me about it."

Koga laughed.

"You're a pretty funny guy, Sota."

"I know."

 _Pretty conceited too._ Koga thought.

"Is Koga your real name?" Sota asked curiously.

The question sent a wave of warning through Koga's body and he immediately narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't mean any offense." He offered. "Your name means steel fang. Are you in a rock band or something?" He asked, eyeing Koga's long hair.

Before Koga could answer, he spotted Kagome. Her eyes were wide and her head was swaying as if focusing on something invisible. It appeared as if she was desperately searching for someone.

This set Koga into action and he quickly made his way to her side.

If Koga were paying attention, he would have noticed that his new friend began acting in the same manner at his former place at the bar.

"What's wrong?" Koga whispered.

"My brother." She whispered, panicked. "He's here somewhere."

"You're kidding." He whispered as he began to look around, trying to recall her brother's face from memory. The only time he did get a look at the guy was months ago and it had only been for a few moments.

As Koga fell behind Kagome, who was very obviously following one of her invisible tracking cords of energy, he watched as a hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist, pulling her into the coat check.

Koga immediately panicked, believing that an enemy had identified her.

Koga growled low in his throat and burst into the darkened coat check room. Upon seeing that Kagome had the man that he had just met at the bar wrapped up in a tight and wordless hug, he extended his claws and was fully going to kick the young idiot's ass. However, three words stopped him.

"I've missed you." Kagome whispered, sniffling, realizing that even with her heels on, she only came up to her _little_ brother's nose.

"I've missed you, too." Sota whispered in response after a few moments.

 _That's her brother._ Koga's mind warned.

"If you cry you'll ruin your makeup." Sota chided, successfully making Kagome laugh.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you." Kagome said hesitantly as she made to break the hug.

"I know. That's why I hid in here. If I could sense you, then there was no way that you wouldn't be able to sense me, too." Sota said softly. "I was praying you'd try to find me."

"If someone finds out that you are connected to me, you could be killed." She said worriedly.

"You're the super secret agent, figure out a way to be super secret about it." He said, roughly. "I haven't seen you in ten fucking years for Christ's sake. Mom's going to be so happy just to know that you're still alive." He said as he broke the hug and studied her appearance.

"You've gotten really pretty, Sis." He said honestly as he met her eyes.

"I know." She teased. "When did you get to be so tall?" She said, smiling. "You've become quite the handsome man, Sota. I bet the girls don't leave you alone." She said as she attempted to memorize his face.

"They don't." He responded conceitedly. "But there's only one woman in my life and I want you to meet her, her name is Hina. I messaged her when I hid back here and she should be sneaking in real quick once she gets back from the bathroom."

"Ahem." Koga cleared his throat, hating to interrupt the little reunion but wanting to remind Kagome that he was there.

Kagome looked over at Koga and smiled. "Sota, I want you to meet someone very special to me." She whispered as she reached out and grabbed Koga's hand, pulling him to her. "This is Fang, he's my husband. He also works with my organization." She said proudly, her eyes twinkling.

"I thought you said your name was Koga?" Sota said as he met Koga's eyes. "Hey wait a minute…" He trailed off remembering their earlier conversation.

Koga noticed how Sota's features twisted in confusion as he obviously remembered their earlier talk. In response, Koga began to frantically wave his hand under his neck, hoping that Sota would understand the message before Kagome was able to turn her attention back over to him.

"You two have met?" Kagome asked Sota, apparently very confused.

Sota blinked a few times, processing Koga's cryptic message before responding. "We were making small talk as we waited for our dates to return from the bathroom." He said, meeting Koga's eyes. "We've already introduced ourselves." He said hesitantly.

 _Thank God!_ Koga howled internally as a wave of relief washed over him.

"How can someone that doesn't exist be married?" Sota questioned as his eyes flew back and forth between Kagome and Koga. "When the hell did this happen?" He said seriously.

"We can't be married in the traditional sense." Kagome said in a low whisper. "But I consider him to be my husband."

"So basically you are in a fake marriage with a demon that also happens to work with you." Sota said being a smartass. "Completely normal relationship."

 _He knows what I am._ Koga thought, noting that Sota seemed to have many similar abilities as his sister.

 _Must run in the family._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome said, half teasing.

"Is Koga a common demon name?" Sota asked curiously, something obviously pulling into his memory.

"No, it's not." Koga responded, wondering what Sota's obvious obsession was with his name.

"He's not _that_ Koga? Is he?" Sota squeaked as he directed his question to Kagome.

Kagome's brows furrowed for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"Yup. He's the very one Inuyasha told you about." She said, smiling.

"You're kidding!" Sota exclaimed as his eyes flew back over to Koga. "How is that even possible? How old are you?"

 _Great. I can just image all the trash the mutt must have spewed about me._ Koga grumbled before responding

"I'm very old. Five hundred and forty, the last time I counted. And whatever that stupid mutt told you about me, it's in no way true. That moron hated me."

"Dogs are usually excellent judges of character." Sota said seriously.

Koga sputtered, not expecting the quick comeback. He was about to get into his usual speech about how dogs were the dumbest animals in existence when Sota began laughing.

"Relax. It doesn't matter what big brother Inuyasha thought, it only matters what my sister thinks. If she'd go as far as to introduce you to me as her husband, then she really must love you. You must be a good person. It's too bad I won't ever be able to get to know you." He said, glaring at his sister for a moment, before his head swayed to the entrance of the coat check, obviously sensing someone familiar.

A moment passed before a beautiful young woman snuck into the room.

"Hina! You're never going to believe this." Sota said hurriedly as he ran over to her and leaned down to whisper a few things privately into her ear.

The young woman's eyes widened and she immediately turned to Kagome.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you!" She said shakily. "Don't worry, I won't use your name." She whispered, winking. "I've heard so many things about you, I never thought there would come a day that I'd actually get to meet you." She said honestly.

When Kagome put forth her hand Hina instead wrapped her into a strong hug. "You are absolutely beautiful." She said honestly as she stared at her. "There were never any pictures of you…" She stammered.

Kagome took the opportunity to introduce Hina to Koga, noticing how the woman slightly blushed as she took a hold of his hand.

"Take this." Sota whispered into his sister's ear as he passed her his business card. "Find a way to get in touch with me."

"Sota, I could be discharged."

"You're smart, you'll figure something out. And by the way, tell your people to stop harassing me. They've been showing up a lot lately to try to recruit me and I keep telling them to fuck off but they won't leave me alone. It breaks mom's heart every time they show up." He grumbled.

"You're kidding." Kagome said shakily.

"I wish I was." Sota said seriously. "I won't abandon the shrine. I'm the only Higurashi left. I can't just leave everything behind and I can't do that to mom." He said angrily. "So tell them to leave me alone." He grumbled.

Kagome nodded, not knowing what to say. "I can't tell them anything or they will know that I spoke with you."

Sota rolled his eyes for a moment before becoming most serious.

"Sis, I'm not trying to ruin the mood or anything, but you need to know about Grandpa." He whispered quickly.

"I already know." Kagome said sadly.

Sota said nothing as he studied her.

"Did he suffer?" She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

Sota sighed. "Yes, he did." He said quickly. "It was horrible. I really wish you were there. We needed you." Sota spat, his voice becoming angry.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know that you're helping people, and I get why you had to leave us behind. But damn it, there has to be a middle ground somewhere. This really sucks, Sis. I have so much I want to tell you and there's not enough time." He said sadly.

"I know, Sota. Believe me, if there is anything I regret; it is losing you and mom. I think about you two all the time. I've never forgotten about you."

"You visited the shrine recently, didn't you?" Sota muttered under his breath. "I felt you. I could sense your presence, but I couldn't chance taking off after you and getting mom's hopes up."

"You have the same abilities as me then." Kagome said in response. "That's why the organization is so focused on you."

"Our gifts run in the family." Sota acknowledged as he squeezed her hand. "Promise you'll get in touch with me. I really don't want to say goodbye, walk over to my table and then never see you or hear from you again."

Kagome sighed. "I promise. I'll figure something out."

Sota nodded and turned his attention over to Koga.

"Take good care of her. I hope I somehow get to see you again." He said honestly. "And… you have my blessing in your _fake_ marriage." He said lowly, meeting his eyes and winking at him.

Kagome laughed and took Sota back into her arms. "Goodbye. Stay out of trouble."

"You too, Sis." He said as he broke the hug and exited the room with Hina following closely after him.

"Well that was interesting." Koga admitted as he and Kagome waited a few minutes before they too exited the room and attempted to get to their readied table.

* * *

The meeting with Sota and Hina had somewhat saddened Kagome, but Koga worked hard throughout dinner to try to lighten the mood. The food had been exquisite. As they had to keep to Koga's strict schedule, they didn't have much time to dawdle after desert before they were off to see the show.

Once there, Koga fell asleep as predicted. Kagome had timed him and was impressed that he lasted for a whole twenty minutes before passing out. However, Kagome didn't mind at all. Koga had gotten them excellent seats and her attention was split between the beautiful notes the famous opera singer was able to call forth and the invisible energy cord that shot through the theater and wrapped around her brother.

When the final curtain call was upon them, Koga immediately awoke from his slumber and joined the theater in a round of thunderous applause. The action made Kagome laugh loudly.

 _He's obviously happy that this is over._

She looked on as Koga immediately checked his watch and grabbed his phone, apparently sending off a quick message.

"Are you ready to go?" He said quickly as he took her hand.

"Sure, let's get out of here." She said, as she allowed Koga to pull her through the crowd and out of the theater to his car.

"Do you want to go and get a drink or something?" She asked as Koga drove off, feeling as though the evening had gone much too quickly.

"No, I want to show you something." He said as he checked his watch.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"Uh. Ok." Kagome said curiously, noticing that Koga's hands were clenching the steering wheel.

Kagome attempted several times to engage him in conversation but her efforts were rewarded with one word answers. When she noticed a droplet of sweat had formed and was rolling down his neck, she began to get concerned.

"Something is worrying you, Koga. Can you please tell me what is wrong."

"Yup."

Kagome huffed. "Koga!" She said, raising her voice. "What is going on with you?"

"Huh? Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that?" He huffed as he turned the air conditioner on.

It was the dead of winter.

Kagome wrapped herself in her coat.

"Do you feel sick or something?" She said in a last ditch effort to try to figure out what was wrong.

 _Yes._

"No." Koga said, willing his voice to sound convincing in some way.

Before Kagome could prod him further, he pulled the car into the town of Okutama and parked near a trail leading into the forest.

"Get your boots on." He said softly, not meeting her eyes.

Kagome studied the dark woods that were currently highlighted by their car's headlights.

"We're going hiking?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"It's freezing cold outside and I'm in a dress."

"You'll be fine. It's just a short walk, I promise."

Kagome blinked a few times before removing her heels and putting on her boots, watching as Koga followed suit.

The moment they exited the car, Koga came up behind her and took her hand in his.

"Do we need a flashlight?" Kagome asked as she walked along the dark trail hesitantly.

"No, I can see."

"I can't."

"You'll be fine." He said as he squeezed her hand. "You won't be walking for very long anyway, I promise."

Ten minutes passed before the couple made their way to a rock ledge that was part of the mountain trail up ahead and Kagome immediately halted.

"I can't see, Koga, and I really don't feel like dying tonight."

Koga chuckled and moved so quickly that Kagome didn't know what had happened until she was peering at the trail from her new position over his right shoulder, his arm was protectively wrapped around her back.

"This works." She said as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Hold on to me." He warned as he began to walk forward.

Koga walked for a minute or two before he broke into a run, forcing Kagome to wrap her arms around him tightly.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

It was so dark that she couldn't make out the trail, but it felt as though Koga was diverting off towards the edge.

"We're going to jump!" He shouted, laughing at her reaction as the wind kicked up over them; a result of his accelerating speed.

"WHAT?! No, you're not! Stop! Koga, Stop!" She shouted, as she felt his body leap into the air with her desperately clutching onto his neck and chest.

The wind picked up around them and Kagome felt her stomach drop as they obviously became airborne.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" She screamed, barely registering Koga's tightening hold on her body. Her powers immediately engulfed them within her blue protective shield.

"We are not!" He shouted back to her as his feet finally hit the edge of the adjacent mountain ledge.

He bent his legs and used the impact to assist him in jumping upwards, easily scaling the jutted edges of the mountain. He quickly climbed the incredible height of it while Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs on his back.

 _This brings back memories._ He thought to himself, widely smirking.

As soon as they got to the top, he took off at top speed along the path that would take him to a place long forgotten.

However, his stride was quickly interrupted by Kagome kneeing him in the ribs.

"Oooof!" Koga grumbled as he tried to protect himself from the onslaught of blows while balancing her on his back.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She shouted as she tried to break free from his hold. "At least warn me if you're going to jump off a cliff in the pitch blackness of the night!" She hissed. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack you, jerk!"

"Your reaction was so worth it though!" He retorted, which earned him several more attempted strikes to his sides. "If you keep that up I may drop you." He warned. "Then you will fall into the mud."

Kagome immediately halted and he could feel the heat of her anger wash over him as he continued in his fast pace.

"That's how I got you away from Inuyasha." He called over to her from his shoulder. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." She said without hesitation. "It was much scarier this time around!" She yelled back at him.

As the minutes ticked by, Kagome tried to see what she could of their surroundings. Her glowing shield was somewhat helpful, but Koga was running so fast that all she was able to make out were trees. She could also hear the roaring sound of water up ahead.

When Koga finally stopped and put her down, she took note of the sign that stood a few feet in front of them.

The sign read, "Hyakuhiro Waterfall".

Koga once again took Kagome's hand and began leading the way to the falls that were up ahead. As they walked, Kagome heard rustling sounds from behind the trees that surrounded them, prompting her to release his hand and instead wrap her arm around his waist. Koga wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in response.

The falls were absolutely stunning. Apparently the site was a very big attraction. Large lights were affixed to the grounds surrounding the falls, shining up at the water running from above. "This is your den…" Kagome trailed off in remembrance.

"This _was_ my den." Koga corrected as he looked upon the site that he had once called home.

Kagome studied his face noticing how his eyes had saddened as he looked around.

Kagome wrapped her other arm around him and pulled him tightly to her into a hug.

"I know it's not the same, baby. I'm sorry." She said softly as she cupped his face.

Koga leaned down and kissed her softly, saying nothing in response. She could feel that his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Come on, let's go." He said seriously, his eyes twinkling.

When Kagome broke the hug, she noticed that Koga's hand was slightly shaking before it wrapped around hers. She allowed him to pull her back onto his back and she braced herself as he knelt down, knowing he would be springing them back upwards in the direction of the hidden cave.

"Did you take me here so that we could play our little fantasy game?" She said, attempting to lighten the mood. "If so, I'm afraid I left my furs at home."

Koga laughed loudly. "I should have thought of that." He said across his shoulder. He quickly landed on the ledge that once led to the cave that was hidden behind the waterfall.

As he gently placed Kagome on her feet, Koga turned to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"This is where I told you that you were going to be my woman." Koga said in his most seductive voice. "Do you remember?"

"I remember it clearly." Kagome said, smiling. "Would you like to recreate what happened next?" She teased.

"Let's skip that part." Koga said as he idly rubbed his left cheek in remembrance. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, both slowly and possessively. As the couple broke for air, he shifted his position, once again taking a hold of her and placing her on his back.

"Where are we going now?" Kagome said giggling, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

Koga said nothing. Instead, he immediately took off and scaled the remainder of the mountain, setting off into an eastward direction.

Several moments passed before they came upon a clearing that broke way to another mountain whose peak rose sharply into the darkness of the night.

Koga gently placed Kagome down before taking off to place himself on a raised platform made of rock.

"This is where I first told you that I loved you!" He shouted down to her. "Do you remember?!"

"A woman that can see the sacred jewel is perfect for you." Kagome shouted back, remembering what Koga had said next. "And once you killed Inuyasha, I'd finally be free to fall in love with you, too!" She said, laughing loudly.

She was truly enjoying this game. It was giving new life to one of her most treasured memories of Koga and how they first started on their journey together.

Koga placed his hands on his hips and laughed loudly. It was a sight that was very familiar to Kagome and she smiled brightly up at him while she waited to see what he would do next.

Koga looked down at her for a moment before jumping down from the platform, immediately returning to her side and once again picking her up and setting off.

Kagome didn't ask where they were going. She waited excitedly to see what memory he would remind her of next. She became confused when he landed them back on the ledge that used to lead into his den.

When Koga released her, Kagome noticed that someone had placed a small tarp up behind the waterfall, creating a dry entrance that would protect against the water of the falls.

It hadn't been there before.

"Someone was here." She muttered as Koga released her.

Koga didn't seem perturbed, he instead began to lead her through the secret entrance of the cave.

The moment they got inside, Kagome felt all the air leave her lungs.

The inside of the cave was lit up; a numerous amount of candles and small torches covered almost every raised surface within. The great expanse of the cave was also littered with roses, the pedals of which had been sprinkled along the floors.

"What in the world is going on?" Kagome said, her voice full of wonder.

"This is where you agreed to marry me." Koga said as he took her hand and walked her over to the area where he had once ordered his tribe not to eat her. "Do you remember?"

"What? I don't remember that." Kagome said perplexed, as she desperately searched her memory for that occurrence. "If that happened, I'd definitely remember it." She said seriously as she searched his eyes.

Koga didn't respond. Instead he whistled loudly, the sound springing forth two gray wolves that had apparently been hidden within the deep depths of the cave.

Kagome immediately recognized Kiba and Tsume. They were wearing their tactical vests as they slowly approached her.

"Why are they here?" Kagome whispered as her eyes followed the wolves.

When the wolves got to Koga, he bent down and released something from Kiba's vest pocket and dropped down to his knee before her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him. Before her brain could fully process what she knew was happening, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Koga took her left hand in his and looked up at her.

"You don't remember, because it hasn't happened yet." He said in a low whisper as he tried to memorize her current shocked expression.

Kagome used her free hand to cover her gaping mouth.

"Kagome Higurashi, I have loved you with all of my heart for the greater part of my very long life. My life began with your entrance into it and it will end when you exit out of it. You complete me; mind, body and soul." He said tenderly. "Will you give me the honor of spending your life with me and becoming my wife?"

His eyes never left hers as he said these words, while his right hand held up the ring that he had just freed from Kiba's vest pocket.

Kagome dropped down to her knees so that she was level with him and took both his hands in hers.

"Yes." She whispered. "For the rest of my time in this life and all my time in the afterlife, I will always be by your side. I promise you this." She said with conviction, as the tears she had been holding back finally fell down her cheeks.

Koga pulled her into him and placed a soft kiss on her mouth before reaching over and taking her left hand and sliding a ring onto her finger.

Kagome looked down at it. It was a white gold band that had one large Marquise cut diamond directly in the center. There were two long diamonds on each side of the center diamond. These two diamonds were in the shape of fanged canine teeth.

Kagome had to laugh. "It has teeth." She said stupidly as she watched the ring sparkle in the dim light of the cave. "Only you…" She began before Koga silenced her with his mouth.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in both the feel and scent of him. It felt as though hours had passed before she became vaguely aware of stifled sniffling that was echoing from the deepest end of the cave.

Both Koga and Kagome regretfully broke their kiss and turned in the direction of the noise.

Ginta was standing in the shadows crying into his hands.

Hakkaku chose to be a little more dramatic and was leaning into the wall of the cave, crying into the arm that he was using to support himself.

"Are you two serious right now?!" Koga growled while Kagome erupted into a roar of laughter.

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" They both shouted in unison, no longer hushing their tears, but instead allowing themselves to wail openly as they fell into each other's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Chapter 30

Koga found himself to be very pissed off at his betas' bumbling interruption of his perfect marriage proposal, but found the anger dissipate slightly with Kagome's hysterical fit of laughter.

He wrapped his arms around her and slowly brought them both to their feet. The action prompted Ginta and Hikkaku to run over and wrap Kagome into a messy hug.

"We have to take pictures!" Ginta exclaimed, leaving no room for argument as he immediately pulled out his camera.

Hakkaku followed suit and began barking out orders on where to position them and Koga's wolves around the cave.

About twenty minutes into the haphazard wolf demon photo shoot, and after being positioned into hundreds of ludicrous poses, Koga finally lost his patience.

"That's enough! Can you two go somewhere else?!" He roared, startling not only Kagome but his wolves as well, who immediately whimpered in response.

"You are _so_ mean!" Ginta huffed.

"Yea, did it ever occur to you that we have feelings, too?" Hakkaku chided, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This took a lot of work, you know. You could at least pretend to be somewhat appreciative." Ginta whined.

"Awww, Koga. Try to be a little nicer, would you?" Kagome tisked.

Her compassionate words had Ginta and Hakkaku staring adoringly in her direction.

"You've always been so nice to us, sister Kagome. We once considered leaving the pack and following _you_ around." Ginta admitted.

"But, we had to give up on the idea when we realized that we'd then be stuck with Inuyasha." Hakkaku remembered.

"Yes, and he was just as bad as Koga was." Ginta quickly pointed out, before Koga roughly smacked him on the back of the head.

Before he was able to strike Hakkaku, Kagome took a hold of his arm and threw him an angry look.

"Assault on a police officer is punishable with up to one year in prison." Hakkaku warned as he studied Koga. "And you just struck the police _commissioner_."

"What? Like you'd arrest me." Koga growled, having enough of his betas' antics.

"Don't test us." Ginta warned, straightening his posture.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Thank you both for helping to put this all together. Koga couldn't have done it without you." She said gently, ignoring Koga's obvious scowl in her direction. "You've helped to make this a night that I will never forget."

Her comment immediately dissipated the tension and the two betas smiled widely in her direction.

"You are most welcome." Ginta said sweetly.

"Yea, happy to help!" Hakkaku said slightly blushing.

Ginta growled lowly and Kiba and Tsume went to his side.

"We'll take care of these two until you head back home." Ginta said as he and Hakkaku finally made to leave.

"Send Annika, Itsumi and all the kids my love." Kagome said as the two betas took off with the wolves.

"We will!" Hakkaku said through a big toothy grin.

"Do come by to visit sometime!" Ginta exclaimed as he turned his back on her.

"The kids?" Koga whispered as he watched the two betas finally disappear.

"Yes, they're both mated and had quite a bit of children over the years. Since you've found them again, haven't you made any effort to catch up with them at all?" Kagome asked incredulously.

" _You_ have?"

"Of course I have! They were your betas and I considered them to be friends, Koga. Don't forget that if it weren't for Ginta, we wouldn't have been able to stop the anti-human virus outbreak. He also led me to you when Ayame kidnapped you." She huffed. "He also tried to help us with the bonding issues we were having. You should be a little nicer to them. They don't _have_ to listen to you anymore. They helped you only because they wanted to. You complain about how Sesshomaru treats you, but you happen to lead others in a similar fashion."

Koga pondered this.

"You're right. They're my… friends. I guess it's just an old habit to order them around." He admitted. "I'll make an effort to catch up with them… as a friend." He said, testing out the new word with which to describe them. "But, in the meantime…" He said as he wrapped his hand around hers. "…our night isn't over yet."

Before Kagome could ask him what he meant, Koga began to gently pull her into the deep depths of the cave. Kagome noted that a path had been made by what seemed to be an endless row of candles with rose petals scattered between them. The trail ended at a large opening all the way in the back. As they entered, the path wound around until it led them to a very large room. Within the center of the room was a pile of furs and a fire was lit several feet in front of it, its smoke filtering out through a hole in the ceiling that obviously exited somewhere outside. The room was comfortably warm and you could hear the muted sound of rushing water in the background.

"This was your room?" She asked innocently.

"This was the alpha's quarters." He corrected.

"So this was _Lord Koga's_ room..." She stated in a commanding voice. "…and _Lady Ayame's_." She whispered in realization, scrunching up her face.

Koga frowned.

"Don't worry about it." She said sweetly. "I really didn't mean to say that part out loud." She admitted, almost laughing at the horrified expression that ghosted over Koga's face. "It really doesn't matter to me anymore." She said honestly.

"You're killing the mood!" Koga grumbled as he immediately began pouting.

"You look like a little kid when you do that." Kagome said as she reached out to run her fingers through his hair. "It's very cute." She said softly as she reached up at took his pouting lower lip with her teeth, gently squeezing it before pulling it into her mouth and gently sucking on it.

"In my dreams I always have my way with you in here." He admitted as he pulled his lip away from her mouth and lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her collar bone.

"Let me guess, this is the site of your little fantasy." She whispered as Koga began to slowly drag his lips over her neck.

"Mmmm hmmm." He hummed as he gently began to nibble on her soft flesh.

Kagome leaned her head back, giving him further access. "Let me guess, I was being a bad girl and you had to correct me in some way."

"No." Koga grumbled. "You would burst in here demanding something which would lead to an argument and then you would seduce me." He said, his voice a low rumble that coasted over her neck.

"Sounds like a normal day." She said as her breath began to hitch in response to the tingles that Koga's mouth was creating over her skin.

Kagome felt as Koga pushed her coat from her shoulders and down to the ground. He replaced the lost warmth with his hands as they smoothed over her exposed shoulders and slowly worked their way down her back, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome's hands slowly ran their way over his chest, working to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. When she had finished, she pushed his shirt and jacket down from his shoulders. She immediately hiked his undershirt up over his head, before she ran her nails down the muscled expanse of his chest.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" She whispered as she dropped her head down to his chest and began to trace her tongue over the tightened muscles she found there.

"Of course I do." He drawled lowly into her ear, earning him a sharp bite on his left pectoral muscle.

Koga harshly sucked his breath in against the sudden pinching pain, feeling as Kagome began to softly suck on the area and slowly grind her hips against him.

When Koga cupped the sides of her face and forced his mouth down on hers, he was greeted to the copper taste of his own blood. The rawness of her actions immediately awakened something dark within him and he roughly parted her lips with his and ravaged her mouth with his tongue. He was barely aware that Kagome had unfastened and pushed down his pants and boxers until he felt the warmth of her small hand as it expertly worked over the weeping tip of his throbbing manhood.

When Koga's mouth left hers, he groaned, succumbing to the pleasure she was literarily pulling out of him.

"You belong to me." She said as she ran her moistened fingertip down the length of him. "Every inch of you is mine." She purred as her eyes bored into his. "Do you understand?" She said, her voice a low and authoritative whisper.

Koga nodded.

"Say it." Kagome commanded as her hand wrapped tightly around his hardened cock.

"All of me belongs to you." He grumbled watching as she bit her lower lip in approval and pulled him downwards onto the giant pile of furs with her, quickly pushing him onto his back.

"Do you trust me?" She said smoothly as she leaned over him and began to pump him slowly with her hand, gently rubbing her thumb across his moistened tip.

"Yes." Koga said, immediately becoming tense.

Kagome studied him seriously for a moment. "If I do something that you don't like, just tell me and I'll stop." She said quickly before she shifted backwards onto her knees.

"What are you planning…"

Koga didn't get a chance to finish the question. Kagome had taken the full length of him in her mouth and down her throat before he got the chance.

Koga groaned loudly, the sound of which echoed against the walls of the room. He could feel her swallowing around, milking him as her tongue slid in frenzied circles against his sack. She went on in this way for a time, before she changed her pace. She wrapped her hands behind his ass and began to withdraw him slowly from her mouth before using her hands to pull his hips upward and slamming him back down her throat, humming lowly in approval as she did so.

Koga's groans had become frantic grunts and his head fell backwards as he lost himself in the sensations she was giving him. He only slightly realized that she had placed one very slick finger behind his sack and traced a path to a place that had he had always considered to be off limits. She gently pushed her way upwards and into him, masking the slow pressure by timing it with the harsh thrusts of her mouth. She had slowly made her way passed the barrier and was more than halfway inside before Koga realized what she had done and his body immediately stiffened.

Kagome reacted by launching her spiritual energy and engulfing him in her warm and calming glow. She congratulated her quick thinking when she felt him immediately relax and she used the opportunity to slide the rest of her way inside, quickly locating the small spot that she was targeting.

She pushed against it firmly as she took him down her throat and held him there.

Koga's body immediately arched and he trembled in response.

"Kagome! What the…" He groaned as his clawed hands immediately fisted into her hair.

Achieving her goal, Kagome slowed down the pace and began to time the pumps of her mouth with the rolling movement of her finger, amazed by the intense effect that it seemed to be having on him as he frantically shuddered and moaned beneath her.

He was going to cum hard and it was apparently coming on very quickly.

Kagome slowly slid her finger outside of him, before returning with a second digit. She slowly applied pressure as she gently pushed her way back inside.

Koga hissed, but immediately relaxed against her, allowing her to continue.

Kagome took a moment to look up at him as she twisted and pushed against his G-spot while she swallowed him roughly down her throat.

Koga was shuddering and frantically thrusting into her mouth in a state of pure ecstasy. His head was thrown back in pleasure and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat that was accented by her light spiritual glow. His muscles were tightening so much so, that she could see the definition of them as they rolled and tensed throughout his body. His beautiful masculine scent was washing over them and he was begging her for release as he tightened his hold on her hair.

The orgasm was explosive and Kagome nearly choked on the sheer amount of it as Koga roughly pumped into her. She could feel the intensity of his pleasure wash over her, and his voice cracked as he desperately called out her name. The massive climax turned into several and Kagome continued her ministrations deep inside of him until his body surrendered from sheer exhaustion.

As he struggled to catch his breath, she gently slid his cock from her mouth and slid her fingers slowly from his ass.

She cut the spiritual connection as she waited for him to come to. She used the opportunity to shimmy out of the tight and restrictive dress that she was wearing, leaving it in a flattened way near them on the floor. She also removed her panties as she stalked her way back over to him, gently taking a seat on his hips while studying the serene, almost angelic, look that was on his face.

She gently, pushed his long tresses away from his face as she leaned down and tenderly kissed him.

"It's your turn." He grumbled as his eyes opened half mast to look up at her.

"Take your time. There's no rush." She said softly. "Just enjoy it."

"Where did you learn to…" He huffed, closing his eyes as he actually blushed.

"Where did I learn to what?" She asked innocently.

"The things you do sometimes…" He grumbled. "I have five centuries on you, yet…" He trailed off.

"Yet what?" She said softly as she began to gently slide her slippery wet folds against his semi hard shaft.

"How can you be so experienced?" He said as his hips slowly began grinding against her. "Obviously you learned all these things somewhere. Did you take a class or something?" He asked stupidly.

Kagome stared at him perplexed. "Uh, sure. I took a class." She muttered, trying to gauge if he was somehow joking.

Koga opened his eyes to study her and she leaned down and took his mouth in a hot and demanding kiss. The moment she felt him harden against her, she arched her back and angled her hips, driving the thick girth of him roughly inside of her.

"Fuck!" She hissed as she broke the kiss and clenched her teeth, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"You're close, baby." Koga whispered. "I can feel it." He said lowly, pride seeping from his voice.

"Of course I am. You put on quite the show for me." She whispered as she placed her palms down on his chest and began to slowly pump him inside of her, grinding her clit on his pelvis as she did so.

Koga resigned himself to watch her as she took her time and rode him, roaming his hands over her breasts as he did so. When he felt her inner muscles clench around him, he swiftly flipped her over and onto her back, pinning her thighs down against the furs and began roughly slamming into her, forcing her over the edge. His name left her lips in a moan and her hands frantically reached out to hold on to him as she shuddered against him.

The moment she stilled he rolled her onto her side and lifted her leg over his shoulder, immediately entering her again. The new position allowed him to reach deeply inside of her, and he took advantage of it as he set a fast pace, feeling the remnants of her earlier organism pulse around him.

It wasn't long before the electric tingle of her powers shot through him and they both began to glow. The sheer strength of the connection that ran through them instantly sent them both over the edge. Koga collapsed on top of her, struggling to pull her tightly to him as they rode the waves of the shared orgasm together.

When they both finally caught their breath, Koga settled his head on her chest and nuzzled into her. He deeply inhaled her bonding scent as he pulled several furs over them.

He practically purred when she began to run her fingers through his hair. Several minutes passed in silence and he happily noticed that he was still glowing.

"I really love it when you do this." He said in a low throaty rumble against her chest.

"I know baby. You continue to remind me every day." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss against his head.

Several moments passed in silence before Koga spoke again, this time hesitantly.

"Kagome?"

"Mmmm."

"Do you think you'd ever want kids one day?" He said, his voice low and cautious.

"That's… a loaded question." She said, her voice slightly becoming panicked.

"I don't mean right now. I mean someday."

"I thought you didn't want kids."

"I never used to want them, but I think about it sometimes now… since I've found you again."

"That's because you're a bonded male now." She said thoughtfully.

"You don't ever think about it?" Koga said after several moments of stretched silence.

"I don't want to trade the excitement of our job and all the hot sex and romance, for sleepless nights, screaming, vomit and diapers." Kagome admitted.

Koga laughed. "Let me know if you ever change your mind."

"Ask me again in a few centuries." She said honestly.

"I will. I'm in no hurry, Kagome. All I want is you. I don't need anything else."

"I feel the same way."

A few more silent moments passed before Koga spoke yet again.

"A little mini me would be fucking adorable though." He muttered.

"What would be his name?" Kagome whispered, indulging him.

"Koga. Just like his dad."

"So you'd name him Koga Junior?!" She sputtered, as she erupted into a fit of hysterics.

Koga growled as Kagome's laugher fiercely shook his vision from his place against her chest.

"Wait until I tell Frisk!" She roared.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that." She said through giggles. "These little talks before bed are my favorite. They're how I get to know you. I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"You just like to tease me." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." She whispered as she once again began to play with his hair.

"I could stay like this forever." He said lowly as he began to fall asleep.

"How do you say I love you in wolf?" She said softly.

Koga smiled and grunted.

Kagome sighed. "This is going to be an impossible language to learn." She said quickly becoming defeated.

"I was just clearing my throat." Koga said before laughing and lifting his head to kiss the bottom of her chin.

"You are really mean." Kagome said, feeling her face flush.

When Koga finally calmed down he took a breath and rumbled lowly in his throat.

It was a sound that Kagome was very familiar with.

"That's how you say it." He said tenderly. "I tell you all the time."

"I'm not sure how that's any easier than what you did the first time." She huffed. "Say it again." She requested as she focused her attention on the pitch and length of the sound.

Koga happily obliged and repeated the low rumble.

Kagome replayed the sound in her head as she attempted to match it with her own voice.

"That was pretty good!" He said excitedly. "Try it again."

Kagome lowered her voice a bit more and growled smoothly from the back of her throat.

"Perfect! You said it perfectly!" He said, beaming at her.

Kagome laughed. "It's not even like I can write this down in some way."

"Sure you can, write it as it sounds."

"Right."

Koga laughed. "You'll get there. You're smart and I have centuries to teach you."

* * *

The following morning the couple woke and dressed. Koga put out the fire in near their makeshift bed before setting back out. He carried Kagome most of the way to the car, and before they took off, he messaged Ginta to meet him at the airport with his wolves.

"We should have taken a few days off." Koga said sadly as he pulled into the airport. "I didn't want last night to end." He admitted.

"We still can. Let's put in for some time when we go back in on Monday."

Koga brightened. "Absolutely. We're long overdue. Let's go somewhere warm."

Kagome laughed. "You're on. Bring on the beach!" She said excitedly as they exited the car and made their way over to the plane that was waiting for them.

Ginta pulled in shortly thereafter, bringing Kiba and Tsume with him over to their place on the runway.

"Thank you, Ginta. Tell Hakkaku too." Koga said honestly as Ginta approached him. "You two are good friends and I appreciate your help. Kagome and I will come back and visit soon and when we do, I want to meet your families."

Ginta immediately brightened. "Of course. I'd love that." He said proudly. "My kids have only heard about you through our tribe's stories. To finally get the chance meet you would be incredible, Koga."

Koga smiled. "I'm sorry I've always been a pain in the ass. I haven't been the greatest friend but I want to change that."

Ginta nodded and Koga took him in a quick hug before setting off to the plane.

"He's not good at stuff like this." Kagome whispered before she also took Ginta into a hug and thanked him.

"You're a good influence on him. Always have been." Ginta admitted.

Kagome smiled at him. "You always have been as well." She said as she turned and caught up to Koga, following him and the wolves into the plane.

The trip back to the base was mostly spent in each other's arms, they were greeted at the entrance to their apartment building by Frisk, who had apparently camped out there awaiting their return.

Upon noticing them, Frisk excitedly ran over to them.

"How'd your date go?" He asked curiously as he studied Koga's face.

"It was the most romantic and beautiful experience of my entire life." Kagome said excitedly as she thrust her ringed finger in his face.

"She said yes!" Frisk exclaimed happily before he pulled Kagome into a tight hug and spun her around.

"I'm so happy for you!" He admitted, quickly releasing her and wrapping his arms around Koga.

"Get off of me!" Koga shouted, however he was smiling ear to ear.

"I want to hear all about it." Frisk said as he took Koga and Kagome under his arms and began to walk them to the entrance of their building.

"Uh, Frisk. No offense, but we'd kind of like to be alone with each other for the rest of the day before we have to go back to work tomorrow." Kagome said softly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Frisk questioned. "That's so boring."

"Frisk, seriously, you need to go." Koga grumbled. "You cause nothing but headaches and I really just want to enjoy Wraith without the presence of chaos for once."

Frisk sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to want to know everything tomorrow, and I'm talking every single detail. I need to know what you came up with, Fang."

"Whatever."

Frisk released his hold on them, before sneaking Kagome one last hug and running off.

"Frisk knew?" Kagome said thoughtfully as they entered the lobby.

"Yea. I asked him for ideas. That's what I was trying to find out from him."

"Oh. I guess he wasn't much help. I've never could have dreamed of anything like what you planned for me."

"He did help a little. He told me to do the work and figure it out myself. You told me about your most romantic memory of me, and it got me thinking. Everything fell into place after that."

"Then remind me to thank him one day, before I end up killing him that is. I still owe him a major ass kicking after what he pulled in Sesshomaru's office." She grumbled as she entered the elevator.

Koga laughed. "I heard he created quite the commotion."

"You don't know the half of it. He embarrassed the hell out of me in front of Sesshomaru, of all people. I've never been so mortified."

"Did you attack Sesshomaru?" Koga asked as they exited the elevator and walked over to their door.

"No. Why?"

"He said Sesshomaru started laughing and you threatened to kill him, then you assaulted him and he landed against the door."

"Where does he come up with this shit?" Kagome spat. "I threatened to kill FRISK and then I tried to punch the door down to get to him. He was ordered to wait outside." She explained through clenched teeth. "Spreading my business all over the damn place. Dumb idiot."

"So Sesshomaru did laugh?"

"He didn't laugh, Koga. He erupted into a fit of hysterics!" She said angrily. "He looked up the H.R. report and fucking lost it!"

Koga pictured this and began laughing himself. "I would have paid to see that." He admitted, earning himself a dirty look from Kagome.

"So what happened after that?" Koga said, through his laughter.

"He gave me some good advice, promised to make the report go away, punched me in the arm and sent me on my way." She said curtly.

"You two have an odd relationship." Koga muttered.

"So do you and Frisk." Kagome retorted. "You two are like oil and water, yet you can't seem to stay away from each other for very long. Two troublemakers." She grumbled.

"Life is interesting when he is around." Koga admitted. "Every time I feel that I have him figured out, he does something completely unexpected."

"That's his gift." Kagome admitted. "He spices things up around this place, that's for sure."

"So what does Sesshomaru have you working on right now?" Koga asked as they entered their apartment and made way for the shower.

"He wants you and me to pick through all of the data that was collected from H.A.V.O.C."

"Why can't Intelligence do that?" Koga asked as he peeled Kagome out of her dress.

"They are, but we are to look specifically for anything related to demons. Aside from Sesshomaru, we're the only two that would really know what to look for or be able to decipher any clues."

Koga huffed. "The last thing I want to do is spend my days picking through data. That sounds incredibly boring." He said as he took his clothes off and joined Kagome under the warm spray of their shower.

"It may be a welcomed escape for you soon." Kagome warned. "The top brass saw your strategic leadership capabilities in the war room the other day. Inspect told me that you're most likely going to be pulled into a lot of high level meetings to do more of the same going forward."

Koga thought on this for a moment. "I'd actually like that." He admitted.

"Good, because you're also going to be responsible for reviewing the proposed strategies for all of our department's missions from now on."

"What?!"

"It's true. I'm going to be telling you officially tomorrow. Frisk and I are also going to sit with you to see how you analyze our Alpha Team missions so that we can learn from you."

"This is an insane amount of work!" Koga growled.

"You can handle it. You're underutilized babe, and you know it. You can't tell me that you haven't been completely bored at your desk over the past eight months. This should make life a little more interesting for you, don't you agree? We're not on the field all of the time. This should help fill your days."

Koga sighed. "What if I don't like it?"

"Then we'll find a way to work something out. You're the former leader of the entire wolf demon tribe. You should be using all that experience to help lead us. You could help a lot of people and save a lot of lives."

Koga smirked conceitedly. "I'll give it a try." He said boldly, suddenly feeling inspired.

"You'll blow everyone away. I know you will." Kagome said proudly.

"You really are an amazing woman, do you know that?" Koga said as he pulled her naked body flush against his. "You have this way of lighting a fire in me. Ever since I found you, it's like you've brought me back to life."

"I could say the same to you. But I mean it in a more literal sense." She said smiling.

Koga laughed as he brought his lips down upon hers. "Looks like we've both been revived." He said as he reveled in the feel of her, his heart beating in time with hers.


	31. Chapter 31

Support the Author! Write a good review of the professionally written, non-Inuyasha version, of this book on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google Books or iBooks! Just search for "Revived by Diana Leston". You **don't** have to buy the book to leave a review! Just please do not make any Inuyasha references if you do.

And make sure to subscribe to my blog on www. DianaLeston .com to get updates on future editions.

* * *

Author's Note

Just like with Book 1, I would like to thank the many readers who have favorited and followed this story, and those who have added me to their listing of favorite authors.

My goal is to write _at least_ three books in this series before changing a bunch of stuff (for obvious reasons) and trying to get this published. I'm sure after three books I will keep going, I'm addicted to this pairing and this storyline!

This was my second attempt at writing and I am so grateful for everyone's readership, reviews and feedback during this entire process. I can't tell you how much everyone's feedback helps to push me along!

I am currently in the process of writing the outline for Book 3, building upon some small plot points that I hid away throughout Book 1 and 2.

Book 3 will be under the title, "Remnants of Another Life – Book 3: Repented" (Story ID# 13171993).

Big shout outs go to…

Red4321, Ashlily Fields, Alejandra2432, Aoibheall, Magix234, Lairenna, Bepears and Maria Espinoza for providing me with reviews! Love you guys.

Much like the last time, when I completed Book 1, I'd like to thank my mom for having my back and believing in me! Love you!

Now that this story is completed, please feel free to read it in its uninterrupted entirety. Please be on the lookout for Book 3!

Love,

-GambitLove


End file.
